Lullaby for the Heart
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Sequel of Hymn for the Broken! Following the events of the Mutt Uprising, the Pack faces a new challenge, their previous Alpha, Giuseppe Salvatore. He wants Elena, as the only female werewolf, to bring the species to a new era, and wont stop until he has her. Will the Pack be able to find him before he finds her? And what if they discover more secrets to their world along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter of the sequel to Hymn for the Broken!**

 **If you haven't read that one, you HAVE to read it to understand this story.**

 **Or just enjoy being confused.**

 **It's your choice ;)**

 **But for those of you who have read it, I know ya'll have been greatly anticipating this one!**

 **So I'll shut up now, and let you get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own in any way, form, or fashion these characters or any other fictional works my story references.**

* * *

The woods were dark, and cold, I'm sure, though the temperature hardly bothered me with the blanket of fur that covered my skin.

Yes, fur.

Fall was giving way to winter, and I could smell the changing of the seasons in the air.

Snow had fallen yesterday, but it wasn't quite cold enough to stick, so now, the ground was soft and damp beneath my paws.

Everything was so much clearer in my wolf form.

Being apart of the forest was just one perk.

The Pack was the other.

My family.

Where were they?

I glanced around, as if expecting one of them to show up.

I'm waiting for them.

At least, I think I am.

Wasn't the plan to meet here?

I could no longer remember, and a small part of my mind tried to tell me that this was a matter of concern.

But the larger part of it was focused on the new noise that pierced the air.

Something was crying.

I pushed my legs forward into a run, following the sound.

It grew louder and louder, until I realized I was hearing a baby.

I ended up in a clearing, one I couldn't recall ever seeing before.

And in the middle, the noise was coming from a ball of pink blankets.

Cautiously, I strode forward, lowering my head.

But as I grew closer, the crying stopped.

Silence filled the air, in such a strong gush, it chilled me to the bones, more efficiently than the weather ever could.

The wind shifted then, and the smell of blood hit my nostrils, stopping me cold.

I made a quick decision, and Changed, afraid the baby might be hurt.

Once I had two feet under me, I ran the rest of the way to the child.

 _What the_ -

There was no baby in the blankets.

Just a bloodied onesie, that had been ripped to shreds.

And a note.

With fumbling hands, I reached down and picked it up.

 _You can't save her from me_ , it read.

Then something grabbed me from behind.

* * *

I shot up from the bed, thrashing, kicking of the sheets in the process.

Something still had a hold of me, but as my vision cleared, I realized it was Damon.

And I was in his bedroom, not the woods.

And the sun was pouring in through the far window.

It was morning.

And my lover was talking to me.

I made myself focus on his words, "Elena. It's me, kitten, it's just me."

I took a deep breath, and nodded.

"I'm okay," I assured him, now that I had shaken the dream off.

"Another nightmare?" He guessed.

I nodded, falling back against the blankets.

"You were tossing all night," he laid back with me, "Felt like I was sleeping next to a tornado."

I smirked, "Stop being dramatic."

He pulled me into his side, tossing the sheet back over our bodies.

I ran my hand down his bare chest, "They just feel so real."

His brows furrowed, "Is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

He stared at me, "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I repeated.

I couldn't help that Damon knew about my nightmares, but I'll be damned if I was going to give him the same worries I'd been dealing with.

This wasn't my first dream centered around a baby.

"It would help if we could find him," I said, avoiding my lover's gaze.

"You mean Giuseppe," he guessed.

I nodded, "I hate knowing he's out there, evading us. It's been weeks since the Mutts attacked. Shouldn't he have made a move by now?"

Damon eyes were hard, "Kitten, stop worrying. We will find him. It's only a matter of time...and he's not going to touch you. There's nothing for you to fear."

I tried to believe him.

But the problem wasn't the fear for my safety, it was my fear for the child in the woods.

 _My_ child.

"Do you really believe he'll just give up?" I asked him, making my point, "I've spent days in the basement, digging up everything I could find on Giuseppe Salvatore, and none of it was pretty. He's vicious, Damon. He has a higher kill list than most Mutts, and they aren't just human. Our kind. And he faked his own death! If that doesn't prove that there is something else going on, I don't know what does!"

Damon sighed, "I know, Elena. Trust me, I understand exactly how bad he is. Outside of Alaric, he was the only father I've ever known. He was Pack Enforcer before he was Alpha, and only stayed as Alpha because no one dared challenge him. But I don't care. Whatever he has planned, we'll handle it. He's not getting you."

"It's not me that he wants," I whispered.

Damon fell silent then, knowing what I meant.

"I know, kitten," he said finally, holding my gaze, "But you're taking contraceptives, and besides, we don't even know for sure how the Change affected you. A child may never come."

"But if it does," I pressed, "Damon, if I get pregnant one day-"

"Then I swear this to you," he said, placing his hand on my stomach, "I will protect you, both of you, with everything that I have. With all that I am. If it happens, our child will be guarded by the safety of the Pack. Giuseppe, or anyone else, will never stand a chance."

I closed my eyes at his words, almost convinced.

But one more thought plagued me, "And if we never do? Have a baby, I mean. Giuseppe said it himself, he doesn't care who I... _breed_ with. If he decides he's given you and I enough time, he might try to-"

"Let him try," Damon growled, "Let him come. I will gladly rip him apart for even thinking he could take you away from me."

I smiled gently at Damon's ferocity, the safety I felt in his presence surrounding me.

Since I'd learned the truth about my own past, more accurately, the day I had been bitten, I hadn't left his side.

Things between us were better than they'd ever been, and I was slowly trying to find a way to forgive my Alpha for the role he'd played in keeping Damon's secret.

That was proving more difficult, but we had more to think about.

The loss of Enzo kept us from reaching complete recovery of the Mutt attacks, but the Pack had certainly regrouped, and refocused.

On our most current threat.

Giuseppe Salvatore.

I had known so little about him, before he spun the plan that caused the Mutts uprising.

But I'd done my research since, and he was more Mutt than Pack.

He'd only been Alpha because he'd challenged his predecessor, and won.

Even Alaric feared what the man was capable of.

But I had to trust what Damon said.

Come better or worse, the Pack would prevail.

* * *

A knock on the door broke my thoughts, and Damon groaned.

"Whatever you're selling, we aren't interested," he shot, but the door opened anyway, and the youngest Salvatore stepped through.

"Stop complaining," Stefan scolded, "I'm not here for you."

He reached out to me, a phone in his palm.

"Who is it?" I mouthed.

"Caroline," he whispered back, and I sighed.

I'd been avoiding her for weeks, because I had no idea what to tell her.

How do you explain to your human best friend that you had to leave the city of New York, on the very night your human boyfriend, at the time, was slashed open by a werewolf, who you then murdered in front of him.

Not exactly the "Hey, how you doing" conversation I was looking forward to having.

"Tell her I'm not here," I said, as quietly as possible.

Stefan gave me a look of disapproval, but did as I ask.

From the lashing he got back in return, I don't think Caroline bought it.

But she hung up at least, after telling Stefan where he could go.

He groaned, falling back onto the bed next to me.

"Don't make me do that again," he pleaded, "She gets more and more mean each time."

I rolled over, which was difficult with Damon's arms still wrapped around me, to face him, "Sorry Stef. I'll talk to her soon, I promise."

He nodded, "Good. Now, why don't you tell me what you were dreaming about."

I narrowed my eyes, "How do you even-"

"We heard you yelling and tossing all morning," he answered, "Mason and Tyler had a bet going on whether it was a dream, or Damon making you scream like that, but then Alaric made them go get breakfast ready."

I smirked, "Serves them right."

Damon nuzzled into my back, his face burrowing in my hair, but muttered, "Tell them to mind their own fucking business. And mind your own, while you're at it."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Bite me."

Damon lifted his head, "You're joking, right?"

I laughed, and wriggled out of Damon's embrace, to sit up.

The sheets fell, and Stefan wolf whistled, causing Damon to let out a possessive growl.

Now I was the one rolling my eyes, "Damon, chill. Stefan, stop being an ass, and hand me a shirt," I chided.

He grinned, but did as I asked, reaching over to the floor, where Damon and I had disposed of our clothes the night before.

He tossed me my T-shirt, and I threw it over my bare torso.

Since going back to sharing a bed with Damon, I found it easiest to just return to my old habit of sleeping nude.

Otherwise all of my comfortable clothes would keep getting destroyed.

* * *

Damon reluctantly dressed as well, ushering Stefan from the room until we were finished, and then let me drag him down the stairs, where the smell of coffee and bacon made my stomach clench in anticipation.

George was sitting at the table, fully recovered from the attack he'd suffered, though he would complain that his arm still twinged on occasion.

It seemed fine now, however, as he flipped through the morning paper.

Damon sat down at the table, in the chair next to him.

Mason, who had just brought in a pan of food, grinned when he saw we'd joined.

"Oh, look who finally woke up."

I gave him a dirty look, and nudged my way into Damon's lap.

Mason smirked, sitting the bacon down, "Not very friendly this morning."

Damon's arms wrapped around me as I leaned back, "Just tired."

"Hmm, wonder why…" Mason hinted, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I narrowed my eyes, "Say it, and I swear to god, I'll break that container of syrup over your head."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't," a voice called, and I turned to see Alaric entering, pulling a T-shirt over his head.

He smelled of wind and oak.

"You went running?" Damon asked, before I could.

Alaric nodded, "It was a good morning for it."

"Not with Giuseppe out there," Damon chided, "You should have woke me. I would have gone with you."

"Tyler went with me," Alaric told him, "I'm not a fool. Besides, it was only for a moment. I believe I can survive without you for that long, Damon."

Damon accepted this grudgingly, and didn't press the point.

"I appreciate your concern," Ric assured him, "Though, from the sound of things, Mason is going to require your protection more than I will. What did you do to piss her off this time?"

"Sex jokes," Stefan answered, entering the room with a plate, Tyler following close behind.

"Ah," Alaric fought a smirk, "Well, if we are all finished threatening each other, perhaps we should eat?"

No one could argue with that.

* * *

Breakfast at Alaric's table reminded me of the old days.

Only better, in some ways.

Worse, in others.

Enzo's absence was a solid pain, that had dulled little over the time we'd had to mourn.

And though we had avenged him, the ache would linger for years to come.

But the silver lining, was that I could finally have Damon.

Guiltlessly, without doubt or anger.

And it was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Even now, as he held me in his lap, feeding me pieces of his pancake, I couldn't believe it was real.

But it was, and I was happy.

As happy as I could be, anyway, knowing that Giuseppe was still out there.

And apparently, I wasn't the only one concerned.

"You, know, we should call Elijah," George suggested to Alaric, "He could probably catch a lead faster than any of us. He knows who might have knowledge of Giuseppe's whereabouts."

"I've considered it," Ric admitted, as the rest of us listened, "But he's still reestablishing trust with the other Mutts. It's enough that he's agreed to be our informer. Asking the wrong questions, so soon after being doubted, could be counterproductive. We need the Mutts to trust him, if we expect to get intel."

"Of course," George nodded, "But he is still our best chance."

"Perhaps," Ric allowed.

"We could always question the Mutts ourselves," Mason recommend, "Just sic Damon on them, I'm sure they'll squeal in no time."

Damon chuckled, "As true as that might be, I don't think Giuseppe would be stupid enough to slip up around random Mutts. No one we could get our hands on will know anything useful. Elena and I tried that a few weeks ago."

"But you didn't go far. Some Mutts closer to the other Packs may lead to someone who does know something," Mason reasoned, "Besides, the two of you need to get out of Mystic Falls for a few days. Your googoo eyes are nauseating to the rest of us."

I flicked a piece of bacon at him, "Don't be jealous."

He grinned, "With you, baby girl, that's an impossible feat."

Damon let off a warning growl, and Mason's grin faltered.

"God, man, I'm joking," Mason defended, "Kind of. But that's not the point. You know she's only got eyes for you."

Damon smirked, darkly, "And don't you forget it."

"If you two are through whipping it out..." Stefan cut.

"Yeah, yeah," Mason continued, "I was just saying, it might be a good idea to pursue the Mutt's again. Follow those leads."

"We'll look into it," Alaric promised, "There is always a way to track someone, no matter how good they are at hiding. It's only a matter of time before we find Giuseppe, and he has to know that. I'm calling the Alpha council today as well."

"Why bother alerting them?" Tyler asked, "The last thing we need are the other Alpha's getting involved."

"They need to know that Giuseppe isn't dead," Alaric answered, "So they'll know to keep a look out for him, though I highly doubt he's left the country. Not since-"

His eyes flickered in my direction, and I understood, "Not since I'm here."

He nodded, "Exactly. I think he'd stay close enough to keep an eye on the Pack here."

"So why not bait him?" I suggested.

Damon tensed under me, "How do you mean?"

I looked down at him, "Look, Giuseppe wants me because of my _breeding_ capabilities. For my children. If he thinks I'm already pregnant, it may draw him out."

"No," Damon shot immediately, "Forget it. We aren't using you as bait."

"But it could work," I insisted, looking to Alaric for support.

Before Ric could voice his opinion though, Damon turned on him.

"You can't think this is a good idea."

"She has a point-" he began, but Damon cut him off, "There is no point. We know Giuseppe, and Elena is not going to be bait in our attempts to find him. And before you disagree, you should know that I am more than willing to challenge you for Alpha, if that's what it takes to dispute this decision."

I froze, looking down at him, and I wasn't the only one, "Damon!"

But his eyes were hard, focused on Alaric, who, to my surprise, let out a small chuckle.

"I commend your dedication, Damon, but there is no need. I agree with you."

"You do?" I asked, a little disappointed.

Ric nodded, "As I was saying, you have a point, Elena. Thinking that you are with child may draw Giuseppe out, but then his target will be you. Which I can not allow."

Damon relaxed beneath me, his arms loosening some.

"So, it's settled," he stated, a little smugly, "We aren't baiting you out."

I shot him a glare, "Do you ever think that maybe you're a little too overprotective? Just a bit?"

"I prefer the term appropriately cautious," he corrected.

I rolled my eyes, "You're a cautious pain in my ass."

Damon only smirked, and kissed my shoulder, "You love me anyway."

I couldn't deny it, but remained silent, instead of giving him the satisfaction of confirmation.

"Oh, come on," he pressed, "Don't be mad."

"I'm annoyed," I corrected, "I've been in plenty of scrapes before, and I haven't died yet."

"Oh there's some great logic," Damon shot, "Wait until you're dead to take action. Am I allowed to protect you then, kitten? Maybe I can guard your coffin."

"Oh, shut up," I commanded, covering his mouth with my hand, "You know damn well what I mean."

He grinned.

* * *

Breakfast continued like that, each of us moving on to different ideas of how to find Giuseppe, or ways to figure out his plan.

But nothing solid was decided, except that Damon and myself would continue chasing down the Mutts this weekend, in hopes that one of them might have information.

It was a long shot, but better than just sitting on our thumbs, waiting for the inevitable.

We finished eating, and I helped Stefan take the dishes to the kitchen.

"Damon's right, you know," he told me, as we began loading the washer, "My father is dangerous. You can't take risks with him."

I sighed, "It's not like I'm volunteering to invade his lair on a solo mission. I just don't think it would hurt to drop a rumor or two, to see if he shows himself."

"But if he believes it, and comes for you? And he will, Elena. If he wants your child, he'll take you while you're pregnant, knowing the baby will be harder to get to after it's born."

"He won't have the chance to take me," I insisted, "Hell, Damon hardly leaves my side, and I'm not completely useless in a fight."

"I know," he assured me, "But my father was the Pack's Enforcer before he became Alpha. Try to imagine Damon, with decades more experience, no humanity, and a power trip complex. My father was brutal. We all just want you safe, okay."

I closed the dishwasher, and sighed, before shivering at the image he'd put in my head, "I know, Stefan. I just think it's a little-"

"There you are," Damon entered the room, coming up behind me, his arms encircling my waist.

I leaned back against him, "We were just cleaning up."

He nuzzled his head against the side of mine, "Feel like taking a break?"

I looked back at him, "Why?"

He smirked, "Let's go run. All of us."

He glanced up at Stefan, who considered it, "It should be safe, if enough of us go."

"Perfect," Damon kissed my head, "Mason and Tyler already agreed. Let's go."

I laughed, and let him pull me towards the back door.

After all, a run did sound nice.

* * *

 **There ya go, a nice long first chapter!**

 **As ya'll know, A Hymn for the Broken was a sort of retelling of Bitten.**

 **This sequel will follow aspects of that story, but not as much as the first one did.**

 **The plot line will be more original, with influences from the other series.**

 **Just in case anyone was wondering!**

 **Review and let me know what you thought!**

 **I'll post the next chapter soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I was impressed with how many of you reviewed so quickly, I decided to post the second chapter early!**

 **It was also pointed out that the description listed this story as T rated.**

 **That was my bad, and I changed it to M.**

 **This chapter should remove any lingering doubts ;)**

* * *

Fall had settled around us, evident in the changing leaves on all the trees, and the nippy chill that floated through the otherwise comfortable air.

Mason and Tyler were waiting for us at the forest's edge, already stripped down.

"Alaric wants us to stick to the east side," Tyler said as we approached, "He and I came out here earlier, and the road off to the west was pretty busy. He doesn't want to chance someone thinking they see something."

I nodded, pulling my shirt over my head, "I don't blame him. The town's just began to settle down from the last wolf attacks. No need to rile them up again."

Damon shook his head, "The stupid fragile humans. One spotting of a wolf sends them into a panic."

"With good reason," I reminded him, my pants following my shirt into the growing pile of clothes on the ground.

"Perhaps," he allowed, undressing quickly, "But their fear is limiting us now. Just a few months ago, we could run every inch of the property freely, and even some of the town."

"The restrictions won't be forever," Stefan reminded him, "But until they're lifted, it's probably best to do as Ric suggests."

Damon chose not to comment, instead he grabbed my hand, and led me into the woods.

* * *

We all found a comfortable distance to Change, and Damon even walked a few feet from me to give me a little privacy.

I hit the ground on all fours, and forced my body to mold.

It was easier now, since I'd gotten back in the habit, but the Change always hurt like a bitch.

I felt it overcome me, my bones cracking, muscles ripping apart as they stretched, and I cried out.

But then it was over, and I was a wolf.

I pushed myself onto my feet, and shook myself, relaxing into my new body, and looked over to see the others doing the same.

It always took each of us a moment to readjust to having four legs, except for Damon, of course, who took more naturally to being a wolf than he did human.

He was already up and ready, his black fur shivering with his excitement.

I walked over to him, nudging him with my nose.

He nipped playfully at my shoulder, as the others joined us.

Stefan reached us first, tackling Damon to the ground, his blonde coat shimmering in the sunlight that drifted in through the treetops.

The two Salvatore's rolled in the dirt, snarling and tripping, taking turns pinning each other, drawing further from us.

Mason came up next to me, a bark of encouragement leaving his throat.

His own fur blended easier with the woods, a multiple of reddish browns and blondes.

Tyler's was similar, though a shade darker.

I tapped my head to Mason's side, then took off after Stefan and Damon.

* * *

The Lockwoods followed me, as I followed the others scents, and soon enough, the boys were back in my line of sight.

Stefan seemed to have given up, as Damon had him pinned, growling lowly in his ear until Stefan bared his neck.

A sign of submission.

Damon accepted his surrender, and released him, just in time for Mason to get in on the fun.

He and Damon were bigger wolves, roughly the same size as each other, and the fight was more fair.

But even having just fought Stefan, Damon was no where close to being defeated, and nearly pinned Mason a couple times.

I decided to intervene, and jumped into the brawl, catching Damon's leg with my teeth.

I pulled him down, and he lost his focus, flipping on me instead.

I darted quickly to the side, knowing that if he caught me, it was over.

Mason came to my aid though, burling into Damon's chest, forcing him back.

The two began swiping at each other, and as Damon moved to pounce, I caught the scruff of his neck.

I nearly pinned him, but he was stronger than I was, and managed to roll us over, so that I was under him.

Mason jumped on his back, trying to pull him from me, but Damon was too vigorously focused on freeing himself from my mouth, twisting and turning.

I could hear Stefan and Tyler barking in the background, their adrenaline flowing as they watched us.

Damon finally yanked free, and slid from the sandwich that Mason and I had locked him in, moving from our reach by darting off, out of sight.

* * *

Mason let him go, deciding that I was his new target, and he lunged forward, catching my hind leg as I stood.

He drug me back, and I snarled, flipping on him, but he had anticipated my move.

Just as I went to grab him, he jumped, and his teeth sank into the skin on the back of my neck.

I yelped as he pinned me, shaking me in an attempt to force submission.

I tried to loosen his grip, but it was no use.

He'd caught me.

He shook my neck again, but my pride wouldn't allow me to submit to him so easily.

Not when I knew exactly how to make him release me.

I let my legs give out, so that I was pinned completely to the ground, my head resting on some dead leaves, then I let out a loud, long whine, as if I were in real pain.

Mason wouldn't fall for it.

But it wasn't him I needed to convince.

* * *

It took less than three seconds for Damon to appear.

And when he saw what Mason was doing, trying to force _his_ mate to submission, Damon snapped his jaw at the wolf's neck, then snarled a harsh growl.

Mason released me immediately, backing away with caution.

He knew the line when it came to sparring with Damon playfully, and actually pissing him off.

He sent a look my way that let me know he thought using Damon as a defense was cheating, but I didn't care.

I'd gotten free without submitting.

I shot him a smug look, then shook myself off, and hurried over to Damon, who was tensed and still baring his teeth.

I nuzzled into him, letting him know it was just play, and his attention was diverted to checking me over.

Stefan made a noise of amusement, and Mason jumped on him instead.

Tyler joined their rumble, and I focused on Damon.

He licked at my muzzle, insuring that I was alright, and I let him baby me, rubbing my head against him affectionately.

This calmed him, and once he was sure that I was in perfect health he barked at the others, getting their attention.

They stopped fighting and looked over to him.

Damon motioned with his head the direction he wanted us to go, and gave another short bark.

He wanted to run.

* * *

He took off, tearing through the underbrush, and we followed.

I was faster than the boys, and soon I was even passing Damon, letting the feel of the dirt under my paws drive me forward.

An exhilarating rush of adrenaline pumped through me, and I picked up speed, in the lead now.

The forest flew by, as I became one with it, feeling an unexplainable freedom with each mile I covered.

Damon caught up to me as we looped back around, staying with Alaric's bounds, and it soon became a race.

He was stronger, each of his strides matching three of mine, but my smaller frame and lighter weight allowed me to fly through the air with an ease he couldn't hope to match.

It was a close second, but I passed him just as we reached the place we'd started at, and I strutted my victory.

The others reached us a moment later, breathing hard.

* * *

I collapsed onto the ground, fairly certain that I'd need to eat again soon, because I'd just ran off breakfast.

Damon came to lay beside me, his body curling around my own, his head resting on top of my neck.

The guys also came over, laying around us, until I was succumbed in the warmth of their large bodies.

It felt good, and safe.

Sleep overcame me pretty quickly, and for once, the nightmares didn't interrupt.

* * *

An hour or two later, I woke up to fingers running through my hair.

I groaned, then forced my eyes open.

Damon was there next to me, in human form, a smile on his lips.

I was laying on his arm now, also in human form, his leg twisted with mine, but Stefan's head was pressed into my back, and Mason was half laying across Damon's feet.

Tyler had managed to fit himself between Stefan's legs and Mason's shoulder, but was curled into an odd position.

We always woke up like this.

Sleep was a sure way to trigger the Change back to human, because our bodies were completely relaxed, and it wasn't often that our human bodies found our positions as comfortable as our wolf selves did.

Ignoring the fact that I was now surrounded by male nudity, I snuggled back into Damon's side, hoping to continue my dreamless rest.

But it seemed he had other ideas.

The fingers that had been stroking my hair moved to my neck, and he squeezed my throat, forcing my head up.

Our gazes met and his eyes darkened, telling me exactly what was on his mind.

He leaned down, catching my lips with his own, and I closed my eyes.

As he kissed me, his hands trailed down my chest, until he reached my breast.

Lightly, he grazed the tip of his finger over my nipple, making a shiver run through me.

I sighed against his mouth, leaning into his touch as my hands also drifted down, to feel his hardening erection.

I took him into my palm, and then I wasn't the only one squirming.

Damon grabbed my lip with his teeth, nipping gently, and sent a wave of heat to my core.

* * *

Unable to contain myself anymore, I sat up, and grabbed his hand.

We shook the others off of us as we hurried to our feet, earning a couple grunts and "fuck off's".

But we paid them no mind, to busy reconnecting our lips, tripping, and stumbling over each other, as we ventured further into the woods.

Once we were out of sight of the others, Damon picked me up, pushing me back against a tree, and I wrapped my legs around him.

We were in too much of a fumbled rush for foreplay, so he thrusted forward, sliding into me easily.

His mouth swallowed my moan, and I dug my fingers into his hair.

God, I was never going to get tired of this feeling.

Of Damon pushing into me roughly, my nails clawing at his sides until we would both come undone.

It was pure heaven, and exactly what was about to happen.

Because when it comes to sex, Damon doesn't really do gentle.

* * *

With a little pressure, I got him to lie back on the ground, and I settled on top of him, sinking down onto his cock.

His hands gripped my waist as I rolled my hips, and Damon throbbed inside me.

I could tell he was building fast, and sped up my movement.

He threw his head back in pleasure, but only enjoyed it for a moment, before turning us again, forcing my body into his favorite position.

On my hands and knees.

Something about the sight of me presented to him like this, naked, in the forest, appealed to Damon's nature.

Which usually made the sex that followed more animalistic than human, but I never complained.

There was no greater pleasure in the world than Damon taking control of me.

Even now, his hand followed the length of my spine, only stopping once he reached my hips.

He easily took hold of them, lifting me slightly, so he could settle between my legs.

I shuddered as I felt the tip of him brush against me.

"Damon," I begged, rolling my hips.

One of his hands grabbed my waist, the other moved to twist in my hair.

He pulled back, forcing me to arch my back.

His mouth fell to my shoulder, where he nipped.

"Such a good girl," he purred in my ear.

I whimpered in frustration, wanting him inside of me again.

Damon chuckled quietly, "Eager, aren't we?"

"Just fuck me already," I tried to yell, but it came out as more of a plea.

Damon's grip on me tightened, "I will, kitten...but you know what I want first."

I paused, then sighed, realizing exactly what he meant.

What he wanted each time he took me like this.

I usually found pleasure in making him work for it, but not today. Not when I wanted him so badly.

Submitting was almost too easy.

I turned my head to the side, moving my hair, and offering him my neck.

A move of vulnerability I'd given no other male.

Not even Alaric.

* * *

Damon growled his approval, then slammed into me.

I cried out at the intrusion, as I stretched around him.

" _God_ ," I breathed, as he pulsed inside of me.

He didn't move after sheathing himself, though I could feel his urge to in the way his muscles clenched.

I rocked against him, searching for friction.

Damon was breathing deeply, his chest against my back, his body tight with anticipation.

"Say it," he commanded, "Tell me you submit."

He withdrew a little, and I whimpered, "I...I submit to you."

"I submit to you...?" he prodded, sliding a hand around to brush against my clit, the other still tight in my hair.

I swallowed, pleasure fogging my brain.

" _Alpha_ ," I gasped when his fingers stroked me, "I submit to you, Alpha."

A growl ripped from Damon's lips as I gave him what he wanted.

He began to thrust relentlessly, his hands leaving their positions to grasp at my hips, pulling me back onto him with each surge.

I screamed my pleasure out to the trees, as my orgasm exploded, rocking me to my core.

Damon pulled me up, locking his arms around my chest, as he continued to pound into me.

It didn't take long for me to forget everything else, my eyes rolling back, and my legs going numb.

My head fell back against his collarbone, his exposed neck mere inches from my mouth, but I didn't bite.

I wouldn't challenge his dominance when giving into it was so much more rewarding.

I convulsed through another climax before Damon reached his, and came hard inside me.

I fell back against him, out of breath.

He adjusted us so that we were laying next to each other, on the ground.

* * *

After a moment, he rolled over to me, "God, I love you."

I laughed, looking up into his blue eyes, "I love you too...well, parts of you."

He narrowed his eyes, "Just parts, huh?"

I grinned, "Maybe...I could make a list if you like."

"No list," a deep voice commanded from our right, and I looked over to see Alaric walking forward, "I'd be here all day, and I already had to wait for you to finish round one."

I blushed a little, "Sorry, Ric."

"It's fine," he assured me, "But I do need you both to come back to the house. I already found the others and told them."

Damon groaned, still hovering over me.

"Yes I know," Alaric shot, "It's so inconsiderate of me to interrupt your midday romp while we have real issues at hand."

I pushed Damon off of me, and we stood up, brushing off the dirt and leaves that had clung to us.

"Is something wrong?" Damon asked, but Alaric's eyes stayed on mine.

"We got another call...Apparently your friend Caroline was worried about you. She had called this morning to say she was coming to Mystic Falls. She's in town now."

I froze, "She didn't-"

"No, she hasn't come this way yet, though I get the feeling we shouldn't keep her waiting," Alaric told me, "But you need to get her to leave Mystic Falls, Elena. You understand better than anyone how dangerous it is for her to be here."

I swallowed thickly, but nodded.

Looks like I couldn't avoid her any longer.

Damon's hands grabbed my arms, rubbing them in support.

I took a deep breath, "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

 **Soooooo forest sex, and Caroline's appearance lol**

 **Let me know what you thought! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad ya'll are liking it so far! :)**

* * *

We hurried into the house to change clothes, deciding it would be better than confronting a worried Caroline in the complete nude, post animalistic intercourse.

And it would probably be a good idea to take a shower.

Alaric called the guys into his study, as I made my way up to Damon's room, which we practically shared now, to cleaned up.

* * *

Once I was sure all the leaves were out of my hair, and all evidence of the sex was gone, I threw on some clothes, and walked down the stairs.

Damon was waiting for me in the foyer, "You okay?"

I let out a breath, "Not really. But I can't exactly put this off anymore."

"Alaric said she's at the Grill...I can come with you-"

"No," I shook my head, "No, I think I need to talk to her alone...try to explain things."

"Elena," he warned, "It's not a good idea for you to go alone. Not with Giuseppe out there. He's too unpredictable. I need to keep you safe."

If I didn't understand his point so well, I may have chided him for his over protectiveness.

Ever since I'd practically moved into his room, Damon had gotten worse, his instincts flaring up where I was concerned.

There was no way he was going to let me go anywhere unguarded until we found Giuseppe.

I nodded, "Fine, but watch yourself, okay...and give us a little space. Otherwise I'll never be able to reassure her that I'm okay."

He agreed, and we left.

* * *

Sure enough, a rental car was parked outside the Mystic Grill, in the town square, covered in Caroline's scent.

It hit my nose like sunshine and bubblegum.

I wouldn't have recognized it among the hundreds of other scents if I wasn't so attuned to it.

Damon placed a hand on the small of my back, edging me forward, and with a deep breath, I walked to the restaurant.

Caroline was easy to spot, even among the early lunch crowd.

I looked at Damon, motioning my head towards the bar.

He took the hint, and strode off, leaving me as alone as I could be, but I could still feel his eyes on me, as I forced myself over to Caroline's booth.

When I reached her side, I cleared my throat, and she looked up, her blonde curls shifting.

When she saw that it was me, she straightened, "Oh my god, you're alive!"

Despite the situation, I smiled, sitting down across from her, "So it seems."

"I was so worried!" Caroline started, reaching over and grabbing my arm, "I've been trying to get ahold of you, and no one would tell me anything, and what the hell happened to your phone? I've left you, like, a million messages!"

"I know-" I tried to explain, but she wasn't done, as she threw me a pointed look.

"And you need to tell me what the hell happened, because your desk at the magazine was cleared, they said you quit, and Matt won't talk to me, and you've been MIA, and I'm kind of freaking out! I thought something really bad might have happened to you, after I heard about the apartment. I still can't believe someone broke in and stabbed him! And why are you here? What the hell is going on Elena? I'm your best friend, I deserve to know these things."

"I know, Care, I do...it's just…"

I didn't even know where to begin.

How could I explain this, without explaining it?

Obviously, I couldn't tell her the truth, and if I even gave her a hint of the real story, she wouldn't stop until she'd overturned every detail.

That was just how Caroline was.

So instead, I chose a different story.

It wasn't exactly a lie, but it was something she could at least wrap her head around.

"You know that I came back for my cousin's accident?"

"And then the funeral," Caroline confirmed, "But after that, it's like you fell off the grid."

I nodded, "Yeah...there was a lot of drama when I first came back. Some family matters that I had to deal with."

"Are you still dealing with them?" Caroline prodded.

I leaned back against my seat, exhaling, "Not exactly. Look, there's something that I didn't tell you before. About why I left my home here in the first place."

Her brows furrowed, "Okay, so tell me."

I bit my lip, deciding to go with part of the story I'd told Matt.

"I was engaged," I told her, "To a guy I met when I was younger, and there was a misunderstanding-"

"Wait, hold on!" She jumped, "Engaged? You were engaged once!? And you didn't tell me?"

I gave her my best guilty look, "It was a complicated time, Care. He had been a huge part of my life, and I thought he did something that really hurt me. My emotions were all torn, so I ran. I started over in the city. I met you, I met Matt, and I was happy with that."

Caroline looked a little more sympathetic now, "So what changed?"

I thought about the Manor, the Pack, and our property.

I could never explain to her what had really changed my mind, not completely.

"I came home," I told her instead, "I reconnected with my family, dealing with the loss of our cousin...and I found out that thing I'd thought my fiancé did was a lie. He was never trying to hurt me, and without the anger I'd felt before...I remembered why I loved him. I broke things off with Matt, and moved back here, so we could try to make it work."

I could see the torn look on my friend's face.

She wanted to drag me back to the city so our lives could return to normal, but she also wanted me happy, and to hell if she wasn't a romantic.

Lucky for me, that side of her seemed to win out.

She smiled sadly, "You're happy here? You never talked much about your past…"

"I'm happy," I assured her, "This is where I need to be."

She nodded understandingly, still gripping my hand, then looked down at the ring there.

The ring Damon had given me, which I'd worn since the Uprising.

"I guess things are working out pretty well then?"

I couldn't help but smile a little, "Definitely."

"You aren't coming back to New York, are you?" she asked, running her finger over it.

The magnitude of her question rattled me.

Yes, I was back with the Pack.

Yes, I was over the moon in love with Damon.

Yes, I had the freedom of the run, the wild primal nature of my unrestrained wolf...but my heart was breaking a little.

I had made my decision to give up my human life, and that meant losing some things that I loved.

Like Caroline.

Her bright warm personality as she dragged me through block after block of shops.

It's the way the city buzz made me feel energized and connected to the world.

It's feeding the ducks in Central Park, and catching brunch at our favorite rooftop cafe.

I sighed.

"I'm not going to be living there anymore, no," I confirm what Caroline's face tells me she already knows, "But you're crazy if you think I won't try to visit as often as I can."

She smiled.

I smiled back, wishing I could offer her more.

Caroline leaned over and pulled me into another hug.

This time, I squeeze her back, and can't help but think about how much I'll miss her when she leaves.

Maybe once all the drama with the Pack dies down, I can make good on my promise to visit.

* * *

We pulled away from each other, as someone else joined us.

"Oh, please, don't stop on my account," Mason grinned, and I rolled my eyes as he sat down next to me.

Caroline lifted a brow, sending me a look.

"It's okay," I assured her, "He lives with me."

The next look to cross Caroline's face was one of peaked interest.

It was clear that she thought Mason was the fiance I'd been referring to.

Unfortunately, Mason, who knows women as well as he knows the Pack's forest, caught the gesture, and answered before I could.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not the one warming her bed at night. Not that I haven't made the offer, of course, but-"

"Mason," I chided halfheartedly.

Caroline laughed, easily catching his joking tone.

"You must be Caroline," he ignored me, reaching to shake her hand like a halfway decent person.

"I am," she confirmed, giving me a smirking glance, "And I'm assuming your Mason, unless Elena's picked up the habit of calling out random guy's names."

"No there's only one name she likes to call out, loudly sometimes, while the rest of us are trying to sleep-"

"Okay, enough from you," I interrupted, pushing his shoulder.

He only winked at me, then looked back to Caroline, "She loves me, even if she doesn't show it."

"Wait, so you two are…?"

"Not exactly blood related," I assured her, "But we've known each other forever. It's complicated."

"We're family," Mason interjected, "And as family, I have to chide Elena for not telling me she had such pretty friends."

I rolled my eyes, " _Mason_."

He ignored me though, "Are you in town long? Because, if you need a ride to the airport or something, I wouldn't mind. Especially if it gives me some time alone with you."

He said this with a flirty tone, and Caroline blushed, but I saw straight through it.

Mason was good with humans, better than most of the others, and I'd be willing to bet Alaric sent him along.

He wasn't offering Caroline a ride, he was trying to figure out how long she'd be here.

* * *

I glanced toward the bar at Damon, who was now in a conversation with Stefan.

Looks like they'd both followed us into town.

"Thanks, but I have a rental," Caroline was telling him, and I turned my attention back to her, deciding to get on with what I was supposed to be doing.

"I appreciate that you came looking for me Care, but don't tell me you wasted a whole week's worth of your vacation days to do so."

She grinned, "Only two days, actually. My plane leaves out in the morning, but I had to come at least check on you. The whole thing just felt weird."

Mason relaxed at the news, obviously glad that we wouldn't have to keep up pretenses long.

I glanced back over at Stefan and Damon.

My lover looked angry, his shoulders tensed at whatever Stefan was telling him.

I blinked.

Was something going on?

Mason cleared his throat, regaining my attention, and his eyes warned me not to pry.

Not with Caroline here.

I swallowed, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Well, I'll leave you ladies to your lunch," he said, suddenly, "But uh, it was nice meeting you."

Caroline waved goodbye, as I glared daggers into his back.

He really wasn't going to give me anything?

* * *

I forced a smile for Caroline as she picked up the menu, but refocused myself on Damon and Stefan, who were still talking quietly by the bar.

If I strained my ears enough, I could pick up what they were saying.

"-for now, but how long until it isn't enough?"

"Alaric said that you and Elena can go tomorrow. Check it out, and report back. But for today, he just wants to be sure we get the human out of here."

"Not unless we can assure her safety," Damon insisted, "I don't want her here anymore than he does, but I won't let her leave if unless we know she's not in danger. Elena loves her, and if something were to happen, she wouldn't forgive herself."

"I understand," Stefan promised, "But she's in more danger in Mystic Falls than anywhere else. That girl's a journalist, she worked with Elena at the magazine in New York. We can't let her discover the truth...you know what Alaric will have to do if she does."

"She won't," Damon promised.

I had heard enough.

Enough to know that I needed talk to them.

* * *

I excused myself to the bathroom, telling Caroline to order me whatever she planned on getting.

She agreed, and I snuck over to the bar.

Both guys looked up at me, as I neared them.

"Elena," Damon murmured.

I moved to stand by him, "I only have a moment. What's going on? How serious?"

"We aren't sure," he admitted.

"Elijah called," Stefan added, "After you left. Warned us about some things he's heard. Apparently the Pack is being watched. The Mutt's are still licking their wounds, so most likely, it's Giuseppe's doing."

"They checked the borders," Damon finished, "Mason caught a faint scent, but nothing strong enough to follow."

"Alaric doesn't believe Giuseppe would be stupid enough to come himself," Stefan noted, "Most likely, it's someone working for him."

I shook my head.

More werewolves watching the property?

This had to end.

"So we know nothing except we are being monitored...why? It's only been a month. Why does Giuseppe have spies on us?"

The two of them shared a glance.

"What?" I pressed.

Stefan began to speak, but Damon cut him off, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Damon," Stefan sighed.

"It's nothing," he repeated sharply.

I narrowed my eyes, "Damon, come on. Obviously it's something. Pretending it isn't won't help us prepare."

"We don't know anything for sure," he insisted.

"But we know that Giuseppe wants you, Elena," Stefan inputted, "If he sees the Pack as an obstacle in his way to you, it's not a stretch to think that he will eventually try taking us out."

Which would explain why he was watching us.

Gaining intel for an attack.

"We have to find him," I crossed my arms, "Put an end to this, once and for all."

"We will," Damon assured me, "He can't hide forever."

* * *

Caroline's voice carried over, as she ordered from the waiter, and I sighed.

"She'll be gone tomorrow," I promised, "You can reassure Alaric."

Stefan nodded, "Then go be with her while you can."

 _While you can_.

If only that didn't sound like such a realistic threat.

* * *

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little shorter, but very "full" if that makes sense? Lol.**

 **Lots will go on.**

 **Oh, and for all of you concerned for Caroline, I have to say, she will be in this story, but things will build up to it ;)**

 **Soooo anyway, happy reading :)**

* * *

With this new information, there was no way Damon would let me out of his reach, so he and Stefan followed me back to the booth where Caroline was waiting for my return.

"There you are. I was starting to wonder if…" her sentence trailed off as she noticed the Salvatores.

She blinked as she took in their appearance, and I couldn't blame her, as they were quite something to look at.

"Care, this is Damon...my…," I wasn't really sure what to call him, actually, as we'd never really redefined our relationship since I'd learned the truth about my Changing.

I could've just said fiance, but the word didn't really cover the magnitude of what we had between us.

"He's my…"

"Mate," Damon intercepted.

It wasn't exactly the most mortal description, but good enough.

"And his brother, Stefan," I finished, sitting down.

Damon slid in next to me, and Stefan glanced at Caroline, who moved over to make room for him.

Her body was tense, though she wouldn't understand why.

Our wolf selves had that effect on humans.

On any species of lesser instinct actually.

It would wear off.

* * *

"Mind if we join you?" Stefan asked politely.

Caroline shook her head, "Not at all...where's the other one?"

"Mason," I explained, when Damon looked confused.

"He had to run back home," Stefan answered.

"Oh," Caroline pondered, "And you're all...cousins?"

"Roughly," Stefan smiled.

"I'm sorry for your loss, then, it's tragic," she offered sadly.

"We're dealing," Damon stated, looking down at me, "Elena says you're a friend from New York?"

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, we met right after she came into the city, and had seen each other almost daily since. Which is why I was so worried when she just disappeared."

"Sorry," I offered again, "I would have told you, but like I said, things were crazy...still kind of are."

Caroline nodded, "I don't want to intrude. I just wanted to be sure you hadn't been kidnapped and locked in a cage somewhere."

I chuckled nervously, because she was damn near spot on.

At least, that's what it had felt like when I'd first returned.

And Damon had literally locked me in the basement's containment cage at one point.

But minor details.

"Nope," I smiled at her, "Safe and sound."

She nodded, and sipped at the glass of water in front of her.

Damon's fingers drummed impatiently on the edge of the table, and I could tell that his eyes were scoping the place.

The sooner Caroline believed I was truly well and happy, the sooner we could bail out and get back to our Giuseppe issue.

I exhaled, and forced a grin onto my lips.

"So, Care, who got the editor room promotion? I'm dying to hear about it!"

* * *

That was all it took to get the ball rolling.

Stefan was great, keeping up the conversation, making Caroline laugh, and catching Damon's eye to prod him into having an input.

The food came and went, as Caroline and I shared story after story about New York, and I even managed to truthfully tell her how I'd met Damon and the others.

Thankfully, she didn't pry about our breakup, or ask why I had gone to New York.

The topic was still a little touchy for Damon, not that I could blame him, but it wouldn't do anyone any favors for him to possibly quite literally bite her head off.

* * *

An hour later, we had finished lunch, and followed Caroline to the hotel.

Once I was sure she was safely inside, and had promised to stop by before she left in the morning, we climbed into Damon's car, and headed back towards the Manor.

"There are a lot of words in the English language," Stefan broke the silence, "And I swear, that girl knows every single one of them."

"Don't be mean," I smiled.

"I'm not," he insisted, "But I have to admit, I didn't expect you to be BFF's with a social butterfly like that."

"She's a good person," I defended her, and Stefan rose his hands in defeat.

Damon didn't comment.

In fact, he'd been unusually quiet since the Grill.

I reached over and took his hand, "You okay?"

He glanced down, and gave me a small smile, "Peachy."

"You know, she's cute though," Stefan added as an after thought.

I turned and shot him a look over the seat, "Don't even think about it. You have plenty of women around here to pick from."

"I wasn't," he promised, "One night stands can only appease a guy for so long, Elena."

I scoffed, and he smirked, "I'm kidding...kind of. Point is, it might not hurt to look for someone more permanent."

"Oh, there's a great idea," I noted, "Pretty girl, fun dates, hot sex, secrets, lies, the eventual heartbreak...sounds like quite the future there."

Stefan rolled his eyes, and crossed his hands behind his head, "Okay, I'm not talking forever kind of permanent. Just someone that would be around for more than a few days."

"And then you fall in love," I pointed out, "How are you supposed to let them go then? You can't tell them the truth without putting them in danger."

"Our ancestors figured it out," he reasoned.

"Your ancestors impregnated women to steal their children as a way to further the Pack lineage," I shot, "Hardly an ideal plan, even if it was in the name of preservation."

"Easy girl," Stefan smirked, "Nobody's saying the laws are perfect. But they do insure our survival as a race."

I sat back into my seat with a roll of my eyes, "Doesn't make it right."

* * *

The Manor was on high alert when we arrived.

Apparently Alaric was taking no chances of being caught off guard.

He was waiting in the foyer when we entered, "It's done then?"

Damon nodded, "Blondie is tucked safely away in her hotel room. She'll be on her way back to the Big Apple in the morning."

"Good," Alaric nodded, "We don't need any more complications right now."

I crossed my arms, "The guys mentioned that a scent was found...you think we're being watched?"

Alaric nodded again, "It has to be considered. It would be too big a coincidence for the scent to belong to another random Mutt."

I pondered this.

"I want to watch Caroline's hotel tonight, until she leaves. She won't be dragged into our mess."

Alaric and Damon shared a glance, "Elena-"

"No," I insisted, "Send Damon with me if you must, but I'm not leaving Caroline alone if there's a chance we're being spied on."

"We can't risk you being out there, kitten," Damon murmured, "Even with my protection, it's an unnecessary gamble. Someone else can do it."

I shook my head, "My life means no more than anyone else's in the Pack. She's my friend. It's not fair to make someone else-"

"Elena, he's right," Alaric stopped me, "One of the others can go."

"But-"

"In this case, you are too important," he hushed me, "You're the one Giuseppe wants."

"He wants me alive," I reminded him, "He won't kill me. But he might want the rest of you dead."

"Then I'll send two," Alaric promised.

I opened my mouth to push further, but decided against it.

Two of us would be enough to keep Caroline safe until morning, even if it wasn't me personally.

"I'll do it," a voice called, and I turned to see Stefan, leaning against the wall, "I'll take Tyler. Shouldn't be too hard to stay under the radar."

Alaric nodded, "Good. Keep it on the DL...and Stefan," his gaze flicked back to me, "Nothing happens to that girl. I want Pack eyes on her until she boards that plane."

Stefan gave a nod, and left the room, presumably to tell Tyler that their night just got busy.

"Thanks," I forced, and the Alpha appraised me.

"I know you don't like sitting idle," he assured me, "But it's for your safety."

Damon placed his hands on my shoulders, squeezing, "Look, after Caroline's in the clear tomorrow, maybe the Pack should get to work. Giuseppe is surveying right now, he's not prepared for anything else."

"We don't know that," Ric pointed out.

"Either way, he can't follow all of us," Damon insisted, "Let's call Elijah, figure out which of the Mutts look dirty. Then Elena and I will go talk to them."

"Talk?" Alaric scoffed.

"We'll get your information," Damon amended, eyes flickering down at me, "I want this over."

Alaric sighed, "I know, we all do...okay, fine. If Elijah has a Mutt or two in the clear, you and Elena can question them. But we keep it close. I don't want either of you outside the Pack's reach."

We both nodded, and the hint of a smile teased my lips.

Anything was better than doing nothing.

"One other thing," Alaric called my attention back, "There's something I have to command, and I need you to remember that it's really for the best, given the situation."

My brows furrowed, and even Damon stiffened at the word _command_.

As in the Alpha command.

As in we probably weren't going to like what was about to be said.

"What is it?" Damon asked warily.

Alaric almost seemed a bit flushed, "This morning, your little off path fiesta in the woods...it can't happen again."

I blinked.

This was hardly the first time Damon and I had taken our primal urges out on the trees.

Why would Alaric suddenly have a problem with it?

He did blush, when I asked him.

"No, Elena, you aren't understanding me. It's not the forest...it's the two of you that can't happen. Not right now."

Damon's stepped forward, his hands slipping from me, "What are you saying?"

"He's...grounding us," I answered, "From each other?"

"Temporarily," Alaric insisted.

A low growl came from Damon's chest.

"Easy son," the Alpha warned, "I'm not taking her away from you. I'm just telling you to keep things PG for a while."

I stepped between the two of them, when Damon's eyes darkened.

His wolf was not agreeing with Alaric's suggestions to restrict contact with its mate.

"Why?" I asked, hoping the answer would appeal to Damon's rationality, and appease my own annoyance.

"I would have thought it obvious," Ric stated, "The two of you can't keep your hands off each other. At this rate, Giuseppe won't have to wait long for the offspring he's wanting, considering it's even biologically possibility."

"But, I'm on the-"

"I know," Ric brushed me off, "But you're also the only female werewolf in existence, a supernatural being that can self heal and run for miles, three times faster than a human. It's too big a risk to put your faith in modern medicine. So, until this thing with Giuseppe is better under control...no risks."

His eyes flashed to Damon, his voice now layered with the Alpha command, "That's an order."

"Don't we get some say in this?" I asked, annoyance splashing into my tone.

"I'm sorry," Alaric promised, "I am. But you have to trust me."

"My trust in you kept me from being with Damon for nearly a decade," I reminded him, a little coldly, "You have a ways to go before you've earned it back."

Alaric sighed, "I know, and I understand that, but if you refuse to place the command with trust, at least place it in facts. We can't just hand Giuseppe what he wants...we need to take precautions."

I bit my lip, wanting to argue, but surprisingly, it was Damon who spoke next, words of agreement.

"He's right, kitten," he moved to stand closer to me, "As much as I hate it, he is. It's the safest solution for now."

"If you ended up pregnant, Giuseppe would have every reason to take you," Alaric reminded me, "He'd want the child. He'd kill to have you and your young, and I can't risk that...so please, don't fight me on this."

I shook my head, "It's not like I could, even if I wanted to... _Alpha_."

"Elena-"

"Fine," I consented, hoping to skip the lecture, "PG."

Alaric nodded, but gave me an apologetic look, "It's only temporary."

"Right."

Temporary.

* * *

 **Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lol, I love how well you all know Delena, and how likely they are to follow this rule ;)  
Loved the reviews, as always, so thank you!**

 **And enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

I cried out as my back hit the ground, the small rocks under the dirt cutting into my skin.

But I didn't have time to think about that.

My attacker was on me, now.

I struggled in earnest, using all of the strength in my body to flip us, so that I was now hovering above him.

Unfortunately, the plan was obvious to my experienced opponent, and he was waiting with a counter maneuver.

With a shot of his arms, and a swift turning of his leg, he was out from under me, and I was the one pinned again.

I tried to kick at him, but he was fast, and strong.

With hardly any effort, he lifted my body, swinging it around, until my back hit the ground once more, this time hard enough that I was rendered breathless.

"Enough," I gasped, "Stop."

I was released.

"In a real fight, you won't be able to call a timeout," Damon reminded me, as he straightened, his bare chest heaving with each breath from the exertion of our sparring.

I forced myself to get up, ignoring the ache in my spine, "I just need a second."

"Giuseppe isn't going to give you a second," he hissed, grabbing my arms.

I tensed, but he'd already moved, attempting to flip me again.

I turned just enough to force his grip to loosen, and came back with a solid snap to his ribcage.

He recoiled, releasing me, "Better."

"What the hell?!" I snarled, charging him, "Did you not hear what I said?"

"Did _you_ not hear what _I_ said?" he challenged back, "Giuseppe isn't going to take it easy on you, Elena. You have to be prepared in case he actually manages to get his hands on you."

The words turned his lips into an angry scowl.

I growled in frustration, "I know how to fight, Damon."

"I'm teaching you how to win," he countered heatedly, "How to survive."

"I know!" I insisted, "You've been doing so for the past three hours! I need to _rest_!"

"You need to be prepared!"

We were nearly nose to nose now.

* * *

Angrily, I pounced at him, and in his surprise, I was able to take him to the ground.

We rolled for a moment, fighting to pin each other, until I managed to subdue him beneath me.

"There," I told him, exhaling sharply, "Plenty prepared.

His eyes darkened as he looked up at me, and I tried not to let my mind acknowledge just how closely we were pressed together.

Damon, however, seemed to have no problem going there, as his hands fell to my hips, grinding me down on him.

I closed my eyes as a quiet moan escaped my lips.

He lifted his torso then, claiming my mouth with his own.

I leaned back so he could sit up, with me straddling his lap, rubbing him against my core.

My tongue found the inside of his mouth, and his scent, amplified by our workout, filled my nostrils, until Damon was all I could comprehend.

But then he pulled away.

"PG," He reminded me, and I silently cursed Alaric in my mind.

"He doesn't have to know," I whispered, shifting to place a kiss on my mate's neck.

He groaned when I bit down a little, "Kitten...no."

I sighed and pulled back, understanding that he wasn't going to go through with this.

And it wasn't that he didn't want me, his obvious hard on was proof enough of that, but Damon wouldn't disobey an Alpha's command.

No, not wouldn't, _couldn't_.

I knew, somewhere in my brain, that when it came down to it, my own instincts would fight me, too.

They would try to make me listen and obey, but if I fought them hard enough, I was capable of making my own decisions.

However, Damon, so ruled by his wolf, was not.

"You started it," I accused, and he shot me a look.

"Fine," I caved, "But can we at least be through practicing?"

He nodded in compromise, "We'll stop for now."

I sighed, my body relaxing, "Thank you."

* * *

He stood then, pulling me up with him, so that I was in his arms, his hands closing around the skin covering my rib-cage, just under the sports bra I'd been training in.

When he held me against him, our skin brushed, and I felt the familiar warmth of his body.

The strength in his muscles, his movements.

I felt safe, against him.

But playing safe wasn't going to end this mess.

I pulled away and took a settling breath, "We should go get cleaned up, then pack for tomorrow."

With a nod, he released me, then walked over and picked up our stuff from the ground nearby, "You still want to leave in the morning, right?"

I nodded, "As soon as Caroline's plane takes off...hand me my phone."

After he did so, I checked for new messages.

Stefan had promised an hourly update, and so far, he hadn't disappointed me.

Caroline was still safe.

He and Tyler would take shifts watching her room tonight to be sure she remained that way.

In the morning, I'd see her off, then Damon and I were taking a little trip to New Orleans, where Elijah was waiting, with news on someone that could help us track Giuseppe.

The former Mutt had called shortly after Stefan and Tyler had left, and Alaric, with much argument, had agreed to let Damon and I handle it.

After all, it was just a small trip, perfectly manageable, despite the fact that Damon had decided I needed a refresher course in hand to hand combat if I was going to accompany him.

I was certain I had bruises all over, and that it would probably take all night for them to heal.

Damon's face, as I turned, confirmed my theory.

* * *

"I know I was rough on you," he said by way of apology, "But I'd rather you be hurt now, than be unprepared later, when you're really in danger."

I nodded, moving so that I could lean against him, as we walked into the house, "I know, and you're right...I just can't do it all in one evening."

He kissed my head, "I shouldn't have pushed you...I'm sorry."

"Damon Salvatore is apologizing?!" Mason gasped, having just walked into the dining room we'd entered, "Someone alert the media! Is it getting cold in here? Did hell freeze over?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Don't you have a bone to bury, a frisbee to catch? Something else you could be doing?"

"Yeah, I love you too," he smirked, "By the way, you look like hell. I take it the training went well."

"She's improving," Damon offered leaning against the wall.

"Slowly," I muttered.

Mason shrugged, "It's too be expected. You did go nearly a year without training-"

"Hey, I kicked your ass," I reminded him of our rough housing when I'd first returned.

"In a sparring match," Damon corrected, "But endurance wise, you wouldn't stand a chance. You're a good fighter, but you're out of practice."

"Exactly," Mason nodded, "You two were out there for hours. Damon's hardly winded, and you look beat."

I groaned, "Thanks. Both of you. Real confidence builders, you are."

"It's not about confidence," Mason sighed, "It's about time, which unfortunately, we don't have a lot of."

He looked over to Damon, sobering, "You two checking out the Elijah thing?"

Damon nodded, "We're driving to Louisiana in the morning. Shouldn't take but a few hours to get there."

Mason nodded, "Yeah, but I wonder why Elijah was being so cryptic? He couldn't just tell Alaric whatever information he's found over the phone?"

"It's Elijah," Damon shrugged, "The Mutt was born cryptic."

"He's hardly a Mutt anymore," I reminded him, "Alaric's granted him immunity from the title and repercussions. He's as much a Pack member as he could be."

Damon scowled, either because he hated the idea of a Mutt becoming a Pack member, or the fact that I'd been supportive of the decision, I wasn't sure.

But Elijah, selfishness aside, was an overall good man.

Damon didn't understand why I trusted him, and to be honest, I couldn't explain it to him.

I just did.

But my mate didn't, which is why I'd insisted on going with him to New Orleans tomorrow.

Social skills weren't Damon's forte.

* * *

"Either way, it's suspicious," Mason followed up, "You two watch yourselves."

Damon smirked, crossing his arms, "I can handle Elijah."

"We need him alive, Damon," I scolded slightly, "Alaric needs him to help cool off this Mutt uprising. We have bigger problems to worry about."

He grudgingly agreed, "Fine. But whatever he found better be important."

"I'm sure it is."

"What are you all fighting about now?" a voice called, and we turned to see George enter.

I smiled, "Not fighting...discussing. Our trip tomorrow."

"Ah," he nodded, "Speaking of...Damon, Alaric wanted me to remind you to behave yourself."

Damon shot him a heated look, "Why is it no one believes me capable of control? I won't touch a hair on the Mutt's head...unless he deserves it."

"True as that might be," George smirked, "I think he meant a more personal nature of behaving."

Damon huffed, and I shook my head, "Don't worry, we're following _orders_."

George nodded, "I know it isn't fair...but it's a good idea. At least for now."

"So he's told me," I snapped.

"Easy, kitten," Damon coaxed, halfheartedly.

Alaric's latest Alpha command was really becoming inconvenient.

I understood the logic of it clearly.

However, I'd never been able to deny my body Damon when it wanted him.

Nor deny Damon when he wanted me.

The restrictions weren't so easily rationalized to my hormones, as our little makeout session outside had proven.

"We still need to pack," I said, instead of what I really wanted to.

It wasn't right to take out my frustration on George.

Damon nodded, and let me lead him to the stairs, then up to our room.

* * *

I showered quickly, while Damon gathered some of our clothes into a bag.

He looked up when I entered the room, a dark towel wrapped securely around me.

"We should talk," he said, "About what happened downstairs.

"I know," I assured him, "It's not George's fault."

"It's not Alaric's fault either," Damon pointed out.

"It's Alaric's restriction," I shot back, "Same thing in my book."

He sat on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh, "I don't like it either, kitten. But the blame game won't change the facts."

"That on the slight possibility the only female werewolf in existence can actually conceive, despite the fact that she's also on birth control, means you and I can't touch each other?"

Damon smirked, reaching out for my arm to pull me closer to him, "Nobody said anything about not being able to touch each other...We just have to reign it back a little."

I rolled my eyes, "Same thing."

He positioned me between his legs, his hands resting over the towel, on the back of my thighs, "You want to talk about what this is really about?"

My brow rose, "What do you mean?"

He crooked his head, "I'm talking about the fact that you seem to fish for any excuse to stay angry with Alaric."

"I don't have to fish," I stated, narrowing my eyes, "I _am_ angry with him. He's the reason you-"

"He was protecting the Pack, Elena. You should be able to understand that."

"I understand why he would've wanted me dead," I admitted, "Just like I understand why you bit me. I'm pissed about the fact that he let me believe you ruined my life for nearly a decade. He had chance after chance to tell me the truth. Then all the time I wasted trying to hate you wouldn't have-"

"I know," he stopped me, "I get it, kitten, I do. But it was as much my decision as his. Your anger is justified, but right now...the Pack needs each other. We need to be united, otherwise Giuseppe won't even have to destroy us. We'll do it to ourselves."

I didn't offer a response.

Mainly because I knew that he was right, but admitting it felt like defeat.

"Elena…" Damon prodded.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I'll play nice."

He smirked a little, and kissed my hands, "Good girl. Now come lay down with me."

I rose a brow, "Why?"

A full grin covered his face, "So I can prove to you that PG can be fun too."

I laughed, but did as he said, untangling from his legs so I could crawl onto the bed.

* * *

The second I was laying beside him, Damon had his hands on me, and the towel was discarded.

He kissed me hard, but the touch of his hand against my cheek was soft.

His lips trailed down to my neck, and I ran a hand across his back.

My nails dug into him when he bit down, marking me as his.

However, his teeth barely broke the skin, so any wound left would be healed within the hour.

I exhaled deeply, as he moved further, his tongue dipping out to run over my breast, between the curve in the middle of my chest, then over my nipple.

I shuttered as he paused there, sucking me into his mouth until my nipple was as hard as he now was, then switched to the other.

As he did so, his hand ran down my side, brushing over my thighs, and back up my stomach.

My hips bucked against him, instinctively.

He laughed breathily, "It's okay, baby. I'll take care of it."

Trusting his word, I let my head fall back, and my eyes closed.

I felt as he kissed down my stomach, tasting my skin with his tongue, until he settled between my legs, wrapping them around his shoulders.

Then his mouth was on me, and I was in paradise.

Reaching out, I grasped a handful of his hair, needing something to hold onto, as he delved his tongue into me, alternating between sucks and strokes.

I writhed against his mouth, a climax building already, thanks to the foreplay.

"Damon," I breathed, and he moved his hand down, to slide a finger into me.

Then another.

He pumped in time with the stroke of his tongue on my clit, and I was basically shouting his name when it finally became too much.

Clenching hard around his fingers, I crashed, the orgasm rendering me breathless.

Damon's free hand gripped my waist, trying to hold me still as I spasmed against his mouth, drinking in everything my body offered.

When I was done, he released me, and the sight of him smirking up at me, lips shimmering from my juices nearly made me come undone again.

But it wasn't about me now.

With a smile, I pulled at him, "Your turn."

* * *

 **So still some sexy time ;)**

 **Next chapter will introduce a new character! Hope ya'll like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is longer, so love me. lol**

 **You will love it, and hate it, but either way enjoy!**

 **Oh, and for some reason, the last chapter didn't go out as a notification that it was posted. Weird. But hopefully this one won't have that issue.**

 **See you at the bottom!**

* * *

"The plane is gone, Elena," Damon reminded me, as I leaned against the car in the airport parking lot that next morning, eyes still on the grey sky.

Caroline was safe and sound, some couple thousand feet above our heads, on her way back to her life in the city.

I should really be thankful for that, and just get into the car.

However, watching her leave had been harder than I thought, and I already missed her.

"We need to go," Damon said softly, his hand enclosing around my arm, tugging to get me moving.

I sighed, but with a nod, allowed him to open the door of the camaro so I could climb in.

"The drive isn't too bad," he promised, sliding into his seat, "Elijah said he'd wait for us. Some fancy ass hotel. I forgot the name, but it's in the GPS."

I nodded, "Maybe he'll have a lead."

Damon started the car and began pulling out of the parking lot, "He'd better."

"Damon," I chided, halfheartedly.

He straightened the wheel, and shot me a look, "He's a con artist, Elena. Sure he helped us out, but as far as I'm concerned he's still a threat to the Pack."

"Alaric doesn't think so," I pointed out.

"So now you're agreeing with him?" Damon challenged, and I instantly regretted bringing the Alpha up.

"No, but you usually do," I reminded him.

Damon shook his head, "Not about everything."

I looked down to the faded scar on my hand, remnants of the bite that had turned me.

"No," I agreed, "Not everything."

* * *

The miles passed by quickly.

To be honest, it was odd, how easily the old patterns came back.

For years I'd hunted down Mutts with Damon, taking trips similar to this.

Not that we were here to hunt Elijah...well, I wasn't.

I looked over at Damon, who was thrumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of whatever song was playing on the radio.

He was out for blood, where the Mutts were concerned, certain that they were all a threat, so long as Giuseppe was able to reach them.

I prayed Elijah would have an answer to our problems.

Damon didn't need another reason to doubt the man, or his intent towards the Pack.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, as we sped by a row of trees.

I shook my head, looking over at him, "Nothing important."

Damon's eyes remained on the road, but he reached over and took my hand, "I'm sorry."

My brows creased in confusion, "For what?"

"Your life, being the way it is...I know it was hard for you to say goodbye to your friend."

I shook my head, "I don't mind saying goodbye to her, if it means keeping her safe."

"But that's my point," he argued, "You have to worry about safety and death, and everything else that you went to New York to forget about...not that I want you to go back there...I just wish I could give you that."

I smiled sadly, "Don't worry about that. This is where I want to be, Damon...I'm happy, and I'm safe, here with you."

He squeezed my hand, "You always will be. Even if I have to rip Giuseppe's head from his body myself, I will make you safe."

I leaned over, and rested my head on his shoulder, "I know you will."

* * *

"We're here," Damon announced a while later, as the city appeared around us, "The French Quarter."

The GPS led the to the Hotel Monteleone, which, unsurprisingly, reeked of Elijah's up class style.

Damon grunted as a valet came forward for his car, and I touched his leg calmly, "It's just for a while."

He nodded grudgingly, and got out of the camaro.

I followed him with a sigh, and watched as Damon glared at the guy he relinquished his keys to, "Not a scratch. Understand?"

The young man nodded fearfully, and I had the heart to feel pity for him.

Damon's anger tended to leave humans feeling uneasy.

I moved quickly to link my arm with his, "Come now, love, we're on a schedule."

He allowed me to pull him towards the hotel without much fight, to the relief of the kid who then climbed behind the wheel of the camaro.

* * *

Elijah had chosen quite a glamorous place, indeed, to meet up, I noted as we entered.

Glimmering chandeliers hung overhead in the enormous lobby.

Chairs were occupied with chattering humans, and an air of sophistication and excitement hit me like a stone wall, an appealing odor among the mixes.

One scent, however, was unlike the rest, and was soon followed by a voice that made it easy to locate, "Ah, Elena, I'm so glad you could make it!"

I turned towards the sound, and sure enough, I spotted Elijah, all suited up, and standing from the chair he'd been occupying.

He dismissed himself from the females that had been keeping him company, and made his way over.

Damon immediately positioned himself in front of me, a low growl emanating from his chest as a warning to what would happen if Elijah came any closer me.

Elijah seemed to recognize the threat, "And you, Damon...always a pleasure."

Damon crooked his head, "Don't start on the flattery, Mutt. We haven't the time."

I rolled my eyes and pushed past Damon, "What he means is that Alaric is expecting us back as soon as possible."

Elijah nodded, appraising me, "Yes, yes, I would imagine so. He wouldn't want the darling of the Pack away from home for long...especially not with such a bright target on her head."

Damon's jaw snapped, and I tensed, ready to grab him in case he decided to attack Elijah after all.

"Enough of this," he bit out instead, "You said you had something important to discuss."

Elijah nodded, "Of course."

He looked down to me, "I have a room upstairs. Quiet, private...no one will overhear us there."

I nodded, and met Damon's gaze.

His jaw was still tense, but he gave a stiff nod, and I smiled up at Elijah, "Lead the way."

* * *

We took the elevator up, and Elijah appeared perfectly at ease, despite the other people who'd joined us in the metal box.

"I'm surprised Alaric let you come at all," he was saying, certain, I'm sure, that the humans were too involved in their own conversation to pay us much mind.

I shrugged, "He knows we have work to do."

"And that his Enforcer would slaughter anything that so much startled you."

I smirked, "Damon is more than capable of protecting me, if in fact, I needed protection."

Elijah chuckled, "Oh, I do not doubt your capabilities, my dear."

Damon growled lowly, "The only capabilities you need to concern yourself with are mine."

The elevator halted, and the group of humans exited, leaving us alone.

Elijah ran his gaze over Damon, "Have I offended you already?"

"The fact that you still breathe is offensive," Damon spat, "Alaric may have offered you sanctuary, but that doesn't mean you deserve it."

Elijah smirked handsomely, "My crimes are no worse than yours. Different, perhaps, but not worse."

"You helped the uprising against the Pack," Damon accused.

"And when your female left you, you massacred a number of my kind, without mercy," Elijah's voice grew slightly heated, "So tell me, what is Damon Salvatore without Elena Gilbert, if not a monster? And you call us bloodthirsty…"

Damon moved like lightening, but I was faster, jumping between the men, and forced my mate back.

"Stop," I commanded sharply.

Damon's gaze was still on Elijah, but he didn't struggle against my hold.

I wasn't sure I could have kept my grasp on him if he had.

Elijah gained control of himself first, and exhaled with a small chuckle, "Apologies."

The elevator halted again, and the door opened with a ding.

"Well, here's our stop," Elijah said, straightening his hair with the flick of a hand.

Damon continued to glare daggers at him, but his rage had passed.

I dropped my hold, and turned to follow Elijah into the hallway.

* * *

Just a short walk down the hall, Elijah stopped, and pulled out a room key.

As he reached for the wooden door it belonged to, a new scent hit my nose.

There was something in the room.

Apparently Damon noticed as well, "What is this?"

It was human, I realized, though there was something different about the smell.

Elijah inclined his head, "Come inside, you will see."

Curiously, I moved to enter the door he held open, and Damon stuck close to my side.

He was ready for a fight.

* * *

However, what was revealed wasn't what I'd expected.

"Elena, Damon...I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine," Elijah began.

There was a girl with dark skin sitting on the bed, and the odd scent seemed to come from her.

"We are hardly friends," she shot coolly, but stood up, and inclined her head, "Bonnie Bennett."

I recovered first, my year away from the Pack strengthening my humanity, "Elena Gilbert-"

"The female wolf," Bonnie appraised, her eyes drinking me in.

A wave of tension floated from Damon, behind me.

"That's right," I confirmed, and shot a look to Elijah.

Who was this girl?

"And you must be Damon," she smiled at him, "I must say, you're prettier than I expected."

I straightened at the comment, but Damon didn't respond, his gaze instead, falling to Elijah, demanding an explanation.

"This is what I couldn't explain over the phone," Elijah said, sitting on the edge of the mattress himself, "You would have never believed me if you didn't come to see for yourself."

"See what?" Damon challenged.

Bonnie smiled at us, "Me...and what I can do."

Elijah nodded, "Bonnie here, is a witch."

* * *

I blinked, as my mind wrapped around what he'd said, "A...a witch? Like bibbidi bobbidi boo?"

The girl laughed, "Not exactly. I can perform magic, but my power has its limits."

"She can do a particular nifty spell though," Elijah grinned, "A locator spell."

"I'm told you need to find someone," she nodded, "I can do that."

"Wait," Damon seemed to find his voice, "Wait a damn second."

We all looked at him.

"You're saying that this girl," he motioned to Bonnie, "Can find Giuseppe, with magic?"

Elijah smiled slowly, "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

I shook my head, "Witches aren't real," my gaze shot over to Damon, "Are they?"

He was glowering at the pair across from us, but answered, "In all my years with the Pack, I've never heard of their existence."

This seemed odd.

But then again, I'd been ignorant of a lot of things before I'd been bitten.

If I could exist, a novelty among my own kind, why couldn't witches?

* * *

"There are many things you don't know, werewolf," the girl said, "Our secrets have been more safely guarded than your own."

Damon's expression wasn't a friendly one, so I jumped in, trying a different route, "If it's true, and you can really do...magic. Why would you help us? What's in it for you?"

"Your friend here," she motioned to Elijah, and Damon grunted at the word _friend_ , "He helped my family once...I owe him, and he says you need a locator spell done to find another of your kind."

My eyes shot to Elijah, who shrugged, "I've traveled all over as a Mutt. Pack law, remember? Many things have happened in my time."

"Prove it to us," Damon interrupted him, turning to glare at the "witch" with a hard expression, "Prove that you are what you claim, or start praying that I don't kill you for wasting my time."

Bonnie rose a brow, "There it is."

Damon blinked in confusion, and the girl smirked.

"That look," she explained, "The one I expected to see on the face of a wolf whose reputation is as bloody as yours."

I scowled, "So witches not only exist, but they gossip about werewolves?"

Bonnie chuckled, "We hear stories, so that we know who to avoid pissing off. It's the only way we've managed to stay undetected for so long."

"Your years of invisibility won't matter much if you're dead," Damon threatened, crossing his arms, "So I suggest you do as I've asked."

Bonnie looked up at him, "You don't have to be so rude, you know."

"Don't take it personal, sweet," Elijah sighed, "It's just his personality."

Damon growled again, and I shook my head, "Can you prove it? Please."

The girl stared at me for a moment, then nodded, "I can."

She took a step toward me, with an extended palm, "Give me your hand."

I reached out to do as she said, but Damon was once more between us, "I don't think so."

Bonnie shrugged, surprisingly unaffected, "Fine, then. Give me _your_ hand."

He seemed taken aback, and I touched his shoulder, "Damon, it's fine, I can-"

But he made up his mind, and extended his arm.

A grin passed the dark girl's lips, and she grasped his hand.

* * *

I wasn't sure what happened, but at the touch, they both jolted, and Damon went stiff.

Bonnie's eyes closed, and she swayed, her lids twitching slightly, "There's...so much."

Her eyebrows creased in concentration, and pain, "You were turned when you were young. Very young. I see...blood. A lot of it. You lived in the forest, scavenging...that's where your father found you. No...not your father. Alaric. Alaric Saltzman, he's your Alpha now. But I see that there is conflict in your bond..."

I grew uneasy as she spoke, wondering if maybe she was seeing too much.

Damon's eyes remained glued to the girl's face, but were unfocused, as if he were tranced.

I didn't like it.

"You were so lost," Bonnie continued, "Until you were trained to kill. Only then did you feel right...useful. You enjoyed the killings...the bloodshed of the rule breakers...but I also see guilt. The death of innocence, their blood on your hands...fighting the need to obey your Alpha. But you would do anything for him...yes, your loyalty is strong. Nearly the strongest instinct in your body. Outshined only by…"

Bonnie's eyes snapped open, and found mine.

"You," she said, dazed, "His commitment to you is the most intense thing I've ever felt...so powerful…it's almost-"

Damon broke her hold then, and with a yell, pulled his hand free, "Get out of my head!"

Bonnie shuddered a little, as if the effects had left some sort of after shock, and Damon was breathing hard.

"What did you do to him?" I demanded, stepping forward to grab Damon's arm, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, but pulled me against him.

I went willingly, but narrowed my eyes at Bonnie.

"He'll be fine," she promised, though I wasn't quick to trust her word.

"He'd better," I huffed, defensively.

* * *

"But, is that proof enough?" Elijah asked.

Damon nodded before I could respond, "I don't know if she's a witch, but she's something supernatural alright. Whatever that was, it was powerful."

Bonnie winked at him, "You'll feel normal soon enough, handsome."

I growled in her direction, as Damon leaned into me a little, still weakened.

That seemed to amuse her, "Funny. I expected the only female werewolf to be...different somehow. But you are just the same as your males. Slave to your instincts..."

I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but her tone didn't seem complimentary.

I took a breath to control the wolf in my mind, chomping for a fight, "So you can find Giuseppe?"

She nodded with the flip of her hair, "I can find anyone, assuming they aren't being cloaked by another witch. All I need is something of the person you're looking for. Something powerful, like blood, or an object of great meaning to them."

Damon forced himself to straighten, "Use me."

"What?" I turned to look at him, "After what just happened?"

I didn't like the idea of this girl's hands on any part of him.

Partially because this newly revealed power worried me, but mostly because she had me feeling territorial.

"It'll be fine," he assured me, with a kiss to my forehead."

"You won't do. You aren't of Giuseppe's blood," Elijah noted, "Your brother, perhaps...but not you."

"No," Damon agreed, "But his bite turned me. We are linked."

Bonnie nodded, "If this is true, then your blood should work."

"Great," Damon muttered, "So how do we do this?"

* * *

A few minutes passed, as Bonnie reached for the backpack she'd brought with her, and pulled out endless supplies.

A map, a dagger, a box of matches, candles, a bottle of water, a mound of dirt, and some weird collection of white rocks that I had a bad feeling about.

"Bring over that table," she commanded to Elijah, and he did as she asked, grabbing the small vanity in the corner.

Bonnie laid the map upon it, and set the candles around the paper, lighting them.

Then she picked up the dagger and placed the other objects at her feet.

"The elements," she explained, "in which to draw strength. And the bones of my ancestors, so that I may harvest their magic as well."

She motioned toward Damon, "Give me your hand, wolf. I need your blood."

Determination clouded any fear in Damon's eyes as he stepped toward her.

Elijah had turned off the lights, and an eeriness settled the air.

The witch reached for Damon's hand, but I grabbed her wrist before she made contact.

She met my gaze, affronted.

"Hurt him, and you'll wish you'd never been born," I warned her.

"Noted," she stated, "But this spell is harmless. Only a prick is needed."

With a nod, I released her, but watched carefully as she placed the point of the dagger to Damon's palm.

He didn't flinch as blood began to pool there, but I did.

I just hoped it worked.

Bonnie sat the knife down, and closed Damon's hand, before turning it over the map.

The red droplets landed on the paper, and began to roll.

Bonnie began to chant, and I watched the blood move.

Chant. Drip. Chant. Drip. Roll.

Over and over, this happened, until the blood seemed to make a trail down the map.

It stopped suddenly, as if it had hit an invisible barrier, and the lights flickered.

They went out, and the darkness was so thick in its wake, it was hard to see.

"Is that it?" Damon asked.

* * *

A second later, the candles relit themselves, scattering a yellowish glow across the room.

Bonnie looked down at the map, and smiled, "It worked. The wolf you seek is...in New York...off Ditmars Boulevard."

Damon frowned, and reached for his phone, "I'll pull it up, see what could have his interest in that-"

"Don't bother," I swallowed, panic gripping my stomach so hard I felt like I might vomit, or pass out, "I know where he is."

Damon noticed my tone, "What's wrong?"

My body had began to shake, and he touched my arm with the hand that wasn't bleeding, "Elena, what is it?"

"There's a hotel just off that Boulevard," I forced out, "Directly accessible from the airport."

I closed my eyes, "He was waiting for Caroline."

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews! As always, I loved them!**

 **I know a lot of you had some questions, but don't worry! The story should answer most of them soonish.**

 **Just try to hang in there!**

 **Also, sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm really really tired posting this, so my proof reading skills are not on their "A-game".**

 **Well, till next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, I loved loved loved the reviews!**

 **So here's a new update for you guys!**

 **Though by the end you may be considering murder ;)**

 **It'll be good though, I promise!**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Twenty-six unanswered calls.

I've given up hope after call number nine, but my finger had continued to hit the redial button anyway.

Damon hadn't tried to stop me, probably because he'd known it would be pointless, but had enough sense to ask Bonnie to do another locator spell on my friend.

Lucky I'd decided to wear the bracelet Caroline had bought me last Christmas, in honor of saying goodbye to her.

Bonnie placed the bracelet on the map, and began to chant again.

I dialed Caroline's cell once more, groaning as her voicemail picked up.

"This isn't happening," I whispered, "This isn't happening."

Damon gave me a pained look, as I began pacing.

"I have the address," Bonnie announced, as the flames flickered.

I froze mid step, "Where is she?"

Bonnie reached in her pocket and pulled out a cell phone, her fingers flying as she brought up the location.

Then she turned the phone to me.

I exhaled deeply.

Caroline was at the magazine's publishing office.

Giuseppe hadn't taken her...though he might still try.

I looked over at Damon, "We have to-"

"Tell Alaric," he interrupted me, "I agree. So we should get going."

I opened my mouth to protest, but his look made me shut it.

There was more that he wanted to say.

Apparently he just didn't want our company to overhear.

"Thank you, Elijah" I forced my tone into its normal pitch, "And you, Bonnie. This was a great help to the Pack."

"Lucky for you," Damon smirked darkly at the former Mutt.

Elijah only smiled, "Happy to help."

* * *

With a parting nod, I pulled Damon from the room hurriedly, and all but sprinted to the elevator.

"They have to be there for her," I huffed, "Why else would they be in that location?"

"We don't know anything for sure," Damon reminded me, "But if they are, why? She's a human girl that-"

"That I happen to love," I shook, "They could want her for bait. Damn it! She was never supposed to get involved in our world."

His hand grasped mine as the elevator landed on the ground floor and we hurried to get the car.

I'd pulled out my phone to call Alaric by the valet brought it forward and we climbed in.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, as I dialed the Alpha's number.

"Calling Alaric," I said, and he took the phone from me, ending the connection before the second ring.

"You can't call him yet."

"Why the hell not?" I demanded, reaching for my phone, "Caroline might be in danger, we have to-"

"We'll protect her," Damon promised, "But you have to be careful, kitten. One slip up and the truth could come out, then…"

"Then she's dead anyway," I realized with a groan, "How are we supposed to protect her without telling her what she's being protected from?"

Damon considered the question, "We'll go to New York, with back up, and find Giuseppe. But think about what you're saying to the Alpha, before you dig Caroline's grave for her."

I hesitated, considering what his words meant.

If Caroline discovered the truth, in our attempts to protect her...and Alaric found out that she knew…

"What do we do?" I asked, feeling a little lost now.

Damon's eyes narrowed in concentration, as we pulled from the main part of the town.

"Call Alaric," he decided, "Tell him about the witch, and her spell. He will probably draw the same conclusion as you, about Caroline. We suggest going to New York to find Giuseppe. If we're lucky, we won't have to involve your friend at all."

"And if we aren't lucky?" I asked, as he accelerated on the gas.

He didn't meet my gaze, "We'll do what we have to."

* * *

Alaric had listened to my story without much interruption.

He didn't seem surprised that Giuseppe, much like the Mutts he'd influenced, would be willing to target my friends to get to me.

"We have to do something," I finished, "We have an advantage now, and he won't see it coming."

"I agree," Alaric started, "You and Damon hurry back. We'll go over the plan then."

"Ric," I argued, "He can move at any time! It's not a good idea to wait for-"

"We need a plan," he interrupted, "I know it's hard, Elena, but we can not go after Giuseppe Salvatore without one. Just hurry back."

With I sigh, I caved, "We'll be there as soon as possible.

He seemed satisfied with that answer, and we said goodbye as my phone beeped.

Caroline was calling in.

Oh, thank god!

"Caroline!" I answered.

"Elena?" my friend's voice was confused, "Is everything okay? I had like, a bazillion missed calls from you."

I let out a breath of relief and chuckled, "Yeah...yeah, sorry. I, um…"

My mind span, thinking quick, "I was just worried about you! You didn't call to let me know that your plane had landed, and then you didn't answer when I called you, so I assumed the worst."

She laughed, "Oh. Sorry! I had to run by the office. There was some work I needed to pick up."

"Where are you now?" I questioned.

"Still at work," she admitted, "And it's looking like it's going to be a long night for everyone. The boss is cracking down and we all have to turn in a report for-"

I relaxed as she rambled.

A long night at work would mean that she would be around a good amount of people for the next few hours.

Plenty of time for the Pack to take care of Giuseppe.

She would be safe.

* * *

Damon didn't slow the car down until we hit Mystic Falls.

I had continued my conversation with Caroline through text, so I knew she was still where she was supposed to be.

Excitement ran through my blood at the thought of what the night held.

We would find Giuseppe, and we would finally end this madness!

Apparently Damon was thinking the same thing, as we parked, because his body was tensed, focused.

"They better have already booked a flight," he grumbled, "The man won't sit idle long."

I nodded, as we got out of the car, and walked toward the Manor, "He hasn't gotten Caroline yet, and I don't why else he'd be in New York."

Damon opened the door for me, "We'll ask him personally before I kill him."

"Not so fast," Stefan was in the foyer, and had overheard us, "Alaric wants to talk to the two of you before we-"

"There you are," the Alpha entered the room, the rest of the Pack behind him.

I nodded, 'We're here. So what's the plan? Are we going to New York now? How are we going to-"

Alaric raised his hands, "There is a plan, Elena, but I doubt you're going to be too happy about it."

My eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Why?"

"We're going to New York," Mason answered.

I didn't see why he'd think I'd object to that, "Good. We should leave before-"

"No," George cut me off gently, " _We_ are going to New York, Elena."

"You'll be staying here," Alaric stated.

I blinked at them, "Are you kidding me?"

Damon also followed my protest, "We can't leave her behind."

Alaric gave him a look that made Damon fall to silence.

"He wants her," Alaric explained to him, as though I weren't even in the room, "We would be putting her at risk if we brought her."

If he could get Damon to agree with him, it wouldn't matter what I thought.

I wouldn't be able to argue against them both.

* * *

"No," I protested, "This is about me. It's personal. I want to be there when you find him."

"My decision is final," Alaric declared, "Stefan will stay here with you. The rest of us are going after Giuseppe. And we need to leave immediately."

"This isn't fair," I growled, and Damon grabbed me, "Kitten, stop. It's okay."

"No, it isn't," I argued, "He's there for my friend, and he'll use her to get to me! i can't just sit here while all of you-"

"I'll get him, Elena," Damon promised, his eyes blazing, "I'm going to kill him for daring to threaten you. You have my word. But Alaric is right, the further away from that bastard you are, the safer you'll be."

I wanted to scream at him, at all of them, for cutting me out.

But I knew that every second we spent arguing was another moment Giuseppe had to get away.

With a very unladylike groan, I crossed my arms, "Fine. But I expect you to bring me back his head on a silver platter."

Damon smirked, "With pleasure."

* * *

"I know you hate this," Stefan brought me a glass of water, a little while after everyone had left us.

We were in the study, a fire lit, both of our phones on loud, waiting for information.

He sat down in the chair across from me, and I sighed, "I do...I wanted to kill the man myself! But I guess any variation of victory will do. Especially if it means our lives can return to normal."

Stefan nodded, but he seemed distant.

"Why'd you volunteer to babysit?" I asked, "Was Alaric afraid I'd try to follow you guys?"

He chuckled quietly, "Probably. But no, I chose to stay because I'd rather not be there when they find him."

My brows creased, and Stefan dropped his gaze to the drink in his hand.

I suddenly remembered that the man we were hunting was his father.

"Oh, Stef...I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't apologize. He deserves it. I mean, he's a monster, and we all know it. It's just...thinking he was dead for so long, and knowing now that he'd faked it...he just left us. The Pack, Damon and me…"

I sighed, "He sounds like an asshole."

Stefan laughed at that, "He is. I remember growing up, when he was Alpha. He was a hard ass. Hardest on Damon. I think he liked how wild Damon was. How he was eager to submit to a worthy Alpha. Moldable. The perfect soldier. Hell, if it wasn't for Alaric, I doubt my brother would have had any humanity left."

I frowned, "Damon may be good at his job, but you were just children."

"We were pawns," Stefan corrected, "To Giuseppe, at least. Ironically enough, it was good for the Pack. We were feared, well trained…but my father wanted an army."

"Do you think that has something to do with why he faked his own death?" I asked, pulling my feet to my chest in the chair.

Stefan shrugged, "Maybe. Who knows. I'm sure Alaric will get it out of him...before they kill him."

I sat my drink down, and settled more comfortably into my seat, "I just hope they actually find him."

"The witch said he was in New York," he shook his head, "A witch. Leave it to Elijah Mikaelson to keep that a secret."

I scoffed, "Tell me about it. It was so strange. But werewolves exists, so we shouldn't really be that surprised."

"I guess," he muttered.

* * *

We fell into a comfortable silence, and I checked my phone again.

There was still no word from any of the Pack, and I tried to convince myself that no news was good news.

Damon had promised that they would put an end to this, then everything would go back to normal.

The threats against the Pack would be eradicated, Alaric would lift his restriction command, and we could all pretend that this was a bad dream.

I began to fantasize about Damon's return.

Maybe he would indeed bring back Giuseppe's head, proving that the man really was dead.

The Pack would burn the remains.

Then I would take Damon upstairs to our bedroom and fuck him until his cum coated the inside of my thighs and our scents were permanently etched into each other's skin.

Then we'd get in that wonderful tub of his, and fuck there too.

Stefan chuckled, breaking into my thoughts.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He smirked, "Alaric's command hasn't been easy on you, has it?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why do you ask?"

"You smell like sex," he answered casually, and I realized that he was referring to my body's response to the thought of Damon.

"I'm not happy about his newest rule," I admitted, "But nobody seems to care about what I think."

Stefan sighed, "Well, at least the rest of us are getting a break from the never ending porno between you and my brother."

I rolled my eyes, "We don't actually fuck in front of you guys. God, we have some decency."

He laughed, "Hardly. I mean, I get that you're making up for lost time and all, but there should be a limit after three. More times than that a day is just unnecessary."

I smiled, "You and Damon have entirely different opinions on how many times a day is necessary."

"Damon likes having you marked," Stefan reasoned, "As if it's necessary to remind us."

"Maybe it is, to him," I noted.

"Possessive ass," Stefan said.

I couldn't really disagree, but nor could I pretend it bothered me.

Belonging to Damon wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"It's his wolf," Stefan decided, after a minute, "I mean, we all get the urge during sex...and Damon can't help himself."

My brows pulled together at that, "The urge? To mark?"

Stefan nodded, "Yeah. The rest of us don't feel the need to bone as much as the two of you do, but any time we're with a female...it's just this feeling that makes you want to claim them. You've never felt it?"

I shrugged, "I like Damon smelling like me, but outside of him...no."

"Weird," Stefan mused, "Maybe it's because you're a girl."

"Oh thanks," I smirked, and he rolled his eyes sarcastically, "You know what I meant."

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

A knock on the door ended our light bantering, and we both jumped.

"What the hell?" Stefan stood.

People didn't usually venture out this way, thanks to the private property signs by the front gate.

I tensed, as there was another knock.

"We should see who it is."

He nodded, and carefully, we made our way into the foyer, towards the front door.

I glanced through the peephole, and saw a woman standing on the porch.

The sky behind her had turned dark, and her arms were crossed as if she were chilled.

She seemed vaguely familiar, though I couldn't place her face.

Perhaps she was from town.

I motioned to Stefan that it was alright, and I pulled the door open.

"Hello?"

The girl straightened as her eyes took me in, "Hi...sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could help me."

"Um...depends," I answered, and Stefan came behind me, "What do you need?"

"My car," she motioned down the drive, "It died down the road, and yours was the first house heading towards town…could you jump start me?"

"I go it," Stefan touched my arm, with a flirty smile at the girl, "You should get back inside."

I rolled my eyes as his own mating scent flared, "Right."

"I have some jumpers in my car," he told our guest, "I'll take care of you."

She smiled appreciatively, and he ran back towards the study, and returned, his keys and phone in hand.

"Call me if you hear from the others while I'm gone," he said, and I nodded, "I will."

I watched as he and the girl walked towards his car on the other side of the drive, and shook my head.

Stefan was almost as good as Mason with the humans. It really was sad that he'd never get to have a real relationship. That none of the guys would.

I idly wondered if he would get lucky with the girl outside.

It would just be sex of course, but still, it was better than nothing.

And she was kinda pretty.

Deep brunette hair, light colored eyes, and a nice smile.

I could have sworn I'd see her before, though.

I shook my head again, and walked back towards the study, deciding to put out the fire, before starting something for dinner.

But the study wasn't empty.

* * *

I froze, as I realized there was a man standing in front of the fireplace, his back to me.

No, I realized as his scent hit me, not a man...a wolf.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He straightened at him voice, and when he spoke, there was a smile to his tone, "Hello, Elena."

He turned, and my brows furrowed.

I'd never seen him before in my life, but I had seen his green eyes in a different face.

"Giuseppe."

* * *

 **Like I said...murder. lol**

 **Try not to hate me too much for the cliffhanger!**

 **I'll try to update again soon, I promise!**

 **But it'll help if you review, to l** **et me know what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys have been awesome with the reviews!**

 **I'll try to keep updating quickly, but I go back to work tomorrow, so I may not be able to do it daily.**

 **I will try though!**

 **Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

Giuseppe Salvatore grinned at me from his place in front of the fire.

"I've been longing to meet you."

His gaze raked up and down my body.

"I can't say the feeling is mutual," I bit, tensing for a fight.

My eyes flickered to the side, as I wondered if I could make it to the door before he was able grab me.

"You can run if you want," he told me, almost politely, "But before you do, you should know that I have others, waiting for just that."

I swallowed, "You were in New York."

He smiled again, "Smart girl...but do you really think the Pack is the only one with access to a witch?"

How could he possibly know about that?

"When Elijah never reached out to me after the Mutt's defeat, I assumed he was in alliance with the Pack," Giuseppe explained, "I knew then that it would only be a matter of time before he revealed his knowledge to you. And thanks to my scouts, I know the Pack has been looking for me...so I set up this little plan. And it worked quite flawlessly, I must say."

"Plan?" I grit, praying Stefan was safe, and that he would return soon.

Giuseppe nodded, "Yes, my dear Elena. You see, I needed a way to separate you from the Pack. Luckily, I understand Alaric Saltzman better than anyone else alive. I knew he would never let you within my vicinity. So I got my magical friend to redirect any attempt the Pack might make to find me. You'd spent some time in New York, so I figured it would be easy to convince you all that I was hiding there. I'd guessed that the Pack would go there to look for me...without you."

I forced my voice to remain steady, "You really think Alaric would leave me here alone?"

Giuseppe rose a brow, "I assume you're speaking of Stefan...funny enough, I met this sweet young thing who claims the Pack killed her mate. A little human girl, all too eager for revenge. She agreed to help me out a little."

I froze, now remembering where I'd seen that girl before.

Kol's picture.

Damon had murdered him during the Mutt hunt, and he'd had a human girlfriend.

"Stefan," I moved towards the foyer, but Giuseppe shot across the room, and was blocking me.

"He'll be fine," he assured, "I would hate to kill my own son, after all."

I growled at the man.

"What do you want?"

"I thought I'd made that clear, the last time I spoke to the Pack," he reasoned, "You're special, Elena. More important that you can even imagine."

"Right," I spat, "Because you need me to mother your new super race. Thanks, but I'm not interested."

He crooked his head to the side, "You have fire, little girl. No wonder the Pack is so fond of you. But I think you will find yourself quite agreeable to my plan."

I huffed unbelievably, "Somehow, I really doubt that."

He lifted a hand, as if to touch me, and I leaned away from him.

He smiled, "Don't you want to know why you survived? When all other females perished in the transition. Don't you want to know why you lived? I have friends, Elena, powerful friends...they can help you."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" I asked, eyes widening, "Seriously?"

He laughed, "I thought it would be friendlier than force, but if you wish…

He let out a sharp whistle, and the door opened behind us.

I whirled around, as three large men, wolf by the smell, entered, an unconscious Stefan being held between them.

"No," I hissed, and spun on Giuseppe, "You said you wouldn't hurt him."

"Oh, that's entirely up to you," he told me, "I don't wish to kill my son, or any of the Pack for that matter, but I can appreciate the bigger picture. I'm willing to make sacrifices...so, if you would kindly come with us…"

* * *

With a screamed, and lunged at him.

He didn't move, though I'd expected him to, and we fell back against the floor.

My hands reached for his throat.

Unfortunately, the ex Alpha was stronger than I'd anticipated, faster, and he flipped me, while gaining his footing.

I jumped up, and he grabbed my side, pulling me back against him.

I threw my head back, hard, and it collided with his nose.

His grip loosened enough for me to spin away, but his body caught me, and suddenly I was pinned against the wall.

My arms shot out to push him away from me, but I'd underestimated the man.

Giuseppe's hand closed around my throat, before I could force him back, and he slammed me into the wall.

I winced in pain as the beam behind me cracked from the force.

"Easy," Giuseppe coaxed, "Easy...I don't want to hurt you."

I clawed at his hand, but it seemed to have no affect on him, "Calm down."

His grip tightened, and my fighting halted, as I had to focus instead, on breathing.

He smirked, and looked over at his men, "What did I tell you, boys. She's a fighter. The perfect specimen for the next generation."

His other hand moved to my hair, brushing it back, as he loosened his grip on my neck.

His finger rubbed over the skin, and he leaned forward, inhaling.

"You reek of Damon," he commented, "I do regret that we won't be around to see his reaction to your absence. Especially after his colorful threat."

"He'll find you," I spat, "He's never going to stop looking for you. None of them will. They'll hunt you down, and they're going to kill you."

"They'll try," he agreed, before throwing me to the floor, and pinning me.

* * *

In the next minute, Stefan had been released, and one of Giuseppe's men had bound my hands.

"Where's the human girl?" the ex Alpha asked the guy, once he was through restraining me.

"We disposed of her," the man answered, "As you ordered."

Giuseppe smirked, "Good. I want Alaric to find her body. I want him to know his plan failed."

The man nodded, then hoisted me to my feet, "Hard to believe this small thing survived the change."

Giuseppe glanced over me again, "And yet she did. I intend to discover why, eventually."

He turned away from us then, to look at Stefan's body.

He deliberated, then bent down, and took his son into his arms.

Giuseppe lifted him, again I was surprised by the man's strength, and placed him on the couch.

After brushing Stefan's hair back in a way that could have been loving, he sighed, "Come now. Let's get her in the car."

* * *

I fought against my captors.

I kicked, bit, and cried out as they dragged me from the house, but with both of the henchmen having hold of me, it was difficult to inflict much damage.

They took me to their SUV at the end of the drive, and threw me, unceremoniously into the back.

My breath left me as my back bounced off the floorboard.

Giuseppe climbed in next to me, and soon, we were moving.

I refused to cry, as I imagined Damon coming home to find me gone.

I didn't envy the others, who would have to witness his reaction.

My chest tightened.

But at least Stefan was still alive.

I just had to believe the Pack would find me.

Picturing them going over plans and tracking me down was easier than trying to accept what could be waiting for me, wherever we were going.

I'd shut down if my mind went there, and I couldn't let that happen.

"You faked your own death," I said to Giuseppe, in attempt to distract myself.

He looked down at me, "I encouraged the rumor. I cannot help what Alaric believed."

"Why would you want the Pack to think that? If you were Alpha…"

He looked ahead then, his eyes distant, "The Pack's views were narrow. Alaric didn't agree with my vision, and threatened to tell the Alpha council if I followed plans to pursue them."

"You mean your plan to end human kind," I snarked.

He smiled slightly, "Not end them Elena, rule them. Our species hides like rats in a sewer when we should be revered as kings. We are more powerful than they are, stronger in a million different ways."

"Stronger doesn't mean we are better," I told him, but he shook his head.

"You're wrong, Elena. Strength is everything. It's all about the cards you hold in your hand. And you will be my ace."

I swallowed, "I won't give you what you want."

He didn't seem bothered by my declaration, "Yes, you will...in time. You won't be able to help yourself."

My eyes narrowed at his words, "What's that supposed to mean?"

This time, I wasn't given an answer.

* * *

We drove for what felt like hours.

I was unable to see, from my position in the back, so I couldn't be sure, but we had to be out of the state by now.

I wondered if the Pack had arrived.

Had they found the dead girl, or a Stefan unconscious?

Was Damon ripping the house apart in his grief and guilt?

The tears fell now, and I couldn't stop them.

My phone was back at the Manor, I had no clue which direction we'd taken, after leaving the highway, and I had no idea if the Pack would ever be able to find me, especially since Giuseppe was working with witches...or had witches working for him.

I remembered another thing he'd said.

"You think your witch can tell you why I was able to survive?" I questioned, clearing my throat.

Giuseppe looked down at me, and didn't answer for a moment.

When he finally opened his mouth to speak, the car slowed.

"We're here," one of the other wolves called back, and Giuseppe glanced out.

Where was _here_?

* * *

The door opened, and the chilly outside air filled the car.

Giuseppe disappeared, then one of his men pulled me up by my binds.

I glared at him, which he ignored.

Outside the car, I could tell we were in a thicket of trees.

I breathed quickly, taking in anything that might give me a clue to my location, but nothing smelled familiar.

"This way," Giuseppe motioned, and the man holding me forced me into the direction indicated.

I snarled at him, but didn't fight too much.

I would save my energy until I actually had a chance of escaping.

* * *

Just beyond the trees, a clearing opened to reveal Giuseppe's obvious point of destination.

It looked like a shed, albeit a nice one, but I had a feeling there was something more to this.

They led me across the clearing, until we reached the door, which the wolf not holding me opened.

Giuseppe stepped inside, and I was forced in behind him.

My eyes adjusted fairly quick to the dark, thanks to my wolf abilities, and I noticed that the room was empty.

However, there was an opening, with a set of stairs that seemed to descend into the ground.

 _Closer to hell_ , I thought bitterly, as Giuseppe started down them, and I was pushed along.

Once we reached the bottom, the way became more lit, until a room was revealed.

It looked much more like I'd been expecting.

Concrete walls, one full of computer monitors, which were connected to location symbols, a drink stand, filled with nothing from this half of the century, and seating options.

There was another hall, and other doors, but I found that I wasn't too keen to know what was behind them.

"Release her," Giuseppe commanded, and the man dropped my hands, though they were still bound.

My attention was caught however, by the screens.

Informative layouts of the Pack.

Damon's picture was up, connected to mine, with an arrow off leading to Stefan's picture, beneath it, was a shot of George, Mason and Tyler under him.

Bloodlines?

There were also lists of the Mutts we'd killed in the uprising, methods used, weaknesses and strengths.

Strategies for each member.

"I see you've done some research," I muttered, feeling sore all over, and more scared than I was willing to let on.

Giuseppe casually poured a drink, before walking over to me.

He offered the glass to me, and shrugged when I glared at him instead of taking it.

He drank from it himself, then answered.

"I never do anything without preparation Miss Gilbert. Which is why I am so often successful."

I glanced over a layout of the Manor.

"How did you get into the house?"

He smiled, "Was I not once the Alpha of the Pack? Does the Manor not bare my name? There are many things I still remember."

His eyes scanned the information before us, and I decided to get the hard part over with.

"Why did you bring me here? You want me to spawn your new superwolf army, and I'm not interested. So can we get on with the gagging and tying, or are we just calling it a day?"

He laughed quietly, "You really think so low of me? That I would have to succumb to having you raped?"

I shrugged, "It was a thought."

"You underestimate me, child. There are other ways of getting what I want...but not tonight. All will be revealed in time."

I growled lowly, "You could try being less coy."

"And ruin the surprise?" he grinned, "My dear, that's half the fun of it."

With another chuckle, he called one of the men forward, "Show Miss Gilbert to her room...make sure she's comfortable."

I set my jaw as the man pulled me away from him, and down the hall.

* * *

It was darker here, the light not reaching as far.

I realized then, that we weren't in a hall, but rather a tunnel.

An underground system, that turned at random, until the only way I could have gotten back to the main room was by scent.

Finally though, we reached a door, and the man stopped.

It opened by key, and he threw me into the space, shutting the door before I could even recover.

The lock slid into place again, and I heard his footsteps retreat back down the hall.

I was stuck here.

* * *

Here happened to be my new room, though I used the term loosely.

More like a jail cell.

It was tiny, closet sized, with nothing more than a twin sized bed on a metal frame.

I felt the walls.

Concrete.

Even the door was rock hard, leaving me to realize there was truly no way out.

I tried the knob anyway.

I beat against the door with all the strength in my body, and when that didn't work, I tossed the mattress from the bed, and tried to throw the metal bars from the frame at it.

Nothing.

My chest heaved as I gave in to the sob that washed over me, and I collapsed down on the strewn mattress.

The adrenaline, the fear, overcame me, and I could feel my bones grind.

My body wanted me to change, to protect myself, but I denied it.

I needed to be clear headed right now.

After all, I wasn't even sure what it was I was supposed to be fighting off.

I slowed my breaths, determined to regain control of myself, and tried focusing on what I did know.

I was somewhere underground.

We'd driven in a southern direction, I was pretty sure, for at least a few hours, and the air outside had smelled of pine.

But that didn't really tell me much.

I tried to assure myself that it wouldn't matter.

Damon would find me.

I had to believe that, because I knew he would die before giving up on me.

I just had to stay positive.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go :)**

 **This chapter will answer a lot, but some of it may seem confusing lol.**

 **Just stick with it, I promise that it will all be explained.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

At some point I must have fallen asleep, because I jumped awake at a shuttering noise.

There was no window to give a clue to time of day, so I had no idea if I'd been out for a few minutes, or hours.

But the door to my room was being opened, and someone was entering.

I shook off the haze of my slumber, and jumped to my feet, prepared for anything Giuseppe might have planned.

However, I was surprised that neither Giuseppe, nor his men, came through the door.

It was a young woman, early twenties maybe, with curly blonde hair.

She walked in, and the door slammed shut behind her.

She seemed wary, as if uncomfortable being in my presence.

 _Yeah, well back at you_ , I thought.

Out loud, I asked, "Who are you?"

She swallowed, "My name is Liv...Olivia, but Liv."

I kept my eye on her as she took a step forward, "I brought you this."

She was holding a tray of food.

As if I would eat anything they offered.

My stomach grumbled in protest of my stubbornness, as the girl sat on the floor near my feet.

"You're staying?" I asked incredulously.

She almost seemed afraid, "They wanted me to come see you. The doors will remain locked until someone comes back for me...we are both trapped in here...would you like me to untie those?"

I looked down at the binds still on my wrists, then nodded.

She reached up, and I stretched my arms out to her.

Once the binds fell, I rubbed the skin that was beneath them, then crooked my head, "Thanks...any chance you know what the time is?"

"Just after nine," she sighed, and her scent hit me.

I recoiled as I realized how similar it was to Bonnie Bennett's, "You're a witch?"

She froze, for my voice had risen, but managed a nod, "I am."

I scowled, "And you work for Giuseppe."

A hard look crossed her features, "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" I asked, her tone peaking my interest.

Her eyes sparked with anger, "The dog took my brother, my twin, Luke...he's threatened to kill him if I don't do what he wants."

A wave of pity swept over me, "What is it he's wanting you to do?"

"I'm not sure yet," she admitted, "But I know it has something to do with you. Is it true, that you are the only female of your kind?"

I hesitated, then nodded.

Instinct told me that it probably wasn't safe to trust this girl, that she could be lying to drop my guard, but for some reason, I believed her.

Maybe because stealing the sibling of a witch to coerce her into compliance was something Giuseppe would certainly do.

* * *

"Do you know where we are?"

Liv shook her head, "Not exactly, though I do know that we're in Georgia...they brought me here a few days ago, but I was blindfolded."

I frowned, and she looked back at the door, "You were all I ever heard anyone talk about."

"Lucky me," I muttered, and she flinched.

I cursed myself, "Sorry...being kidnapped tends to dampen my usual cheerful disposition."

She smiled a little, "I know the feeling."

"Can't you do magic though?" I asked her, "Get yourself out of here?"

She shook her head, "I can do some magic, but I'm not powerful enough to escape. Besides, I wouldn't leave without my brother. He's stronger than I am...if our roles were reversed, he would probably find a way out...but my specialty is with the mind, not the body."

"The mind?" I asked, feeling comfortable enough now to settle back down on the mattress.

Liv picked at the food on the tray and nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I can do spells and stuff, but my power is more focused on the mentality of it all. When I concentrate, I can really get into people's heads."

I stiffened, her words striking a thought, "How literally do you mean that?"

Her brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Getting into someone's head," I clarified, "Does it matter whose it is? Could you send out a message?"

She shook her head, "No. Well, not from here. I tried to get word out to my family, but I have nothing to focus on."

My mind was racing now, as I thought of Bonnie's spell, "Something like what? An object?"

She nodded, "Something that would contain energy or an aura from the person I'm trying to contact."

I leaned forward, "If I had a way...would you help me?"

Hope crossed her features, "You have someone on the outside that can help us?"

I nodded, "My Pack...if I can give them a clue to where we are, they'll find me."

She glanced at the door again, as if making sure we weren't being watched, then turned back to me and whispered, "If you have something I can use, I'll help you...but promise me we'll get my brother out as well. He's here, in one of the rooms. I can't leave him."

I nodded, suddenly feeling as hopeful as she looked, "I promise."

She straightened, "Okay, then tell me what you have."

With a deep exhale, I pulled off my engagement ring, and handed it to her.

"His name is Damon," I told her, "He's my mate."

She nodded, and squeezed the ring tightly, "This could work."

"So what exactly will this do?" I asked her.

Liv had closed her eyes, "It's like a supernatural radio. As soon as I connect, he'll see and hear what I do, and vice versa. You'll be able to speak to him through my body."

"This is crazy," I breathed.

But if there was a chance it would work, I was willing to try it.

Liv moved the tray off to the side and crossed her legs, "Okay, since you're the one that he'll need to connect to, you'll have to take my hand. He should be able to sense you then, once I've reached out to him."

I moved forward, as she offered me the hand that wasn't holding my ring.

Tentatively, I placed my hand into her palm, but the second our fingers interlocked, something strange happened.

A jolt, like electricity ran through my hand, and I wondered if that was part of the spell.

Except when I looked up at Liv, she seemed just as confused as I was.

Then her eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, trying to keep the panic from my voice, "What is it? What's wrong?"

She leaned back, "You didn't tell me you were a witch."

* * *

I blinked at Liv's statement, waiting for the punchline.

When she just continued to stare at me, I scoffed, "A witch? Me?"

She nodded, "Yes...I can't sense any magic on you though...have you never casted? Or did you lose that ability once you turned?"

I shook my head, "Wait. I'm...I'm not a witch."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not," I insisted, "I'm just not a witch. In fact, I didn't know witches even existed until this week."

"But I can feel it," Liv argued, "I can sense it in your blood. Witches call to each other, whether they use or not. It's impossible to hide what we are from each other."

"I'm not a witch," I repeated, "In fact, I'm pretty sure werewolves couldn't be more opposite of witches."

She frowned, "But you were turned, not born...did you practice before you turned? Did your mother, or father? The gene is hereditary."

I opened my mouth to protest, but paused.

I'd never known my parents.

Was it possible?

Had one of them been something else?

Not completely human?

The thought was ridiculous...but Giuseppe's words rang in my ear.

 _"Don't you want to know why you survived? When all other females perished in the transition. Don't you want to know why you lived?"_

Was this the reason?

* * *

My stunned moment was shaken by the sound of footsteps leading up the hall.

"They're coming back," Liv whispered, placing my ring back in my hand, "We'll have to do this later."

I nodded, my mind still trying to process, when the door opened.

Liv jumped to her feet and I slid my ring back into place.

One of Giuseppe's men stood in the doorway, "It's time, witch."

Liv shot me a look, and I climbed to my feet, "Time for what?"

He ignored me, instead moving out of the way so Liv could walk through the door.

I tried to follow, but was stopped, "Just the witch."

She shot me a look of both fear and apology.

I could only pray she would come back, that they wouldn't harm her.

Surely they wouldn't, if Giuseppe needed her.

But why did he need her?

What was his plan?

The door closed in my face before I could ask any of the questions that were running through my head.

* * *

The minutes passed slowly, which was unfortunate, because it gave me way too much time to ponder over Liv's accusation.

I fixed the frame of the bed, and placed the mattress back on top, but the task was hardly enough to distract my thoughts.

Was it possible that it was true?

Could one of my parents have been what Liv was claiming I was?

It was the only solution that seemed plausible, though I'd never known my parents, and had no way of asking them.

But nothing else made sense, and why would the girl think that I had witch blood if their wasn't some truth to it?

Was this the secret Giuseppe was looking for? The "why" to my survival?

I trembled at the thought of what he might do with knowledge like this.

If, of course, it was actually the reason I'd survived.

Had anyone ever tried to turn a witch before?

It was doubtful, considering the Pack had only just discovered their existence, and Bonnie had seemed pretty certain in her species ability to remain hidden.

I thought of Bonnie now.

She hadn't said anything about me being a witch, or sensing my blood, or whatever it was Liv had said.

But then again, Liv had only noticed it after our hands had locked.

And Bonnie's hand never touched me.

* * *

Noises from the hallway interrupted my thoughts, and I shot off the edge of the bed, where I had been sitting.

I braced myself, as the noise stopped next to my door, prepared for a fight.

But as the lock turned, an idea struck me, and I readied myself.

Just as before, it was a single wolf who opened the door.

I lunged at him, and his moment of surprise gave me an advantage.

We fell out of the room, colliding with the wall on the other side of the hallway.

Not willing to make the same mistake I had with Giuseppe, I maneuvered around the man at lightening speed, climbing his side until I could wrap my leg over his shoulder.

With a silent prayer of gratitude to Damon's training, I squeezed my legs together, my knee in the guy's throat, cutting off his oxygen.

He began thrashing under me, trying to shake me off, but I was smaller, and better balanced.

He hit his knees, but I only squeezed tighter, one of my feet touching the ground now.

When my opponent stopped struggling, I knew he'd passed out.

I steadied myself, as I untangled my legs from his body, and debated on snapping his neck.

Damon would have.

But I was not quite the killer that my lover was, and since the man was unconscious, I decided it would just be a waste of time.

Instead, I straightened, and tried to grasp my bearings.

The hall was apart of the same system of tunnels I remembered from my first trip down them.

But the scents were all mixed up, and I couldn't tell which way would lead me out, and which way would lead me to Giuseppe.

With a heavy exhale, I decided to follow Liv's scent, which was fresher.

Maybe if I found her, we could both escape.

* * *

The witch's scent led me down the tunnel, and through a set of doors.

I moved as quietly as possible, but also quickly.

I was sure it would only be a matter of time before Giuseppe realized that his minion had never returned with me.

I wasn't naive enough to believe I could hide from the very wolf that had taught even Damon to hunt.

* * *

I moved through the doors, just as a sound rang out around me.

A loud, ground shaking boom.

 _What the_ -

A few seconds later, it happened again, and the walls trembled.

I realized it was coming from above the ground.

It sounded like...a canon?

Other noises followed, loud voices, and gunshots.

I tried to listen, but it was too faint.

Due to the sounds being far away, or just the layers of concrete, I wouldn't know.

A third booming noise went off, and with my shock dissipating, I concentrated on my way ahead, despite the distraction.

I didn't have time to be curious.

* * *

The room was dark, but my eyes adjusted, until I could tell that it was full of broken equipment and computer hardware, which I didn't stop to go through.

All that mattered was that it was empty of Giuseppe, or any wolf that might be working for him.

From the scents I had picked up, there were at least a few.

As I neared the door on the far side, where Liv's smell was the strongest, I heard her voice.

"I want you to promise me my brother is still alive!"

"He is," Giuseppe answered, and I halted.

They were just beyond the door, and one wrong move could give away my position.

"But if you continue to be complicated, that could easily change," Giuseppe warned, "Now, can you do the spell or not."

A beat of silence, then, "Yes."

This cheered him up, "Excellent. I suggest you prepare yourself then. I will get you what you need."

A door closed from inside the room, and I assumed he'd left.

When I heard Liv sob a few seconds later, my guess was confirmed.

* * *

Slowly, I opened the door, and peered inside.

Giuseppe was gone.

Liv stood near a table, her hands resting on the wood, her head hung.

"Hey," I whispered loudly.

Her head shot up, and when her eyes landed on me, they widened.

She threw a quick glance around the room, then rushed over, "What are you doing here? How did you get out?!"

"Long story," I hurried, "But we need to go. If we're careful, we might be able to find our way out before Giuseppe finds us."

She shook her head, "All the exits are sealed...and I can't leave. My brother-"

"You're a witch," I exclaimed, "Unseal the exit! We'll come back for your brother. My Pack will help you. They want Giuseppe dead. Please. Come with me."

She hesitated, her expression torn.

I could appreciate how hard this was for her, leaving her loved one behind, but if she didn't we could all end up captured again, with no hope of freedom.

She shook her head, tears springing to her eyes, "I can't leave him...Giuseppe might kill him if we escape."

I cursed under my breath, "Fine...then at least come with me to find a place to hide out. We need to contact my Pack."

She nodded at that, and I motioned back towards the door I'd come in, "Let's go this way."

* * *

I used my nose to keep us away from any fresh trails, as we wandered down the halls, turning at every possible chance, in case Giuseppe tried to follow.

"Here," Liv grabbed my arm, when we reached a dead end, "Over here. I've been this way before. I think there's a boiler room that we can use."

I nodded, letting her lead, until we reached the door she'd indicated.

It was locked, but Liv gripped the handle, and whispered something in a rushed breath.

The bolt turned, and it opened.

I smiled a little, "Handy."

She pulled me in behind her, "We have to hurry."

There wasn't much space in the small room, but there was enough to sit down in front of each other, legs crossed.

"Just get me connected," I told her, "This might be our only chance."

She nodded, and I pulled off my ring, once more, placing it in her hand.

 _Please, let this work_.

She reached for my palm, and the second our hands connected, I felt the same jolt as before.

However, this time Liv ignored it, as her eyes closed, and her lips began to move in a rapid motion.

I bit my lip, waiting.

* * *

At first, it seemed as though nothing were happening, but then Liv cried out, and her grip tightened.

"What the hell," she gasped, her eyes flying open.

I jumped.

Her pupils had turned white, her body stiffening, but the expression on her face was one that was familiar to me.

"What is this?"

I held my breath, "Damon?"

Liv's eyes seemed to focus, and the color in them shifted.

Darker and darker, until I was staring at Damon's eyes.

"Elena?"

I nodded, "It's me."

"Have I gone crazy?" he asked, his voice hesitant, as Liv's hand lifted to my face.

Despite the bizarre situation, I laughed, "Matter of opinion...but no. This is a spell. A witch here is helping me. You're being channeled through her body."

"A spell," the tone was less shocked now, "So I'm really here with you?"

I nodded, "So to speak."

Liv's head swung around, taking in the surroundings, before focusing on my face, "Elena, where are you? Stefan said he was attacked, and woke up to find you gone. We've looked everywhere, and Giuseppe's scent's in the house-"

"I know," I cut him off, "Listen, I don't have much time. Yes, Giuseppe did take me. We're somewhere in Georgia, the drive was a few hours. Three or four, if I had to guess. This place is underground. The entrance was through a shed, in a clearing next to some woods. The air smelled like pine, but that's all I could really tell."

Liv's eyes, Damon's eyes, hardened, "Can you tell me anything about where you are? This building...I can see concrete…"

I nodded, "It's all concrete, the floors, the walls...there are tunnels, with lots of rooms. Old computer equipment...and there was this noise, sounded like it was above ground, an explosion, like a canon, and gunfire."

"Guns and canons?" he repeated, "Are you sure?"

I shrugged, "I think so. It's hard to tell for sure, but it was loud, and the place shook...I wish I could tell you more."

Again, Liv's hand touched my face, "Shh, kitten, no, you're fine. This is something at least. I'll find you, okay. I swear to you, I will."

I felt tears prick at my eyes, "I miss you."

A pained look crossed Liv's face, "I miss you too kitten. God, I'm so sorry this happened. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight."

I smiled softly, "Don't worry. When you get your ass here and kill this bastard, I'm never leaving your side again."

A growl of approval ripped from Liv's chest, "Damn right."

A single tear fell now, and he brushed it away, "I'll find you."

I held his gaze, "I know...but Damon, hurry."

* * *

 **Sooo that happened.**

 **Any predictions for what will happen next? lol**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this chapter may be hard to follow, because to me it felt like the "rhythm" was off a little.**

 **But it's necessary for the plot, sooo happy reading.**

 **Feel free to pm me with any questions!**

 **And also, just a little hint: Not all spells casted are what they seem ;)**

* * *

It was painful, watching as Damon faded away, until I could actually feel the absence of his presence.

Liv blinked, her eyes returning to normal.

She swayed forward a little, and I grabbed her shoulder, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah...sometimes coming back is a little rough."

She gave me back my ring, and it was warm as I slid it into place.

"Did you say what you needed?"

I nodded, "I told him everything I know. Hopefully it's enough."

She nodded as I climbed to my feet, then offered her a hand.

"It will be," she assured me, "I could feel the bond you share. Somehow I doubt anything would be able to stop your mate from coming for you."

I smiled sadly, "He'll try until it kills him. A blessing and a curse."

"Love always is," she countered, "It brings us strength or it kills us. Not much of an in between."

I wondered if she was thinking of her brother.

Sorrowfully, I reached out for her hand, "We'll find Luke, don't worry."

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter...you still need to leave this place."

I frowned, "But you said the exits were sealed."

"They are," Liv said, "Spelled shut. Giuseppe made Luke do it when we were first brought here...he threatened to have me killed if he didn't comply...that's the problem with caring about someone. No matter how powerful you might be, you'll always have a weakness."

"Be that as it may, we're still trapped," I sighed.

Her eyebrows creased, "There may be something I can do...but you'll have to leave quickly, because I'll only be able to interrupt the wards for a moment."

"A moment is all I need," I promised, "But how will you follow?"

Her look was answer enough, "You aren't."

Her head shook, "No. But you can come back for me, and my brother, with the Pack."

"But how will you-"

I stopped mid-sentence as a howl echoed off the walls.

Someone had hunted us down.

* * *

"I think they know we're missing," I whispered, "Damn it."

Liv straightened, and we turned to face the door.

In a rush, I shot forward, and bolted the lock on it.

"There's no other way out," she swallowed, "I'm still too weak from that spell, I can't-"

I shook my head, as the sound of footsteps and paws on concrete drew closer, "It doesn't matter. They're too close. Even if we could leave, they'd follow our scent...just stay behind me."

She did as I said, and moments later, the door handle rattled.

"Come on out, ladies," Giuseppe's voice was only slightly muffled.

Whatever wolf was with him snarled.

Liv touched my shoulder, "We have to."

Grudgingly, I couldn't argue.

They'd found us.

But it didn't matter, I reminded myself, because we'd had enough time to contact the Pack.

They would find us, I knew they would.

* * *

"Alright," Liv called aloud, "We're coming."

I stayed ahead of her, as she motioned toward the door, and with an exhale, I flipped the lock.

Giuseppe was standing in the hallway, with a few men behind him that I hadn't seen before, and a large wolf, with dark fur at his side, teeth bared.

"Well, well. You couldn't have actually thought running away would accomplish much?" Giuseppe smiled politely.

My lip curled a little in anger, "How's your little helper? Still unconscious?"

Giuseppe full on grinned now, "We found him, and he's recovering. I must say that I am quite impressed that you took him on and won."

I stood my ground, "I've had training."

"From Damon, no doubt," Giuseppe nodded, "Yes, I taught the boy everything he's taught you. Perhaps you should remember that, before you get any more clever ideas about escaping."

He looked at Liv then, "And Olivia, I would hate to think what would happen to your brother if you were to disobey me."

"I've done everything you've wanted," she spat.

Her tone was angry, but the look that passed between them wasn't one that I understood.

"Then you won't mind continuing to do so," Giuseppe smiled, before turning to his men, "You know where to take them."

Liv flinched a little, but gave in, as some of the men stepped forward.

I however, tensed for a fight.

Liv shook her head, "Don't, it'll only make things worse."

I hesitated, then decided she was probably right, though I let a snarl slip at the man who pulled my hands behind my back, none too kindly.

* * *

They began to lead us down the hall, Giuseppe and the wolf following.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Giuseppe answered, as one of the men opened the door I'd entered earlier.

The room I'd originally found Liv in was now bare, except for the set up in the middle.

A single chair, with connecting chains, surrounded by candles.

"Kinky," I muttered, and the man holding me pulled me towards it.

"Oh no," I protested, "I'm not sitting in that thing."

Giuseppe, and his wolf entered the room, locking the door behind him.

"Olivia," he called over, and Liv closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she told me.

With a wave of her hand, I flew back, as though an invisible force was dragging me.

It threw me into the chair, just long enough for the chains to fly up, and wrap around me.

I struggled against them, but to no avail.

"I'm so sorry," she said again.

* * *

Giuseppe watched us, before walking over to the other door, and opening it.

"Leave us," he commanded to the others..

They gave a bow of submission, then did as instructed.

Maybe it shouldn't surprise me that he had a Pack system of his own.

Liv backed away, as Giuseppe shut and locked that door as well, trapping the three of us in the room together.

"Good," Giuseppe praised, "Very good."

Liv ignored his praise, but he didn't seem to mind, as his eyes had focused on me.

He took a step forward, his gaze focused.

"I'm going to make this very simple for you, Elena. You know what I want from your body, but there are other things...knowledge that you might have, which could be of great use to me. I'm going to ask you questions. If you answer them truthfully, you have nothing to fear. However, attempt to deceive me, and Liv here is going to put you in your own personal hell."

I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, so I didn't answer him.

He seemed to take this as an agreement.

"Alright then. First question, who in the Pack poses the greatest threat to me? The information I have is hardly in depth. I want to know, truly, who I should concern myself with. The best in combat, the best in strategy, everything."

I blinked up at him.

He wanted me to give him inside information on the Pack?

Did he think I was stupid.

"What does it matter?" I asked with a scoff, "It's not like you're brave enough to ever face the Pack head on, so I doubt it'll ever really be an issue."

Giuseppe's eyes narrowed, the pleasantries leaving his face, "Wrong answer...Olivia, dear…"

Liv stepped forward, and my gaze turned to her.

Her expression was apologetic, but she reached out and grabbed my head.

* * *

My vision went black, and I felt as though I were tumbling.

Voices echoed in my head.

It was cold.

So cold.

I couldn't breathe…and I felt wet, soaked to the bone.

There was water everywhere.

I forced my eyes open, but what I saw wasn't possible.

Water was rushing in, the noise deafening...and I was in the backseat of a car.

Only it wasn't me, at least, not "now" me.

I was a little girl, and I looked terrified.

This was the night my parents had died.

" _Elena, shh, sweetie, it'll be okay_ ," my dad called back, " _It'll be okay_."

He pulled and kicked at the door, but it wouldn't open.

My mother was already unconscious, and water was filling the cab.

My screams gave way to a gurgle.

* * *

"No!"

With a lurch, I was suddenly back in the chair, looking up at Giuseppe.

Liv had released me, and the vision had faded.

"What the hell?!" I gasped.

Giuseppe crooked his head at me, "As I told you, she will take you to your own personal hell. The worst days of your life, your darkest memories...you will relive each one, over and over, unless you answer my question."

My mind was reeling, but I'll be damned if I gave him what he wanted, "Fuck you."

He sighed, "I hate that it has to be this way. Olivia…"

* * *

This time, when the vision came to me, I was in the kitchen of the Salvatore Manor.

My hair still had red streaks in it, so this must be from before I left for New York.

" _Oooh, I got one for you," Mason declared, scrolling through a playlist on his ipod._

Vision me rolled her eyes _, "This should be good."_

A beat began to play, and Stefan, who was standing nearby shot him a look, " _Are you serious?"_

 _Mason grinned as Animal, by Three Days Grace sounded through the speakers, "Shh, just listen."_

I did just that, leaning against the counter, despite my annoyance.

 ** _I can't escape this hell_**

 ** _So many times I've tried_**

 ** _But I'm still caged inside_**

I had tried not to smirk at the irony, but Mason had caught my hidden grin, and laughed, before pulling me into his arms to dance.

 ** _Somebody get me through this nightmare_**

 ** _I can't control myself_**

As the chorus hit, Mason was spinning me around the kitchen, and I loosened up.

My hair flew as I thrashed my head to the beat, giggling as Mason twirled me.

 ** _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_**

 ** _No one will ever change this animal I have become_**

 ** _Help me believe it's not the real me_**

 ** _Somebody help me tame this animal_**

Unfortunately, I hadn't seen Damon reenter the room, and Mason's final spin landed me right into my ex's arms.

 ** _This animal!_**

I had stared at him for a moment, well aware that I'd been avoiding him since Alaric had lifted his banishment.

" _Sorry," h_ e said, letting go of me.

 ** _This animal!_**

I pushed him away from me with a growl, then turned to leave the room.

Damon usually left me alone, but this time, he grabbed my arm.

" _Elena, wait," he pleaded._

 _I ripped away from his touch, and glared at him, "Don't you ever touch me again."_

 _He sighed, "Come on, kitten, you can't stay pissed at me forever."_

" _Want to bet?" I asked seethingly._

 _Damon stepped forward, "How many times do you want me to apologize?"_

" _You think an apology can fix this?" I demanded, "It's too late for that."_

" _Why?" he demanded, "Just talk to me."_

" _No!" I shot stubbornly, trying to leave again._

 _Damon moved to block my exit, "Stop running away, and look at me Elena."_

" _You don't get to tell me what to do," I snapped at him, "Now get out of my way."_

" _Not until you tell me what it is you want me to do?" He demanded._

" _How about drop dead!" I shouted, my anger rising._

 _Stefan and Mason shot each other a look, but didn't interrupt us._

" _Would that really make you happier?" Damon asked, a little hurt._

" _Right now, yes," I assured him, "Because I don't want to see you, and I don't want to talk to you."_

" _Why?" he asked again, "There has to be a reason. Or at least tell me why you even get Alaric to lift the banishment? You knew you'd have to see me again. There's some part of you that still wants me."_

" _No," I hissed, "There's not."_

 _Damon wasn't backing down though, "You're lying!"_

" _I'm lying?" My voice cracked, "No Damon, I'm actually pretty sure that I'd know if I wanted you! Because I don't! The sight of you makes me sick! I hate you! Damn it, I hate you! You ruined everything!"_

" _Elena-" Stefan tried to cut in, clearly noticing Damon's expression, but I was passed my breaking point._

" _You killed me," I accused him, "You selfish bastard! You took everything from me just so you could have what you wanted! You risked my life for your own happiness, and took my life from me! I hate you for it, and I will never forgive you!"_

 _Damon swallowed harshly, "Elena…"_

" _Shut up!" I screamed, flying at him._

 _He didn't even try to defend himself, as my fist connected with any part of him I could reach, "Shut up! Just shut up! I HATE You! I HATE you, I HATE YOU!"_

 _I hit him until I had no energy left, until I collapsed, sobbing into his chest._

 _Damon held me, and I hated that it felt so right._

" _I loved you," I breathed into him, "I would have given you everything...I trusted you."_

 _Through my tears, I glanced up into his face, and his expression was one of shattering pain, tears in his own eyes, "I'm so sorry, Elena. I'm so sorry."_

* * *

The pain ripped at my chest, until I was thrown back into my own body.

Liv had released me, and it took me a second to realize that my eyes were watered.

"Stop," I whispered, "Stop it."

Giuseppe seemed amused at my request, "Interesting...what did she see?"

Liv swallowed, "Her mate...she was screaming at him, attacking him…"

I flinched at the reminder of my memory.

God, everything I'd put Damon through when he hadn't deserved any of it.

I'd broken his heart, over and over, and I hadn't cared.

"Fascinating," Giuseppe rose a brow, "It seems Damon's pain has far more effect on you than your own."

My head hung, but kept my mouth shut this time.

I didn't want a review of the other times I'd failed my mate.

The look of pain on his face was going to haunt me forever.

"I'll ask again," Giuseppe leaned toward me, "Who poses the biggest threat."

I glared up at him, "For you? They all do. That's what you don't get. The Pack isn't an army with ranking soldiers. We work together, and they're coming for you. They will kill you, for Enzo, for taking me, for posing a threat...it's only a matter of time."

He grit his teeth, apparently not liking my answer, "You overestimate your Pack."

"We'll see," I stated smugly.

He stood, and began to pace slowly, "Next question…"

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **I'll try to update again tomorrow, but I may not be able to.**

 **If I don't it will be the next day, but I will try my very best to get the next chapter finished in time!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews :)**

 **Keep em coming, and I'll do the same with the chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

 **Over 100! :)**

 **Here's an update for ya!**

* * *

I couldn't stop the shivering.

From my head to my toes, my body was shaking, and no matter how many times I told myself that the visions were apart of the past, it didn't change.

I forced my eyes up to Giuseppe, who was watching me, a pleased look on his face, despite the fact that I'd answered very few of his "questions."

"What will it be this time?" he asked, his tone cheerful, "Watching your parents die again? Going through the change...maybe one of the endless times you cut open your lover's heart? Ah, I know! How about we revisit the time Damon discovered you were truly moving on from him? Or perhaps when you made him remove his wedding ring, that one was a favorite of mine...cold of you, really."

I growled at him, pulling at the restraints, "Enough."

He frowned now, "No, dear, I'm the one who decides when enough is enough. And you have yet to answer my last question."

I closed my eyes, "I don't know. Please...just stop this."

He sighed, "See, the problem is...I think you're lying. I think Alaric has put you on a pedestal, more so than any of the others...you're his crowning jewel Elena. The one thing that makes his Pack different than all the others. Now, I'll ask again, what would Alaric be willing to trade for your life?"

I groaned, "He's not going to make a trade, because he knows you won't kill me. It would ruin your plans to breed a new super species."

He considered this, "True as that may be, I imagine the Pack will be focused on getting you back safely. Alaric understands that I get what I want, Elena, and much like you, he'll assume that I'll use any means necessary to achieve my goals."

I bit my tongue, knowing that he was probably right, though I was a little unsure as to why Giuseppe wasn't...breeding me out.

Not that I wasn't grateful to have foregone that experience, but it did seem the obvious solution to his "goal".

A look crossed Giuseppe's face, as if he understood exactly what I was thinking.

"I have other ways of getting what I want," he answered my unspoken question.

"What, like mental torture?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, I wouldn't call this torture," he countered, throwing a look at Liv, who was standing back against the wall in silence, "More of a little nudge."

He walked closer to me, and began to circle the chair I was still tied to, "However, if you want mental torture…"

His hands rested on the back of the chair, and I could feel their heat near my shoulders.

"I'll tell you a story about a boy. Fragile, and human...with a whore of a mother. I visited her sometimes, and eventually, she became pregnant with my child. Now, when I realized this child was a boy, that he would be as I was, I knew I had to bring him home to the Pack."

I realized he was talking about Damon and Stefan...and something told me that I really didn't want to hear the rest of this "story".

"It was night when I went for him...but his mother found me. She wouldn't relinquish my child to me...so I ripped her apart. The change was such a trigger reaction at that point…"

I flinched from the mental image, knowing what happened next.

"The boy was there that night, hiding. He'd watched as I killed his mother, too frightened to move. Of course, when I realized he was there...instinct overcame me. I never dreamed the child would live...but as you know, he did."

Giuseppe began pacing again, weaving in and out of the candles around me, and continued, "It was such a surprise, when we heard the stories. Murders, throats torn out, bloodied bodies...Alaric was the one who found him, you know. Ferrell little thing he'd become. More animal than human, as I remember. He came to the Manor without a piece of cloth on him, covered in the dirt he'd been living in. I hated him. Hated that his existence was a threat to our Pack. What would the Alpha council say if they discovered that the Pack had turned a child, then let him kill a bunch of humans? I gave him my name to keep the secret, but oh, I hated that child."

I refused to meet his gaze as he paused to stare at me. I tried to pretend it wasn't Damon he was talking about.

"Until I realized that he could be of use to me," he smiled, "Damon's connection to his wolf was the strongest I'd ever seen. Even when Alaric tried to force the boy through school, he terrified the other children. Want to know why?"

 _Not really_.

"He would watch them as they played, instead of joining them," Giuseppe chuckled, "Eventually, I was the one who realized he was studying them for weaknesses, as he would his prey. It was then that I began to train him to kill."

"He was a child," I whispered angrily.

Giuseppe shook his head, "He was a wolf, and he accepted it. His ability to rely on instinct instead of emotion is what made him perfect. He did as I told him because I proved my strength as an Alpha. He killed at my command, tortured at my command. He was exactly what an Enforcer of the Pack needed to be."

A flash of anger crossed the man's features, "It was Alaric that broke him. He wanted to show the boy love, compassion. He always thought I was too hard on him, had too many expectations. He taught Damon humanity, and made him weak!"

His voice echoed off the walls and I shook my head.

There was nothing weak about Damon.

"He follows Alaric out of love, not instinct. He's losing touch with his wolf," Giuseppe suddenly stopped moving, his eyes focusing on me, "What about you, Elena?"

"What about me?" I snapped.

He kneeled down, so that we were at eye level, "Have you lost touch with your wolf?"

I didn't bother to answer.

"New York," he mused, "It seemed like you were trying to run from it...but you can't. Even though you tried to start over...I hear your little blonde friend paid you a visit…"

"She has nothing to do with this," I bared my teeth at him, "Why even bring her into it?"

"Because you've forgotten who's boss," he placed his hands on the arms of the chair, leaning into me, but I didn't flinch away.

"You are not in control," I spat, "You never were."

He smirked, "Oh, I'm not talking about me."

He pulled away so that we were no longer nose to nose, "Your nature is in control, whether you like it or not. You're one of us, Elena, a werewolf. Bound to our ways by your biology and it will not be denied. You can't let humanity weaken you."

"Humanity isn't weakness-"

"Oh but it is," he assured me, "It suffocates the wolf inside of you...can you feel her? The rage? The lust? You can hate me all you want, but I'm the reason you came back to the Pack. I'm the reason you aren't still wasting away, pretending to be mundane. I gave you back to your true self. Back to your wolf. And once you accept that, you'll realize that I'm right. You're our future, Elena. You can't stop that."

"The hell I can't!" I pulled against the chains, "You're nothing but a manipulator, a murderer, and a coward!"

"Is it cowardly to want to save us all?"

"It's cowardly to force me into your plan! To force the witches to work for you! To force humanity under your feet like slaves! You want power? You want control? Then earn it. Fight me, unchained, unbound, without magic! If you are truly the Alpha you claim to be, then you _earn_ submission, not _steal_ it!"

He laughed, which only fueled my anger.

Everything he'd done ran through my mind, over and over.

Damon, Enzo, those murdered women, taking me, forcing Liv to work for him, even Kol's girlfriend...it was all his fault.

"You are perfect," he praised, "Such a fighter! And your children will inherit that fire!"

A growl ripped from my chest, delighting him.

"You can feel it in your veins!" His voice rose, "Blood will out, Elena! Let go of that humanity! Show me who you really are!"

"I'm going to rip your head off!" the chains cut into my wrists as I lunged at him, "You want to see the wolf?! HERE I AM!"

I could feel my blood boiling, rage clouding my mind, until all I could see was blood.

His blood.

I wanted it running red against the floor, I wanted him ripped apart, suffering and dying, in payment for all of his transgressions.

I hated him, unlike I'd ever hated anything.

The metal dug further, and my wrists were bleeding, but I didn't care.

I wanted out.

I wanted to kill.

* * *

The cannon blast shook my focus, and snapped into my blood-lust.

The walls and floor shook, as the sound reverberated off of them.

My eyes shot up to the ceiling, where I could tell the noise was coming from.

"Damn reenactors," he muttered, as if disappointed that they'd ruined the moment.

I took a breath to calm myself.

I wasn't a mindless animal, and letting this man rile me up like that wasn't going to save my ass.

Perspective.

I forced my body to relax, and looked back at the wolf across from me, "Did you have anymore questions?"

His eyes refocused on me, and I held his gaze.

I was the one who had the right to control my wolf. Not him.

"You'll see reason," he assured me, "Eventually."

"Doubtful."

He smirked at the attitude in my voice, "Not that it will matter either way."

Then he let out a heavy sigh, and motioned to Liv, "Come with me, witch...I'll give you proof that your brother is still alive. Elena needs time to think."

Liv did as she was told, walking toward the door he was opening for her, not looking back at me.

Not that I could blame her, as I had almost just wolfed out in front of her.

Giuseppe however, did shoot me one last smile, before closing the door.

* * *

Alone now, and still trapped in the chair, what candles were still lit flickering around me, I tried to wrap my mind around what had happened.

Why did everything feel so cryptic?

Giuseppe wanted my children, yet nothing he'd done to me so far was going to make that happen.

What was his plan?

Maybe he was just trying to get me to turn.

He wants the perfect soldiers, and seemed to be pleased that my wolf qualities were stronger than I wanted to admit.

And the way he'd gone on about Damon…

I shook my head.

Damon was on his way to save me, but what if he couldn't find me?

And did I really want him here, with the man that had made him a monster?

But how else would I get out?

Hell, even now, the chains were tight around my wrists, and….

 _Wait_.

I glanced down at my arms.

My human arms, and human wrists, bound by the metal.

What if I really did change? Would these chains still be able to hold me?

It seemed worth a try, at least.

* * *

Closing my eyes, I refocused on everything that had hit me before.

Just as Giuseppe had said, the wolf was apart of me.

And she was almost too willing to come forward now.

I tried to stifle my cry as my bones grinded, and my body began to morph.

Slowly, as my hands changed, I felt the chains slip free, and despite the pain, all I could think was " _Yes_!".

It only took a few seconds, then I was out of the chair, and on the floor, my body stretching.

The clothes I'd been wearing were in tattered remains around me, but that didn't matter.

I perked my ears.

There were no sounds anywhere near me, and I would have to hope that meant there was no one around.

I would have to change back, to be able to open the door, and that would leave me without much defense.

But it was my only chance.

With a low growl, I began shifting again.

My body cried in protest, but my survival instinct was kicking in, and it was stronger.

* * *

Once I had both legs beneath me again, I looked to the floor for my ring.

It was easy to find, and I slid it back in place on my finger.

Not much else of the mess was salvageable, but I was able to pull on the ripped shirt.

It wasn't ideal, but it covered the important bits.

Besides, the possibility of fighting naked didn't really seem that appealing.

I hurried over to the door, and with a held breath, turned the knob.

It was unlocked.

I thanked my lucky stars, and pulled the door open.

There was another hallway, as it was the opposite way I'd entered before, but all the tunnels looked the same.

So I relied on my sense of smell instead, which wasn't as strong as a human as it was in my wolf form, but I'd take my chances.

* * *

There was no fresh trails of Giuseppe, or any of his men.

They hadn't been this way since they left us.

Clinging close to the wall, and the shadows the dim lights provided, I made my way down the hallway.

There was a faint smell of dirt, and I could only pray that it would lead me to where I wanted to go.

I turned down another hall, before a scent finally hit me.

It was wolf, but unfamiliar.

Another henchman?

I glued myself to the wall, and inched to the corner.

Cautiously peering around it, I noticed that it was another room, and there were actually two men in it.

But they were deep in discussion, and didn't take notice of me.

I held my breath, and shuffled to the other side of the hall, not exhaling until I'd made it undetected.

However, their talking continued.

I was safe, for now.

* * *

The scent of the dirt grew stronger, as I maneuvered through the tunnels, ducking occasionally when I heard a suspicious noise, but weirdly, no one seemed to cross my path directly.

Where was the security?

Didn't evil bad guys always have guards in their lairs?

I decided that maybe I'd just watched too many action movies, and continued to follow the smell.

A few seconds later, I got a wiff of pine, and my heart began to race.

I was close to the exit!

One more turn, and there it was...the room with the staircase!

* * *

I gave one quick glance around, finding it deserted, then sprinted for the stairs.

Part of my brain reminded me of Liv's warning.

The exits could be sealed.

But the other half of me, the half desperate for freedom, wasn't stopping to check.

I took two stairs at a time, until I came out in the little shed.

Sunlight poured under the door, and I could smell the grass of the field beyond it.

I could hardly believe it.

Why had this been so easy?

With just a moment of hesitation, I glanced back.

No one was following me, but I could hear voices.

Had they realized I was missing?

I didn't wasn't waiting to find out.

With a final push forward, I burst out of the door, and was met with a lung full of fresh air.

* * *

 **Hmmm...**

 **Thoughts? Lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**New Chapter! :)**

* * *

I don't know how long I ran, but trees passed me for miles, as I weaved through the woods.

Determination was my only fuel, as I had forgone food, but I pushed my legs until I could no longer feel them burning, although my chest was an entirely different story.

It was on fire from the lack of oxygen, and my sides felt as if a thousand tiny needles were piercing the skin.

But still, I kept running.

I didn't know how long it would take Giuseppe to realize I was gone.

I didn't know if he would follow my scent, and I was convinced that "far enough" wasn't far enough.

* * *

Finally, the woods broke, and a road was revealed.

Cars passed by, and in desperation, I ran out to the highway's edge, waving my arms.

Maybe it was my scraggly, torn shirt, barely covering my body, or my hair that now stuck to me in sweat, or the tracks of tear stains down my face, but two different cars pulled over.

The first driver to get out was an older woman, "Good heavens, child, are you alright?"

The other car revealed a young couple.

I was gasping air, but made signals to use their phone.

"Easy now," the older woman placed a hand on my shoulder, "Just breathe."

"Should I call the police?" the young man asked, and I shook my head, trying to clear my throat.

"I need...your...phone," I managed, "Please."

"What happened to you, child?" the woman asked, "We can get an ambulance, and-"

"No," I shook my head again, "Please, don't...I just need to...make a call."

The younger woman shrugged off the coat she was wearing, and laid it over me, as her partner placed his cell phone into my hand.

My eyes welled with tears of relief and gratitude.

* * *

With fumbling fingers, I dialed Damon's number.

He answered on the fourth ring.

"Who is this?"

His voice was harsh, but I could hear the hum of an engine in the background.

"Damon," I breathed.

His tone changed quickly, "Elena? Is that you?"

"It's me," I managed, "I...got away...borrowed a phone."

"Where are you?" he demanded urgently.

I looked up at the older woman, who still had a hand on my shoulder, "Where are we?"

"Highway 180," she answered, "Just outside Savannah."

 _So we really were in Georgia_.

"Did you get that?" I asked him, my breathing mellowing out a little more now.

"Got it," Damon answered, "We're only fifteen minutes out, kitten."

I blinked at that, "You're here?"

"The cannon's you heard," he said, "It's from a civil war reenactment. Georgia has a lot of forts, but only two locations are hosting this week, and only one had a pine forest nearby. We figured you had to be within a five mile radius."

The tears actually fell from my eyes now, "You found me."

There was a smile in his voice, "Did you actually doubt me?"

Despite the situation, I laughed, "Just get here."

"As fast as I can, baby, I promise."

There was a muffle of noise, then a " _Hold on_ ".

"Elena?"

The Alpha's voice came through the speaker, "Ric?"

"How're you holding up?"

"I'll be better once I'm back with the Pack," I admitted.

He could almost feel his relief, and agreement, "Of course. But I don't think it'll be smart for you to wait for us there. You said you escaped?"

I nodded, despite the fact that he couldn't see me, "Yeah, though I'm not really sure how. I guess I was lucky."

"Lucky?"

"I'll explain when I see you," I shrugged off his question.

"Did anyone follow you?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "I just ran until I couldn't anymore. I found a highway. Someone stopped to let me use their phone."

Ric's voice was serious, "Can you trust them?"

I looked again at the kind old lady, and the couple that had helped me, "I think so."

"Then get into town," he instructed, "It's closer, and there's more people. Your scent will blend better, and you'll be safer."

"Good idea," I agreed, "Now put my husband back on the phone."

He chuckled at that, but in the next second, Damon's voice was back, "I'm still here, kitten. I'm on my way to you."

* * *

I didn't stay on the line much longer.

I hated having to end the connection to my mate, but Alaric was right, it wasn't safe to stay still.

Luckily, the older woman was willing to take me into town, and didn't ask too many questions.

The few she did ask were of concern.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, hun?"

I nodded as she parked in the town square, and killed the engine, "I'll wait here until someone shows up for you."

I gave her a small smile, "I appreciate it, but you really don't have to."

"Nonsense," she hushed me, "It's no trouble, especially considering the condition you're in. You sure I can't take you to the hospital?"

I shook my head, "No hospitals...I'll be fine, as soon as my family gets here."

She was quiet for a moment, then asked, "Are you in trouble, child? Is that why you didn't want the police called?"

"It's complicated," I sighed, "But nothing illegal...I swear."

She looked as though she had her doubts, but didn't press the matter.

"Your family is coming for you, you said?"

Again, I nodded.

"And you'll be safe with them?"

"I will," I assured her, "They can protect me."

"Well, my offer still stands, to call the police for you," she said.

But as the words left her lips, I spotted Alaric's SUV pulling into the square, and Damon was jumping out before it had even fully stopped.

* * *

My body was moving before my mind could wrap itself around the fact that I was actually looking at my mate.

In the blink of an eye, I was out of the car, and across the lot, not caring that I was leaving the shocked elder woman behind, or that there were probably other people around, and I still looked like a train-wreck.

"Damon!" I yelled, and his head whirled around, eyes landing on me.

Relief clouded his face before he started running too.

Then, finally, I was in his arms, our bodies colliding with a bone breaking force.

"Thank _god_ ," he breathed, as I buried my face into his neck, inhaling his scent.

Wild dark spice, leather, and whiskey.

The best damn smell in the world.

"Don't ever let go of me," I commanded, and he squeezed me impossibly tighter.

Then he leaned back, so that our foreheads touched, and his hands moved to run over me, feeling me, confirming that I was real.

It was after that, that he took in my appearance.

I shook my head before the panic could set in his eyes, "I had to Change to escape. This was all I could save from my clothes."

This seemed acceptable, though his tension was running high, "Are you alright?"

I smiled, molding into his touch, "Better now."

* * *

"Eh hem," another familiar voice interrupted, and I pulled away to see Mason.

A grin crossed my face, and I reached over for him too.

He picked me up in his arms, "Don't ever scare us like that again, baby girl."

The second I was put back on my feet, I was turned to Tyler.

His hug was less exuberant but just as emotional.

Then Stefan stepped forward.

There was happy relief on his features, but also guilt.

I gave him a small smile, and wrapped my arms around him.

"It wasn't your fault," I assured him.

"I shouldn't have left you alone," he swallowed.

"Damn right you shouldn't have."

"Damon," I chided his comment, then looked back at his brother.

Stefan's expression was pitiful, and I couldn't help but wonder what kind of coals Damon had raked him over for my being kidnapped.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice breaking, "So sorry,"

"Forget it," I instructed, "I don't blame you, Stef. Of course I don't. I'm just happy you guys found me."

"It should have been sooner," Alaric's voice grabbed my attention, and I turned.

He stood a little ways from us, a sad smile on his face.

Many emotions rushed over me at the sight of him, but the strongest was still my love for the man.

He was the only father I'd ever known, and he was my leader.

Despite the anger I'd harbored for him, the loyalty and affection was stronger still.

"Ric."

I stepped toward him, and he moved, taking my face into his hands.

Instead of the warm embrace I'd expected, his eyes raked over my face, reassuring him that I was okay.

Then, ever so gently, he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You're safe now," he whispered, and once again, my eyes watered.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Damon reached for me the second the others were through with the reunion, and began to pull me towards the SUV.

But then I stopped, remembering the lady who'd given me the ride.

I owed her a little more than just leaving.

I glanced over and found her standing by her car, watching us with a concerned expression.

"Wait," I told Damon, and motioned to the woman, "She needs some kind of explanation...she did just help me."

He nodded, "Alright, but let's make it quick.

I took his hand, and he led me over to the woman, who's kind eyes were still full of worry.

"I take it you found your family," the she said as I approached.

I nodded, "Yes...thank you, for your help."

"Of course. But you take care of yourself now. Whatever it is that's going on, a nice young thing like you should be careful"

"Don't worry," Damon cut in, "Nothing else is ever going to happen to her."

This seemed to satisfy the woman, who wasn't oblivious to the protective stance Damon had taken, and with a light pat on the hand, she bade me farewell.

I didn't move until she was back in her car, pulling away, and when I did, it was only to bury my face into Damon's neck.

His arms wrapped around me again, and I finally felt safe.

"We should leave," he whispered to me, "Let's get home."

I nodded, and he picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist.

Home sounded perfect.

* * *

When we were all in the car, I expected the questions to start coming from every direction.

However, the second Mason's mouth opened to introduce the first one, Damon snarled at him.

"It's okay," I stroked his chest, snuggling deeper into his arms, as I was laid across his lap, "I'm okay."

"It can wait," he growled warningly at the others.

However Alaric ignored him from the driver's seat, "Actually son, it probably shouldn't...but only if you're alright with it, Elena."

I sighed, but nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Then start from the beginning," the Alpha said, "Tell us what happened."

I took a breath before launching into the story.

I left out the part about my visions including Damon though, and also the way Giuseppe had bragged about hardening him.

My lover didn't need to hear these things.

* * *

Alaric was frowning as I finished.

"You're right," he speculated, "Your escape was almost too lucky...as if Giuseppe let you go."

"Or maybe it wasn't," Mason pitched, "Maybe the witch helped?"

"Or maybe it was in fact just luck," I sighed, "There's no way to know for sure. The point is I got out."

"And he didn't hurt you?" Damon asked, his fingers running up and down my exposed thigh.

I looked up into his face and noticed that his eyes had darkened dangerously.

"Not really."

"Not really?" he pressed.

I sighed, "Nothing I won't be able to shake off in a day or two."

His jaw set, " _Elena_."

"Look, it's over," I assured him, "That's all that matters."

"Not if he hurt you," Damon snapped, "If he... _touched_ you."

Finally, I understood what he was getting at.

"God, kitten, tell me if he or his men laid a finger on you...I will tear their skin from their bodies and chew on their bones!"

Behind the rage, his eyes looked haunted, and I could only guess at the torture his own imagination had put him through.

"No," I hurried to put him at ease, "Nothing like that happened, I promise."

I nuzzled into his neck in reassurance, hating that he'd even had to consider the possibility.

He kissed my head, and I could feel some of the tension leave his body.

"Mainly it was just the mind games. Some spell that made me have visions. It wasn't fun, but like I said, I'll be able to shake it after a few days at home."

He nodded, convinced, though his arms were still iron bars around me.

"We'll have to go back for Liv and her brother," I said, mostly to Alaric, now that Damon was pacified.

"We'll do our best to help them," he promised, "But I doubt Giuseppe will remain in that particular hideout."

He was probably right, but either way, I planned to make good on my word.

I would help Liv, and I would kill Giuseppe Salvatore.

But not tonight.

Tonight was about going home and feeling safe, wrapped in my family.

Speaking of…

"Where's George?" I asked, looking around.

"He wanted to come," Tyler promised, "But someone has to be with the Manor. It's too valuable to leave completely unprotected."

I stiffened, "You left him alone at the-"

"We're not idiots," Mason smirked from his seat next to me, "No, we called one of the other packs, and they sent some guys down."

"Good people," Stefan nodded, leaning over the back, "Good wolves. I spent some time with them last year."

I relaxed at the news, "Good. It's going to take a lot to take Giuseppe down."

"Especially since it sounds like he's forming his own pack," Tyler noted, with a slightly worried expression.

"We'll handle it," Damon spoke, his voice quiet, but assuring.

He didn't say much else, as the miles passed by.

His eyes were on my face, as they had been for the entire ride, but I didn't mind it.

Especially since I understood the feeling.

Like blinking might make him disappear again.

He kissed my forehead, the reluctantly pulled his gaze away from me to glance up at Alaric, "Giuseppe dies the next I see him," he promised.

"Agreed," The Alpha nodded.

* * *

 **I know there wasn't much else besides the reunion, but I felt as if it deserved it's own chapter. lol**

 **Really excited for what happens next, and I know ya'll will enjoy it!**

 **;)**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I think ya'll will enjoy :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

The sun was low in the sky, having disappeared beyond the trees, by the time we pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore Manor.

I stared at it through the window, and half of me was overcome with the urge to go upstairs, lock the bedroom door, and soak with Damon in his tub until all my aches were gone, but the other half looked longingly at the woods beyond.

My wolf had felt so enclosed, down in Giuseppe's lair, she wanted her familiar land, her forest, and an open sky.

I straightened in my seat, pulling my legs out of Mason's lap, where they'd ended up at some point, and untangling my torso from Damon's arms.

"Looks like Dad's waiting for us," Tyler noted, as the front door opened, and George stepped out, followed by two other men with dark skin.

Alaric parked the SUV, and we all climbed out, stretching from the trip.

"There she is," George smiled, moving to hug me, which proved a little difficult, as Damon's arm was still around my waist.

"I'm so glad you're alright, sweetheart," he told me, pulling back.

I nodded, "Me too."

* * *

"Everything quiet here?" Alaric asked, coming to stand next to us.

George nodded, "Nothing unusual."

"Good," Alaric sighed, "Let's hope it stays that way."

He glanced back to the two men, whose scents now hit me.

Definitely werewolf, and presumably from the other pack.

"Jonas...I would like to thank you for coming," Alaric said politely.

The older of the two bowed his head, "Of course. Though one usually knows better than to deny the Supreme Pack's Alpha."

Alaric smirked, "All the same, we appreciate your assistance. And I will be sure to pass my gratitude on to your alpha."

Jonas nodded, but the younger of the two crooked his head at me, "Is this her, then?"

Alaric remembered his manners, and stepped to the side.

"Oh, yes of course. Elena...this is Jonas Martin, and his son Luka. They're from the Tennessee pack."

I gave them a polite smile, but was too wired to focus on pleasantries.

"We have heard of the female wolf," Jonas stated, amused, "Though no one in our pack has set eyes on her, until now."

"She's not a novelty for you to stare at," Mason jarred them.

Jonas shook his head, "Oh, no. Of course not. I didn't mean to offend. It's just very curious…"

"It's fine," I assured them, "But if we're done here, could I go inside? The fridge is calling out to me."

My hunger had overcame my desire to enjoy the outdoors, and I was itching to get into something a little more comfortable than a borrowed jacket and a ruined T-shirt.

Damon immediately spoke up for me, "I'm taking her in."

"Wait," George called, "There's something we do need to discuss though-"

"It can wait until she's fed," Damon snapped.

"I just need you," George promised, "And Alaric, of course. The others can take Elena in, and we'll join them in a moment."

"You've lost your mind if you think I'm letting her out of my sight," Damon growled, but I touched his chest.

"It's fine," I said, when he looked down at me, "We're going right into the house."

"I just got you back," he protested.

"And I don't want to be away from you any more than you want to be away from me," I told him, "But I can't live in fear of every second, either. I need to feel like things are normal, which includes being able to walk inside our house without a bodyguard."

He sighed out a groan, "Alright…"

Then his eyes shot to George, "But you'd better make this fast."

* * *

As Mason, Tyler, and Stefan walked towards the house with me, I managed to eavesdrop just enough on the conversation behind us, to realize it was only about security measures.

As the Alpha and Pack Enforcer, it was a matter of concern to them.

For me, I cared less about scheduling perimeter runs, and more about getting some kind of food in my stomach, because it was starting to throw a fit.

"I'll cook something up real quick," Stefan promised, as Tyler opened the front door.

"Sounds like a good idea," I smiled at him, "As long it includes meat of some kind. A lot of meat. Like just a big hunk of rare- what the hell?"

We were inside now, and in the dim light of the foyer, I saw what could only be described as debri from a tornado.

There were more holes in the wall than there was actual wall.

Paintings had been torn down, frames hanging crooked.

Glass covered the left side of the room from a smashed vanity, and the plant that had been on it was also toppled.

Parts of the banister to the stairs was broken, and the turmoil seemed to continue up them.

I walked over to the study's entrance, and noticed that it too was utterly destroyed.

A couch was ripped apart, an entire armchair was missing, and the mantle that use to be above the fireplace was now a torn heap of wood on the floor.

Had Giuseppe ordered his men to destroy the house too?

* * *

"Looks like Dad and the Martins never got around to cleaning up," Mason sighed.

I swallowed thickly, "What happened?"

They all avoided my gaze by looking at each other.

"What?"

The reluctance to answer was obvious, and annoying, "Guys…what the hell happened?"

Finally, Stefan looked up at me, and caved, "When the others came back and found you gone...Damon didn't take the news very well."

My eyes widened, "Damon did this?"

"It's worse upstairs," Mason added, suddenly finding his voice again, "Damn near had to tie him down to keep him from ripping the beams out of the walls. Then when he attacked Stefan, we had to-"

"Wait," I held up a hand, and looked at the youngest Salvatore, "He attacked you?"

Stefan shrugged, "He wasn't exactly in his right mind. His wolf had decided that it was my fault you'd been taken. That I didn't protect you."

"That's ridiculous," I exclaimed.

"Not to Damon."

I closed my eyes, knowing all too well that he was right.

There was no way Damon would have been in a rational state of mind.

"I'm sorry Stef."

He shook his head, "Don't be. I was careless, and because of that, Giuseppe was able to get to you."

"He would have anyway," I assured him, "If anything, you're still alive because you weren't in his way. He had others working for him. There was no way we would have been able to fight ourselves out of that."

"It doesn't matter," Tyler leaned against the side of the undamaged sofa, "Alaric isn't going to let the Pack separate any more. He thinks it's too risky."

"It is," I confirmed, "We're stronger together. Even Giuseppe isn't stupid enough to take on the Pack as a whole."

"Be that as it may, we'll still have to work on finding him," Stefan sighed, "It won't truly be over until he's dead."

"You okay with that?" Tyler asked him.

Stefan nodded at him, then met my gaze, "Hell yes. We can't let him hurt anybody else."

* * *

Once the heavy talk was through, we made our way into the kitchen, which thankfully, Damon hadn't destroyed on his rampage.

Stefan and Tyler began throwing a meal together, as I sat down at the long dining room table with the other Lockwood.

I didn't know what the food was that they were preparing, but it included a large flank steak, so I was okay with it.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" Mason asked, as my stomach grumbled loudly.

I shrugged, "No idea. They gave me food, but I didn't trust it."

"Smart girl," he praised.

The front door opened then, and voices carried through, as the others came inside.

Damon entered the kitchen first, his eyes seeking me out.

I wondered how long it would be before that look left his blue orbs.

That panicked flare of desperation and fear.

However, when he saw that I was still perfectly safe, his demeanor changed, his shoulders loosening, and a smile crossed his lips.

I smiled back, and reached a hand out toward him, which he had no problem taking, before sitting down beside me.

"Everything alright?" I asked him, and he nodded, "Just nailing down a few things."

I rose my brow, but he didn't comment any further.

Then Stefan brought a plate of food to the table, and I let the conversation drop.

* * *

Within the next hour, I'd eaten enough to feel satisfied, and helped the guys pick up the house a little.

Apparently in the chaos following both my abduction, and Damon's reaction to it, there hadn't really been a moment to stop and focus on resetting the house.

Damon didn't mention that he'd caused the mess, and I didn't bring it up to him.

Mostly because I had a feeling I might have done something similar, had our roles been reversed.

But he also needed to realize that Stefan wasn't too blame here.

I could tell he still held him a little responsible, by the way he'd occasionally throw a glare his way, but I was also sure it would fade, now that I'd safely returned.

Our clean up wasn't perfect, but at least the Manor no longer looked like the aftermath of a storm.

Jonas and his son decided to stay one more night, as a precaution.

Damon was slightly annoyed, but I was glad for it.

More wolves meant more protection, and less of a chance of Giuseppe getting to us.

It made me feel safer.

I also felt safer knowing that Alaric had apparently figured out where Giuseppe had entered the Manor from.

There was a shaft out back that opened into the Pack's interrogation room/ library/ filing room/ basement.

It was intended for firewood, but hadn't been used in years.

But Giuseppe would have known about it, and from the shifted dirt at it's base, had utilized it.

The exit was closed off now, and there was no way he was entering again without us hearing him.

We would be safe.

* * *

I sat at the bottom of the steps, staring at the front door now.

Damon was standing near me, talking to Stefan and Tyler, who'd just finished the last of the clean up on the second floor.

I didn't pay attention to their conversation though, as I just sat, breathing the scent of my home in.

It was so familiar, the woodsy earth, the natural feeling of it.

It was nothing like that hole in the ground Giuseppe had claimed, but yet, I still felt off.

Maybe that shouldn't surprise me though.

I probably wouldn't feel normal until I knew Giuseppe was no longer out there posing a threat.

Damon brought me back from my thoughts, as he touched my knee.

I looked up at him, and offered a smile, "Hey there."

He pulled my arm, until I was standing, "Hey yourself."

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, his voice full of concern for me.

I didn't want to worry him further, so I nodded, "Yeah, it's getting better."

"If you want, we can go upstairs," he suggested, "There's a warm shower and a soft bed."

 _Well, didn't that just sound lovely_?

"I could definitely use both of those," I smirked, and he kissed the side of my head.

"Go on up," he told me, "I'll let Alaric know we're turning in."

I nodded, and did as he said, heading up the stairs.

* * *

Our room, it seemed, had also been untouched by Damon's outburst.

Looking at it made me want to cry, for reasons that didn't really make sense when I tried to rationalize them.

I shook my head, and pushed through to the bathroom.

I just needed a little time for everything to feel normal.

That's all.

I repeated this in my mind, as I turned on the water to the shower.

When steam began to rise from the top of the glass, I stripped out of my clothes, pulled open the door, and stepped in.

God, it felt good.

I closed my eyes, letting the water run over me; soothe me.

Maybe, if I stood here long enough, the past few days would just wash away, like the dirt and sweat that had clung to my hair.

I didn't want to have to think about them right now.

* * *

I heard the bathroom door open, and knew that Damon had come up.

His scent hit me, amplified by the steam, and I smiled, knowing exactly what would get my mind off recent events.

A moment later, and he was stepping into the shower with me, and I looked up at him..

He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to.

In this moment, we didn't need words to understand exactly what was on each others minds.

We'd been too close to never seeing each other again.

There was a lot to make up for.

Damon moved on me, and in a single step, had my back against the wall, his body molded completely into mine.

His lips finally touched my own, and I was lost to the taste of him.

All the will of my body left me, and I gave myself up to his arms, trusting that he would do what he always did, complete me.

Damon took us to the floor of his shower, my back lying on the soft mat, and he settled next to me.

His lips were hungry, furious and demanding.

The kiss was devouring, and I loved it.

I wanted to crawl up in him, and hide in our pleasure until nothing else made sense but the feel of his skin on mine, and his breath robbing my own.

But then, just as I was about to moan out his name, Damon suddenly stopped.

It wasn't a momentary hesitation that could easily be shrugged off.

He'd frozen.

"What's wrong?" I asked, bracing up on my elbows.

Damon closed his eyes, "You're fucking kidding me."

"What?" I asked, wary now.

His next words were a hiss, "The fucking Alpha command."

* * *

I'd forgotten all about Alaric's rule, and apparently, so had Damon, because his eyes were screaming murder.

I groaned, falling back onto the shower floor, the water pouring over us, "You're joking."

His lips were pulled tight over his teeth, "I'll be right back."

He stood up, and climbed out of the shower, before sliding on his pants and leaving the room.

Despite the absurdity of the moment, I giggled at his frustrated tone, and the fact that there was no doubt in my mind that a very turned on, soaking wet, and barely covered Damon was about to go confront our Alpha and make him take back the command.

And Alaric would.

He knew which battles to fight with Damon, and which ones to relinquish, and this was not something he was going to want to argue.

I decided that I might as well be waiting for his return, so I stood, and turned off the water.

After a quick towel dry, I moved into the bedroom, and jumped onto the soft mattress.

It smelled like Damon, and I buried my face into the fabric.

God, I needed him in me.

I needed my scent on him, and I needed release.

I grew hot just thinking about it.

Really hot.

Too hot.

* * *

I sat up, realizing I was feeling unusually warm, and not just because my temperature had risen in the shower.

This was…different.

Off.

Building.

The heat spread all over, until a light sweat had broken out on my body.

What the hell?

I moved to stand up, but shivered as my thighs brushed together, causing friction in a suddenly very sensitive place.

Then it hit.

Whatever this was, it overcame me, and pulsed out from my body, knocking me off my feet.

I fell back to the mattress with a cry.

What in the...?

The heat increased in my confusion, and I tried shaking the fog that was covering my mind.

I took a steadying breath.

But then the feeling was back, and I barely had a second to wonder what the hell was happening, before another wave of this heated energy blasted from me.

It was painful.

But in a way that let me know a release would ease it.

The scent of my arousal hit my nose, and my head began to whirl.

What _was_ this?!

" _God_ ," I hissed, as the heat swept over me again, and my core ran wet.

I tried to focus on breathing, but as other wave pulsed, I cried out loudly.

* * *

I was so overwhelmed, I didn't notice the footsteps running up the stairs, until the bedroom door burst open and Damon was there, followed in short by Alaric, then Mason.

"Elena?" Damon's voice was alarmed, as he made to rush toward me, but he paused after a few steps.

"What the-"

"It hurts," I whimpered, curling on the bed, "Damon, it hurts."

He took in the sight of me with a deep inhale, and his eyes darkened.

Alaric went rigid, and Mason halted as he stepped in through the door.

"What's that….oh _god_ , that scent..." Mason's eyes closed.

"This isn't happening," my Alpha uttered.

Then Damon lunged at me.

* * *

 **I know, I'm horrible.**

 **But I'll update soon! I promise :)**

 **Xoxo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Since you all reviewed so fast, I'm giving you an early update :)**

 **Yes, I know, I'm amazing ;) But so were the reviews! I love you guys, seriously :)**

 **My only words for this chaper: Absolute Mayhem!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't have any time to respond, as chaos broke out.

Alaric had stepped between us, catching Damon's charging body before he could reach me.

Damon went mad, thrashing at him, and snarling, "LET GO! I NEED HER! I _NEED_ HER!"

Alaric struggled with him, as Stefan, Jonas, and George also appeared.

"What the hell is going on?" George demanded, as another wave of heat stole my breath.

All the males flinched, as if the pulsing were a scent that shot straight to their nostrils, and Damon pulled against the Alpha harder than before.

"Stop!" Alaric commanded him, but my lover wasn't listening.

I forced myself up, which was a mistake, because my head began to spin, and I could feel the slick heat at my center run down my thighs.

* * *

Then, all of a sudden, Mason was the one darting forward.

It was so unexpected, no one moved to stop him.

I cried out, as he pulled me roughly into his arms, and buried his head into my neck.

I fought against him as I felt his teeth latch to my skin.

He was trying to _mark_ me!

So, of course, Damon lost his mind.

Even Alaric had no hope of holding that male back, as he let out a roar that shook the room, and blasted the Alpha out of his way.

He tore across the room like lightening and was on Mason before I could blink, knocking me out of his arms.

The two snarled and snapped at each other, canines of their teeth elongating, transforming...the Change…

* * *

"What's happening?!" I cried out, and Alaric hurried over to my side, shielding me from their brawl.

His shook his head, as if something about my scent was affecting him too, and his voice was pained when he called out, "George! Get your son out of here, now! Careful of their teeth! _Stefan_ , no-"

Stefan had moved toward me, his gaze focused with his lips pulled back over his teeth, and the motion did not unnoticed by Damon.

The anger gave him his edge, and he grabbed Mason by the throat, throwing him to the ground with a shuttering force, before lunging at his brother.

Alaric moved between them just in time to catch the force of Damon's blow, and managed to hold him back.

Damon growled in protest.

George had managed to get his arms around Mason and was pulling him back, while Jonas stepped in to help pull Stefan out of the room.

It was a hell of a struggle.

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?!" George was yelling at his son, who had began wrangling against him, crying out.

"It's her," Alaric rushed, "Elena's-"

Mention of me snapped Damon's attention away from the others, and back to where I was now trying to stand.

Alaric tightened his hold, noticing the change, "Damon! Listen to me! Son, listen!"

"Get out of my way!" Damon yelled, barring his teeth.

Alaric refused to move though, "Think, Damon. Ignore what your body is demanding, and _think_! This isn't right!"

Damon growled, his jaw snapping, "Get out of my way before I kill you!"

"Alaric!" I panicked, forcing myself forward, "Stop! What's is this?"

The Alpha didn't take his eyes from Damon, "Elena, you're in...heat."

"I'm…..wait, what?!" I demanded.

Damon lunged for me again, and Alaric braced against him, fighting to avoid Damon's teeth.

"Heat," he struggled, "Must be...Giuseppe….a spell…your scent is...maddening!"

He threw Damon off, but barely.

George was still struggling with Mason too, but Jonas had managed to get Stefan, Tyler, and Luka away from the room.

* * *

A spell?

What was he talking about?!

Giuseppe hadn't had a spell put on me!

And what did he mean I was in heat?

Like a dog?

No….like a wolf.

All of a sudden, I understood exactly what Alaric meant.

When a female wolf goes into heat in the wild, all males are affected by her, but especially the young hunters in the pack.

They'd even kill one another to mate with her.

But we weren't wolves, at least, not fully…

Ric thought this was a spell?

Had Giuseppe done something without me being aware?

Suddenly my lucky escape really wasn't that lucky at all.

* * *

He'd meant for this to happen, I realized.

He'd gone on and on about how perfect Damon had been, his ideal soldier.

Damon was exactly what he'd wanted my children to be.

How better, than through DNA?

Damon was after all, the Pack's best fighter, and would respond the most to me, seeing that he was ruled by his wolf instinct, and that I was his mate.

Giuseppe had planned this.

I was a fucking Trojan Horse!

* * *

As I worked this over in my head, another pulse ran through me, more painful than the last.

"Aahh!" I whimpered, and strangely enough, it seemed to bring back some of Damon's rationality...or maybe his humanity.

"Elena…" he called out for me, trying to reach around Alaric, who was giving all of his strength into holding Damon back.

"I need to get out of here," I choked, "It's getting worse."

Alaric was shaking his head, "Not safe. You go out there- Damon stop- they'll tear themselves...apart to get...to you! And you...can't leave the...house...because Giuseppe might...be waiting for-"

"Ric, look out!" George yelled, having pinned Mason against the far wall, but it was too late.

Damon, finally having enough of the struggle, bit into Alaric's shoulder, as his head was turned toward me.

The Alpha cried out, and Damon used his distraction to tackle him.

They fell to the floor and it contested to Alaric's strength that he was able to grab Damon before he could stand up.

Damon whirled on him, ready to attack.

"God, just let him go!" I yelled.

Ric let out a hiss, his hold on Damon slipping, "Elena, If I do that, there is no way he isn't coming for you!"

"Then let him have me!"

"He's going to-"

"Do as she says, Alaric," George huffed, getting Mason out the door, "He'll kill you to get at her!"

Alaric gave in, dropping his hands, and Damon exploded out of his confinement like a bullet, heading right for me.

* * *

All I could comprehend was the wild look in his eyes, as his arms closed around me, yanking me against his body, just before his teeth sank into my neck.

It hurt.

God it hurt.

Damon wasn't gentle, the only thought in his mind being that he needed to mark me, claim me as his so the others would know I wasn't to be touched.

He slammed me back into the wall, biting every bit of my neck he could reach, until the scent of blood filled my nose.

"Damon," I whispered, trying to break through this instinct driven haze, "Baby, it hurts."

His mouth let go of me then, but his eyes were still mad, wide and feral.

"Out," he hissed.

George had pulled Mason away, but Alaric still stood there, waiting to intervene.

Damon's teeth snapped, "I said OUT!"

"It's okay," I assured the Alpha, who seemed hesitant about leaving me.

Damon turned toward him, a growl bellowing through the air.

"Easy," Alaric held his hands up, understanding that Damon was a time bomb, waiting to go off at the slightest hint of detonation, "Can you handle him?"

I nodded, "Just keep the others away."

"Elena, if this is a spell, there's a good chance Giuseppe-"

Damon snarled again, a territorial warning, and I flinched, a wave of heat coursing through me at the sound, "We'll deal with the consequences."

Alaric swallowed, but gave me a nod before backing off.

* * *

Once he was out of the room, Damon stormed forward, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Then he froze.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched his shoulders rise and fall with each breath.

"Damon?"

He didn't turn around.

"I can't stop it, kitten," he sounded as if he were choking on the words.

The fresh air from the hall outside must have cleared his head the slightest bit, "I...I have to have you...can't _fight_ it."

Slowly, I stepped forward.

Damon tensed when I reached out, and put an arm on his back, "Then don't. I'm right here, Damon. I'm all yours."

* * *

The last of his restraint fell away, and he spun around.

With a single move, we were on the bed, my back against the mattress and Damon's head between my legs.

His mouth went right for my core, and I ached when he placed his lips on me.

He buried himself into my wet heat, devouring all he could, taking the scent into him greedily.

This couldn't be described as foreplay.

There was too much of an edge.

Damon groaned as he shot up my body, sinking into my neck again, and I knew there was no easing into what was about to happen.

This was raw, animal mating.

Damon pushed into me, his cock throbbing as the energy between us cracked.

He picked up a sporadic pace that drove me higher on the bed with each thrust.

His hands gripped my hips, fingers digging in as he rocked me onto his hardened member, over and over.

The heat climbed, building and building as pleasure ripped through me, and I whimpered.

"Damon-"

At the sound of his name, a growl rumbled Damon's chest, and his mouth came down on my shoulder.

I didn't even feel the bite this time.

My orgasm hit me like a brick wall, hard, fast and earth shattering.

Damon's followed.

I felt his cum shoot into me, soaking my already dripping core, and he moaned out his release.

But he didn't stop.

His climax only seemed to heighten his drive, as he continued to pound into me through the tremors.

I threw my head back, overwhelmed with the heat, the fire that had erupted in our coupling, and clung to his skin.

Damon only seemed concerned with filling me with as much of his climax, his scent, as he could.

He drove fast, and hard, leaving more bite marks on my chest, my jaw, my shoulders.

He came, again and again, finishing each time I spasmed through my own pleasure, and after a moment, I found that it was helping.

The heat was...dissipating, as if it was getting what it wanted, and was satisfied.

Damon rocked against me a final time, his forehead pressed against my own, sweat dripping from us both.

The tremors from our final orgasms slowed, and Damon stilled, breathing heavily.

We didn't move for a few moments, just stared at each other and caught our breath.

Damon's eyes were wide, but had lost their desperation.

It was over.

* * *

Damon pulled out, after another second, and rolled onto his back next to me.

"Fuck," he breathed.

"No kidding."

I pulled myself up, and stumbled over to the window, needing some kind of fresh air.

It opened easily, and I leaned against the wall, inhaling the slight breeze that drifted through.

Damon hoisted himself up as well, and stood.

His eyes trailed over me, but he didn't make a move to get any closer.

"You're bleeding," he swallowed, his gaze on my neck, "I...I didn't mean to-"

"I know," I promised him, "It's okay."

He shook his head, "What the hell just happened?

I sighed, looking out to the woods, "Alaric thinks Giuseppe did something, that it's some kind of spell to make me go in heat, so to speak."

Damon stepped forward then, concern filling his features, "I've never felt anything like that...All I could comprehend was this….this need to be inside you. It was like nothing else mattered. I completely blacked out."

I reached for him, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me into his chest, "You weren't the only one. Mason fought pretty hard, and Stefan tried as well."

Damon stiffened, "Did I hurt them?"

Because there was no doubt in his mind that he'd won.

Or hat he would have destroyed anything that got close to me.

"You only roughed Mason up a little," I admitted, "But it was Alaric you really got at. I think you bit him."

"Damn it," he groaned, pain clouding his face at, what he would consider, the betrayal.

Then he lifted his hand to my throat.

I could only imagined what it looked like at the moment, because it felt as though it had been gnawed raw.

"I hurt you."

I shook my head, reaching up to take his face in my hand, "Baby no. I'm fine. The bites will heal. It wasn't your fault. Everyone else was affected too, and-"

"And they weren't the ones who got to you."

"Mason did," I pointed out, "He almost bit me, too. Would have if you hadn't of tackled his ass."

Damon shuttered, "Alaric thinks this is a spell?"

I nodded, "Though I don't know how...all Giuseppe had Liv do was put visions in my head."

"What kind of visions?" he pressed.

I hesitated.

Damon didn't need to be reminded of the ways I'd hurt him.

"Nothing too bad," I told him, "Just memories I'd rather forget...like the accident that killed my parents, the pain of the first Change...things like that."

He considered that.

"There has to be something else," he reasoned, "Something that you didn't notice, maybe?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. So much was happening…"

"I understand," he promised, squeezing me back into his chest, "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

"I want to forget it ever happened," I admitted, "But I can't. Not if we're going to kill the bastard."

"We will," Damon swore, "And we'll find out whatever it is he did to you."

I nuzzled into his chest, "I know."

* * *

His scent was so strong, thanks to the sweat, and the sex in both the air and on me.

Breathing it in pulled to my nature.

His marks on my neck stung, reminding me who I belonged to.

I was his, and he was mine.

Anyone that got a whiff of us would know that we were claimed, and there was something that was both disturbing and pleasing about that.

I wanted to bite him now, leave my imprint on him as soundly as he'd left his on me.

The heat swelled in my stomach, and trickled down to my core.

My mate stiffened, and I gripped him tighter, knowing what was about to happen.

"Damon, it's back."

A growl shook his chest, and he pulled my lips up to his once more.

 _Here we go again._

* * *

 **So I feel like a lot was going on in this chapter lol.**

 **Hope you were able to keep up and that you enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time ;)**

 **And please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!**

 **Okay, so this chapter will be a little different, because it is changing to Damon's POV.**

 **I didn't want to change the POV, but the upcoming events will be better told through Damon's eyes, so I hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews, and I can't wait to see what ya'll think about this one!**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

My Alpha stared at me with hard eyes.

I recognized the challenge he was presenting, and knew that I should step down, submit to his will.

But he was standing between me and the thing I wanted most.

"Damon," Alaric warned, "We've talked about this."

"I just need to see her," I insisted, trying to push by him, to the basement.

His hands shot out, for the millionth time, grabbing my shoulders, "You've already seen her. Remember? I let the two of you have an hour together, but the scent's getting stronger."

"Locking her in the cage isn't going to help her," I snapped, making my point.

"It will keep all of you from being able to get to her," he reasoned, "I know you don't like it son, but this is for her protection. You really want to risk Mason getting another whiff of her, or Stefan? As long as she's in this condition, you are all slaves to your instinct. The best thing for Elena is to keep your distance."

I shook my head, not wanting to see his logic.

"But she needs me," I insisted.

* * *

Some kind of energy was coming off Elena.

Like a storm rolling in waves of the most powerful calling card I'd ever sensed, so that none of us were able to control our bodies in her presence.

Unfortunately we weren't the only ones suffering.

Elena's pain cut deeper than my own, as I was forced to listen to her whimper with each pulse that blasted from the room.

"When I'm with her...the pain lessens," I tried to explain, once again, to the Alpha.

He shook his head, "And then it comes back, worse than before."

"She's hurting," I growled, growing more and more annoyed, "The other wave lasted for an entire twenty minutes, before that it was barely ten. How long will you let her suffer now?"

"I do not want this," Alaric assured me, "I would take her pain if I could, but-"

"I _can_ take her pain," I exclaimed, "Let me go to her, Ric."

* * *

He'd put Elena down in the cage an hour ago, after the last wave had ended, and I'd been rational enough for him to enter our bedroom.

I would have fought it, but Elena had thought it was a good idea.

Giuseppe wanted her pregnant, and there was no way I wasn't going to keep coming for her, so long as her body kept putting out that intoxicating scent.

But then she'd started crying out, and nothing else mattered but the fact that I could stop her pain.

Alaric, however, remained resolved on the issue, and only let me down to see my mate once the pulsing stopped, and even then I was forced from the room before they could start up again.

And now, the energy seemed endless, and hints of her scent was floating up from the stairs, teasing all who were stupid enough to get within their vicinity, aka my idiotic self.

Which was why Alaric had taken up post, guarding the entrance, and instructing the others to stay on the far side of the house, away from the scent.

He, for whatever reason, was able to withstand the temptation.

* * *

"Damon, you're only torturing yourself by standing here," he reasoned, "Take the others, and go run the perimeter. Do something. I'll make sure Elena is safe."

"This isn't something we can fight," I reminded him, "The answer to her safety is in Giuseppe's blood. He's the only one who knows what he did."

"What his witch did," Ric corrected.

"Whatever."

The Alpha paused, "There might be something in that…"

"In what?"

"The witch," he explained, "Can you contact Elijah? He has a witch in his debt, you said? Maybe she will know what kind of spell this is."

It wasn't a terrible plan.

Except for the part where I had to leave Elena's door to go call the Mutt.

"George," I yelled, knowing that if he was close enough, he'd hear me.

Alaric gave me a look that I ignored, as the eldest Lockwood came around the corner, "What's wrong?"

"We need to contact Elijah," I told him, "Have him bring his witch here. She needs to figure out what's wrong with Elena."

George glanced back at Alaric for confirmation, and the Alpha gave a nod, "Go ahead."

* * *

George left to find a phone, and I glanced back at Ric smugly, "There."

"Not what I meant," he chided, but then Elena's groan sounded from the room below, and I tensed.

"Ric-"

"No, Damon," he snapped.

I flexed my jaw, having to bite my tongue to keep from saying what I really wanted to.

Speaking of bites…

"How's your shoulder?" I changed the topic, trying to distract myself.

Alaric glanced down at his wound, which had been bandaged while I was busy with Elena.

"It'll be alright," he sighed, "I don't heal as quickly as I used to, but all the same, I expect it will be merely a scar by morning.

"You know I didn't mean to attack you…"

He must have heard the guilt in my voice, because his expression softened, "It's alright, son. I know it was beyond your control."

I exhaled deeply, and leaned against the wall opposite of him, "I could have killed you all."

"No doubt that was part of Giuseppe's plan," Ric nodded.

"But you weren't affected...nor was George."

"Or Jonas," Alaric recalled, "Perhaps it's because we are past our prime. Don't get me wrong, she still smells…"

I imagined he was searching for a word that was more modest that " _fuckable_ ", because that was exactly what came to mind when her scent hit my nostrils.

That and the word " _mine_."

"Her scent is still...alluring," he decided, "Even George admitted so, but it doesn't seem to hit us as strongly as it does you and the other boys. You're younger though, in the height of your sexual maturity, so it makes sense."

"But understanding cause and effect doesn't fix the problem," I said, "She can't stay like this."

"I know," he assured me, "And maybe Elijah's witch will know how to fix her. But for now, it wouldn't hurt for you to keep your distance and clear your head. Go for that run. Luka and Jonas are staying for a while, so our security is the best it's going to get."

"You trust them more than I do," I muttered.

Alaric chuckled a little at that, "You don't trust anyone, Damon."

"Not with the safety of my Pack," I agreed.

"But we are stronger in numbers. I've known the alpha of the Tennessee pack for years. He's good people."

"I trust you," I allowed, "So as long as they stay out of my way, I won't worry with them. But I won't put Elena's safety in anyone's hands but my own. I've already made that mistake, and look what happened."

"Giuseppe won't touch her again," he promised me, "And I understand that you want to protect her. But I'm telling you, Damon, the best way to do that right now is to give her space, and run the property. If Giuseppe or his men are close by, we need to be aware."

I hated that he was right.

I would be able to smell Giuseppe or his Mutts miles before they reached our home, reached Elena.

But leaving her was so much harder.

"Fine, I consented to him, "I'll run the property. But only after you let me check on her one more time."

Alaric's lips pressed tightly together, as he weighed his options.

Finally, he nodded, "Alright. But let me go down and make sure the wave has passed. It's not going to help any of us if you try to tear the cage apart."

I rolled my eyes, but agreed to let him go down and check.

My instincts told me that it was wrong to let another male so close to my mate, especially while she was so vulnerable, but I trusted Alaric.

He loved her, and he would never hurt her, or me, by trying to get inside her.

* * *

The two minutes I waited at the top of the stairs was murder.

But Alaric did eventually return, and with a nod, he moved to the side so I could go down.

"Make it quick," he warned, but let me pass.

I gave him a nod, then took the stairs in two steps, desperate to see my girl.

I entered the basement without halting, storming straight for her.

Elena was waiting for me, standing at the door of the cage, holding onto the bars.

She looked as she had when I'd been down half an hour ago.

Sweaty, tired, and absolutely beautiful.

The air was thick with her sex, but as tempting as it was, it wasn't all consuming, especially since my own smell diluted it.

She had yet to be able to wash the aftermath of our sex from her body, and the sick part of me was a little too happy about that.

In fact, my wolf growled it's approval, wanting her doused in my scent, wearing me like a second skin, on the inside of her thighs, her stomach, her pussy that was still dripping.

I wanted to finish all over her body, so that no other male would dare think of taking her sweet core.

I shook my head, as my dick hardened at the thought of mating with her.

Not the best reaction right now, as she was still locked inside a steel cage.

* * *

"Kitten," I purred, reaching through the bars for her.

She grabbed as much of me as she could, "There you are."

"Alaric's playing guard dog," I grumbled unhappily, and she nodded.

"I know, and it sucks...but it's the smartest option, for now."

"Not when you're in pain," I reasoned.

"It passes," she assured me, reaching up to run a hand through my hair.

I leaned into her touch, craving it like a babe craves milk.

"This shouldn't be happening to you. We're going to get Elijah's witch here. Maybe she can explain it."

"I know," she nodded, "I heard you talking to Alaric...do you think Bonnie will come?"

"She will," I promised, "Or I'll go to New Orleans myself and drag her here with my teeth."

Elena smiled at my threat, "You aren't allowed to go that far away."

I placed my head against the bars, "I'm not. I won't leave the property until this is over."

"Good," she leaned up and kissed my neck, "If I have to be stuck in here, I don't want to have to worry about you out there."

"You don't have to worry about me at all," I told her, "Just try to get some rest."

I glanced back at the little cot she had in the cage with her, "I'd bring you a real mattress, but-"

"This is fine," she shrugged, "Just keep yourself safe. If Giuseppe is near the property-"

"Then he'll be dead before he gets within a mile of the house," I growled, "I'm not letting him near you again."

She sighed deeply, and her eyes closed, "We may have to, if he's the only one who knows how to stop this spell."

"If that's the case, we'll get it out of his witch," I told her, "She has to know what this is."

"She seemed to know a lot," Elena muttered, suddenly seeming a little lost in thought, "Don't know how much of it was true though."

"What do you mean?"

Elena hesitated, and I pulled her hand away from it's resting place on my neck, to interlace our fingers, "Kitten, talk to me."

"I'm sure it's nothing," she bit her lip, "It's just that...well, there was something Liv said, and I don't really know if she was being honest or not."

"What?" I pressed.

"She...she said I was a witch," Elena said, her eyes fluttering up to mine, "But that's crazy. I mean, I've never done magic, or even knew it existed until we met Bonnie. Liv thought that one of my parents might have practiced, but the idea is ludicrous."

"Wait," I shook my head, "She said you were a _witch_?"

Elena nodded.

"What made her think that?" I asked.

"She took my hand, when she did the spell to contact you. She said she could sense it."

I frowned, "But then wouldn't Bonnie have-"

"You didn't let her touch my hand," Elena cut me off, "Remember? You let her read you instead."

I dropped my gaze, considering this new information.

"Is there any way she could be right?"

Elena shrugged, "I have no idea. Jenna never said anything to me, and I lost contact with her after I turned. I don't know much about my Dad either...I mean, I guess it's possible, but surely, if it were true, I would have had some kind of indication."

"You survived the Change," I pointed out, "No mortal female has done so…"

Elena swallowed, "I'd considered that, too."

"Does Alaric know about this?"

She shook her head, "I wasn't thinking of it after I escaped, I was too worried, then all this started…"

I nodded, "I understand. Maybe the witch Elijah has can tell us the truth of this as well."

"Maybe," Elena allowed.

* * *

Her gaze dropped, and pity swarmed my stomach, "Hey, we'll figure this out baby, don't worry."

She closed her eyes, "I just want this over, Damon. I want to hold you, and have our lives go back to normal."

"They will," I kissed her forehead, "We're going to find Giuseppe. It's only a matter of time."

Again she nodded, and I pulled her as close as I could, with the bars between us.

She squeezed my sides, and I buried my nose in her hair.

Her scent was comforting, and I didn't ever want to leave.

But then she tensed in my arms, "Damon, it's coming back."

I groaned, "Alright. I'll be running the perimeter, but Alaric is still watching the room. If it gets too bad…"

"I can handle it," she swore, "Just get out of here, before it gets worse."

I kissed her hard, and forced my arms to let her go, "Scream if you need me."

She smirked, but nodded, and I pulled away, turning to the stairs.

* * *

Alaric was at the top, waiting for me with a frown on his face, "The witch told her she was one of them?"

I shrugged, "I guess so. Did George get ahold of Elijah?"

Alaric nodded, "He's contacting the witch, then he'll call us back."

"When he does, tell him he'd better have his ass here in the next few hours, if he doesn't want me to hunt him down."

"Easy, Damon," Ric scolded me, "He's trying to help us."

"And I'm trying to make sure he does it quickly," I noted irritably, "Now, who do you want me to take on the run?"

"At least two of the others, but the more the better. If you can behave yourself, take Luka as well. The fresh air wouldn't hurt any of you, and I'm sure they could all use a break from the tension this spell is causing."

I humphed, but gave him a nod, before making my way down the hall, and toward the study, where the others were waiting.

* * *

"Damon," Stefan stood as I entered the room.

"You're coming with me," I told him, then looked at the others, "Mason, Tyler, even you Tennessee."

"Where are we going?" Mason asked.

"Running the perimeter. Giuseppe could be lurking, and Elena's about to go through another heat wave. It's best if we clear out."

They were in agreement with me then, and began standing to join me.

George walked over to me, as I pulled off my shirt, "I'll come find you, if we hear back from Elijah."

"No need," I told him, "We won't be gone too long. It's better for you and Jonas to stay here with Alaric. If anything does manage to get by us, and that's a big if, I want a line of defense between the stupid bastard and Elena."

George nodded, "We'll look out for her."

"Thank you," I told him, and turned to look at Jonas, who was standing near the fireplace, silent.

"Alaric appreciates the fact that you were willing to stay and help."

Jonas nodded, "More of my Pack would come assist, but our alpha is worried about leaving our own territory unprotected."

"Understandable," I nodded, but narrowed my eyes at him, "However, I would suggest that you are careful to only offer friendly assistance while here. Any threat to my Pack will be eradicated, am I clear?"

"We are all on the same side, Damon," George assured me.

"This isn't about sides," I reminded him, "It's about loyalties."

I refocused on Jonas, "If you're truly here to help, then you are welcome for as long as you are able, however, if you or your pack have a mind to threaten Alaric, you'll deal with me."

"We do not wish to take the Supreme Pack," Luka spoke up, "Our alpha holds Alaric in high regards. We only wish to assist in taking down a traitor."

"Then do your jobs, and we won't have any issues."

He nodded at me, as did Jonas.

That would be enough for now, though I knew I should just trust Alaric's judgement.

It was harder than it seemed though, with the feeling of danger so thick around us.

My wolf twitched with the uneasiness of the situation at hand.

"Good," I looked at the others, "Now, let's go."

* * *

 **So, what did you think about the POV switch?**

 **I tried to make sure the "feel" of it was a little different, because Damon has a different mindset than Elena does.**

 **Any feedback is appreciated!**

 **I think the next few chapters, at least, will be his POV.**

 **I will let you know when I'm switching back to Elena.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry that I wasn't able to update yesterday!**

 **I had the chapter finished, but I wanted to rewrite some things that didn't feel very satisfying, lol.**

 **Idk if I corrected all that I wanted to, but I'm happy with it none the less.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy, and I'm glad ya'll seemed to at least like Damon's POV :)**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

I pushed open the door of the Manor, and was welcomed by a breath of cool air hitting my face, as I walked outside.

There was a moment of relief, as the scent of Elena's heat cleared from my nasal cavity, and my body relaxed in its absence.

"Where are you wanting to start?" Mason asked.

I turned toward him and saw a brief flash of him in my bedroom, lunging for Elena's throat.

A flare of annoyance clouded my moment of peace.

I knew that it wasn't the male's fault.

But that didn't matter.

Elena was mine, and I'll be damned if anyone else was going to attempt to put their mark on her.

I fought the urge rip into him, as the others joined us.

* * *

"We shouldn't separate," Tyler said, grabbing my attention as he stripped off his shirt, and let it fall to the ground.

"It will be alright if we pair up," I insisted, and looked out at the woods.

The night seemed still, but I wasn't taking any chances with Elena in the condition she was.

It wouldn't take too long to cover the property, and the assurance would be good for all of us.

"Mason, you and Tyler will go with Stefan along the west border," I said, "Tennessee and I will take the east line."

"My name is Luka," the dark male muttered, and my eyes flashed over to him.

"I really don't give a shit."

The kid seemed affronted, and opened his mouth to retaliate.

"We should do a quick run," Stefan stepped in quickly, probably to avoid any confrontation, "About a mile around, just to be sure no one is nearby already."

I nodded at him, "Not a bad idea."

"And we'll split up after?" Luka asked.

I sighed.

It would probably be smart to remind myself that the guy wasn't used to running with us, and had no way of knowing how we did things.

But he was becoming a headache.

"That's the plan," I gave him a hard stare, "Any problems?"

He immediately shook his head, "No, man. Anything to get out of the house. That female in there smells a little too edible, if you feel me."

"Edible?" I couldn't stop my body from growling in response to his words.

He backtracked, "Well, just...really...you know. Her scent is so...she's just-"

"She's just what, exactly?" I took a step toward him.

"Damon," Stefan darted over, grabbing my arm.

I ignored him, my eyes on Luka.

"I didn't mean anything by it," he promised nervously, "Just that the fresh air is a nice change."

"Give him a break," Stefan pleaded, "You know he wasn't dogging her."

My eyes flashed briefly to my brother, who gave me a pointed look.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged his hand off of me, before looking back at the other male, "Fine, but say something like that again, and I'll show you just how edible _you_ are."

Luka blinked in shock, and Stefan immediately forced himself between me and the kid.

But I wasn't interested in a attacking him right now.

We had more important things to do.

"Watch yourself," Stefan warned Luka as I turned away from them, "Elena's his girl, and he can be a little sensitive where she's concerned."

"No kidding," Luka muttered, his eyes on my back.

I tried to shake off the feeling of irritability, "Are we going to do this or what?"

The others nodded.

"Then let's do it."

* * *

I Changed into my wolf effortlessly, and sat in the front yard, waiting for the others to join me.

Stefan appeared first, his blonde fur reflective in the moonlight.

Tyler came out next, with Luka, and Mason followed behind them.

The Tennessee wolf was darker than they were, almost as dark as me, but the timber colored flecks in his fur made him easily detectable.

He was smaller than I was, roughly Stefan's size, but appeared eager for the run.

I growled as he pounced excitedly at Tyler, causing the younger Lockwood to yelp, and snap back at him.

Now wasn't the time for play, and I was going to make that clear immediately.

I leaned forward on my hackles, baring my teeth at the new wolf, until he was watching me with a hesitant caution.

I drew up on my height, towering over him, and snarled.

He immediately succumbed to me, dropping down until his stomach hit the dirt and his ears were pinned down.

He whimpered a sound of submission, but before barking my acceptance, I snapped my jaw at him, letting him know what to expect if he fell out of line.

He got the message.

* * *

Mason came over to me then, nudging my side with a lowered head.

He was hurrying me to the point, and I gave him a nod.

The faster we got through with this, the better.

I threw my head back in a howl, then took off through the grass.

The familiar rush of the run, the hunt, filled my body, and drove me faster across the ground.

The yard fell away to forest, and I embraced the woods as a part of me, an extension of my senses.

The thunder of paws behind me let me know that the others were keeping up.

We circled out, my nose on alert for anything that would seem out of the ordinary, but nothing rose any flags.

There were no fresh trails through the nearest loop, so the house at least, was safe for the moment.

Which meant Elena was safe.

I ran faster, completing the round, until we were all back at the edge of the yard, restless, and panting.

* * *

I pushed at Luka's shoulder, motioning towards the east with my head, so that he knew it was time to separate.

He fell into place behind me, and I checked over to Mason, who'd taken point with the others, and he barked in my direction.

I signaled the go ahead, and watched as the other three took off across the yard.

Once they disappeared from sight, I took off the opposite direction.

Luka, I realized a few yards out, wasn't a bad pack member.

He took orders well, and didn't try to challenge me for lead.

Whether this was his personality or common sense, I wasn't sure, but it really didn't matter.

He followed me to the edge of the property, swerving through the forest with me, as we checked the trails.

Thankfully there was nothing recent to find.

I slowed down halfway through the check, putting my nose to the ground to be sure.

I picked up the lingering scents of my Pack, and the trails we'd left, but nothing new or unfamiliar.

Half of me was relieved that there were no trespassers or Mutts to worry about.

The other half was disappointed that Giuseppe wasn't here tonight, for me to kill.

And I would kill him.

Soon.

* * *

A howl pierced the night, and I recognized the sound as Stefan.

He was calling us to him, but as the beacon was unurgent, and had come from near the house, I knew they hadn't found anything either.

I called Luka off the hunt, and he followed me back to the yard in front of the Manor.

Mason and Tyler were already in human form, but Stefan was laying on the grass, still wolfed out, waiting for us.

"It was all clear," Mason told me, "You guys find anything?"

I shook my head.

"Good," he sighed, "One less thing to worry about then."

I didn't bother signaling my agreement, but he was right.

With everything happening with Elena, perhaps it was a good thing that Giuseppe wasn't currently stalking around on our property.

Though I'd be lying if I said my wolf wasn't aching for that confrontation.

The tension from Elena's spell had us all pent up, and a good, dirty fight to the death was exactly what I felt like dueling out.

Which wasn't doing wonders for my temper.

Maybe I needed to run it out some more, before going back inside, where Elena's scent was only going to increase my edginess.

I barked at Luka, demanding silently that he join me, before I trotted over to the forest's edge.

I only included him because Alaric would skin me for running alone, and also because I didn't like the idea of leaving him around the others without me there to keep an eye on him.

Nor did I want him in the house with Elena after the comment he'd made.

* * *

He followed, willingly enough, and I let loose, taking off into a run that reached my full capacity.

I didn't bother following smells or sounds, I just ran.

Luka kept up well enough, though he was having to put out a hell of an effort.

I didn't stop running until my legs began to protest, and we'd looped the entire property a time or two.

And even then I could have probably gone longer, but tiring myself out completely wasn't a smart move, just in case Giuseppe did decide to visit us soon.

I slowed to a stop, and Luka dropped to the ground next to me, exhausted.

We were by the river.

I had just started breathing in again, and all the scents hit me.

The water, cold and rushing, the fresh dirt, the turning leaves, a few woodland critters...and…

My head jerked up, and I sniffed again.

 _Elena_?

* * *

I growled as the familiar scent floated into my nostrils, and I turned around looking for her.

When my eyes didn't find her, I followed my nose, trotting a little off path, back through the bramble.

The trail led me a few yards from the river, where the trees grew thick, and finally, I spotted her.

She was mid Change, and her body shook with pain.

How the hell had she gotten out of the cage?

It was hard to tell if she was transforming into a human or a wolf, because attributes of both were shifting.

My ears perked, as I heard voices a few miles out, calling for her.

Alaric must have noticed she'd left the basement.

With a low whine, I walked over to her.

Elena cried out, her eyes squeezing tight as her body completed back to human form.

She looked up then, shakily, and called to me.

"Damon?"

I whined again, and licked at her face.

She reached up, touching my fur, "It hurts so bad...the pain is...forcing the...Change."

Even as she told me, another tremor rolled through her, and she gasped, her body bending and snapping, chocolate fur trying to push through her skin.

She cried out, and I circled around her, feeling helpless.

But slowly, she gained control, and with hard breaths, forced her body to remain in shape.

The waves continued to pulsed out of her, and I was forced back by their intensity.

God, I needed inside her.

Suddenly all that mattered was her scent, and diving into it, claiming it, and her, again and again.

I would turn, and I would take her, and nothing could stop that.

Except…

I wasn't the only one who had gotten a whiff of her smell.

* * *

Luka came out from the bramble then, his excited whining a hint to the affect she was having on him.

Elena pulled herself up from the ground, sensing him, and her eyes flashed in panic.

She didn't recognize this wolf, and she was too far gone in the heat to be able to smell that it was Luka.

Either way, I didn't like that she felt threatened, or that the kid thought he had a chance in hell at getting past me.

Luka stepped closer, his body tense with the need to release.

I glued my ears back angrily, letting a snarling growl rip from my throat, daring him to try coming at her.

I would tear him in two before he had the chance.

But then Elena whimpered, curling into herself on the ground.

She was hurting.

She needed me.

I dropped my warning stance to check on her, nuzzling into her arms , and running my nose over her.

God, that scent!

My wolf responded just as fast as I had in human form, readying to take her.

If she'd been in wolf form, I would have.

But she wasn't, as I wasn't going to mount her like a bitch, in this condition.

Luka, still waiting nearby, let out a bark.

I turned and snapped at him, and he growled in response.

That was the only excuse I needed to lunge for him, knowing that I wouldn't be able to Change, and properly mate Elena, until the threat of his challenge had been removed.

* * *

I ran at him, and he jumped up, ready to fight.

Elena's scent was so enthralling, it was worth risking death for.

But Luka was not the fighter I was; his moves predictable, and slow.

We span, snarled, and nipped for a second, then I pinned him, grabbing his neck with my teeth.

I shook him, hard, until he stilled in submission, and only my hurry to get back to Elena stopped me from ripping his neck open.

I released him with a final bite to the hide, and he took off.

Elena was all mine now.

* * *

I turned, to find that she was still where I'd left her, rubbing her thighs together like a pair of scissors in attempt to ease the pressure.

I stopped a few feet from her, and forced my body to turn.

It only took a second, as ready as I was to be human again.

I hurried to her side, reaching out to touch her tentatively.

My body was screaming with the urge to bury inside of her, but her needs had to come first, and I wouldn't force her into anything.

"Elena...shh, it's okay kitten, I'm here."

"Make it stop...please, baby, make it stop," she begged me, opening her legs, her hip jutting up at me.

The scent intensified, and I closed my eyes at her shameless offer.

But I wasn't going to refuse.

Especially not when I knew it would end her pain.

"I'll make it better," I promised, nudging between her legs.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, but she grabbed me, dragging my lips to hers.

The desperation to have us joined just further proved that she needed me.

Well, parts of me.

I took myself in my hands, my erection hard as a rock thanks to the smell of her, and put it at her entrance.

She shivered as she felt me, her body recognizing the relief that would come with her release.

With a sigh, I jerked forward, joining us, and Elena's head fell back.

I let my mind focus on her, as my body took over its own actions, thrusting into her with a snapping pace.

Pleasure clouded her face, and her mouth fell open.

I could feel the heat retreating as she grew closer to her climax, and my own threatened to come undone at the sight of her.

"Alpha, please," she whimpered, offering her neck, and I growled in approval.

Elena came as I latched onto her, marking her so deep she would wear me for days, and I followed with my own release, spilling into her.

A sharp pain on my shoulder made me shiver, as I realized, Elena had bit me too, in the aftermath of her orgasm.

I gave myself up to her, as surely as she'd given herself to me, the heat dying down, and the cool air wrapping around us once more.

"Thank you," Elena whispered, once we'd collapsed and caught our breath.

I pulled away from her, enough to see my blood on her lips, which in all fairness shouldn't be as sexy as it was.

I kissed her, running my tongue over the red stain until she moaned beneath me.

"I love you," I told her, and her body molded against mine.

"I love you too."

* * *

Now that our sexual drive was gone, I could feel the exhaustion she was radiating.

"We should get you back inside," I said, wrapping her in my arms, "You need to rest."

"I can rest here," she yawned, burrowing deeper into my chest, "With you."

I nodded, but then she stiffened, turning to look up at me, "It's safe, right? Giuseppe won't come on Pack territory with us all here?"

"I'll stay awake, kitten," I promised her, despite the tiredness I was also feeling, "You don't have to worry about anyone getting to you. You're perfectly safe."

"You can't just-" she started to argue, but Alaric's voice drifted over from a distance, "You can both sleep. I'm here."

I looked up and spotted the Alpha through the dark, and wondered at how long he'd been there.

He was leaning against a tree, obviously trying to give us privacy, while also keeping us safe.

He walked over now though, and Elena glanced at him tiredly, "I'm sorry Ric. I know I wasn't supposed to leave the cage, but it was just so bad."

"It's okay," he promised her, "Just get some sleep, before it comes back."

Elena didn't argue now, instead, she fell slack into my embrace, and rested her head on my arm.

It only took a moment for her breathing to mellow out, sleep overcoming her.

* * *

"Thank you," I told my Alpha.

The security of both of our presence had put Elena at ease enough to actually pass out, and she would need the rest.

"The others will continue to do perimeter runs through tonight," he said, by way of answer, "But just the outer edges of the property. I've commanded that they keep their distance from Elena."

I nodded, and he sighed, "Elijah will be here in the morning. Hopefully his witch can fix this."

 _Hopefully_.

"I'm staying with Elena until she does," I said, "I won't have her in any more pain."

Alaric nodded, as if he'd expected as much, "When the heat returns, I'll leave you with her."

I was grateful that he wasn't going to fight this.

I was too tired to fight now.

All I wanted was to enjoy this moment with my mate, while we both felt safe.

* * *

I wrapped my arms around her, and buried my nose into her hair, making a silent promise to find Giuseppe and make him pay for doing this to her.

I would find him.

And when I did, I was going to feed him his own heart.

But for now, Elena was content, and I needed to preserve my strength.

I didn't know if sleep would actually come, but laying next to her was the best rest I ever got, so it would be good enough for the time being.

Exhaling, I closed my eyes, and the thrumming of Elena's heartbeat lulled me to a thoughtless peace.

* * *

 **Review :))**


	17. Chapter 17

**Finally got this chapter finished! lol**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Oh, and for those of you reading The Spaces in Between, don't worry, I plan on updating soon!**

 **I know it's been a little bit, but I've hit a bit of writer's block.**

 **I'm working through it though, so I'll do my best to update asap! :)**

* * *

Steam from the shower surrounded me as I stood beneath the spray.

God, I was tired.

Elena had managed to catch approximately three hours of sleep, none of it consecutively, which meant that I had gotten about the same.

My memory was a tired jumble of fucking, resting, fucking, leaving the woods in favor of my bed, more fucking, trying to sleep, and oh yeah, fucking.

My dick had taken on a mind of it's own, where my mate was concerned.

If I was in her vicinity, the bastard was rock hard and ready to go, despite the exhaustion that weighed in every other part of me.

And my poor Elena.

The night had taken a lot out of her.

She was sleeping now, sprawled out on the bed, and I hadn't wanted to disturb her, even though she needed a shower much more than I did.

Last night had been...messy.

I'd lost count of the amount of times I finished inside of her, filling her until she spilled over, dripping from me.

The wolf in me loved it.

I was all over her, and the sheet she was wrapped in, my scent a permanent stain on her body.

But somehow I didn't think Elena was going to be quite as thrilled as I was.

* * *

I turned off the water now, deciding I was as clean as I was going to get, and grabbed a towel before walking into the bedroom.

Elena was still asleep on the bed, and I smiled at how perfect she looked.

Her body was on full display for my viewing pleasure, her beautiful naked skin a contrast to my white sheets.

Her hair was roughed from our sex, but still the same shade of chocolate that her wolf fur imitated.

Her neck, from jaw to collarbone, was covered in bite marks and bruises.

My humanity and my wolf had different opinions about the necessity of this fact, but both were pleased in knowing that the point would get across to anyone that looked at her.

She was taken.

The bites continued down her body, lighter and more spaced, over her breast, that rose and fell with each breath she took.

Her nipples were a deep, swollen pink, which may have something to do with the amount of times I had them between my lips in the hours that had passed.

Then there were her curves; her lean torso, and shapely legs, meeting at her core, which was slightly exposed to me, and was somehow still beckoning.

I mentally cursed as my dick jumped at the first thought of sliding into those glistening folds, which made it difficult to pull my pants on.

However, I managed.

* * *

With a quick kiss to Elena's forehead, I left the bedroom, pausing in the hall to check the scents.

No one had been by our door recently, which led me to believe everyone was taking Alaric's order of staying the hell away from Elena seriously.

Good.

I trudged down the stairs, my feet so heavy they felt like concrete slabs.

However, the smell of cooked ham got them moving a little faster.

It was coming from the kitchen, where some of the Pack had gathered.

"Look who decided to join the party," Mason smirked when he saw me.

I shot him a glare that took the stupid grin off his face, "What time is it?"

Alaric walked over then, passing George at the stove, "Just past nine. How's Elena?"

"She's sleeping," I answered, reaching over to the pan where George was frying the ham I'd smelled.

I grabbed a piece, burning the tip of my finger, but I hardly felt it.

"I would scold you, if I thought it would do any good," George muttered, "Though you might want to get a plate."

I smiled a little at him, popping the ham into my mouth.

My stomach grumbled appreciatively.

* * *

"You look like hell," Ric commented, leaning back against the counter.

"And you aren't so pretty yourself," I countered.

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, Damon. When's the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday," I answered, but then I couldn't remember if that was true, "I think."

"I'm sure he burned quite a few calories last night," Mason chided in.

I ignored him, and reached to grab a plate to take to Elena.

"She won't be asleep much longer," I looked at Alaric, "The waves come at random. Every hour or two. I need to get back up there with her."

He nodded understandingly, "Alright. But Elijah's going to be here soon. His witch will need to see Elena then."

A growl vibrated in my chest, despite the fact that I knew the witch was here to help.

Standing aside while she evaluated my mate was going to be difficult.

And then I remembered something else.

"Elijah will not be in the same room with Elena."

"He won't hurt her," Ric reasoned.

"I don't give a shit what he'll do," I snapped, "It's what I'll do to him. I'm too worked up right now...this thing with Elena...the wolf's getting worse, and it doesn't want anyone else near her, especially someone who's not our Pack."

Jonas, who was sitting at the end of the table across from Mason glanced over at me.

I wondered if the kid had tattled about me running him off last night.

Speaking of which, where was Luka? Stefan and Tyler were also gone.

Then I reminded myself that Alaric was still having them run the perimeter.

The Alpha placed a hand on my shoulder, reclaiming my attention, "No one else has to be there. Elena can go back down to the basement. You, me, and the witch will talk with with her there."

* * *

That sounded fair enough, so I nodded and turned back to grab some more food, swallowing the fatty bits and picking the best cut for Elena.

She would be starving.

I frowned at the plate I held, and suddenly it didn't seem enough.

What I should do is go out and hunt fresh meat, then bring back my kill and prepare it for her.

Then hand feed her until she couldn't take another bite.

I sat the plate down, and started toward the back door with the intent of doing just that, when Alaric stuck his arm out, stopping me, "Where are you going?"

"To get food for Elena."

"There's plenty to go around," he promised me, motioning back to the stove.

I shook my head, "She needs more. I heard a few whitetail in the woods last night. The herd's probably-

"Dude, chill," Mason laughed, "The girl may be hungry, but I doubt she'll be craving an entire deer."

I flashed my teeth at him, "Then maybe she'd like a little Lockwood stew."

"Hey, if that's what it take to get those teeth of hers in me," he joked, "I see you've had no problem with that, yourself."

He reached up to touch Elena's bite mark on my neck, and I struck at him, nearly biting his hand off.

"Easy now," Ric stepped between us, before I could lunge again, "Mason, shut your mouth, and you," he pointed a finger at me, "You need to take a breath. I get that you're on edge, but jumping down each other's throats isn't going to help. And Elena doesn't need you to go kill a deer for her. There's plenty of meat on this plate to fill her stomach. So take a beat, alright?"

My lip curled at his suggestion, but I tried to rationalize the words.

I took a breath.

Despite how much he drove me crazy, Mason wasn't the enemy, and certainly not worth concerning myself over.

Not when Elijah was on his way.

I could only hope his witch had some answers for us.

"She'll need something to drink as well," I muttered, and Alaric relaxed, realizing the argument was over.

"There's bottled water in the fridge."

* * *

Two hours, and a round of sex later, Elena was finally sated enough to leave our room.

I'd thrown the sheets in the washer while she showered and ate, but Elijah had just arrived, and the witch was with him.

"You don't have to do this," I told my mate, as she rummaged through my drawers for one of her shirts.

"Yes I do," she sighed, "Not that I don't enjoy your hands all over me, but we're both going to die of exhaustion if this keeps up. Bonnie is the best chance we have at understanding it."

She closed the drawer and walked around the bed, "Have you seen my T-shirt? The one I was wearing yesterday? I know I left it somewhere…"

"I prefer you without one," I admitted, encouraged when a smirk crossed her lips.

"Yes well, I think I'd prefer to be fully clothed while having a live autopsy of my body's sudden urge to jump everything that moves."

I reached out to her, and pulled her hands into mine, "We'll figure this out, kitten."

She bit her lip, "I want to believe that...it's just so frustrating. What if Bonnie doesn't know what's wrong? What if Giuseppe is the only one who can fix me?"

I kissed her palm, "Well, we won't know until we talk to the witch, right?"

She grumbled her agreement, and I smirked, "Come on. Just take my shirt. We'll go down and see what she has to say."

Elena nodded grudgingly, and pulled away from me to finish getting dressed.

* * *

We headed down the stairs, her clinging to my arm as we heard Elijah's voice, in discussion with Alaric.

I pushed myself in front of Elena before we entered the study, where they were waiting with the witch.

"Here she is," Ric called, noticing our entrance.

Elijah turned at his words, a smile lighting his face, "Indeed. I've heard what's happened to you. Nasty business."

Elena shrugged, "I've endured worse, but I would appreciate being able to walk through the house without worrying about being pounced on by any male within my radius."

"We're here to see what we can do about that," he promised, "Bonnie…"

The witch gave a nod, then looked over at Elena, "Where did you want to do this?"

"In the basement," I answered before she could, with my eyes still on Elijah, "And you're not invited."

He sighed, "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"It'll be easier this way," Alaric told him, "The spell, if that's what this is, is forcing out our more...primal responses. If you were to make even a suggestion of a move towards her-"

"Damon would execute me without a second's thought," Elijah finished, "Noted."

His eyes shot briefly to me, then went back to Elena, " I must admit though, I find it doubtful anyone would advance on you, as doused as you are in his scent."

Elijah inhaled, and looked at me, "Would it not have been easier to hang a flashing neon sign around her neck?"

I growled lowly, "If you want to know my suggestions involving necks and hanging, I'm more than willing to demonstrate-"

"Damon," Alaric cut me off, "Now isn't the time."

My jaw tensed as I bit back a retort.

But he was right.

There was no telling how long Elena's body would give us.

"The basement's this way," I motioned to the witch, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Bonnie eyed the cage wearily as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

I couldn't help but smirk at her expression, "Don't worry witch. If we had wanted to lock you up, we would have already done it."

She threw me a glare, but chose to address Elena instead.

"Alright, they told me some of what was going on, but I need to hear it from you, to give me a better idea of what I'm dealing with."

Elena crossed her arms, leaning her back against the cage, "What do you want to know?"

"The witch that you encountered, what spells did she do? Are there any words you remember from them? And these...heat waves you feel, describe them."

Alaric came down the stairs then, having the locked the door at the top, and Elena looked over at him.

He gave her a slow nod, and she sighed.

"The witch did some spells, but whatever she said...it wasn't in any language I recognized. She whispered it really fast."

"What spells did she do?"

"Um…" Elena seemed to struggle against remembering, "Giuseppe had her screw with my head. There were visions...like a mixtape of the most horrible moments of my life, stuck on replay...but they never said anything about cursing me with...whatever this is."

Bonnie's brows had furrowed, "Just because you didn't notice, doesn't mean something wasn't done...there is something here... about you...it's not right."

"Giuseppe's witch mentioned something else," Alaric interjected, "About Elena's blood."

Bonnie glanced at him, then back to Elena, "What is he talking about?"

My mate fidgeted, "Liv seemed to think that I was...or that I could be, a witch. She said she could sense it."

Bonnie straightened, "Giuseppe's witch said this?"

Elena nodded.

"Well, that at least, is easy to clear up," Bonnie held out her hand, "If you want?"

Elena hesitated for a moment, then slowly, stuck out her own hand.

Bonnie clasped it eagerly, her eyes closing.

* * *

What happened next gave me a sense of deja vu, of when the witch had done this to me in New Orleans.

But unlike that time, Bonnie didn't speak.

She simply shivered and convulsed slightly, squeezing Elena's hand.

I threw a look at Alaric, and he held up his hand with a shake of his head.

He knew I was uncomfortable, but he was telling me not to interfere.

* * *

Finally, Bonnie released Elena's arm, and took a step back.

I moved closer to my mate, dropping a hand to her waist, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I..I think so."

I checked her over, just to be sure.

When nothing seemed out of place, I looked back over at the witch, who was breathing heavily, "Well?"

Bonnie nodded, inhaling, "She's got magic in her blood, that's for sure. But it's faint...have you ever tried practicing the craft?"

Elena rose a brow, "I didn't know werewolves existed until I became one, and I didn't know witches existed until I met you. So no, I can't say that I've ever purposely practiced magic spells, though somebody needs to tell me if there are any other forms of supernatural creatures in existence, because this 'discovering a new species just to find out I'm one of them' thing is getting old really fast!"

"Hey," I grabbed her shoulders, "it's okay, kitten, take a breath."

She listened to me and exhaled, but it didn't much calm her frustrations.

Bonnie stared at her curiously, "Huh. And your parents never mentioned-"

"My parents died when I was young," Elena snapped, "We didn't really get to have many conversations involving powers they may or may not have possessed."

"Shame," Bonnie sighed, "Because my guess would be that one of them was definitely a witch, and a practicing one, at that. The magic in your blood is strong. It's no wonder you were able to survive the werewolf bite."

"A fact you may want to keep on the down low," Alaric suggested, "Unless you like the idea of Giuseppe Salvatore going on a witch hunt because he views this as a way to create more female wolves."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Please. I'm not eager to help anyone expand their scientific torture, least of all a wolf...but you," she looked back at Elena, "you're more than just a wolf."

Elena shook her head, "Look, what's in my blood really doesn't matter right now. Whatever Giuseppe did to me, whatever is making these waves come from me...that's what we need you to figure out."

The witch crooked her head to the side, "Well it's doubtful that the spell was put on you specifically, given that you are of witch blood. It's more likely that it's an-"

* * *

She was cut off as Elena flinched, and I tensed as that damn scent rushed off of her.

I closed my eyes, trying to will my body into not responding.

"It's back," Elena groaned, clutching her lower stomach.

Bonnie reached forward to touch her, and I let out a growl.

"Don't Damon," Ric snapped, "Let her do this."

I shook my head, instinct fighting reason.

Then Alaric's hands were on my shoulders, and he pushed me towards the cage.

I managed not to fight him off, knowing that this needed to happen before the pulsing got worse and I really did lose my mind.

He shut the door behind me and slid the bolt in place.

* * *

"I can sense it," Bonnie said, "It's different, for you as wolves, obviously, but I can feel it. And it's not a spell, at least, not technically."

Alaric's eyes shot to her, and his own voice was strained when he spoke, "If it's not a spell, then what the hell is it?"

"A curse," the witch answered, her eyes roaming Elena hurriedly.

My mate cried out, and as her pain increased, so did my desperation, "Then un-curse her!"

Bonnie crouched down, since Elena was now doubled over, to look at her.

"Elena, I need you to tell me if the witch did any other spell?"

"I don't know," Elena panted, "She messed with my head, and….and Damon...she connected me with Damon."

Bonnie looked up at me, and I tried to think through the haze of sexual drive, "Some kind of mental link, so I could talk to Elena through her body."

Bonnie's eyes widened then, "What did she use?"

"What?"

She was talking to Elena now, "Elena, what did she use? When she connected you to Damon? There must have been an object, or…"

"My ring," Elena breathed, "Damon gave it to me, so-"

But she didn't finish the sentence, because Bonnie grabbed her hand and pulled the band from her finger.

Then suddenly, the heat waves stopped.

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so this chapter is a little shorter that the others have been, but it's "heavy".**

 **I feel like there was a lot of information given in such few paragraphs that adding more would overwhelm the chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Elena's POV**_

* * *

It was gone.

All I could comprehend was the fact that my insides no longer felt as though they were convulsing.

I looked up at Bonnie, who was holding my engagement ring in her hand.

Liv had cursed the ring?

I suddenly remembered the look she'd Giuseppe had shared after he'd found us in that room.

 _I've done everything you've wanted_.

That's what she'd told him.

Had she been referring to this spell, or curse, or whatever?

In hindsight, it seemed likely.

* * *

"It stopped," I said aloud, as Bonnie and my Alpha were watching me.

Alaric nodded, 'I don't feel it anymore...Damon?"

I turned towards the cage, where he was still locked inside, "I don't feel it either."

I sighed in relief, and reached for the cage door.

The second it was open, Damon was out, and had me in his arms.

"You alright?"

I nodded, as he brushed my hair back, "Yeah, I am. Loads better..."

I looked back at Bonnie, "Thanks."

The witch nodded, but glanced down at the ring in her hand, "Assuming this piece of jewelry holds significance for you, cursing it was a smart move on Giuseppe's part."

I reached to take it from her, but she close her hand, "You want the pain to come back?"

I frowned, "Is there no way to get rid of the curse?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Look, curses are like...recipes. No one witch does it the same, so trying to unwind it...well, it wouldn't be a good idea. There's too many ways it could backfire. But the witch who made the curse might be able to."

My chest clenched as I considered that.

Damon squeezed my waist, "I'll get you another one, kitten."

But I didn't want another ring.

I wanted _my_ ring.

The ring Damon had first put on my finger a million lifetimes ago.

The ring that had waited for me in the back of a dusty drawer.

The ring that had symbolized my return to the Pack, my return to Damon…

"God, I'm going to kill Giuseppe," I hissed.

The bastard had taunted about this, and I hadn't even realized it.

He'd mentioned how cold it was of me, to force Damon to remove his wedding band…

No wonder he'd found humor in it.

"You can join the hunt tomorrow," Damon told me, "Right now, you need to rest. Relax. The past few days haven't been easy on you."

He was right of course, but I was stubborn.

"I can rest after we've found him and ripped his heart out."

"As tempting as that is," Alaric stepped forward, "Damon's right. Take today to get your feet back under you. There'll be plenty of time to go after Giuseppe."

"If you even have to," Bonnie muttered, "If what Elijah's told me of the man's plan holds true, it's possible that he'll come looking for her, himself."

Damon's lip curled at the thought, "Let him try."

"Look, either way, it's not going to happen tonight," Alaric reasoned, "So how about we get upstairs, and regroup. And it probably won't hurt for the two of you to get more food in your system anyway."

I couldn't argue with that.

Last night with Damon had left us both drained.

"Fine," I caved, "Food first, then strategy."

* * *

Damon practically carried me towards the kitchen, as Alaric and Bonnie went to talk to the others, probably to explain what had happened.

Let them.

I was trying to follow orders and not think about it.

Damon sat me down on the counter, so that my legs dangled, and he could reach the fridge without having to take his hand from me.

He pulled out a few containers, as I looked down at the empty space on my finger.

It felt strange, not having the ring there again.

"Don't worry about it," Damon said, catching me, "I told you, I'll buy you another one."

"But I want my ring," I pouted, dropping my hand into my lap, "It's sentimental."

He smiled, "It's replaceable, kitten. What it symbolizes is all that matters."

"It's more than symbolism," I insisted, "It's...it's mine, okay? That ring's been with us every twisted step of the way, and letting Giuseppe take that...it's wrong."

He crooked his head, and studied me, "It's this important to you?"

I nodded, "It is."

Those blue eyes of his hardened, "Okay. Then we'll find Giuseppe's witch, and I'll make sure she reverses the curse."

I sighed, "You don't have to hurt her."

"She cursed you, Elena. Forgive me if she isn't exactly at the top of my Christmas card list."

I rolled my eyes, "Giuseppe has her brother, Damon. She was only trying to save him."

"And you believe her?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," I nodded, "You didn't talk to her. Her pain was real. He's using her brother, the same as he used Caroline to get to me, and…"

I trailed off as I realized I'd left my best friend unprotected, "...Caroline."

"What about her?" Damon asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

"She's in danger," I reasoned, "Giuseppe knows about her. He knows that he can get to me through her."

His expression darkened, and I was pleased that he understood my concern.

"We can request to have her watched," he decided, "There's a pack in Toronto. Alaric's met with their Alpha a few times. It shouldn't be hard for them to send some scouts to New York, at least until this is over."

That would have to be good enough for now.

* * *

"Okay. But we need to contact them today. Giuseppe let me go way too easily, and now that we know why, we should assume he also has a plan to get me back."

Damon looked up at me, "Should we talk about that?"

"His plan to get me back?"

"No...just his plan in general," he stared at my face, "Like you said, we know why he let you go."

I realized what he was getting at, and blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Oh."

Damon sighed, and moved to stand between my legs.

With a finger under my chin, he forced me to meet his gaze, "We can't pretend that what happened didn't happen, Elena."

"I get that," I insisted, "But we don't even know if last night did...what Giuseppe wanted."

"But we have to consider the possibility," Damon reasoned, "He put that spell on you with the intent of you getting pregnant. The chances that it didn't work are…"

"Slim," I admitted, "But we don't know for sure that it did."

"But _if_ it did," he pressed, "If you are...we need to consider what that will mean."

I swallowed, really not wanting to think about it.

Not that the idea of having children with Damon wasn't appealing, but bringing them into this life, where they'd be hunted for simply being mine...it wasn't fair.

"It means Giuseppe has to die," I told him, "He'll never stop coming for them, otherwise."

Damon held my gaze, "Then we'll kill him."

I nodded, and leaned forward, resting my head against Damon's shoulder, as his arms came around me.

"I don't want to be pregnant," I whispered.

Admitting it seemed harsh, but it was true, "Not now. Not like this…"

Unwelcomed tears formed in my eyes, and Damon squeezed me tighter, "Shhh, it's alright kitten. Whatever happens, we can handle it."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, my voice barely a murmur.

Damon pulled back to look into my eyes. "Because I love you, more than life itself. Giuseppe is going to need an army to remove you from my side again. I swear this, Elena. If he wants you, he'll have to kill me to have you, because there's no way I'm letting him touch you, so long as I still draw breath. And if you carry my young…"

His voice trailed off as his gaze fell to my stomach.

He swallowed thickly, lifting his hand to touch me through the cotton fabric of the shirt I wore.

"If you are pregnant with my child, and he threatens you," Damon's jaw tensed as he looked up at me, "He'll be begging for hell by the time I send him there."

* * *

Everyone was waiting for us in the living room when we finally finished eating and joined them.

Mason offered me a grin, "I hear you're cured."

"That depends on your definition of the word," I sighed, walking over to the couch he was laying across, and threw his feet to the side, so that Damon and I had room to sit.

"I imagine you still feel like shit," he continued glancing over my body, then looked at Damon, "You know she's not a chew toy right?"

"Fuck off," my mate growled, sitting next to me.

Mason shrugged, "Whatever."

He looked over at the Alpha then, "So are we filling them in on the plan now?"

"What plan?" Damon and I asked together, both of our heads turning towards Alaric.

He stood next to Jonas and Elijah, by the fireplace, "It's not an official plan, yet. More of a precautionary idea."

"What idea," I prodded.

Alaric glanced briefly to Elijah, then focused on us, "According to what you saw, Giuseppe is pulling his resources, he's building a pack of his own."

"Which made no sense," Stefan interjected from the chair he occupied, "He already had the Alpha title, before faking his death."

"Which made us consider why we would have needed to do so in the first place," Alaric nodded.

Damon leaned forward, his eyes hard, "What are you thinking?"

"There's no way to know for sure," Alaric admitted, "But, if I had to guess, I'd look back at what he did with the Mutt Uprising. He wants an army, not a Pack."

"But the Alpha council would have stripped his title as Alpha of the Supreme Pack," Jonas spoke up, "Then all eyes would have been on him."

"So, we think it's likely," Alaric continued, "That he wanted everyone to believe he was dead, for the exact purpose of putting together his army. This Mutt pack, completely under the radar of the council."

"What's this council you keep talking about?" Bonnie asked.

She was standing next to Elijah with her arms crossed, "It seems strange to think that werewolves would have a political system."

"We don't really," Mason answered, "Just a hierarchy."

"There are a number of packs in the country, and along our borders," Alaric explained, "And each pack has an alpha. Those Alpha make up the council."

"So, you're on it?" she asked.

"No,' I told her, remembering the day Damon had explained how the system worked to me, "Alaric is the Alpha of the Supreme Pack. Our Pack."

"It's like the head of the body," Jonas added, "The other pack's alphas make the council, to balance the control of the Supreme Pack. But the Alpha is ultimately in control. Our packs are a part of his coalition."

Bonnie considered this, "But then, wouldn't every pack want to be the Supreme Pack?"

Alaric nodded, "Sometimes. Any of the pack's alphas are free to challenge me for the position. It doesn't happen often."

"Wonder why," Mason muttered, shooting Damon a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, not really needing the snide remarks from Mason about Damon's torture capabilities.

* * *

"Okay, now that the history lesson is over, can you finish explaining your "not plan" to us?"

Alaric nodded, "Right. Sorry. Okay, so if this is in fact what Giuseppe is doing, building an army, we have to assume he's been planning it since before his faked death. And now that he's set his sights on you, Elena, he could be planning on using that army. I doubt he would have just released you, if he didn't have a retrieval plan...I intend to be prepared for his attack."

Tension flooded through the room, and I knew that whatever he was about to suggest would change things around here.

"Prepare how?" Damon sat on the edge of the sofa, as if preparing to launch out of his seat at any given moment.

"Calling in the coalition," Alaric said gravely, "I'm bringing the packs to Mystic Falls."

* * *

 **And also, I love cliffhangers! ;)**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I have a few notes about this chapter.**

 **Note 1: It is very late right now, but I wanted to get this chapter posted, since tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I'm not sure if I'll have time to write.  
So, if there are any mistakes, please forgive me lol, they're unintentional.**

 **Note 2: This chapter may seem a little like a filler chapter. And in truth, some of it is. But there are also a few things that happen that are setting up for a bigger plot. ;)  
So don't ignore important things by deciding it's all filler!**

 **I think that's everything lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're bringing the packs here?" Damon repeated, "All of them?"

Alaric nodded, "All who are able. Of course we can't expect them to abandon their own turf, so I will request representatives from each pack to come stand with us, like Luka and Jonas have."

Damon's eyes flickered to our guests, "How do you know the other packs will cooperate?"

"Because," Alaric looked at him, "The cause is important to us all. If Giuseppe is planning to lead an attack against the Pack, the entire council is threatened. Do you really think any of the other alphas want Giuseppe in control again?"

Damon set his jaw, and I could tell that he was struggling with this new information.

Mystic Falls was his home.

The idea of other wolves invading his territory, even if they were pack, wouldn't sit well.

I reached over and took his hand in my own, squeezing it.

"And you should stay here as well," Alaric continued, addressing Bonnie now, "We could use your abilities."

The witch crossed her arms, "Hey, I signed on to help out the girl. Not to go participate in a wolf war."

"Giuseppe will know you helped us," Alaric reminded her, "He'll know that you took his curse off of Elena, and I doubt he'll be very forgiving of your interference. Helping us take him down is in your best interest. Don't forget that he has witches of his own."

Bonnie looked as though she wanted to throw a fit.

Instead, she just exhaled loudly, then muttered, "I'm really starting to hate your species...But fine. I'll stay."

"As will I," Elijah spoke, "I'm sure it's only a matter of time before Giuseppe realizes I'm assisting the Pack. If a battle is being waged against him, I want in."

Damon scoffed, but Alaric sent him a warning glance, before speaking to Elijah, "If you decide to join us, I will allow it. The more help the better."

He aimed the last part at Damon, who rolled his eyes, "Sure. Bring in Mutts to fight the Mutts. Great plan."

I nudged him, but he ignored it.

"Now isn't the time to be choosy," Alaric reminded him, "There is power in numbers, and you can bet Giuseppe will have them...but since you mentioned it…"

He looked back to Elijah, "Where is your brother, Niklaus?"

"No," Damon growled, standing to his feet, "Or have you lost your fucking mind?"

"He's right," I shot, "Klaus hates Damon for killing Finn, and now Kol, I'm sure."

But Elijah shook his head, "I've spoken to Niklaus. He knows our brothers got what was coming to them."

"Right," Damon huffed, "I'm sure he's the poster boy of forgiveness."

Elijah sighed, "I'm not saying he's forgiven what's happened, just that he understands it. There's a reason he never retaliated after Finn's death. He knew it was deserved. Kol's too."

"Besides," Alaric added, "Klaus hates Giuseppe Salvatore more than he's ever hated you."

"I doubt that will make a difference," Damon hissed.

"It will make all the difference," the Alpha assured him, "Or have you forgotten what Giuseppe did to him?"

Damon held the Alpha's gaze, as Elijah's dropped.

* * *

I knew what they were talking about.

Klaus had knocked a human up, a few years back, and had been expecting a daughter.

Giuseppe, the acting Pack Enforcer, had killed the woman before the baby was even born.

His reason; punishment, for the Mutt staying in one place for too long.

He saw nothing wrong with his actions.

After all, the child wouldn't have been a wolf anyway, just one more dead human.

He considered it a win win situation.

The others, not so much.

According to the story, the Alpha at the time, Mason and Tyler's grandfather, had lit into Giuseppe something awful, sparking the fight that had led to his death, and Giuseppe's reign as leader.

Klaus had tried to kill the man, once he'd grieved, but Giuseppe had been too powerful by that point, and he had barely escaped with his life.

Word was, the Mutt had harbored a hatred for him ever since.

There was a good chance he'd be willing to help the Pack, if that meant getting his revenge.

"Call him," Alaric told Elijah, "But do make clear the consequences of any ulterior motives."

Elijah nodded, and Damon set his jaw unhappily.

"The more wolves we have in our alliance, the harder it is for Giuseppe to reach Elena," Alaric reminded him.

Damon's scowl didn't soften much, but he didn't argue either.

Small victories.

* * *

The plans commenced, phone calls were made, and the group rotations kept watch on the border of our property.

Things stayed quiet, and I was glad.

I wanted to participate more, but Alaric had shot down my every attempt, with Damon's support, by insisting that I just needed to rest.

After a while, I'd accepted defeat, and settled back onto the sofa, where I drifted in and out of sleep for the next few hours.

Damon stayed with me through the majority of it, sleeping little himself, and only leaving when it was his turn to run the perimeter.

I regained consciousness as he kissed my cheek, before disappearing out the door with Tyler and Luka.

* * *

I yawned, shaking off any lingering haze of exhaustion.

Bonnie was sitting in the chair across from me now, conversing with Mason.

"You're kidding," he was saying, a little awed, "That's bad ass!"

I stretched, "What is?"

He looked over, noticing that I was awake now, "This witch stuff! Did you know she can start a fire with her mind?!"

Bonnie smirked at him, "Seriously? Out of everything I just told you, that's what impresses you the most?"

I chuckled a little, "It really doesn't take much to impress this one."

"Offense," Mason narrowed his eyes at me playfully, "And here I was hoping some sleep would put you in a better mood."

I shrugged, standing up, "Please. I'm peachy. Where's Alaric?"

I'd noticed that we were the only ones in the study now.

"Out back, I think," Mason motioned towards the dining room that opened to the back patio, "With Dad and the others."

I nodded, "If Damon comes through the front, will you tell him I'm out there?"

"Of course."

* * *

I started exit, but Bonnie called out to me.

"Elena, wait!"

I paused, then turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

She had jumped to her feet, and walked over to me, "Listen, I was thinking, about the power I was sensing from your blood...there aren't a lot of witch families still around, so if you wanted, I could try to find out more. I'd just need your parents names."

I considered her question, and decided that there really wasn't anything to lose.

"Sure...my father was Grayson Gilbert and my mother was Miranda Sommers."

Bonnie thought for a moment, "Neither really sound familiar to me, but my grandmother might know more...she's been doing this a lot longer than I have."

I nodded, "Well, I'll appreciate any information you can get."

She smiled, "I'll try...though I have to admit, I am partially doing so to sate my own curiosity. I've never heard of a witch being turned by a wolf before, let alone a female…"

"This is still assuming that I do actually have witch blood," I reminded her, "There could be another explanation, couldn't there?"

She shrugged, "Maybe. But it's doubtful. I can feel the power in you."

I shook my head, "It just seems unlikely that I wouldn't know, if I was one. I mean, shooting fire from my hands or whatever would be kind of hard to miss."

"Not necessarily," Bonnie argued, "I couldn't do magic for a long time. The strongest active power I ever exhibited was premonition, until my grandmother started training me. And even then, it took me months to just be able to light a candle with my mind."

"So what?" I asked, "I just need to practice, then bam, I'm the first were-witch?"

Mason laughed from his seat, and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying it'll work like that. Or that you'd even be able to perform at all, considering you were bitten...but who knows. You might actually be able to do more than you think you can."

* * *

The idea was amusing, to say the least.

Seriously.

The thought that I could have had magical powers hidden inside of me all this time was downright comical.

But Bonnie was staring at me in a way that had me doubting myself.

What if it was true?

I would be lying if I said I would mind having the extra help, especially since Giuseppe's so hell bent on turning me into a baby making factory.

How surprised would the bastard be if I _was_ able to just light him on fire?

Suddenly, the idea wasn't so laughable.

"Is there a way to find out?" I asked, my eyebrows pulling together.

Bonnie seemed surprised, "Maybe...I mean, I could show you what I know, and we could see what happens."

I nodded, "Then let's try."

"Alright," Bonnie agreed easily, but then Mason was standing, "Elena, wait...are you sure this is a good idea?"

I glanced over at him, "Weren't you just the one talking about how badass these witch powers are?"

"Well yeah," he allowed, "But Bonnie knows what she's doing...you don't even know if you are a witch for sure. Messing around with experimental powers seems a little...dangerous?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Lately, every day of our lives are dangerous," I reminded him.

"Then you should at least talk to Alaric," he insisted, "Or Damon."

I pursed my lips, "I don't need anyone's permission to find out what's in my own blood."

"Just saying," he lifted his hands in defense, "It couldn't hurt...just in case this thing backfires."

I looked at Bonnie, "Is that likely?"

She shrugged, "This is a first for me. I honestly couldn't tell you what might happen."

I sighed, "Fine...then I'll go talk to Ric."

Mason smiled, "Good. That way if this goes south, Damon will blame him for not stopping you, instead of me."

I rolled my eyes again, "You're scared of Damon. Of course."

His joking tone vanished a little, "You would be too, if you saw the way he reacted when we came home to find you gone. He scared the shit out of all of us. I'm not going to be responsible for anything else happening to you, because then he might actually kill me."

"Excuses, excuses," I shot, but understood where he was coming from.

Mason rolled his eyes now, "Oh, bite me."

I winked, then left to find Alaric.

* * *

The Alpha was indeed, out on the back patio.

George stood next to him, and they were talking to Elijah and Jonas.

Stefan had Changed, and was sitting a little ways out in the grass, his eyes on the woods beyond.

I wondered how far out Damon and the others were.

"Ric," I announced my presence, and the men turned toward me.

"Elena," he smiled.

I walked over to them, and crossed my arms, "Any news?"

Alaric shook his head, "Not really. There haven't been any strange scents on the property so far. We'll keep rotating runs though."

I nodded, my eyes flashing to Elijah, "What about Klaus?"

"I spoke to him earlier," Elijah told me, "He's agreed to take the alliance under consideration, but requested some time to decide."

"Most of the other packs have responded though," Alaric added, "All are on board, and have agreed to send representatives to us. The first of the lot will be arriving tomorrow."

I scoffed, "Bet Damon's thrilled about that."

"He'll get over it," Ric insisted, "He understands that this is a necessity."

I nodded, "Still, it can't hurt to give the guest fair warning of his...tendencies."

"I'm sure Stefan and the others can handle that," he assured me.

I looked out at the blonde wolf, who was ignoring us as he waited patiently for the return of the others, "Yeah, you're right."

"But since you're here," Alaric began, then shot a look to the others, "Would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Of course," George nodded immediately.

Elijah tilted his head politely, and Jonas followed them towards the house.

* * *

Alaric waited until they were inside before addressing me.

"Damon mentioned the concern you had for your human friend, so I called the Toronto pack. They have three scouts on their way to New York, to watch Caroline...I also told them to keep an eye out for your other human, Matt. I know the girl is your priority, but I assumed you would also be concerned for him."

I gave him a look of gratitude, "I was. I mean, I am."

I sighed, "What I mean is-"

"It's alright," he rested a hand on my shoulder, "You don't have to explain."

He motioned to the edge of the patio, and I nodded, moving with him to take a seat on the stoop.

"It's not that I feel the need to explain," I reasoned, "I'm just not really sure how to put this in words."

"You loved this human...you lived with him," Alaric pointed out, "It makes sense that you would care."

"I do care," I agreed, "But it's not about love...I just don't want any of them to be dragged into this mess. Matt, Caroline...I used them to feel normal for a while, and it wasn't right. It wasn't _my_ right. Knowing they're safe helps...but I'm not sure others would understand that."

"You mean Damon," he guessed, "Which is why I didn't tell him that the others are looking in on the male."

"Thank you."

He nodded, "It's a complicated time for everyone."

"Complicated," I laughed dryly, "I suppose that's one word for it."

As we fell to silence, I wondered what time it was.

Judging by the sun, I would have guessed mid afternoon, but it could have been early evening.

Just about time for dinner, then.

My stomach growled.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Alaric asked, clearly having heard it.

I shrugged, "Maybe a little. But it can wait."

He glanced over at me, his expression unreadable.

"What?"

"I'm really glad you were able to get out safely. You missing affected us all."

I nodded, remembering the destroyed house, "Some more than others."

Ric sighed, "Damon did take it the hardest. I'm not sure anyone escaped his wrath that night."

"The others told me. Sorry you had to deal with that."

To my surprise, he smiled slightly, "I've been dealing with that for a long time."

I rose a brow, and he chuckled, "Damon's always been a handful. He was so young when he came here...it took a while for him to find his place."

I focused my eyes on the distance, "When I was with Giuseppe...he told me some things about Damon."

"That doesn't come as a surprise," Ric admitted.

I bit my lip, "He said you ruined him...that Damon followed you out of love, instead of instinct, and that it was breaking him."

Alaric's brows pulled together, and he seemed to gather his thoughts, before answering.

When he did though, his voice was heavy.

"I can't say I'm shocked that he would think that. Giuseppe and I had many conflicts over Damon, when the boy was still a child."

He sighed, "I wanted Damon to have a taste of normalcy. I wanted him to be allowed the same freedoms we gave the other pack children...Giuseppe however, wanted to lock him away. He claimed the boy was too wild to be able to adapt...and in a way, he was right."

I turned my head to look at him, and he swallowed.

"Damon never acclimated, as I'd hoped he would. Perhaps his time alone had broken that part of him. He didn't see humans as they are. He saw them as prey, as a threat. He was always getting in trouble at school for lashing out. I eventually decided to homeschool him, in fear that he might actually bite one of the other children. He didn't understand how dangerous he was."

I smiled a little, "Has he ever?"

The corner of Alaric's mouth curved in amusement, but he continued, "Giuseppe was impressed by Damon's control over his wolf...his connection to that side of him."

"He told me," I nodded, "He trained Damon, turned him into the Pack's Enforcer."

I'd heard the stories over the years.

The things that Damon had did in the past in the name of the law were gruesome, but had built his reputation.

Being feared had it's benefits at least, but I hated the fact that he'd had to be so cold.

At least Alaric had been a kinder Alpha, when he'd taken over.

* * *

"Giuseppe never saw Damon as a boy," Ric noted, "Just a soldier. A blunt instrument, an arrow to fire at the Mutts who didn't abide. Probably the reason he decided he wanted Damon to father your offspring."

I blushed a little at his choice of words.

"Have you decided what you will do?" he asked quietly, "If Giuseppe's plan succeeded, and you did conceive?"

I shook my head, "What can I do? Nothing will change what happened."

"No," he allowed, "But it was a witch spell that got you into this situation...it might be possible for Bonnie to do something to...terminate the results."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You mean a witch abortion?"

He met my stare, "If it were possible to-"

I shook my head before he could finish, "No. No, I don't want that."

He gave me a nod, "It's your call, of course...but given the circumstances…"

"The circumstances don't change the facts," I assured him, "And the fact, is that if I did get pregnant, it's not just my baby. It's Damon's. As scared as I would be for it, as much as I hate the thought of passing on the wolf gene...I could no sooner end it's life than I could his...and he wouldn't want me to."

"I understand," he promised, "And if that's what you decide, I support you. The Pack's first priority would be your protection."

"Thanks," I leaned against him, and he placed an arm around my shoulders, "But since we don't know anything for sure, our first priority should still be finding Giuseppe, and killing him."

He nodded, "I agree."

* * *

We stayed, sitting together, until Stefan jumped up from across the yard, and let out a bark.

I stood, followed shortly by Alaric, and focused my eyes to where Stefan was staring.

A second later, three other wolves appeared.

I recognized the large black one immediately.

"Damon."

Despite the fact that I'd merely breathed his name, the dark wolf's head shot up, and his eyes found mine.

He barked at the others, and exchanged a look with Stefan, before sprinting over to me.

Like an over excited pup, he jumped up on me, his paws hitting my shoulders.

I laughed, and kneeled down, "Easy."

He barked at me, and licked my arms, as I reached out to pet him.

His ears perked as I scratched behind them, and he closed his eyes.

* * *

"How sweet," a voice came from behind, and I turned to see Elijah, standing near the back door now, with George coming up beside him, "You've turned him into a pet."

Damon's eyes shot to him, and a growl emitted from his chest.

His lips pulled back over his teeth, and the fur on his back rose.

"Not the time to be a dick," I called back.

Elijah took a hesitant look at Damon's bared canines, and nodded, "Right. Sorry."

Damon relaxed, but kept an eye on him, as I resumed the stroking of his fur.

"Did you want something?" Alaric asked, "Other than to rile him up?"

Elijah nodded, "Klaus called back. He's agreed to your conditions. He wants to help."

Damon growled again, less defensive this time, more possessive.

Alaric glanced at him, then nodded at Elijah, "I appreciate it. Everything helps."

"Let's just pray it's enough," George sighed.

I looked back at them sadly, then down at Damon.

He whined as our gaze met.

"It will be," I assured him, "It has to be."

* * *

 **Love wolf-Damon :)**

 **Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

 **Things should speed up after this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Manor was buzzing all afternoon, in preparation for the guest that would soon be arriving.

Rooms were cleared, and strategies were exchanged, while George cooked dinner on the stove.

We would be accommodating more wolves in our home than there had ever been, and on top of that, Alaric wanted us to start training, once they arrived, because "you can damn well bet Giuseppe is doing the same".

Tomorrow, we'd begin preparation for war.

Taking advantage of the last bit of solitude we'd have, Stefan and I sat talking in the living room.

Damon had remained in wolf form, and was also on the couch, his head resting in my lap.

I stroked him absentmindedly as Stefan continued our conversation.

"Ric thinks we should expect him to have at least fifteen Mutts following him by now. He's had plenty of time to gain their loyalty to his cause."

I scoffed, "Yeah, because only Mutts are dumb enough to believe world domination would help us."

"If my father gets his way, we'll be at war with man," Stefan admitted, "Humankind is used to being at the top of the foodchain. If our existence is revealed, they'll hunt us to extinction."

I thought of Kol's girlfriend, then of Caroline.

"Some might be sympathetic…"

He rose a brow, "Would you have been? If you'd known, before turning?"

I glanced down to Damon, who thankfully, had dozed off under my palm.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, running his black fur between my fingers, "I loved Damon enough to marry him, though. So I'd like to think I could have accepted it."

"Too bad the law keeps us from knowing for sure," he said, half jokingly.

"Right," I rolled the word over, "The law…"

Stefan stared at me curiously.

When I didn't elaborate, he pressed, "You disagree with them?"

"Some of them," I admitted.

He gave a confused look, and I sighed, "Don't get me wrong. I understand the necessity...but times have changed, and the laws need to change with them. Killing humans for discovering our secret...it's barbaric."

"How would you deal with them, then?" he asked.

I considered that.

"I'd at least give them a chance. It would be a hell of a lot better than breaking their necks without warning. And it would be easier on our kind as well. Hell, your own mother might still be alive if taking you from her wasn't required by the law."

Stefan dropped his gaze, thinking it over, "I suppose it's possible."

"If we can't adjust we put ourselves at risk," I continued, "If we don't change...it's only a matter of time before we start to die off."

"Maybe you should be Alpha," he suggested, with an amused tone.

I scoffed, "Yeah, right."

* * *

Tyler walked in with Luka then, and Damon stirred.

"Just checked the perimeter," the youngest Lockwood announced, "All's still clear."

I nodded, "Good. Wait...where's your brother? Didn't he go with you?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Yeah, he did, but he's….distracted."

Stefan chuckled, and I wondered what I was missing.

"He hasn't shut up about how hot the witch is," Stefan explained, "Personally, I think he's just trying to get laid."

"Can you blame him?" Tyler smirked, "Thanks to Elena we've all been on edge."

I chuckled, "Yeah sure, make it my fault."

He grinned at me, but didn't press the point.

Damon jumped off the couch then, stretching out.

"You planning on Changing soon?" Stefan asked him, "Dinner's gonna be ready before too long."

Damon ignored him, and left the room without so much as a backwards glance.

"He always so friendly?" Luka asked.

"Always," Tyler muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "He's not that bad."

"Not to you," Stefan pointed out, also standing to his feet, "But that doesn't mean he isn't still an ass."

I couldn't deny that, but then, I really didn't have to, because George suddenly called for us all to come grab a plate.

Stefan helped me to my feet, and we shuffled towards the kitchen.

* * *

Mason was already in the dining room, at the table with Bonnie, and sure enough, a flirty smile was on his lips.

I smirked in amusement, as the back door opened and Alaric stepped in, Damon behind him, now in human form, and clad in only a pair of jeans.

A settling calmness washed over me at the sight of my mate, and I walked around the table to him.

"Hey handsome."

He gave me a forced smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Hey, kitten."

"What's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his middle.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

I didn't believe him.

But Luka, Tyler, and the others had begun to sit around the table for dinner, and I knew the interrogation could wait.

"Hungry?" I asked him, running a hand up his back.

His muscles felt tense, but he nodded at me, "Starved."

I dropped my palm to his, and pulled him towards the table.

"You," he addressed Luka, who'd just sat, "You're in her seat."

The younger wolf immediately tried to stand, but I held up a hand, "No, it's fine."

I looked at my mate, "Damon, it's fine."

He scowled at Luka, but didn't press the matter.

I wasn't sure why he was acting like this, but if I had to guess, I'd assume it was because he was dreading having so many unfamiliar wolves coming to our property.

It was difficult for him to trust outsiders.

Still, it wasn't fair for him to lash out at the newcomers.

I squeezed his hand and led him to the chair he usually occupied, across from Mason.

"Besides," I breathed into his ear, "I'd much rather sit in your lap...you like that, don't you?"

He growled possessively in response, and I grinned, "That's what I thought."

* * *

Dinner was quick, some conversation fading in and out, but I was too focused on the meal to care.

My body still craved the nutrition, after all it had been through the past few days, and I wasn't about to deny it.

Not even when Damon, who finished his own meal, began running his hands down my hips, and over my thighs.

His teeth had began nipping at the skin of my back a few minutes ago.

Then he was the one whispering in my ear, "We need to go upstairs."

I turned to shoot him a look, "I'm not finished yet."

He rose a brow, then asked, loudly enough that the others glanced over at us, "Would you rather I fuck you here, on the table? Because I will."

I blushed, perfectly aware that Elijah's sentence to George had ended abruptly at the question.

"I think we'd rather you not," Mason chimed, "Some of us are still eating."

I rolled my eyes, "He's joking."

"I'm really not," Damon argued, "I need you, kitten. It can happen here and now, or you can let me take you upstairs, but it's going to happen."

I blushed harder.

Damon had never been one for beating around the brush, but this was a little direct, even for him.

His eyes were darkening though, and I knew he would make good on his word.

So, stifling whatever embarrassment I felt, I nodded, and let him pull me to my feet.

No one stopped us as he grabbed my arm, and led me out of the room, towards the stairs.

"Seriously?" I overheard Bonnie, who had still been sitting next to Mason, ask, "Nobody saw anything wrong with what just happened there?"

"It's best not to ask," Mason assured her.

* * *

I missed her response, because the second we reached the stairs, Damon picked me up, and connected our lips.

I groaned against him, my legs wrapping around his waist, and before I knew it, my back was hitting our bedroom door.

Damon was rubbing against me, his erection hard as stone, despite the endless fuckfest we'd had yesterday.

I reached down and pulled at the door handle, so we could slip inside.

When we hit the mattress, the urgency behind Damon's movements softened, and he leaned away slightly to look at me.

His hand brushed my cheek, and I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "But I need this, with you."

I nodded my consent, and he kissed me, using his hands to strip off my clothes as I pushed his jeans down.

Our sex was lazy this time.

Damon slid into me with ease, and connected our foreheads as we rocked together.

"I love you," he breathed, dropping a kiss to my neck.

I sighed beneath him, "I love you too."

* * *

We built slowly, and came slowly, trembling against each other with moans of ecstasy, and when it was over, Damon just held me against his body.

He didn't say anything though, and in the silence, I could hear the house below us getting ready for bed.

Elijah and Bonnie being shown their rooms.

Mason jokingly offering to share with the witch, and Tyler's "ouch" hinting that she'd turned him down.

George and Jonas telling Alaric that they would do another property sweep.

When the voices drifted to nothing more than a hum, I looked over at my lover.

His eyes were still open, focused on the ceiling above.

"You gonna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" I asked him quietly.

Those blue iris's shifted to me.

"What's wrong, Damon?"

He turned his body, so that we were face to face, and the scent of his body was the only thing comprehensible.

"Things are going to change tomorrow," he answered.

"The other packs are coming to help," I reminded him, "That kind of change isn't necessarily a bad thing."

His gaze was burning, "I'm more concerned with how they will view you."

My eyebrows pulled together at that, "What do you mean?"

"You're the only female of our kind," Damon pointed out.

I nodded, "Which I'm sure they all know by now."

"Exactly," he pressed, "Most of them have heard of you, and you can bet they'll be lining up to lay eyes on you."

"You really think Alaric would allow anyone into this house who would hurt me?" I asked him.

"I'm not worried about you getting hurt," He admitted, "I'm worried about me not being able to control myself if I catch any of those _dogs_ entertain fantasies about you."

I couldn't help but smirk a little at the idea, "Damon-"

"I'm being serious," He cut me off, "Every bone in my body is telling me to mark you so deeply, they won't be able to doubt who you belong to."

"Belong to?" I rose a brow at him.

"You know what I mean," he insisted.

I sighed, "Look, I get it, okay...but it'll be alright. They may be curious at first, but I think our objective will take precedence. We all have the same purpose."

Damon's jaw flexed, but he didn't argue.

I nuzzled under his chin, "Besides, I can hold my own. And do you really think I'd give any of them the time of day? Marked or not, _I_ know who I belong to."

A chuckle shook his chest, and he kissed the top of my head, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did," I challenged, with a smirk, "But I don't really care. I'm yours, and your mine. We know that, and that's all that matters."

His arms tightened around me, and I rested against him.

"We'll put them in their place," I assured him, "Then we can all move on to more important things."

"There isn't anything more important than you," he argued.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled, "You know, if you keep talking like that, it's gonna go to my head."

I pulled away, and caught his grin, "Just take the compliment."

I smiled, "Yes, Alpha."

He laughed quietly, laying back into his pillow, and it was the best thing in the world.

* * *

Morning came sooner than I would have liked, with Mason and Stefan banging on our door, insisting that it was Damon's turn to run the perimeter.

The sun hadn't even fully risen in the sky.

I groaned, and rolled over into the mattress, but Damon was standing, and pulling on a pair of pants.

"I'll be back," he promised, then kissed my head before disappearing into the hall.

I tried to catch a few more minutes of sleep, but a moment later, Alaric was opening the door, suggesting that I get dressed and head downstairs, since our guest would soon be arriving.

Grudgingly, I did as he said.

* * *

Breakfast was leftover ham and two boxes worth of scrambled eggs.

I scoffed a plate down quickly, passing Tyler at the sink, then met Alaric out on the back patio.

Elijah and Bonnie were also there.

"Anyone arrive yet?" I asked.

Alaric shook his head, "Not yet. But I've been on the phone all morning, arranging cabs at the airport, so it's only a matter of time."

I nodded, and he looked over at me, "In the meantime, Bonnie here was mentioning something about trying to see if you have dormant powers?"

I'd completely forgotten to mention that when I'd spoken to him yesterday, having gotten too distracted.

"Right," I blushed, "It was a thought...couldn't hurt."

Alaric's brows creased, "Is it safe?"

He directed the question to Bonnie.

"If she doesn't have any powers, it's absolutely safe," she nodded, "But if she does...well, you have to find out one way or another…"

"We heal fast," Elijah pointed out, "I'm sure if anything were to happen, Elena would come away with hardly a scratch."

"You try explaining that to my Enforcer," Alaric muttered.

"I want to do this," I interjected, "And no offense, but it's not yours, or Damon's decision to finalize. It's mine."

He nodded, "You're right...but do be careful, and make sure there are others around when you practice. If not myself, then Damon, or George, or even Mason."

"Okay," I agreed easily, "But I'm honestly not expecting anything to happen."

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Bonnie reasoned, "Either way, it would be better to know."

"Right," I looked at her, "When were you wanting to start, anyway?"

"I would suggest waiting," Alaric stepped between us, so that his body blocked my vision of the others.

"The other packs will be arriving soon," he reminded me quietly, "And I really need you to keep an eye on Damon. Don't let anyone give him a reason to attack them."

"Tall order," I muttered, "You might just want to go ahead and officially command him."

"If anyone is going to be able to control him, it's you," Ric insisted, "Not me...Please, Elena. We're going to have enough to worry about without adding Damon's temper to that list."

I nodded, "It's fine. I've got him."

He smiled gratefully, "Good."

* * *

As if on cue, a howl rang through the air, and both my head, and the Alpha's turned in the direction of the sound.

"They found something?" Elijah asked.

"Some _one_ ," Alaric answered, "Front gate...looks like the first of our guest have arrived."

* * *

 **Review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the wait, but here's an update! :)**

 **Oh, and for the record, the packs are the good guys...keep that in mind. Not all characters will be the same as in the show, so don't just assume they're bad because of their names lol.**

 **If that makes sense...**

 **Also, I don't speak Latin, so sorry if something is wrong with the translations.**

 **Anyway.**

* * *

The doors opened behind us, and the others appeared.

Apparently the howl had been heard all the way inside.

"Danger?" Jonas asked, coming out behind George and Tyler.

Alaric shook his head, "I don't think so...it's an arrival."

Sure enough, the sound of tires on gravel filled my ears.

Whoever it was had passed the entrance gate and was coming up the drive.

Alaric motioned towards the front of the house with an inclination of his head, "We should meet them."

* * *

The rest of us fell into step behind him, as he led us around the corner of the house.

A dark sedan had pulled up, with Illinois license plates.

"The Chicago Pack?" George guessed.

Alaric nodded, as three men stepped out.

The driver was dark skinned, and very tall, contrasting to the shorter, sandy blond wolf who was behind him.

I'd never met these two.

The third, however, I had.

"Aw, you guys didn't have to meet us out here," Oscar grinned, "We do know how to knock!"

Alaric smirked, "We were already out. It's good if you to come."

"Our pleasure," he assured, then looked at me, "Elena, gorgeous as ever!"

He moved to hug me and I smiled, "Hey, Oscar."

I'd met him a few years ago, on a run with Damon.

The blond haired wolf spoke to Alaric, "Julian wanted to send more of us, but we can't leave the city open for Mutts."

"I understand," Ric nodded, "Thank you."

"He does send his regards though. It's strange that-"

"Oh, come on Malcolm," Oscar interrupted, "Business can wait until the others arrive! Let's enjoy the pleasantries for a bit, shall we?"

Malcolm rolled his eyes, "Yes, very well."

"Great," Oscar grinned, then nudged me, "This here is Malcolm, our Alpha's second. Stick in the mud. And this," he motioned to their other pack member, "Is Beau...he doesn't speak anymore. Nasty fight with a Mutt left him mute."

I tried not to show pity as I looked over at him, "It's nice to meet you both. I'm-."

"Of course we know who you are," Malcolm assured me, "The she-wolf."

"And you know George," Alaric stepped in, "This is his youngest son, Tyler-"

* * *

As they finished the introductions, Oscar looked out towards the woods, "Your boy toy out there?"

I smirked.

Oscar was one of the few wolves I'd actually seen Damon get along with.

"Perimeter run, with Stefan and Mason."

"Ah," he nodded, "I thought I saw something on our way in."

"I'm sure they'll be coming up soon-"

Even as the words left my mouth, and whistle rang through the air and I turned to see Mason jogging over from the forest's edge.

Damon and Stefan were walking behind him, all in human form now.

"Chicago Pack," Mason mused, "I thought for sure Oklahoma was gonna beat you."

Oscar smirked, as the two hugged, "Not a chance, brother, not a chance…and here's Damon! We were just talking about you."

My lover smirked, coming up to stand next to me, "I'm glad you were able to come."

"Well we weren't about to miss the action," Malcolm pointed out, having looked over at the new arrivals, "It would seem your father is making quite the stir."

"A mistake of his that we intend to rectify," Damon assured the man, who grinned, "Looking forward to it."

* * *

The Chicago Pack was the first to arrive, but other followed in the next hour.

The pack that resided in the Oklahoma mountains was only able to send two young wolves, named Jamie and Harper, who Jonas and Luka knew from past encounters.

They were polite, though their eyes did roam over me a little longer than I imagined Damon would have liked, had he not been helping Alaric explain to the others what their plans for strategy were.

I tried to listen in, but Bonnie had pulled me off to the side, under Mason's supervision, to begin my "practice".

"This feels ridiculous," I told her, as we sat on the floor of the upstairs hallway, which was now the only semi-quiet place in the house.

My legs were crossed and my hands were hovering over two bowls, one filled with water, another with dirt.

A lone candle burned next to them, but thankfully, Bonnie hadn't instructed me to hold my palms over that.

"It will feel strange at first," she told me, "But your magic will be drawn with the elements. It's the best chance to find out if they exist at all."

"I'd listen to her, baby girl," Mason advised.

I stuck my tongue out at him, not caring if it was childish.

He grinned, "Just saying. She knows her stuff."

I rolled my eyes, but refocused, as Bonnie placed her own hands on top of mine.

"Okay, we're going to try something very simple," she said, "Extraction. We're just trying to get your magic to surface."

"Right," I answered, as if I understood, "And what exactly will that do?"

She shrugged, "Could be a number of things...trigger premonitions, start fires, blow open doors...it's different for each witch."

"Great," I muttered, but tried to relax."

"It'll be alright," she promised, "Chances are nothing will even happen the first few tries...just breathe."

I took a breath, "Okay."

"Good," she smiled, "Now, close your eyes and repeat after me. And keep taking deep breaths."

I did as she said, shutting my lids so that the world went dark.

I could feel her hands on my own, and smell the smoke from the candle flame.

I inhaled slowly.

"Alright," Bonnie began, "Ready?"

I nodded, and I felt her arms tense.

"Repeat after me... _Vim ignis et aqua et terra_ …"

" _Vim ignis et aqua et terra_."

" _Vim virtutis intus et de nihilo_."

" _Vim virtutis intus es de nihilo_ ," I echoed, and when Bonnie didn't correct me, I assumed I'd pronounced everything correctly.

" _Tibi dicimus sanguini sanguini_ ," she continued.

" _Tibi dicimus sanguini sanguini_."

Her hands squeezed mine now, " _Potestates surgee de mea sanguini_."

" _Potestates surgee de mea sanguini_."

She repeated the sentences, and I followed her lead, the words getting easier and easier to mimic until they were flowing from my tongue almost effortlessly.

" _Vim ignis et aqua et terra. Vim virtutis intus et de nihilo. Tibi dicimus sanguini sanguini. Potestates surgee de mea sanguini_."

We chanted over and over, falling into an endless chorus.

All other sounds died out, until the only thing reaching my ears was the rhythm of our voices, the flow of our words, over and over and over.

" _Vim ignis et aqua et terra. Vim virtutis intus et de nihilo. Tibi dicimus sanguini sanguini. Potestates surgee de mea sanguini_."

" _Vim ignis et aqua et terra. Vim virtutis intus et de nihilo. Tibi dicimus sanguini sanguini. Potestates surgee de mea sanguini_."

" _Vim ignis et aqua et terra. Vim virtutis intus et de nihilo. Tibi dicimus sanguini sanguini. Potestates surgee de mea sanguini_."

Then Bonnie dropped my hands.

* * *

I opened my eyes at the lack of her touch, and found her sitting exactly as she was before.

Mason was staring at us with an amused expression.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked.

She cleared her throat, and motioned behind me.

I turned my head, and saw Damon, looking at us with an expression that proved he didn't find this nearly as entertaining as Mason did.

Strange. I hadn't even heard him come up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice calm.

But I knew better.

I climbed to my feet and positioned my body between his and Bonnie's, "Just trying to see if there is any truth to this witch blood crap."

Damon's eyebrows pulled together, "You're doing magic?"

"Trying to see if I can," I corrected.

His eyes didn't leave my face, "Why didn't you tell me you were planning to do this?"

I shrugged, "I didn't know I had to."

His expression only hardened further, "Until we figure out what exactly is going on, you do."

I fought back the stubborn retaliation that rose in my throat just enough to say, "It's fine...nothing happened."

At least I was pretty sure nothing had.

I looked back at Bonnie, "Nothing happened right?"

She motioned to the candle on the floor, "The flame's out. Though that could have just been from the force of my magic as well."

Disappointment turned my stomach slightly.

I had actually began to hope a little that I did have some kind of ability that could help us take down Giuseppe.

"See," I forced a smile for Damon, "Nothing to worry about."

He didn't relax, "Are you planning to continue this?"

"Maybe. There's no harm in being sure."

He lifted his eyes from me to glare back at Bonnie, "This is safe?"

I turned to face her as well, shooting her a look that would suggest she'd better embellish the truth.

To her credit, she answered with a straight face, "Yes. If she shows any sign of magic at all, I can control it."

Damon only seemed half convinced, and crossed his arms, "Alright. But I'm staying."

"If that makes you feel better," I allowed, before turning back to Bonnie, "You good to go again?"

"We can," she nodded, "Though only once more. It's best not to over do it on your first try...and don't be too surprised if nothing happens, okay? Like I said, I studied for months."

I nodded, "Sure."

* * *

We resumed the positions we'd originally taken, but before she could even touch my hand, a knock shook the front door.

Damon, who was leaning against the wall next to Mason, straightened, his head shooting up as we heard the door open.

"Anybody home?" A voice called out, and to my surprise, it was vaguely familiar, though I couldn't place it, until Mason grinned and shot down the stairs.

Next George's voice floated up, "It's good to see you, brother."

 _Richard Lockwood_ , I realized, Mason and Tyler's uncle, from the Arizona pack.

Damon still stood tense though, and his eyes darkened, "He brought a friend."

He was heading down the stairs before I could ask what he meant, and after giving Bonnie an apologetic look, I stood up and followed him, taking the stairs three at a time.

What met me at the bottom was unexpected.

Richard was inside, with a young dark-haired wolf named named Liam that I'd met once before.

But behind them, shutting the door, was the cause of Damon's heatedness.

" _Klaus_?"

The blonde wolf turned, and smirked at me, "Hello, love."

* * *

Damon was in Klaus's face before I could respond, "Do you want to explain how you're already here?"

Klaus didn't even flinch at his angry tone, "Well there's this wonderful new invention called Uber. You can arrange to be picked up from almost anyw-"

"You know damn well I'm not talking about a fucking car service," Damon growled.

Alaric and the others had entered the foyer now, and Damon turned to George's brother, "Did he come with you?"

Richard shook his head, a little more wary of Damon than Klaus seemed to be, "No...he was at the gate when we arrived."

Klaus smirked a little, "Easy now, mate."

Elijah, who realized it was his brother Damon was all over, stepped forward, "What's going on?"

"I would like to know that as well," Alaric demanded, placing a hand on Damon's shoulder, which he immediately shrugged off.

"Mutts are to update the Pack with each move," Damon reminded them, "Particularly when the move involves changing continents."

"We're aware of the laws," Elijah assured him.

"Is your brother?" Damon demanded, then fixed his gaze back on the younger Mikaelson, "The Pack was updated on you weeks ago, and you were in Bulgaria. Surely, knowing the law so well, you wouldn't be stupid enough to enter the states again without informing us before hand."

"You knew I was coming here," Klaus defended.

Damon's eyes flashed dangerously, "Then explain this to me, Mutt. How is it that you've somehow managed to arrive on our property this quickly? Reeking of hotel soap, no less. Or did you expect us to believe that you had time to catch a twenty hour flight and a _shower_ , before reaching our doorstep in the eighteen hours since we've called?"

Nobody spoke now, as the two men glared at each other.

When Klaus remained silent, Damon rose a brow, "Eighteen hours since we called, twenty hour flight...using my basic elementary math skills, I have to say, the numbers don't add up. Unless you were already in the country."

Klaus's gaze hardened, "So what if I was?"

"Niklaus," Elijah chided, "Tell me you weren't…"

"I got back last week," he admitted, "Heaven forbid I don't pay the piper the second I've returned."

"It's the price you pay for your insubordination," Damon growled.

"Yes, how could I forget?" Klaus straightened, so that he and Damon were nose to nose, "If you're not with the Pack you're against it. Is that right?"

His tone dropped harshly, "Perhaps we should ask your female? Or did you not have the balls to keep her on the run, after she left you?"

Damon's jaw flexed, barring his teeth.

My own anger stirred, at the comment, but Klaus only smirked, "No? Well then…"

He took a step back, and raised his arms.

"Behold, gentleman, Alaric's mighty Enforcer, brought to heel by a _woman_."

* * *

I growled, Damon lunged, and four different pair of hands reached out to restrain him.

But strangely enough, it was Klaus who was flung backwards, into the door, as if shoved by invisible hands.

The same way Liv had forced me into Giuseppe's chair.

Everyone froze, even Damon, and Elijah's eyes shot to Bonnie, who was standing closer to the base of the stairs.

"You have a witch?" Klaus hissed, pulling himself to his feet.

Alaric stepped forward, "Enough."

"Shut your mouth," He gave Klaus a hard look before shifting his gaze to Damon, "And as for the law, it holds, but we have bigger issues. Giuseppe is our priority, and like it or not, for the moment, we are all on the same side."

He looked back at the Mutt, "If we're going to have an issue with getting along, feel free to leave, and kiss your one chance at revenge goodbye."

Klaus straightened with a scowl, "I'll play nice if he does...but no more magic blowbacks."

Alaric nodded, shifting his gaze to Bonnie, "Let us handle it next time, alright?"

She shook her head slowly, "...I didn't do that."

Then her stunned gaze fell to me.

* * *

 **Little cliffhanger there ;)**

 **I'll try to update soon!**

 **Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry about the wait! But on the plus side, longer chapter! :)**

 **I really hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Lots revealed in this chapter...**

* * *

The air in the room seemed frozen, as all eyes began turning towards me.

Nobody saying anything, not even Damon, whose expression had turned from one of anger to concern.

Bonnie was right.

The moment my anger sparked, I had felt it.

A strange energy leaving my body, forcing my desires into a physical action.

I'd wanted Klaus away from Damon...I'd wanted to hurt him.

The shock of actually watching his body move at my will was enough of a distraction to stop me from further action though.

"So...someone want to explain?" Richard asked, finally.

Alaric frowned, "Long story."

* * *

Over the next few hours, once Ric had made sure I was alright, the story was explained a couple times.

First for Richard, Liam, the Oklahoma pack, and Klaus.

Then again later, for the representative of the Nevada pack, a wolf named Gregor.

He took little interest in me, but did seem a little pleased that we had magic to aid us.

The others were taking turns throwing around theories, and biting holes in their tongues to keep from asking me questions.

Damon's sharp glare helped most of them resist the urge.

He had been glued to my side since we'd all moved into the living room.

"The South Dakota pack won't be coming," Gregor told us, once he was caught up, "So this magic thing could really help us...though I must say, I've never heard of a witch's existence."

His eyes moved from me to Bonnie, and Mason shifted so that he stood in front of her, "South Dakota can't make it?"

Gregor watched him with amusement, "No...my alpha is actually having to send others to aid them at the moment. A Mutt has been attacking, and managed to kill one of them last week."

"Could that be tied to Giuseppe?" George asked, as Alaric processed the information.

"Doubtful," Gregor noted, "It's probably just bored and looking for a fight. But either way, the alpha doesn't want to take chances."

"We understand," Alaric assured him, "It's more than I'd hoped that so many of you have already managed to come."

"We all want this threat eliminated," Malcolm insisted, then shot a look to Stefan and Damon, "No offense to you of course."

"None taken," Stefan promised, "Family is Pack, not blood. We're all in."

Damon didn't bother answering, too distracted with reading my face.

I squeezed the hand that was resting against my palm, and smiled at him.

I know he was freaking out a little about the powers thing, and to be honest, I was too.

But once the formalities were over, we would talk to Bonnie, and try to figure this out.

She hadn't said too much, other than the act of magic was impressive.

"It's okay," I whispered, trying to reassure him.

He gave a single nod, but once again, didn't respond.

"It's going to be a hell of a fight," Alaric continued, "Giuseppe was the best at combat, and you can believe that his soldiers will be well prepared. We need to be sure we are too."

"Soldiers, are we?" Klaus asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Elijah nudged him warningly, but Alaric held up a hand.

"I am not Giuseppe," he stated firmly, "And the Pack is not your enemy. Call yourself whatever you want. The only thing that matters is making sure we are as ready as we possibly could be. Which is why tomorrow we will train in hand to hand."

"I know how to fight," Klaus muttered.

"I have to agree with the Mutt here, Ric," Richard nodded, "We've all had some experience…"

"Not enough," Alaric insisted, "You should remember what Giuseppe is capable of...what he did to your father…"

"I remember," Richard said, his eyes flickering to his brother.

Even George was tense.

"Then you should understand what we're up against. He was Alpha to the Supreme Pack, and Pack Enforcer before that," Ric pointed out, "His men will be trained in his image."

"So what do you suggest?" Elijah, who still stood next to Klaus, asked.

"That we merely do the same," Alaric suggested, "Damon was trained by Giuseppe personally, and has had years as Enforcer to add to the techniques. He can at least give us an idea of what we may be up against, and how to combat it."

Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but Alaric beat him to it, "You will do this. We all will. Or you can leave."

Klaus scowled, his gaze flickering to Damon, but his brief nod assured us that he wasn't going anywhere, "The enemy of my enemy…"

"Then it's settled."

* * *

We were dismissed afterwards, Stefan and Tyler instructed to show the others to their rooms.

I imagined that the boarding house hadn't been this full in years.

Damon kept a wary eye on them as we stood, and his hand tensed in mine.

I rubbed his arm in an attempt to relax him, but his attention was occupied.

Deciding to let it be for now, I turned to find Bonnie.

It wasn't hard, as she was already moving to my side, through the small group trying to exit the room, with Mason close behind her.

"How did it feel?" she asked, as they reached me.

I exhaled, searching for the words to explain it.

"Unusual," I decided, "And a little scary...but good at the same time."

"I've never seen a new witch be able to project so soon after extraction," Bonnie admitted, "I wonder if, perhaps, you were preexposed to your magic, through the werewolf curse."

"Your guess is as good as mine," I told her, as Damon turned to us.

His eyes landed on Bonnie, and hardened, "What the hell did you do, witch? What was that?"

"Damon," Mason warned, but Bonnie was already answering.

"The spell I used before was just to surface her powers," she assured him, "It's used on witches all the time, and completely harmless if you don't have magic. Apparently, Elena does."

Damon looked at me, and I could see the hidden panic in those blue crystals, "So what does this mean for her?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I honestly don't know. She would be the first hybrid I've ever heard of...but if it were any random witch, I'd follow our procedure."

"Which is what, exactly?" Damon bit impatiently.

"To keep her practicing," she looked at me, "Magic is unpredictable if not controlled. But if you learn the right way...you could become very powerful."

I thought of Giuseppe, of the war that was flirting on our horizon, "How long would it take?"

"It's different for everyone," Bonnie said, "It took me a few months, after my power surfaced, but I never would have been able to physically project my power so fast."

"This is crazy," I shook my head.

"Hey," Damon grabbed my shoulders, turning me towards him, "You don't have to do anything. Whatever this is…"

"She shouldn't ignore this," Bonnie cut in, "Once the magic has been allowed a foothold, it will manifest. She has to practice...learn to control it."

"She doesn't _have_ to do anything," Damon growled, his attention shifting back to Bonnie, "And if you try to force this on her, I have no problem tearing out your throat."

"Try it, wolf."

Damon took a step toward her, but then Mason was between them, his teeth bared, "Back off, man."

"Move."

Mason held his ground, "I said, back off."

My eyes flickered between the two of them, and I wasn't the only one.

Alaric and George, having noticed the confrontation, walked over.

"What's going on here?" the Alpha demanded.

"Damon," I placed my hand on his chest, "That's enough...the witch is right."

"I asked a question," Alaric stated.

I shook my head at him, "Things are just a little tense...Mase, maybe you and Bonnie should step out for a bit?"

Mason gave a short nod, and grabbed Bonnie's hand, leading her from the room.

I sighed in relief when Damon relaxed.

"This is about what happened?" Alaric asked, and I nodded.

"Did she explain what it was?"

I bit my lip, "It's me. Apparently Giuseppe's witch wasn't lying, and when Bonnie and I did that spell, it activated me or something. She wants me to practice, to learn control."

Alaric stared at me, then nodded, "I agree."

Damon's head whipped over to him, "You would have her do more magic? What if she isn't able to control it? Or what if this is something Giuseppe has done to her? Another spell?"

"Bonnie says it's hereditary," I reminded him, "If we could find out about my parents...then we would know for sure."

Alaric nodded, "Then that's what we'll do. There are enough of us here now to even out protection...you and Bonnie focus on whatever this is with you. Damon...help them, but stay out of Mason's grill. If he's feeling the witch, his instincts are going to be lit, and we don't need the two of you at each other's throats, got it?"

"I'll stay off his girl," Damon agreed, "As long as the witch stays off mine."

"She's only trying to help," I reasoned.

"Then figure this out," Alaric instructed, "And try to do it quickly. Once the Washington pack arrives everyone will be accounted for and I want to begin preparations. You'll start training them tomorrow, Damon."

"Fine."

"Good."

* * *

When Damon and I tracked down Bonnie, who was with Mason in his room upstairs, she was standing by the window, on the phone.

Mason stood as Damon entered, the look on his face wary.

"Don't worry," Damon reassured him, "I'll play nice."

"So Ric clipped the leash?" Mason rose a brow.

I shoved his shoulder, "Don't be an ass, okay? We've got enough problems."

"Alright, alright," he consented, "Sorry."

"Yeah, me too," Damon offered, although semi-reluctantly, "Bullshit aside, Alaric wants this figured out."

Mason nodded, "Right...well, she's on the phone with her grandmother now. She's their coven leader or something. Might be able to give you some answers."

I nodded, "I need to talk to Jenna as well."

"Your aunt?" Damon asked, "I thought you fell out of touch with her."

"We send the occasional holiday texts," I argued, "But that's beside the point...if this witch thing is from my mother's side, Jenna might know."

"And what happens if you ask her a question like that and she doesn't know anything about it? You're putting the secret at risk," Damon reasoned.

"I'm not an idiot," I told him, "I'm not going to advertise the supernatural for her...I'll figure it out. But we have to at least see if she knows something."

* * *

Bonnie hung up the phone then, and walked over to us, "Hey."

"Hey," I addressed, "Any information?"

"Not exactly," Bonnie sighed, "She can't find anything witchy about the names you gave her...but she did remember something. Could be helpful, could be nothing…"

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Bonnie held my gaze, "It's just...your last name. Gilbert. It didn't match any witch my grandmother knew of...but there was a family, werewolves. It just seemed an odd coincidence."

I shook my head, "Not possible. I'm bitten, not born. Besides, females don't get the wolf gene."

Bonnie shrugged, "I'm just telling you what she told me. She's heard stories about some rogue wolf hooking up with a witch. Surname Gilbert."

I frowned, "Alaric would know if I was related to a wolf. My father wouldn't have been able to settle down with a family if it were true."

I felt Damon's hand on my shoulder, "Maybe your aunt will know something."

"Then I'll call her," I said, glancing up at him, "Can you check in with Alaric? This is something we'll need to do in person, and Jenna can't come here. We may have to make a trip."

"You really think he's gonna let you leave?" Mason asked, "With Giuseppe still out there?"

"He will if he wants us to figure this out," I told him, "Besides, Damon and Bonnie are plenty protection, if it comes to that."

Damon nodded, "I'll talk to him."

He left the room then, and returned a few minutes later with the go-ahead, as long as it wouldn't take more than a few hours.

So I made the call.

* * *

Jenna had moved to Charlotte, North Carolina, after doing a few years of grad school at Duke University.

She was surprised when she realized who was calling her, but sounded thrilled at the prospect of seeing me again.

I fought back the surge of guilt that chided me for letting our relationship crumble for so long.

But given that a lot had happened after I'd moved out of her house, most of it having to do with turning into a giant canine, I cut myself some slack.

"It'll be faster to fly," I told the others, after hanging up.

Mason nodded, pulling out his phone, "I'll book the tickets."

"Wait," Bonnie said, "There might be a faster way."

We all looked at her, and she smirked, "Magic."

"Magic?" Damon raised a brow, "What, are you just going to wiggle your nose and teleport us there?"

"Not exactly," she shot, with a roll of her eyes, "Just bring me a candle."

Mason did as she asked, and Bonnie reached out for my hand, "If we're going to your aunt's house, I'm going to need something that ties to her. Your blood."

I shrugged, "Sure."

Watching Bonnie perform magic now was different that before, knowing that it might be possible for me to do this as well some day.

Damon crossed his arms disapprovingly, but didn't stop me from biting into my hand, enough to draw blood, and holding it out for Bonnie to use.

She lit the candle with her mind, then closed her eyes, gripping my hand in her own.

A rush of words that sounded latin flew from her mouth, and I could feel the same shift in the air.

Except nothing beyond that happened.

Bonnie repeated the words, but still, nothing.

Her eyes opened, and she frowned, "Hmm. Maybe the tie isn't strong enough."

"I thought blood was one of those binding elements," I noted, "How can it not be strong enough?"

She considered that, "Maybe your aunt's blood is too mundane to match with yours...or maybe I'm just not strong enough to take all of us."

"Then Mason can stay," Damon offered.

Mason turned on him sharply, "Like hell I can. You need me."

Damon weighed his gaze, "So does the Pack. If I'm not here, someone else should be, to protect Alaric."

"Then call your brother," Mason compromised, "If Bonnie's leaving, I'm not staying."

Bonnie smirked, raising a brow, "Afraid I can't handle myself, wolf?"

Mason looked over at her, and a smile broke through the worry on his face, "Hardly. If anything, I should be there to protect them from you."

From Bonnie's expression, she didn't really mind the idea.

"Enough," Damon cut, "If you insist on coming, go ahead and get those tickets. I'm going to go give Ric and Stefan a heads up, then we can leave."

We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jenna's apartment was about what I'd expected.

Simple, small, and down the street from a coffee shop.

I knocked on the door of the housing number she'd given me, and waited.

Mason and Bonnie had agreed to stay in the rental car we'd brought from the airport, so that Jenna didn't feel ambushed, on the chance that she did know something.

Part of me hoped she did have some kind of answer, the other half was terrified of what it would mean if she did.

Damon's lips grazed the side of my head, as he took my hand, "I'm right here, kitten."

I nodded.

We'd get through this.

* * *

The door opened a few seconds later, a slightly older version of my aunt was smiling back at me.

"Elena!"

I genuinely smiled as an enthusiastic pair of arms were thrown around me, "Hey, Aunt Jenna."

"It's been too long! How've you been! I've been meaning to call you, but with work picking up and everything- Oh, who's this? Hello! Here, why don't you come in..."

She ushered us inside before we could really answer any of her questions, and I was surprised by how neat her house was.

When I'd lived with her, Jenna had spent more time on her college thesis than cleaning.

"Nice place," I commented.

Jenna smiled leading us over to the small dining room table, in the open space next to the kitchen, "I love it. But I hardly get to enjoy it. Work picked up, and I put in more hours there than anywhere else."

"You were the one who wanted a law degree," I reminded her with a smile.

She waved me off, "Yeah, yeah. But tell me about you! I was surprised to hear you were in town. It's been forever since we've really been able to talk, I feel like you've fallen off the grid. And who is this?"

She ran her gaze over Damon who was sitting silently beside me.

I could tell his attention was elsewhere at the moment; probably doing a scope of the place to make sure we were safe.

I smiled politely, "I suppose that's one way of putting it...but I'm good. This is Damon, my fiance."

Jenna rose a brow, "Wow. I definitely approve."

Her eyes raked him again, and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Damon had refocused, and smirked at the comment.

"You'll have to send me the date for the wedding," Jenna continued, "Is that why you're paying me a house visit? Not that it isn't great to see you, sweetheart."

"Not exactly," I edged, taking a breath.

This was my opening.

"I actually had some questions to ask you...about my parents."

Jenna paused, then cleared her throat, "Oh...what about them?"

Damon's hand squeezed my knee in encouragement, but I was suddenly drawing blanks on how to phrase this question.

How to ask her what needed to be asked, without giving so much away that it would put her in danger.

"I was just wondering...if it's possible that….I mean, did my parents ever mention to you…" I exhaled, and Jenna sighed.

"How did you find out?" she asked me, quietly.

My brows furrowed, "Find out about what?"

Her gaze was full of guilt, "The adoption…"

* * *

I blinked, "The...what?"

Now Jenna looked confused, "Is that not what you were asking me about?"

"What are you talking about?" Damon cut in instead, speaking for the first time.

His voice was laced with an authority that even Jenna could sense, "Grayson and Miranda...they weren't your biological parents."

My mind whirled at her comment.

"What are you saying? Of course they were…"

She shook her head, "No, sweetie, they weren't."

She bit her lip, "I thought about telling you, several times...but I didn't want the truth to influence the memories you had of your parents. They loved you, so much."

I shook my head, "This is unbelievable."

"Explains why Bonnie couldn't connect you to her," Damon muttered, his gaze hard on Jenna, "You aren't blood related."

"Who are my biological parents, then?" I demanded, trying to wrap my head around the bombshell.

"I never met them," Jenna told me, "But your father, your biological father, was Grayson's younger brother, John."

"My dad had a brother?" I clarified, wondering if my skull would explode with more any more information.

Jenna nodded, "And your mother's name was Isabelle. I don't remember her last name. I just know that she died, shortly after you were born...that's why John brought you to Grayson and Miranda...from what I understand, he didn't think he could raise you on his own. After your parents funeral, I wondered if he would show up...but he never did."

 _Lies_ , I thought.

My entire life was a constellation of one lie on top of another.

Another rug, swept out from under me.

I closed my eyes, trying to stop the pounding of my head.

This was insane, all of it.

Witches and wolves, and adoptions, and theories, and magic, and...and I might throw up.

Actually, no. I was going to throw up.

* * *

Pushing myself up, I dove for the sink on the other side of the room and vomited breakfast.

Damon was behind me in a second, pulling back my hair.

"I think that's enough for now," he said, probably to Jenna.

When I straightened, and wiped my mouth, I saw that she had moved too.

A look of pity crossed her face, as she reached out to touch my cheek, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

I nodded, "Yeah...I just need a second...this is a lot to process."

Damon cleared the sink, then poured me a glass of water, and pushed it into my hands, as I leaned back against the counter.

I drank it all, then let out a deep sigh.

"So...I'm adopted."

Maybe the reason Bonnie hadn't been able to find any information was because she was going off the wrong parent's names."

Jenna nodded, "I should have told you."

"I understand why you didn't," I assured her, as a knock sounded on the door.

Damon tensed, his body freezing as he felt the air.

Jenna frowned and walked towards the door.

As she opened it, Damon relaxed.

* * *

"Hi," Bonnie's voice echoed, "Is Elena here?"

"In here," I called out, catching sight of the witch, with Mason behind her.

"Friends of yours?" Jenna asked.

I nodded, "They're in the city with me."

"What's going on?" Damon demanded, his eyes locked with Mason's.

"Mothership called," Mason told him, "Ric wants us home. Apparently there's something we need to hear, about the family Bonnie's grandmother mentioned…"

Mason's gaze flickered to Jenna, then back to Damon.

He was clearly trying to watch his mouth, and I appreciated it.

"We should get going anyway," I nodded.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Jenna asked, reaching for my arm.

I turned to face her, "For now, yeah. There's a lot going on, and it needs to be sorted out...but I'll come see you again soon, I promise."

She nodded, and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you," I told her.

I didn't know if I was saying it because of what she'd told me, or for what she'd done by raising me...but it didn't matter. I wanted to find a way to be involved in her life, despite my curse.

Not a smart wish, considering my slowed aging was bound to be noticed, though.

I wish I could just tell her the truth.

But then again, what's one more lie when your entire life seemed to be crafted on them.

I sighed, "I love you, Jenna."

"I love you too, sweetheart," She kissed my head, "Call me sometime."

I nodded, as the others gave a polite departure, and reluctantly let Damon pull me towards the rental.

Jenna was still waving goodbye when the door shut behind me.

* * *

 **So I feel like a lot happened here...**

 **Feel free to read into things, there may be something to find ;)**

 **Xoxo!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I think this chapter is the longest one so far lol  
Sorry for the wait!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, and please forgive any mistakes. It's really late and I didn't revise as well as I should have.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

During the car ride home, I'd been so lost in my own thoughts, I'd nearly forgotten about all the guest at the Manor.

The sun had set by the time we pulled into the drive, but the windows were down, and a dozen different scents filled my nostrils.

"Full house," Mason noted, as the Manor came into view.

Damon put the car into park, and frowned, "Washington pack's here. That should be everyone."

Mason nodded, "When this is all over, I'm taking a vacation."

Damon rolled his eyes, and opened the door.

I did the same, climbing out.

* * *

Tyler, Luka, Stefan, and Gregor were on the front porch, talking, when we walked up.

"You're back," Tyler grinned at his brother, who clapped him on his back.

"You missing me already?"

"Hardly," he answered, and Mason punched his arm.

The scuffed at each other, which of course, led to a full on tackle and wrestling match on the grass near us.

Stefan rolled his eyes at them, then turned to us, "Jenna know anything?"

"Sort of…," I said, frowning a little, "We'll need to talk to Alaric."

Stefan nodded, then pulled me in for a hug, "Glad you made it back safe."

"Me too," I squeezed him back, as he placed a kiss on the top of my head, then pulled back slightly.

"What?" I asked, noticing the look on his face.

I crooked his head, "Did you shower at your aunt's?"

My brows creased in confusion, "Um, no….why?"

Stefan shook his head, "Nothing, I guess. You just...you smell different."

I rolled my eyes now, "It's probably the airport."

He smirked, "In that case, you may want to take a shower."

Stefan then moved to nod in welcome at Damon, who acknowledged him, before focusing on the others, "Anything happened in our absence?"

Luka shook his head, "Not really. The Alpha is having groups go out to run the perimeter. We're supposed to relieve Elijah, George, and Wes."

"Wes?" I asked.

"Part of the Augustine pack, from Washington," Stefan explained.

Damon's gaze shifted to him, "How many came?"

"Three," Gregor answered this time, "Wes, and two younger guys."

"Aaron and Jesse," Stefan added.

Damon nodded, "Everyone else inside?"

"I think so."

"Good," he sighed, "We should go talk to Ric."

I nodded, and he pulled me towards the door, past the others, leaving the guys and Bonnie on the stoop.

* * *

Inside was even more chaotic.

There was a group of wolves talking in the foyer, near the stairs, and more voices coming from the study, and back towards the kitchen.

Eyes turned to us as we entered, and lingered on me.

Luckily, Damon was too preoccupied with tracking down Alaric to really notice the wayward glances we were receiving.

"This way," he said, leading me through the study, back to the dining room.

Sure enough, once we passed through the kitchen door, Ric's voice could be heard, from over at the big wooden table.

He sat at the head of it, surrounded by Jonas, Richard, Liam, and some blonde guy I didn't recognize, probably from the Augustine pack.

There were papers strewn out on the table, in front of them, and Alaric appeared to be in deep conversation with Richard over different attacks Giuseppe might try to use, based off what they knew he'd done in the past.

I was about to clear my throat to gain their attention, when Damon dropped my hand and strode over, interrupting them with an unapologetic, "We need to talk."

Alaric looked up, stopping mid sentence, but smiled slightly when he saw that we'd returned.

"Everyone safe?" he verified.

Damon nodded, "Completely. But we still need to talk."

He glanced at the others around the table uncomfortably, but Alaric shook his head, "Everyone here is loyal, son. What did you find?"

Damon hesitated, then looked back at me.

I stepped forward, knowing that he wouldn't display my personal life for everyone around without my permission.

"I don't think Jenna knew anything about the supernatural," I admitted, "But she told us something else.

Alaric rose a brow, urging me to continue, and I exhaled, "Apparently, I'm adopted."

"Adopted…"

I nodded, "My real father's name was John Gilbert. Not Grayson...it was his brother. But my mother-"

I stopped when it seemed Ric had gotten lost in thought.

The look on his face wasn't what I'd expected it to be, "What?"

He frowned, staring up at me, then called to the blonde at the end of the table, "Aaron, go find Wes. I think Elena needs to hear what he told us earlier."

"Is this why you called us home?" Damon inquired, "The information you wanted to talk to us about?"

Alaric nodded, "I get the feeling we both have pieces of a puzzle. Perhaps we can line them up to get the whole picture."

"I'll go get Wes," Aaron stood, just as a voice called from behind us.

"Not necessary. I'm here."

* * *

I turned and saw another blond, this one older, walking into the room with George, Bonnie, and the Mikaelsons.

His brow rose when his eyes landed on me.

"So you're the female stirring up all this trouble," he smirked, "How'd a pretty thing like you get dragged into a mess like this?"

Damon growled warningly, his body drawing up to it's full height, eyes hard on the newcomer.

Wes paused, then chuckled, "Well, I suppose that answers that question."

"Oh, I'd be happy to answer your _questions_ ," Damon spat, stepping forward.

I grabbed his arm, and shot him a hard stare when he glanced back at me.

"You need to relax," I breathed, "What good is picking a fight going to do any of us?"

His jaw flexed, like he wanted to argue, but decided against it.

Instead he pulled away from my grip and fell back to the table, gracelessly taking a seat.

Alaric inclined his head toward him, and his mouth moved, as if he were whispering something, but I didn't try to pay attention.

I wanted to know whatever it was Wes had told Alaric, and I wasn't going to get it if the guy was too busy having a pointless sparring match with my mate.

My mate, who seemed to be even more wound up than usual.

I shook my head, and turned back to Wes, "Alaric said you might be able to help."

Wes nodded, "He mentioned that, when we first spoke...but perhaps we should all take a seat first? That is, assuming we're allowed?"

His eyes flickered to Damon, then to Ric.

"Of course," Alaric nodded, then looked behind us, to Elijah and George, "Everything clear?"

George nodded, "No scents that don't belong. The boys just took the next shift."

"Good," Ric motioned for them to come over, "At least we won't have to worry about any surprise guests while sorting this all out."

* * *

After a few minutes, we were all settled into a seat around the table, or at least as well as we could be, with the limited space.

Klaus chose to lean against the back wall, behind Elijah's chair. Wes was across from where I sat in Damon's lap, next to Alaric.

Bonnie was on our other side, and the rest filled the available chairs.

"It was years ago," Wes started, "Our pack ran into a Mutt who'd told his girl about our existence. By law, it was our duty to take her out, and the mission was sanctioned by our alpha. It only took a few days to find her," he leaned back in his chair, "Imagine our surprise when it became apparent she possessed supernatural abilities. She ended the lives of two pack members with her magic, before we were finally able to kill her."

Bonnie scoffed, but other than a sideways glance from Wes, she was ignored.

He continued, "The Mutt disappeared after that, but turned up dead, a few weeks later, wrists slit."

I swallowed hard.

A part of me completely understood what he was telling me, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Why is this important?"

"Because," Alaric answered me, "The Mutt's name was John Gilbert...your father."

* * *

There were looks of surprise around the table, but Damon was the first to speak.

"You do realize what you're saying, right?" his arm tightened on my waist, "That Elena's father was a wolf, and that her mother was a witch. You do realize the chances of that are-"

"Rare," Alaric nodded, looking at me, "As rare as a female that can survive the Change."

Damon fell silent at that.

"You think her lineage is the reason then? The key to her survival?" Elijah asked, after a beat.

Ric shrugged, "It's impossible to know for sure, but that would be my guess."

"So what does this mean?" I demanded, a little annoyed that they were talking about me as if I weren't sitting right in front of them.

Alaric's gaze shifted back to mine, "I…I don't know. I wish I did. But I can tell you what we are going to do," the tone of the Alpha floated into his voice as he addressed the table, "We are going to keep this on the DL. Giuseppe finds out, and it'll suddenly be open season on witches. Knowledge is power, and this is a power that we do not want him to have. We stick to the plan. Train, prepare, stay alert. When he makes his move, we'll be waiting."

Klaus pushed off the wall some, "Would a preemptive strike not be better? We have what he wants, don't we? Shouldn't be hard to lure him out."

No one missed the ways his eyes flickered to me.

"Over my dead body," Damon hissed.

"Now there's an idea I can support," Klaus shot back, but Elijah pinned him with a hard look.

"No Niklaus," Elijah insisted, "Alaric is right. I understand your thirst for vengeance, brother, but a blind attack is suicidal. We wait."

Klaus didn't comment further, but Damon's gaze didn't soften, "Elena is not bait."

"Of course she isn't," Ric comforted, "But it's not a stretch to think that Giuseppe won't still come for her."

"Let him try," My mate snapped, and a few around the table flinched uneasily.

I'd forgotten that not everyone was used to Damon's temper.

And they'd all heard of his reputation.

I reached for his hand, and brought his eyes to mine, "It'll be fine."

He gave a small nod that I didn't quite believe, but at least the murderous look had left his stare.

Alaric began speaking again, particularly to Klaus, "We have to make this work between us. You don't have to be besties, but everyone here has a common goal."

His eyes turned to Damon, "Try to remember that."

Damon only scoffed, but Alaric took that as an agreement, "Good. Now, back to the plans."

* * *

We were at the table for a while, mainly in discussion about the different options that were available to us.

Which were all then repeated, as the shift changed for the perimeter run.

The only ones who didn't have to take a few laps, besides Alaric, were me and Damon.

Me, because Alaric thought it would probably be safer for me to remain inside as much as possible, now that everyone had arrived.

And Damon because he blatantly refused to leave my side.

Which hadn't been an issue until Bonnie suggested that she and I try to practice some more.

"Is the guard dog necessary?" she asked, as Damon followed us out of the kitchen, and into the study.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, "Sorry, was it witch, or bitch?"

"Damon," I groaned, "Please. There's been enough fighting."

He frowned, "I don't like this."

"I don't much either," I admitted, "But I do like the idea of being able to set Giuseppe on fire whenever I damn well please. So if I can learn to control whatever this is…"

"I know," he sighed, "Just…be careful."

I nodded, and kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine. Just sit over there."

He glanced at the sofa I'd indicated, then over towards the foyer, where voices of some of the packs were drifting in.

"I have a different idea," I jerked his head, "Let's do this upstairs. More privacy."

I looked at Bonnie, who nodded, "Yeah, he's right. The quieter it is, the better you'll be able to concentrate."

"Okay then," I agreed, "Surely everyone's smart enough not to barge into Damon's room unannounced. Should be secure enough."

"Good," Damon reached for my hand, "And it'll be easier for me to keep an eye on the witch."

Bonnie gave him a dirty look as a voice drifted over, "You're pissed again?"

I turned to see Mason walking toward us.

"Don't worry," Damon rolled his eyes, "I haven't touched a hair on her pretty little head."

"As if you could," Bonnie huffed, quietly enough that Damon pretended he didn't hear her.

"We're just going upstairs to practice," I told Mason, "Seeing if maybe I can do more magic."

He nodded, "I'll come with you."

"I think we've already got enough of a crowd," Bonnie protested.

"She's right," Damon nodded, "You don't need to be there."

"Neither do you," Mason shot.

"I'm not leaving Elena alone with the witch," he bit.

"And I'm not leaving Bonnie alone with you."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Bonnie's hand, "Look, whenever you two are through, we'll be upstairs."

Bonnie smirked, and let me pull her up the stairs.

Within half a second, both of the males were following us up.

 _Yeah, that's what I thought._

* * *

Our bedroom was blessedly empty of guests, and the sounds from the outside were muffled when Damon closed the door behind Mason.

Of course, it wasn't completely silent, as a million of the conversations going on below us could be heard, but it was definitely an improvement.

"Let's just sit here on the floor," Bonnie suggested, "And I'll need a candle."

"There's one in the bathroom," I told Mason, who was standing next to the door.

He nodded and left to retrieve it.

Damon sat on the edge of the bed, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, the spell to call her power out was successful. Almost too successful. But if we assume what Alaric said was right-"

"We don't know that for sure," I reminded her.

"I texted my Grams," Bonnie told me, "She's going to look into the family she was telling me about. If the wolf was indeed named John, and the witch, Isabelle...then it's safe to assume it's true. In which case, your quick study shouldn't be that surprising. With a witch for a mother, and a wolf for a father, you would've inherited magic from both sides of your blood."

"Lucky me," I muttered.

"Actually, yes," Bonnie held my gaze, "It means you're powerful...and hopefully that you will be able to pick up on how to use your abilities a lot faster...we'll start with a few simple things and see what happens."

I nodded, as Mason returned with the candle and a lighter.

* * *

Once the flame had taken hold, Bonnie placed the candle between us, and reached for my hands.

"We'll link," she said, "Just like before."

"Be careful," Mason warned.

I took Bonnie's hands, and closed my eyes, trying to remember what she'd told me before, about calming my body, and focusing on my center.

The room fell silent, apart from the different paces of our breathings, and our heartbeats.

I focused on my own breath, drawing it in slowly, then releasing it.

 _In and out._

 _Slow._

 _Breathe._

It was actually easy to relax my body, though my mind was still trying to spin in circles.

I repeated my mantra, hoping it would help me focus.

"Good," Bonnie encouraged quietly, "Now-"

"Wait."

Damon's voice was tense, and my eyes immediately flew open.

I looked over, to where he had been sitting on the bed, to find he'd jumped to his feet and had frozen his body, as if waiting for an attack.

"What is it?" I asked, glancing around, but neither Bonnie, nor Mason seemed to sense whatever my mate had.

Damon's eyebrows pulled together, "There's someone else in here."

* * *

All of our eyes shot to each corner of the room now, but again, nothing seemed out of place, and I hadn't smelled anything off when we'd entered the room.

I climbed to my feet.

"Baby, what are you talking about?"

"Shh," Damon's eyes were still darting around the room, "Can't you hear it?"

I stopped and listened.

Nothing.

Damon walked over to the closet, and pulled the doors open, but frowned when it revealed nothing but clothes.

Then he strode to the bathroom door and peered inside, only to turn around, once again, disappointed.

"Damon," I tried, but he held up a hand.

Even Mason looked confused now, "I don't hear anything, man."

Damon dropped to look under the bed, and when that had no results, opened the door, as if expecting someone to be standing on the other side.

But we were alone; everyone else downstairs.

"I heard…" he frowned, closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mason asked him, stepping forward.

Damon swallowed, "There are four of us in this room."

Mason nodded, and Damon's eyes opened, "Then why are there five heartbeats?"

* * *

"You can hear heartbeats?" Bonnie asked, sounding impressed.

"If we focus hard enough," Mason nodded, holding Damon's gaze, then attempted to do so.

I followed his lead, and closed my eyes.

My own heart was beating faster, adrenaline having kicked in.

Damon's was a steady pulse next to me.

 _Bonnie's._

 _Mason's._

I strained harder.

I may have the best nose in the Pack, but when it came to the other senses, Damon's were slightly better than most.

But then, I heard it.

A faint, whisper of a noise, thrumming slowly, but when I zoned in on it, the noise became clearer.

Definitely a heartbeat.

 _What in the_...

* * *

I opened my eyes, and Mason nodded, "Yeah, I hear it. But...it sounds like...where is it coming from?"

Damon's eyes scanned the room again, before looking to Bonnie, "You should step out, witch."

She frowned, "Why?"

"Because he's about to turn," I realized.

Mason looked to Damon, "You sure?"

"Senses are stronger in wolf form."

Mason sighed, "Alright...Bonnie, step out, please. There's no need to take unnecessary risks."

She nodded, "I'll wait outside the door."

She left, closing the door behind her, and Damon stripped off his clothes.

My eyes darted around the room as he changed, searching for any indication that someone might be hiding somewhere.

Not that it really seemed possible, unless they were somehow able to hide their scent, and shrink themselves in order to remain undetected.

After all, Damon had searched everywhere big enough for a man to hide.

It just didn't make sense.

There was nothing in the database for invisible threats who have faint heartbeats but no scent.

No scent...heartbeat…

 _Wait_.

A thought struck me, and suddenly Stefan's voice was echoing in my ear.

" _You just...you smell different_."

A scent.

A heartbeat…

The wave of nausea that had overcome me at Jenna's...

But that spell was only days ago, even if I had...

 _No._

This wasn't _possible_.

* * *

A whine brought my attention back to the large black wolf that now crowded the middle of my bedroom.

His blue eyes were on me.

And because I could read Damon in any form he took, the truth was confirmed, however unlikely it seemed.

The fifth heartbeat...it was coming from me.

My hands dropped to my stomach.

Giuseppe's spell must have worked...

 _I'm pregnant._

* * *

 **Sorry to leave it like that (okay, not really ;) I mean, come on, you all saw this coming!)**

 **But I'll try and update as soon as possible! I promise! :)**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Another long chapter! lol**

 **Sooo, you're welcome ;)**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

It had been nearly ten minutes since I'd Changed back into human form, and Elena still hadn't said a word.

She just stood, halfway between the bed and the door, her eyes glossed over, and an odd feeling passed over me.

It wasn't often that I found myself afraid.

Fear usually seemed like a waste of perfectly good energy.

But I was afraid now.

Afraid to move. Afraid to speak. Afraid of what this meant.

The heartbeat that I'd heard…

It was coming from my mate.

Now that I'd pinpointed the source, I was certain.

And there was only one reason she would have two heartbeats inside of her body.

"Okay, is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Mason asked, confusion radiating from him as he looked back and forth between us.

I kept my eyes on Elena, knowing that she had drawn the same conclusion I had.

The hand hovering over her midriff was proof of that.

But for once, I couldn't sense what she was thinking.

Nothing in her expression gave me a hint as to what was going on in that head of hers, or what she might be feeling, and a voice in my head was whispering into my doubts.

 _She didn't wanted this._

 _She never wanted this._

* * *

"Kitten," I called out to her, knowing that, somehow, I had to make this right.

Like a wave, my voice broke through to whatever place she'd gone to, and brought her back to her surroundings.

When her gaze lifted to mine, I saw the tears in those brown eyes.

"Elena," I murmured.

"I'm pregnant," she said aloud, maybe answering Mason, maybe just needing to hear it in words.

Mason ran her sentence through his head, and frowned, "But that's impossible. If the spell worked, it would take months for you to show any indication that-"

"I'm the first known female werewolf, and I can also move people with my mind," Elena snapped, "Are we really going to throw around the word _impossible_?"

Mason was smart enough to back off, but I jumped into her line of fire, just in case.

"Kitten, listen to me," I stepped closer to her, "We don't know anything for sure. There's always-"

She was shaking her head before I'd finished.

"Who are we trying to fool?" she asked, "There's a heartbeat, Damon! I threw up at Jenna's, and Stefan mentioned that my scent was different. And considering that he hasn't been glued to my side for the past few days, it's safe to assume that he'd be able to tell."

Her eyes were burning now, all trace of tears gone, "There's no other explanation...Giuseppe got exactly what he wanted."

* * *

I flinched a little at her words, hating the bite in them.

It's not that I'd really expected her to be happy, but maybe a part of me had hoped...

Before Elena, I'd never thought of having children, never had the desire.

But she'd changed everything I'd thought I'd known to be true about myself, including what I wanted from my future.

In her, I saw a family, an unconditional love, a dream that I couldn't shake.

But then she'd Changed, and so had everything else.

She'd sworn off ever having children, because of the curse, and had sworn off loving me.

For years, I had been just as haunted as she was, about what we'd almost had and had lost.

Almost.

It was such a small word, to mean so much.

How close we'd been to having everything we'd dreamed, just to lose it, thanks to a few stupid decisions I'd made in a cloud of idealism.

But things were changing again, giving us another chance at what we'd wanted in a different life.

And I wasn't about to regret the events that had lead to its possibility.

"Mason, go get your witch," I instructed, as Elena let out a heavy sigh, and moved to sit on the bed, "Give us a minute."

The man nodded, "Should I tell Alaric abou-"

"No," I cut him off, "Don't say anything to anyone yet."

Again, he nodded, "Whatever you say."

* * *

I waited until he walked out the door, and shut it behind him, before turning to my mate.

Her eyes seemed as if they were looking at nothing and everything at the same time.

With a slow exhale, I moved to stand in front of her.

She lifted her eyes to mine, her chocolate hair falling over her shoulders.

"Do you remember what I promised you?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I meant it," I assured her, "I'm going to keep you safe. In whatever way it takes."

She reached out her hands for mine, and I grasped them, kissing each of her knuckles.

"I'm worried," she whispered.

I nodded, "Me too."

"He'll come for me, if he finds out-"

"If he finds out," I repeated, "I'm going to do everything I can to keep that from happening."

"But you can't just lock me up for nine months," she insisted with a groan.

I frowned, "Let's talk to the witch first."

"The witch has a name," she sighed.

I smiled a little at her indignance, "Yes, well, then maybe Bon Bon will manage to be useful."

Elena rose a brow, "How? You think there's some magical pregnancy test she can perform?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "But it's not exactly like we can take you to a hospital. And there are things we have to consider."

Now she was frowning, "Things?"

I recalled the thoughts I'd had in the past, "Yes, things. Things like what happens if this is true, and the Change tries to force itself on you? Things like how long a werewolf might carry. Would it be easier on you to carry as a wolf? Is the child subjected to the Change? Will it try to Change inside of you? Can we-"

"Damon," Elena stopped me, her eyes wider than they were before.

Shit.

I was freaking her out.

But to my surprise, she let out a chuckle, "Your mind works faster than mine."

I smirked, "I guess I've had to consider these things before."

She gave me a sad look, and dropped her gaze to our hands.

After a beat of silence, she exhaled sharply, "I have no clue what I'm doing, Damon."

I moved to sit beside her on the bed, and wrapped my arm around her back.

She looked up at me again, and the tears were back.

"Hey," I brushed her hair out of her face, "We'll figure this out, kitten, like we always have."

She shook her head, "I don't just mean the…," she swallowed, "The baby."

Her hand reached for her stomach again, absentmindedly, as if she weren't even aware of the motion.

"I have no clue what I'm doing with anything," she amended, "It feels like the second things start to make sense, the world flips upside down again. Now, don't get me wrong. I love you, and I wouldn't change that for anything, but the rest...it's all a mess."

"How do you mean?"

She struggled for the right words, "When you met me, I was studying journalism in college. This is a long shot from the life I planned. And when I was in New York, it was like an echo of the human life I lost. But it wasn't real. It wasn't right. And now...how are we supposed to bring a child into all of this? With Giuseppe breathing down our necks, with the secrets, not to mention my lineage. What's going to happen when word gets out that the first full blooded werewolf to ever exists also has witch in it's DNA? How are we going to be able to protect this baby?"

I shook my head as the panic in her voice grew, "Kitten, stop."

"But-"

"No," I placed a finger on her lips, "Listen to me."

She gave a nod of consent, and I dropped my hand.

"We will figure this out," I told her, "Everything. Giuseppe, the packs, this child...I'm not going to let anything happen."

"You can't promise that nothing won't," she insisted, "We can't control everything, and sometimes things _do_ happen."

I set my jaw, "Not to you, not again. I don't care what the others do, or how they plan to take Giuseppe down. That's their priority. Mine is keeping you safe."

My eyes dropped to the stomach she cradled, "That's all that matters now."

She sighed, and leaned into my shoulder, "I'm so scared."

I squeezed her tightly, kissing her head.

"I'll speak to Alaric," I told her, "We'll deal with the security measures. I don't care if we have to spend every dollar we have on safety equipment. You'll be more protected than the fucking Pentagon, understand?"

She let out a watery laugh, but nodded.

"Good," I rested my head against hers, "Because I don't want you to worry about anything. From now on, your only concern is keeping our child, and yourself, healthy. Food, sleep, and minimal stress."

She nodded again, her body relaxing into me.

I'd expected her to fight me on the matter, but for now, it seemed her willingness to consent had won out instead.

Most likely, she was already so stressed from this reveal, giving the control up was just easier.

She'd let me call the shots while she processed.

And damn it if my wolf didn't love the trust that her submission portrayed.

* * *

I needed to speak with the Pack, and I needed to do it now.

Elena's condition had implanted a sense of urgency in me that I couldn't really explain, but I needed them all to know how important it was that she be protected, and what I would do to anyone who might jeopardize her safety.

Silently, I stood, and pulled Elena up with me.

She didn't question me, when I led her to the door, and out into the hallway.

Mason was there with the witch, their heads bent low, together, hurried whispers being shared between them.

"Secrets don't make friends," I accused halfheartedly.

Mason turned at my voice, and rolled his eyes, "Not secrets. We're just being discrete. You wanted this on the DL, remember?"

"Whatever," I brushed, "We're about to go talk to Ric anyway. We need the Pack present."

Mason nodded, "I'll go round everyone up."

"Not everyone," I stopped him, "The Mutts and the outer packs have no business in this. Supreme Pack, only."

"Alaric's never gonna go for that," he frowned, "He wants us all on the same page."

"This is about what I want," I growled at him, "And that's for you to do what you're told. Got it?"

Annoyance flashed across his features, and I tensed, ready to remand anything he threw at me, but then a small tug on my arm claimed my attention.

"He's right," Elena said, "Ric needs everyone working together. Same level, same intel."

I huffed, "Why? So Klaus can try to use you and the baby as bait? Fuck that. This is me keeping you safe."

"He won't," she insisted, "Just trust me, baby. It'll be easier if everyone knows. Besides, it's not like we'll be able to hide it for long anyway."

I groaned slightly, unhappy with the idea of putting the information out there for the whole crowd.

Alaric trusted them, but I didn't.

Every person that hears the news will be another liability, another chance for Giuseppe to catch wind of it.

Less was better, and I planned on making that perfectly clear to my Alpha.

"We'll tell Alaric alone, then," I decided, "See what he has to say."

That satisfied both Mason and my mate, who relaxed her grip on my arm.

"Good," I motioned towards the stairs, "Let's go find him."

* * *

It was almost too easy to track down the Alpha, even among all the newcomers.

Most were smart enough to move out of my way, especially the younger wolves, and Ric had a very distinctive scent.

He was standing out on the front porch, a small group accompanying him, Stefan amongst them.

I gave him a nod of greeting, before Alaric turned to look at us.

"Practice going well?" he asked.

It took me a second to remember what he was talking about.

Right...the witch power fiasco.

"We need to speak with you," I answered him, cutting to the chase, "It's important."

Concern flooded his features, as his eyes darted from me, to Elena, then to the others.

"In private," I added, for good measure, glaring at anyone who looked as if they might challenge the request.

No one protested, not even Klaus, who was lounging near the back of the group, his outline illuminated in the twilight.

My eyes did a quick scan of the yard, the drive, then the forest.

Night was settling, so it would be dark soon.

There was someone out, running the perimeter, probably whoever the group was waiting on, and the fact that Tyler, Luka, Liam, and Jesse stood shirtless in the yard, left me to assume they were the next shift.

"Very well," Ric nodded, inclining towards the house with his head, "Let's go talk."

* * *

I pushed open the door, and let Ric walk in, before letting Elena follow behind him, so that she was sandwiched between us, protected from both ends.

"The basement," I called out, "It'll be quieter."

Ric nodded, and walked down the hall, until we were at the stairs that led down to our destination.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked when we reached the bottom, his body drawing up, preparing for whatever we were about to throw at him.

He didn't flinch away, or show any indication that he wouldn't be ready for anything we had to say.

The respect I held for my Alpha swelled slightly.

"We've discovered something," I began, "And I'm not sure if the others should know."

Ric's eyebrows pulled together, "Concerning Giuseppe?"

"Concerning us," I corrected, "Elena. She's…"

I looked back at her, asking with my expression if she was completely sure she wanted to do this.

"I'm pregnant," she answered, with a small nod, "The spell must have worked."

Alaric blinked, then looked between us, "You're absolutely certain?"

"Listen," I instructed, "You can hear the heartbeat."

"A heartbeat," he repeated, focusing on Elena's stomach, "So soon?"

I shrugged, and after a moment, he nodded, "I hear it."

"I also got sick at Jenna's," Elena admitted, "I suppose it could have been from stress, but I haven't really felt settled since."

Alaric's eyes closed.

We didn't speak as he took a deep breath, then another.

Finally, he opened his eyes, and looked at Elena, "Are you alright? You feel okay?"

She nodded, "So far."

"Good," he sighed, "And your decision, about having the fetus terminated?"

"My mind hasn't changed."

"Hold up," I cut in, "What decision? What do you mean, terminate?"

Alaric's eyes shifted to me, his expression defensive, "Elena and I discussed the possibility of this happening. She needed to be aware of her options. If she had wanted, we would have found a way to-"

"Over my dead body," I growled, squaring up to him, and baring my teeth to let him know that I was serious.

"Told you he'd take it well," Elena muttered.

I kept my eyes on Alaric, "From now on, any discussion about this child will involve me. Got it?"

His expression hardened, "Are you _commanding_ me, Damon?"

"Call it whatever the hell you want," I spat, "If you wanna go all 'your majesty' on my ass, that's your call, but I intend to protect my mate."

"And you think her protection isn't my first priority?" Ric challenged, "It's my job to protect this Pack, and all its members. If you shook off that instinct driven haze you've buried yourself in, maybe you'd be able to see that we are all on the same side here."

"I'm perfectly aware-"

"I don't think you are," Alaric cut me off, "You're looking for enemies among allies. You need to trust that we all have the same goal."

"I don't trust anyone that isn't my Pack," I pointed out, and he sighed.

"That's precisely my point, son, but your father was the same way, and now the Pack is leading a coalition against him. You need to remember who your friends are, Damon. If you can't trust them, trust me."

I stared into his face, torn.

Every bone in my body was screaming at me to lock my mate up, where she would be safe, track down Giuseppe myself, and rip out his heart before my child could enter the world.

But the smarter side of my brain realized the truth in Alaric's words.

Giuseppe would be prepared for us.

As much as I hated it, we needed the other packs to take him down, and to keep Elena safe.

I glanced over at her.

She was leaning against one of the tables was covered in files and drawn up plans, her arms crossed, and her eyes on the floor.

My anger subsided as I took in the sight of her, of this woman caring my _child_.

The image of Elena round bellied with my young was enough to cripple my pridefulness, and "clear the haze" as Alaric had put it.

I had to do whatever I could to keep them safe, and if that meant trusting the others to help take Giuseppe down...it was a necessary risk.

Besides, I'd be sure they knew exactly what I would do to them if they, in any way, fucked up.

This mission was too important.

* * *

"Fine," I consented, then addressed the only person that I did truly trust, "How do you want this handled?"

Elena looked up at me, her expression pensive.

Alaric's eyes focused on her as well.

"I want to think this through," she said, "I want to start with the basics before making any bigger decisions."

I reached out, and touched her arm, pulling slightly so that she moved closer to me, then I wrapped my arms around her.

Once she was settled into my chest, I asked her, "So what do we start with?"

"The others should know," she decided, "Not this second, but soon. Today. I don't want this to be a secret."

"It may motivate them, knowing that the stakes have risen," Alaric added.

I clamped down my argument.

This was about what Elena thought was best; she should have some say.

"And then?" I pressed.

"We keep up the security measures," she said, "Maybe even get some cameras to hook up around the house, like you said. That way we can't be taken by surprise if someone manages to get past the patrol. But we should be careful not to Change in front of them. Last thing we need is documented proof of werewolves in Mystic Falls."

"That's doable," Alaric nodded, "And smart."

I rubbed a hand down Elena's back, "It's a good place to start. It wouldn't hurt either to wire the place up. Full security, with alarms and lock downs."

Alaric gave a nod of agreement.

"I also want Bonnie to check me over," Elena added, "This pregnancy is resulted from a spell, and I want to know why we can already hear the heart. Stefan also mentioned that my scent has changed, so-"

"Now that you mention it, he's right," Alaric's brows creased, "It had crossed my mind earlier, but I'd just assumed it had something to do with all the new scents in the house."

Elena shook her head, "No, apparently the baby is doing something to my body, and it's doing it faster than normal."

"Might explain _you_ then," Ric said to me.

I frowned, "Explain what?"

"You've been jumping all over the place; hot and cold. On edge even more than usual. And I doubted it was just because of our guests."

"Damon didn't know that I was pregnant until today," Elena defended, "None of us did."

"Maybe not consciously," Ric allowed, "But that doesn't mean his wolf didn't sense it."

It was an interesting theory at least...maybe I had picked up on her scent without realizing it.

Not that it really mattered now.

Elena shook her head, "Either way…"

"Right," I sighed, "A witchy doctor appointment."

"I trust Bonnie," she insisted, "Maybe she can explain why I'm progressed more than what's natural. She can make sure the baby's safe."

It was hard to disagree with that.

* * *

"Okay," I allowed, "We'll have Bon Bon look you over. But I want to be there when she does."

"Alright," Elena agreed easily.

Alaric nodded, "Good. We can prep the house easy enough, but first, we should probably tell the others. Let them know that security is tightening, for the safety of Elena and the child she carries."

"I'll tell them," I straightened, "I have a few points to make clear."

The both knew better than to try and argue.

* * *

 **So, there's that.**

 **Let me know what you think! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Didn't get this up as soon as I wanted to, but here it is now :)**

 **Hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

It had to be going on midnight by the time Elena and I followed Alaric out of the basement, and into the study, where a large group of the wolves were already gathered, and I was feeling it.

My body protested the lack of energy, but Alaric seemed to be sure that this needed to be done now, and not in the morning, despite the protest I'd made after catching Elena yawning.

I wanted to hurry and get this over with.

There seemed to be an odd tension in the air, though the feeling may have been of my own making.

The Alpha turned to George, who was sitting across the room in one of the chairs that had been moved to cover a larger hole my foot had left in the wall a few days ago.

When all this was over, I really owed Alaric some plaster work.

* * *

"Could you round everyone up? Bring them here. There's something we need to discuss," Alaric said, and George nodded, though his expression was one of confusion.

I looked over at Mason, who was standing with the witch by the fireplace, the light flickering an orange glow around their bodies.

"You already know what's up," I told him, "So take Tyler and Luka to watch the property. Fill them in on your way."

Mason glanced briefly to Elena, "You okay with this, baby girl?"

I turned to watch her reaction.

She shrugged, seeming uneasy, but convinced, "It's the smart thing to do."

He nodded, gave a parting glance to Bonnie, and moved to do what I'd asked.

The witch's eyes stayed on him as he made his exit.

"Howl when the party's over," he said, clapping my shoulder as he passed.

"Yeah, I'll get right on it," I shot, but otherwise let him go in peace.

Richard, who was also in the room, frowned at my exchange with his nephew, "Something happen?"

"Not with Giuseppe," I told him, "Not yet. But there's something that Ric thinks you should all hear."

He gave me an understanding nod, as Alaric motioned for the wolves that had just walked in to file over so the others would have space to fill out.

Bonnie edged her way over to stand by Elena, leaning close enough to whisper something to her.

I strained my ears, planning to catch whatever it was.

"Is it going to be safe to tell everyone?" the witch asked in a rough breath, "I've seen the way instinct drives your species…"

"It'll be fine," Elena answered back, "No one here want to hurt me. And even if they did, they wouldn't be stupid enough to try it."

The sound of the others entering the room drowned out their conversation from prying ears, but I kept my focus, not wanting to miss whatever Bonnie's response was.

"Well, I'm here. Just in case things go south. My power's strong, and I can make sure you stay safe."

Elena smiled gratefully at her; she believed the witch, and reached out to squeeze the girl's arm, "Thank you."

I had to admit that I did like the idea of Elena being protected by a magical force, as well as the Pack.

Not that she needed protection from the Pack...but the others would be more questionable.

* * *

I hardened my gaze as I looked around the room at them.

It was hard to tell who to trust, and who to be caution of.

 _Remember who your friends are_ , Ric had told me.

Yeah, well, I don't really have friends.

I have my mate, my Alpha, my brothers, and my enemies.

That was all I'd needed until now.

But somehow, I knew this child would change things, lift the stakes high enough that trusting these allies of ours was a necessary risk to take to destroy the more prominent threat.

After all, the devil you know…

* * *

With a swift movement, I pushed myself to Elena's side, where she still had a hand on the witch.

"You'll help us?" I asked, narrowing my gaze on the dark skinned female.

Bonnie's eyes lifted to mine, a little surprised; a little annoyed.

"Yes, I heard what you said," I admitted shamelessly, "And it was a rather gracious offer...what's in it for you? Surely your debt to Elijah doesn't run deep enough to risk your own life."

"This is about more than my debt," the girl told me, narrowing her eyes, "And why does it matter to you why I want to help?"

"Because if I'm going to trust you to keep my family safe," I advanced, "I need a damn good reason."

"Damon," Elena touched my shoulder, silently reminding me to keep my temper in check.

But I wasn't planning on losing control right now.

I just needed affirmation.

"As your Alpha pointed out, my species is at risk here, too," Bonnie reminded me, "We can't afford for you wolves to fail against one of your own. Nor would I risk someone slipping up and telling a man so keen on experiments that female witches might be able to survive the Change."

"Which explains why you'll help us with Giuseppe," I pointed out, "Not why you're willing to protect Elena against anything else."

Bonnie stared at me as though it were obvious, "She may have been turned, but she's still a witch. She's of my blood as much as she is of yours and-," she glanced around before lowering her voice low enough to be sure only Elena and I could hear her, "And her child might be as well. We protect our own."

I actually had to smile a little at the ferocity in which she declared this.

"Glad we're on the same page…but just so you know, if your intentions are anything but pure-"

"I'm puppy chow," she rolled her eyes, "Got it."

* * *

Alaric's voice rang out before we could discuss anything further, as he called everyone's attention to the front of the room.

"That's everybody," he stated, eyes swarming the place.

I did a quick glance myself.

Only Mason and the few on patrol were missing.

"What's this about, Alaric?" Jonas asked, leaning against the wall to Ric's left, "I thought we had settled on a plan."

"Or does this have more to do with the witch business?" Wes asked, throwing a glance at Elena.  
I stepped in his line of sight, crossing my arms.

"This is about something else," Alaric assured them, "Though it is related...we're going to be changing a few things."

"More changes?" Stefan's low whisper addressed me, from where he'd moved to stand at my side,"What's he doing?"

"It's not about Ric," I promised, as Alaric continued, "We are going to be increasing the security soon, installing cameras outside, around the house. No one is to Change in front of them...go to the treeline for that. Patrols will continue, increasing in intervals. No one will get onto this property without us knowing about it...and I also want to send out a group in the evenings to run the town. Stay hidden so the humans don't see you, but check for any unfamiliar wolf scents. If anyone's caught trespassing, you bring them to me."

"What's going on, Ric?" George asked, his brows creasing a little.

Alaric looked over at me, his eyes full of question, and I knew this was his lead in.

"You all know what Giuseppe wants," I stated, and all eyes turned to me, "What he wants from the Pack, but most specifically, my mate."

"Her offspring," Wes nodded, "Give credit where it's due, the man has vision. As a female wolf, there's no telling what her child could be capable of."

I fought the urge to bare my teeth at him, as Elena spoke up, "Well no one will have to guess much longer...I'm pregnant."

Expressions of shock and confusion spread around the room like a fire, and Elena moved forward, taking my hand, as eyes shifted to her.

She didn't flinch away from their stares, but I still wanted to shield her from them.

* * *

There was a moment of silence, as the news was processed, then a low mutter of "Fuck" sounded through the room, and it broke.

Suddenly there were a lot of questions and opinions flying out from all directions.

 _"What happens when Giuseppe finds out?"_

 _"Should the female stay here if he's going to come looking for her-"_

 _"It might be safer to extend the perimeter a few miles past the town's border. Just in case Giuseppe has scouts out at the-"_

 _"Elena's pregnant?! What's this going to mean for the-"_

 _"I guess there's no need to ask who the father is-"_

 _"We should take the fight to Giuseppe, before he comes looking for the girl. It'll be safer to-"_

Alaric raised a hand to silence the inquiries, and waited for the room to fall silent before speaking, "Nothing has changed in the aspect of our plans. Everyone will be safe, as long as we keep the security tight, and we'll know if anyone passes into town if we stick to the perimeter."

A few of the guys nodded, but Richard spoke up, "Would it not be better to hunt Giuseppe down? End this before it can go any further?"

I smirked a little, reminded why I liked the eldest Lockwood.

"I would agree completely under normal circumstances," I told him, "But we can't afford to go in blind. Not anymore. Alaric's right, and we should stick to the plan."

My eyes fell to Elena, and there were no further arguments.

* * *

Half an hour later, the shock of the announcement had worn off some, and the air had shifted into a kinetic energy of anticipation that flooded every room of the Manor.

Alaric had made it clear that he understood that this pregnancy upped the risks each of us would face, as it was the one thing Giuseppe wanted, and that any pack was free to leave with no hard feelings.

But he'd been right before about them.

Knowing Elena was with child had only motivated the majority of the males to want to fight harder, their instincts to protect flaring.

No one left.

Not even the Mutts, though Elijah and Klaus hadn't made a comment on the news, at least, not where I could hear it.

I had resolved to keep tabs on them, just in case, and made sure that they were in my line of vision, even now, as I stood in the foyer, the other half of my concentration on my mate.

She was with the witch again, and I had a feeling that an odd friendship was sparking between them.

I wasn't sure how to feel about that, or the entire magic concept, for that matter.

If having witch blood had helped save Elena's life after I'd bitten her, I was grateful for it, and it was impressive to see her fling Klaus across the room as though he weighed nothing.

If these powers allowed her to protect herself, they were a good thing, and of course, she should learn how to use them, to control them…

But the other half of my brain was terrified of what might happen if she did.

I wanted to shield her from the danger of it, the unknown side effects.

And it's not as if the stress was good for her, or our baby.

Our _baby_ …

With that thought, my mind refocused.

Elena knowing magic could help protect our child.

Elena being friends with a witch who might be able to help us find an explanation to this pregnancy was beneficial.

Personal thoughts and fears aside, this was the truth that mattered.

Giuseppe had witches on his side.

Our child would be safer if the Pack did as well.

* * *

I moved across the foyer to my mate, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Elena leaned back into my body without even bothering to turn around to see who had taken hold of her, not that she needed to, and continued to listen to the witch's words.

"-and it might help explain why the fetus already has a heartbeat."

Elena shook her head as my brows pulled together in confusion, "What did I miss?"

Mason, who was sitting near the girls on one of the stairs, spoke up, "Bonnie has a theory, as to why the pregnancy seems to be moving faster than normal."

"And why's that?" I asked, turning my attention to the witch.

Her eyes shot to mine, "I'm convinced she conceived after her escape, because let's face it, if she were pregnant while Giuseppe had her, he never would have let her go. But considering that she only escaped a few days ago, there's no way the baby's heart should be beating. In regular humans, that doesn't happen until after the first month. But with your child being more wolf than not-"

"She thinks I'll have a wolf's gestation period," Elena finished, "She thinks I'll deliver in under three months."

I blinked at that, "Is that possible?"

"Of course not," Elena answered before Bonnie could, "Because that would mean that the baby is aging three times the speed of a human baby. The wolf gene slows aging, it doesn't speed it up."

"But it's not the child we have to consider," Bonnie insisted, "It's you. Your wolf side allows you to run at superhuman speed, and heal almost instantaneously. It's not too much of a stretch to think that your body would be able to create a child at an increased rate too. Not if it you take your wolf into account."

"My body is human," Elena protested, "I wouldn't be able to keep up with a pregnancy at that speed, even with wolf perks."

"What other explanation is there, then?" Bonnie asked her, and Elena opened her mouth, as if she wanted to answer, but nothing came out.

Her brows creased and her jaw tensed as she pressed her lips together.

"Exactly," the witch sighed, "It makes the most sense...it would be an easy issue to clear up if you could have an ultrasound done to-"

"No," I interrupted her, "No doctors. The last thing we need are more humans breathing down our necks while we're trying to avoid a war."

"Then just get the machine," Mason suggested, "Alaric has medical knowledge. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out. And hell, the internet will tell us how big the baby should be at a week old."

"A week old fetus shouldn't have a heartbeat," Elena sighed, her body weighing heavier against my chest.

I frowned as I looked down at her, to see the waves of worry passing over her expression, mixing with exhaustion.

She didn't need this now.

"We can discuss this later," I decided, pinning Bonnie with a stare, "We'll go over your theory with Alaric and keep Elena monitored. But for now, she needs to rest."

"Damon, I'm fi-" my mate tried to protest, but I was already turning her towards the stairs, "It's not going to hurt you to get some sleep. It's been a long day."

She gave up, and let me lead her away from the others without much more fuss, though I could tell that she would probably want to revisit the conversation later.

* * *

Upstairs, I nudged her into our room, and shut the door behind us, and in a moment of rarity, I felt regret that I'd snapped the lock on it some years back.

It would be nice to at least have an illusion of privacy for a moment.

It wasn't something that I often felt the need for, but I know Elena prefered it, and with the house being as full as it would be tonight, I would feel better with it.

Not that a lock would stop a wolf from entering if they really wanted to.

Not that a wolf would enter my room unannounced if they valued their life.

Elena's hand on my face pulled me from the fantasy of having an actual reason to decapitate Klaus.

"You okay?" She asked, in that steady calm voice she usually held when it was just the two of us.

I nodded shortly, reaching up to take her hands into my own, "I'm the one who should be asking that."

She smiled a little, "I'm not the one with that look on my face."

"What look?" I demanded, with a rise of my brow.

"The one that says you're planning your next torture session," she said, dropping her hands from mine to move to the bed.

I watched as she shrugged out of her pants, before pulling back the top sheet on the mattress.

"Not torture, per say," I reasoned, "But I can't deny that the other being here is making me uneasy."

She nodded, "Alaric thinks it's your wolf's response to the baby. That it's heightening your instincts."

"It's heightening my desire to murder any male that looks at you," I corrected, before moving to climb into bed with her, shucking my own clothes in the process.

She turned off the single lamp that rested on the nightstand, as I adjusted my pillow to settle in, and the room plunged into blackness.

I blinked a few times, and my eyes adjusted; wolf vision really was beneficial sometimes.  
Elena curled into me by habit, rested her head on my arm as hers slid around my waist.

The light fabric of her T-shirt brushed against my chest.

I had the urge to tease her about wearing the damn thing, as she usually just went nude when we slept together, which was practically every night since the Mutt Uprising.

But I remembered the fact that there was a house full of males below us, and that I was capable of skinning them alive, if they happened upon our room in the morning and saw her naked body.

 _Mine_.

A growl shook through my chest without my consent, and Elena's head tilted up so that she could look at me.

"You're not okay," she accused.

I tightened my hold on her, and met her gaze.

"Alaric might have been right about the instincts," I admitted, "But I'll be fine."

Expressions fell from her face, and I knew she didn't believe me.

I leaned down and kissed her mouth, hoping to reassure her that I wasn't planning on acting abrash.

And I really wasn't, so long as everyone behaved themselves.

But if they didn't...well, I couldn't really be held responsible for my actions in that case.

There were few things on earth more dangerous than a mated wolf with a pregnant female, and those bastards were known as natural disasters.

And even then it was debatable.

I smirked a little as I imagined the headline this mind fuck could present: _Which kills more? A mated male or a hurricane? Tune in to find out!_

Then on a more serious note, I imagined the aftereffects of anyone trying to touch my mate.

All that came to mind was blood.

* * *

"I'm losing you again," Elena accused, and I realized she'd pulled away from our kiss.

I smiled guiltily, "Sorry, kitten…"

She shook her head, "Don't be, it's been a crazy few days."

Crazy was one word for it.

"We'll work it out. You're safe for now, though. That's what matters."

Her lips pressed against my shoulder, "I'm always safe with you, which is a little ironic, if I think about it."

"Because I bit you," I murmured.

She shook her head, "No, because I used to think that we were toxic together. That we were grenades and it was only a matter of time before one of us exploded and obliterated the other. But now...instead of our love destroying everything, it created something."

Her voice sounded awed, and her head dropped.

I felt her body shift as her hand moved to her stomach.

"And it terrifies me," she admitted, "And it excites me, and it makes me feel things I wasn't even aware I was able to feel."

"I understand that part," I said, my tone dropping to match hers, "This is more than I could have dreamed."

Enough was going on downstairs and around the hall that no one would be able to overhear our conversation.

"But I also know that this wasn't what you wanted...the baby…"

Elena's head was shaking fiercely, before I could finish my thought.

"I want it," she said firmly, "I knew that from the minute I heard the heartbeat, and I don't ever want you to doubt that."

"But you said that-"

"I know," she assured me, "And I still stand by what I said...that I didn't want to be pregnant. Not now, and not like this, with Giuseppe waiting for it."

She sighed deeply, "And there were so many things to consider, even if Giuseppe wasn't an issue. Like if it was fair to push this curse onto a child, and how it would affect them…if forcing them into this life of secrets and lies was worth it."

"It would be different for them," I told her, "Born wolves have it easier than bitten ones. And with the baby having the gene from both sides…"

"Not to mention the witch blood," she added, "But that's just more to worry about, Damon. Whatever this child is going to be...Giuseppe won't be the only one that wants it. How is it supposed to be happy if it has to spend it's entire life watching it's back?"

I moved a hand to stroke her hair, "You speak as though they'll be alone...as though they won't have the entire Pack between them and any enemy. We'll keep them safe, kitten."

She pondered this, "And if we can't? What if something happens...what if we aren't enough? It doesn't feel real yet, Damon, but I know that when it hits me, I'm going to love this baby, so much, and if anything were to happen to it-"

"It won't," I promised her, "We won't let it. The Pack won't. Hell, even if I have to turn the entire town to build an army between us and any threat, this child will be safe."

"Then you'd be exiled again," she reminded me, halfheartedly.

"Whatever it takes to keep the child safe. To keep you both safe."

She moved back into my body, seeming more relaxed now, at least, and I continued to run my fingers through her hair.

"I know," she whispered against me, "I trust you."

Her voice was drowsy, and I chuckled lowly, "Alright now, baby, you need to sleep."

She nodded gently, her eyes closing.

* * *

A few seconds later, her breathing mellowed out, and I kissed her forehead, before settling deeper into the mattress.

I kept my eyes on my mate until they became too heavy to hold open.

Eventually, my exhaustion won, and I faded from conciousness, the steady thrumming of my child's heart a lullaby for my own.

* * *

 **So a little fluff there :)**

 **Let me know whatcha thought!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Heyy guys!**

 **Okay, so I'm finally getting this chapter posted, and it's a longer one, so I'm pretty happy with it!**

 **Hope y'all like it too and decide that it was worth the wait! :)**

 **See ya at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

I would never be able to count the amount of times Elena had woken me up, in one way or another, for one reason or another, over the years that I'd known her.

At least one in three of those times was because her body wanted mine.

But sometimes, it was because of a crisis, or just because she was pissed and wanted to yell at me.

However, today was different.

What jolted me from sleep was my mate, thrashing to get out of the bed, before throwing herself across the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

A few seconds later, the sound of vomiting filled my ears, and panic slashed through me as I sat up straight.

She was sick?

What had happened?

Was she okay? Was the baby?

The baby.

I took a settling breath as I remembered that throwing up while pregnant was a perfectly natural thing.

No need to jump to worse case conclusions quite yet.

* * *

I tossed the blankets off of my body, and climbed out of the bed.

My head was still thick from sleep, but it was clearing.

I walked over to the bathroom, lightly rapping on the wood of the door, before hesitantly pushing it open.

"Elena?" I peeked in.

She was sitting on the floor, her head resting on the toilet.

The acidic smell rising from it burned my nostrils, but I ignore it, "You okay?"

"Nausea," she groaned, her eyes shut.

I moved to sit beside her on the floor, and reached out an arm to her.

She came to me easily, sinking into my embrace tiredly, "It'll get better."

"I sure hope so," she sighed, "Because I'm not sure I could do this every morning. I _hate_ throwing up."

I chuckled lowly, brushing back the hair from her face with the tips of my fingers, "I'm not sure anyone likes it."

"Being a wolf has spoiled me," she smiled a little, "Sickness is so rare-"

I nodded, "Well, if the witch is right about your…gestation, the morning sickness phase should pass soon."

Another wave of vertigo swept through Elena, keeping her from answering, and she leaned back over the toilet as last night's dinner made a second appearance.

I scooped her hair into my hands to hold it back while her body lurched up her stomach's content.

"God, this sucks," she breathed harshly, between one gasp and the next.

I sighed, and rubbed her back, "I'm sorry, kitten."

She waved me off and climbed to her feet, before reaching over to flush.

Then she went to the sink and turned on the faucet.

I got up and walked behind her, placing my hands on her hips as she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

I remained silent while she cleaned up, and when she was done, she seemed to feel a little better.

"I didn't wake you last night, did I?" she asked, turning in my arms.

I frowned at the question, "Should you have?"

Her head shook, "No...I was just having another nightmare. And I know that I usually toss."

"I didn't feel you move," I told her, "Was it bad?"

"No worse than the usual. Giuseppe coming for the baby, me not being able to protect her."

"Her?" I rose a brow.

Elena blushed, "It's always a girl, in the dream."

A grin spread across my lips, my curiosity peaking, "Is that what you'd want? If you had the choice?"

Elena shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it, to be honest. I kinda figured having to worry about this kid wolfing out in the womb, or possibly having witch powers, and being hunted by the supernatural for the rest of its life would be enough to keep my mind occupied for a while."

Her voice tightened as her tone tensed with stress.

I cupped her face, "Can I suggest something?"

Her expression relaxed a little as she leaned into my touch, "Of course."

I held her gaze in my own, staring into the warm pool of her chocolate eyes.

"I know that there's plenty to worry about," I said, my thumb trailing across her cheek, "But don't let the circumstances rob you of the joy you're owed in this experience. It's easy to lose yourself in the fear, the doubts...but you've wanted children since before I met you. And I know that thinking you lost that possibility because of the Change nearly crushed you, but it's happening. No matter the threats, or whatever's waiting on the other side of all this...you're pregnant now. We're having a child. And I want you to be happy. You deserve that much."

Elena's eyes remained on mine, unwavering.

She swallowed before answering, "I am happy, Damon, but I worry too. It is possible to feel both."

I smiled, "There's no reason to be worried, kitten."

"What, like you aren't?"

"I'm am for you, always," I admitted, "But as for Giuseppe...he's the one that should be worried. He signed his death sentence the day that he took you from me. And on my life, he's not going to get a second chance."

Elena moved then, wrapping her arms around my middle and laid her head on my chest.

I held her to me, and kissed the top of her head.

"We have to kill him," she whispered, "Especially with this baby-"

"I'll get him," I promised her, "The Pack will. I told you, you're only job is to be safe and rest."

She pulled back enough to shoot me a look, "You don't really expect me to just sit back and-"

"That's exactly what I expect you to do," I told her.

Her brow rose, and I realized that I should have seen this coming.

"I'm not just going to sit on my ass while the rest of you are risking your lives to protect me from-"

"Elena, you're pregnant," I reminded her, "So as much as I'm sure you'd love to be front and center in the action, you can't be. Not when having you there would only distract me and put you in more-."

"Stop talking like I can't handle myself in a fight," she shot, her hands crossing over her chest, "You've trained me. I took out one of Giuseppe's guards, and I've been practicing this witch stuff with Bonnie. I'm not completely useless!"

"Baby, I never said you were," I grabbed her shoulders in hope of claiming her attention and getting her to listen, "You are far from useless, and I'm not contesting your abilities, okay? There's no one I trust more to have my back than you. But this isn't about us anymore."

My eyes fell to her stomach, and hers followed.

Reaching through the space between us, I placed my palm against the flesh that my child was growing beneath, "We have to protect the baby, and the best way to do that is by having you here, safe."

She frowned, but no longer fought my point.

Then a long sigh fell from her lips, "If you're going to sideline me, can I at least still practice with Bonnie? I need to feel like I'm doing something."

I nodded slowly, "That should be fine, as long as she can keep it contained. I can't deny that learning to control these abilities of yours could prove handy."

Encouraged, she nodded, "It will. Assuming I can get a grip on them."

"Give yourself time," I suggested, pulling her back in now that the anger had passed, "You've only just found out that you had these powers. It'll take some getting used to."

"Yeah, but the sooner, the better."

That, I couldn't deny.

* * *

Moving back into the room, we got dressed, and I waited for Elena to finish pulling her hair into a high ponytail before taking her hand and leading her out into the hallway.

Harper and Jamie stood at the end, near the staircase, talking with Stefan and Tyler.

My brother looked up as we came closer, nodding to catch my attention.

"Excuse me," he told the others, ever the gentleman, before joining Elena and myself as we walked down the stairs.

"Alaric wants to begin training this morning," Stefan told me, "He wanted me to let you know that we're starting after breakfast, out in the backyard."

I nodded easily, "Alright. How are the patrols?"

"Nothing of note has shown up yet. Elijah, George, Luka, and Liam are in town now, seeing if they can catch a scent, but so far it doesn't seem as though our father has come through."

"Of course not," I muttered, "He'd send someone else to do the dirty work for him. I doubt we'll see him until he's ready to lead in a victory party."

"Makes it harder to be preemptive," Stefan said, "And he's still working with witches because Bonnie can't get a read on his location. She's been trying all morning."

We reached the bottom of the staircase, and the buzz of conversation floated in from the kitchen.

"Tell her not to bother," I instructed, looking to Elena, "Giuseppe won't be found until he wants to be, and she needs to focus on helping Elena."

Stefan paused, gaze shifting to my mate, "You going through with this witch stuff?"

"Not like I can just ignore it," Elena countered, "Besides it isn't like being able to control it will hurt."

Stefan considered that and nodded, "I suppose you're right. Just be careful, 'kay?"

"As if your brother would let me do anything dangerous," she muttered, and I smirked a little.

"As if you won't be trying to anyway."

She shrugged, and winked at me, proving my point.

I loved her, so much, but fuck if she wouldn't be the death of me.

"Just go tell the witch to be ready," I instructed, turning my attention back to Stefan, "And tell Mason to meet me in the kitchen. I'm assuming he's with her."

Stefan nodded, "Actually, I think they spent last night together…"

I rolled my eyes, "His love life is his business, keeping the Pack safe is mine. Tell him to meet me."

Stefan nodded, "Okay."

* * *

The morning began to pass without much event.

Food had been cooked for everyone, and all the pack members were coming in and out of the kitchen to stack their plates.

I sat at the table, feeding Elena from mine until she was insisting that she couldn't take another bite.

By that time, Mason and the witch had made their way into the room, and sat across from us.

And seeing how Lockwood's scent was all over the girl, I took it that Stefan had been well informed.

Well, at least Mason wouldn't have to worry about hiding our secret from her.

I brought my gaze from them, back to my mate, and couldn't hide the flash of pain as I remembered the time she'd realized what I was...what she'd become.

But it was better than losing her.

Anything was.

"You almost through?" Alaric asked, coming around the edge of the table, into my line of vision, "We should start soon."

I nodded, "Yeah, let me finish up here, and I'll meet you out back."

He gave me a quick nod, then motioned to some of the others, beckoning them to follow him.

Elena watched with amusement, "They look excited."

"They're getting to fight with an actual purpose," I pointed out, finishing off the last bit of ham on my plate.

"Too bad they're about to get their asses kicked," she mused.

I smirked, staring at her, as she watched the group through the window.

Her never ending faith in me was astounding.

Even when she'd hated me, a part of her had still trusted me instinctively, never doubting that I would annihilate any obstacle in my path, if I so chose to.

She'd seen me in action enough to know that the training was so embedded into my nature, it might as well be written on my DNA.

Giuseppe had made sure of that.

And he'd known enough to only come after Elena when I was hours away, unable to do a damn thing to stop him.

Shame twisted my stomach, unsettling my breakfast, as I recalled how royally I'd fucked up.

I should have stayed behind with her that night, not raced off to New York.

My desire to end my _father's_ life had outweighed my common sense.

And when I'd come home to find her gone…

I closed my eyes, knowing that that particular memory wouldn't be fading for a long time.

* * *

" _Hurry up!" I demanded of my Alpha, "Faster!"_

 _Despite the fact that he was already pushing one twenty-five, Alaric hit the accelerator, and the vehicle raced on._

 _Elena wasn't answering her phone. Neither was Stefan._

 _And every sensor I had in my body was waving a red flag to my brain._

 _Giuseppe hadn't been where the witch had said...or he'd already left by the time we'd arrived._

 _And that just seemed too convenient._

 _Something was wrong._

 _The minutes passed like hours until we pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore Manor._

 _I was out of the SUV before Alaric had even pulled to a stop, and I ignored the calling of my name as I sprinted across the yard._

 _I ran into the house, nearly yanking the door off it's hinges in my attempt to get through it._

 _There was no one inside._

 _I was up the stairs and through every damn room in the house before I noticed that the others had yet to come in._

 _I sprinted back to the foyer, taking a deep breath._

 _And let the scents hit me._

 _Unfamiliar scents...and Giuseppe's._

 _They'd been here._

 _There was also the echo of something rotted...of death._

 _I paused in the foyer, my eyes drifting to the front door that still hung open._

 _The others were standing outside, and I could see Tyler's stricken, paled face._

 _Shouting silent prayers, I forced my feet forward, until I could see what they were staring at._

 _A body lying face down near the porch; I'd missed it in my desperation to get inside._

 _It was female, with long dark hair spilling onto the ground._

 _My feet left me, and I crumbled._

 _Mason, who was closest to me, reached out and kept me from going over._

 _Alaric crouched down, his lips moving, and I thought perhaps, he was praying too._

" _Is it...God, tell me it isn't her," I begged, forcing the voice out of my clenching throat, terror running through my veins as I awaited the answer._

 _I couldn't pick up anything but the scent of death and dirt._

 _Alaric leaned forward, his body temporarily blocking my view as I leaned against Mason._

 _The male was holding on to me so tightly...as if he were expecting my legs to give out._

 _Hell, maybe they already had._

 _But then Alaric's shoulders sagged, his relief the first tangible thing to touch me, "It's not her...it's a human."_

 _He moved away, and surely enough, the dead woman's face wasn't Elena's._

 _But she was familiar._

" _That's the girl Kol Mikaelson was trying to protect," I muttered, feeling stunned._

" _Kol?" George asked, his brows pulling together, "But why would she be-"_

 _He was cut off as the sound of paws tearing through earth reached our ears._

 _We all looked towards the forest's edge, my blood spiking with hope, until Stefan's blond fur could be seen._

 _But he was alone._

 _We started his way, but he paused halfway to us, positioning to Change._

 _It only took a moment, and the second he was on his feet as a human, he was running at us._

" _They took her," he rushed out, "They took Elena. I tried to follow the scents, but they died off a couple miles out of-"_

 _My hands grabbed his shoulders, none too gently, and shook, "What do you mean, they took her? Giuseppe? He was here?"_

 _Stefan nodded, and my eyes flared._

 _Alaric asked the next question, "How did this happen?"_

 _Stefan dropped his gaze, "There was a human female, and she-"_

" _Yeah, we found her," Tyler muttered, pointing back toward the dead woman._

 _Stefan looked over, and winced, "She came up to the house, said her car broke down. I left to help her, but...she was with some Mutts. I was drugged before I even realized what was happening. When I woke up...Elena was gone, and my father's scent was all over the house and yard."_

 _My vision turned red, and my hand moved from his shoulder to his throat, "You were supposed to protect her!"_

 _Stefan's guilt kept him from defending himself as I threw him to the ground._

 _My teeth were bared, and I was ready to tear his throat open._

 _But the moment I lunged, there were hands on me from all sides._

" _Damon, stop it!" Alaric commanded, "It's not his fault!"_

" _The hell it's not," I growled, aching to attack, to rip, to kill, but unable to because of the Alpha's command._

 _I pushed Mason, and George away from me, spinning toward the house._

 _I swayed in the doorway, pain numbing every other emotion._

 _Someone would die for this._

 _I was going to find Giuseppe and I was going to chew on his bones._

 _Somehow the vase of flowers that were positioned on the nearby vanity ended up in my hands._

 _I tossed the thing across the room, enjoying the shattering sound it made as it connected with the far wall._

 _Seeing nothing but Elena's face, scared and alone, I reached out to the actual vanity, and threw it across the room too._

 _Giuseppe had her, and had made it perfectly clear what he wanted from her._

 _A roar of an earsplitting pitch tore the air from my lungs and vibrated the foundation of the structure around me._

 _I threw my body at the wall, my fist leading, until I had kicked and punched through it._

 _Then I was at the stairs, ripping away wood as I stumbled up them, fighting back my fears with the anger._

 _Giuseppe had played us._

 _He'd led us away so he could come and take my mate._

 _More holes in the walls, more outlets for the pain I felt._

 _None of it truly helped._

" _Damon, stop," George had followed me and tried to reason as I stormed down the hall._

 _I paused at my bedroom door and swayed._

 _Elena's scent still poured from the room beyond the wood and it was burning me._

 _A hand touched my shoulder as my vision blurred._

 _I shrugged it off, and moved past the man, my determination to tear into my brothers hide returning._

 _Alpha command be damned,_ someone _had to pay._

 _But Stefan wasn't in the foyer when I returned._

 _However, Alaric was, and he was all too eager to reason with me, "Damon, listen to me, you've got to pull it together. We'll find her, we just have to-"_

" _To what?!" I spat, turning on him, "How exactly are we supposed to track her down? And how long will it take?! He has her_ now _! And he wants to-"_

 _The study took my rage next, as I imagined how Giuseppe planned to impregnate my mate._

 _God, the idea of him touching her, of him having others touch her...how many would there be? How much pain would she be forced to endure?_

 _I bit back vomit and blood, screaming as I tore through the room, destroying anything and everything I could get my hands on._

 _This was my fault, all my fault._

 _I had left her._

 _The anger gave way to the reality of what was happening._

 _I hit my knees, shaking, "Oh God….oh god, what have I done?"_

 _A hand gripped my head, and then someone was kneeling in front of me._

 _Alaric._

 _He took my face into his palms, lifting it as the tears started to stream._

" _I should never have left," I told him, "My instincts were telling me not to, but I chose to listen to you instead...I always listen to you. I've done everything you've ever asked of me, even when Elena hated me for it...and now she's gone. Ric, she's gone. I...I…"_

 _I choked, and the Alpha pulled me into his body._

 _My arms shot around him, drawing in the strength I was quickly losing._

 _His voice was a mantra in my ear, "We're going to find her, son. I promise you. We will not rest until she is safely returned...I am so sorry, Damon."_

* * *

"Damon?"

Elena's hesitant voice called me back to the present, and she was frowning.

"You okay?" She asked, as my eyes focused on hers.

I fought the urge to crush her against me, knowing that my panic would only resound her own, and right now, that was the last thing she needed.

She was right here with me now, and she was safe. That's all that mattered.

"I'm perfect, kitten," I smiled, kissing her forehead.

My lips may have lingered longer than necessary though, because she didn't look particularly convinced when I pulled away.

"But I should probably get outside," I said, "You coming?"

She looked over at the witch, "Actually, I was gonna see if we could start practicing again?"

Bonnie nodded, "Sure, where do you want to-"

"Outside," I answered, then addressed Elena, "You can stay far enough away that the training doesn't bother you, but I need to be able to see you."

She nodded, obviously sensing that this was deeper than just my protective nature, "Uh, yeah...Outside works fine."

I kissed her again, a quick peck, then stood up, "Let's go then."

* * *

Elena allowed me to lead her out, Mason and Bonnie trailing behind us.

But once we were around the others, Elena gave my hand a final squeeze, and motioned at the witch to follow her.

I watched as they walked off together, going further down the yard, closer to the side of the house.

Having her that far away was making me nervous with my most recent trip down memory lane.

With a frown, I turned to Mason, "You mind sitting this out?"

He rose a brow, but followed my gaze to Elena and Bonnie.

He nodded shortly, "I'll stay with them."

I patted his back, then turned to the group that Alaric was addressing.

A few were already sparring, rolling around in a mock fight, while he talked to some of the others.

I was about to walk over and join him, when a throat cleared beside me.

Klaus was leaning against the stone perch, watching the scene.

I bit back a snarl, "You say something?"

He shrugged, taking a step toward me, "Nothing particular...couldn't help but notice that you have Lockwood babysitting."

"Alaric needs me," I reminded him, "And I'm not going to leave the females unguarded.

"How noble," he mocked, glancing in their direction.

But as he stared, his expression changed, becoming oddly fixated.

"It's true, that your female carries a young inside of her?"

I stiffened, but nodded, "She's pregnant. But what's it to you?"

He continued to stare, "Giuseppe wants the child."

My teeth pulled back a little over my teeth, "Do you have a point?"

Finally, his eyes turned to me, "I would assume that you're the father? It must be hell, knowing what's coming for them…"

My face hardened, "If you're here to gloat in my misery, don't waste your time. We have more important things to worry about. So make yourself useful, or leave."

Klaus smiled a little, "It's hardly my fault that you perceive every attempt at conversation to be threatening. But for the record, I'm not gloating...I'm just surprised at the situation that's been presented. I never thought I'd actually be in agreement with you over anything."

"I think we all agree that Giuseppe needs to die," I pointed out.

He shook his head, "It isn't just that. You and I actually have something different, Salvatore. Something that none of the others will understand. I've been where you are now."

I narrowed my eyes, "What are you getting at?"

"I had a family," the Mutt reminded me, "A female I loved, and a child growing within her belly. Giuseppe took that from me."

"Elena isn't a human-"

"And Giuseppe's fate for her is worse than death," he stated.

I frowned, and Klaus sighed.

"I will never like you, Damon, and I'm fairly certain you will never be able to tolerate me either. There's too much bad blood between us, and I understand that...but know that in this, when it comes to Giuseppe Salvatore, I am with you. I'm not going to let him destroy the life of another child...even if it is yours."

I stared at him surprised.

Mistrust was a conditioned response when it came to this male, but there was something in his eyes, something in that burning expression that made me hesitate with a comeback.

It was the eyes of a man who'd lost everything, who was anxious for revenge, who was certain that he would have it.

The Mutt was right.

We would never like each other, but perhaps this common enemy would be enough for us to at least learn to work together.

* * *

"Damon!" Alaric called out, and my attention diverted to him, "You're up."

With a sigh, I nodded at him, and threw one last look to Klaus Mikaelson.

But the moment of comradeship was over, and his usual arrogant smirk was in place.

"This should be interesting," he muttered, as the others lined up to take instruction.

I exhaled.

Interesting, yeah, that was one word for it.

* * *

 **Sooo that's that.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Update!**

 **Hope ya'll like! :)**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

Bonnie was an excellent teacher, she really was.

Kind, patient, and incredibly knowledgeable with this witch stuff.

By all means, after an hour of practicing with her, I should have improved.

The fact that I hadn't was by no fault but my own.

"Elena, focus," Bonnie sighed, waving a hand in front of my eyes.

I blushed, bringing my attention back to her.

"Sorry," I murmured.

It wasn't that I wasn't appreciative of what she was doing, because I was, honestly.

But watching Damon spar with the other wolves was more distracting than it should have been.

They were learning fast, and the training could only help, but seeing this side of him, the fierce dangerous male that had killed more Mutts than I could count...it unsettled me.

I wasn't dumb.

I had always known what Damon was capable of, and proof of his abilities shouldn't frighten me.

But it wasn't exactly the wildness of him that I found fear in.

It was the fact that our situation made it necessary.

I hated that we weren't safe.

I hated that Damon had to be like this.

And I hated that I couldn't help, at least not in the way I wanted to.

"Do we need to take a break?" Bonnie asked, clearly sensing that I was still distracted.

I nodded as Damon pinned down his latest opponent, baring his teeth at the guy, "Yeah, if you don't mind."

The witch smiled with a small roll of her eyes, "We aren't getting much done anyway."

I smirked sheepishly, "Sorry."

* * *

We stood from the ground, Mason moving to help us to our feet, and walked over to where the action was taking place.

Richard and Alaric were in the center now, Damon instructing the eldest Lockwood how to get the upper hand.

The match didn't last long.

Though Richard held his own well enough with Damon's advice, Alaric was still the superior fighter.

The men laughed as Ric helped the wolf off the ground.

"I want in," Mason announced, and Damon's head shot up.

He smiled at me shortly, before nodding at Mason, "Sure thing."

Bonnie and I moved to the sideline with the others, as Damon and Mason centered, dropping into an attacking stance.

"Ready," Alaric called, "Go!"

As always, it was something to see, my guys rolling to the ground at the force of their impact, both trying to gain the advantage.

Cheers and encouragement came from the others, as if this were some sporting event, and not a training session for an impending danger.

The stress that had strained in my shoulders loosened slightly.

None of the others seemed worried.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

Damon was declared winner a few minutes later, having twisted himself around Mason to pin him, and the next set of fighters came forward.

This mantra repeated over and over.

Wins, losses, laughter and jokes.

I brought a hand up to my stomach.

With all of the noise surrounding me now, I couldn't hear the heartbeat, but I could imagine it, the tiny flutter, pounding against my fingers.

This is why we were all here.

The child that grew inside of me now was the reason for all of this.

Suddenly overwhelmed, tears rushed to my eyes at the number of people Alaric had called to protect me, to hunt down the man who was hunting me, and how many of them were willing to stay, just because they felt that it was right.

I felt a rush of gratitude for all of them.

For this...family.

Maybe bringing a child into this world wasn't such a terrible thing.

There were the drawbacks of course.

The pain of the Change, the fact that they would be sought after...but in this moment, I could believe that Damon was right.

We would be enough to make sure this baby was protected.

* * *

Bonnie had disappeared with Mason a few minutes ago, and I turned to look for her, my sense of purpose renewed.

I needed to get this magic thing down, so I could protect my child.

Not that its father wasn't plenty capable.

As I moved around some of the guys, I caught sight of Damon in motion again.

He and Alaric were going at it now, shouting out pointers after each move or two.

I gave myself a moment to appreciate the sun shining off the sweat that ran down my mate's muscled back, before continuing my search.

It didn't take long to find Bonnie, who had stepped inside with Mason to get some ice for the split lip he was now sporting.

I rose a brow as I entered, "That bad, eh?"

Mason smirked, "Twenty minutes and I'll be good as new."

"Whew," I smiled, "For a second I thought Damon had done permanent damage to that pretty mug of yours."

He winked, "He wishes."

Bonnie pulled the pack away from Mason's skin, eyeing the wound, "You're healing capabilities really are amazing."

His gaze shifted to her, and I had to smile at the look on his face.

Affection with a sense of awe.

So often the way Damon looked at me.

The blush that set into Bonnie's cheek was encouraging, as she stroked a palm over Mason's cheek, "Sure you don't need anything else?"

He shook his head, "Nah, it's best left to it's own demise. Let's head back out. I'm still hoping someone will kick Damon's ass. His ego needs it."

I smirked, "Well he was fighting Ric, so you may get your wish."

* * *

We walked back out then, to find that the match had moved to the next level.

The guys were no longer instructing, but fighting it out for a victory, in wolf form.

Damon was a blur of black fur, Alaric meeting him head on with snarls and teeth.

They danced and pounced to the crowd's whoops and hollers.

I shook my head, and leaned down to Bonnie, as we made our way around Elijah and Jonas Martin, "Hey, when you're ready, we should start practicing again. I promise to behave this time."

She laughed a little, "Sure. But we should probably go back in the house if we're going to get much done. I have the feeling tha-"

She cut off as the group around us fell to a sudden silence.

It was jarring in its absolution.

I looked up to see a lot of shocked faces, gazes all focused on one thing.

Bonnie frowned, "What is it?"

My eyes followed the stares of the males to the sparring match.

And my own voice caught.

Damon had forced Alaric down with teeth deep in the male's neck, stretching over his back, and growled for a submission that the Alpha was denying.

" _Fuck_ ," Mason breathed from beside us, summing it up quite well.

* * *

With a rush, I was hit with the clarity of how bad this situation could turn.

The air had shifted. Everyone was waiting.

Sure, the guys had only been practicing, but our instincts wouldn't care for the technicalities.

All that would matter is the truth of our biology.

Alaric was the Supreme Alpha.

And Damon had pinned him.

Only Ric's refusal to submit was keeping this hellstorm at bay, because the moment he gave in to Damon was the moment he gave up his title as our leader.

By the old laws of the Pack, any wolf who defeated the Alpha was to take his place.

And I knew that Damon was going purely on instinct at the moment, his determination to dominate his challenger ruling over every other thought.

But this was wrong.

We needed Alaric as Alpha, especially given everything that was looming on our horizons, and Damon was too juiced to realize this.

The growls echoed, louder now that the others had gone silent, as Ric tried to shake Damon off of him.

Blood dripped from Damon's teeth where he held on, and still, Ric didn't give in.

Another snarl.

Alaric snapping his jaws uselessly.

Damon wasn't letting go.

* * *

Thankfully, I wasn't the only one aware of the line we were dancing on, because Stefan was suddenly behind me, calling my, and Mason's, attention.

"We can't let him do this," he rushed, "If Ric submits-"

"Damon's Alpha," Mason finished, "No shit."

Stefan shot a look at him, "Which is the last thing we need with Giuseppe after Elena. Damon's too reckless when it comes to her. Too trigger happy to make the right calls."

"Then what do we do?" Mason asked, his eyes flashing to me.

I looked between them, then back at Damon, and an idea struck.

"I've got something...but you won't like it, and someone's gonna take some major heat."

"I'll do it," Stefan offered, "But we have to hurry. What's the plan?"

I bit my lip, throwing another glance at Damon, then took Stefan's hand, "Follow me."

He didn't resist as I moved us front and center, making sure Damon would be able to see us, despite the fact that he was struggling to keep hold of Alaric.

Everyone was so focused on the wolves that they paid us no mind.

Quickly, I turned to the youngest Salvatore, "Hit me."

Stefan's eyes widened, " _What_?"

"You want him to forget about Alaric or not?"

"I don't want to _die_ -"

"Oh for fucks sake!"

I grabbed him and, doing the next best thing I could think of, kissed him hard on the lips.

Stefan froze, and I prayed that Damon was watching.

* * *

It only took a second.

One mere blink, for me to get my wish, as Damon's eyes landed on us and a growl split the air.

It was an angry sound.

The pulse of a rabid animal, ready for the kill.

I pulled away, as a dark mass flew toward us.

Well, towards Stefan.

There were yells of surprise as Damon caught his brother's shoulder, missing me by an inch, and the two toppled backwards, landing hard on the ground.

Mason moved to check on Ric as everyone's attention was diverted.

Stefan scrambled to his feet, a hand darting to clutch his shoulder, which was now bleeding, and Damon circled, coiling to lunge again.

I jumped between them as fast as I could, nailing a hard stare at my mate, "Damon, stop."

The wolf swelled up to his full height, his head level with my chest, and let out a snarl.

This was the stuff of nightmares, I thought.

A really pissed off beast, a blood soaked mouth, and a gaze with enough anger to chill your bones.

But underneath the hard, raw instinct was a male that was at least semi capable of reason.

"Enough," I muttered, keeping my eyes locked on his blue ones, "Damon, that's enough. You're done."

He sized me up, as if trying to decide the best way around me, his gaze still flickering to Stefan.

I shook my head, "Don't even think about it, babe. The fight's over...it's time to come back to me."

There was a pause, a hesitation in the wolf's eyes.

Then he hit all fours and began to Change.

* * *

Relief filled me when Damon stood up, shaking his body as he would shake out his fur.

As the group eyed him, there were mixed expressions of amusement, impressiveness, and respect.

But no fear, and no grand shows of submission.

Whatever the consequences of the diversion I'd made may be, at least the bigger disaster had been averted.

Stefan was smart enough to stay behind me, as Damon stalked forward.

With a quick yank of my arm, Damon pulled me against his body.

His lips crashed to mine, before shooting to my throat, licking the length of it.

His teeth scored me cleanly, right on my front jugular, for everyone to see.

He was marking his claim to my body.

A few seconds later, his urgency changed, and he shot Stefan a hard glare, before clasping my hand and pulling me through our audience.

As we left them, I was vaguely aware of George calling everyone's attention back, trying to set up another match.

* * *

In a blink, we were inside the house, through the kitchen, and up the stairs.

Damon kicked open the door to our bedroom, probably ruining any locking mechanisms in the process, a whole lot of pissed off rolling from his shoulders.

They heaved as he released me, and he continued forward, hiding his face.

I swallowed.

"Damon-"

I could hear the slow inhale of his breath, could see the tension in his back, "I could have killed him, Elena...what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I needed to get you off of Alaric," I reasoned, "We need him."

Damon's shoulders shook, and he pivoted slowly, raising his head to meet my eyes.

"I was in control-"

"You were trying to force him into submission, Damon. You know better than that...unless you wanted Alpha?"

"You know I don't," he answered harshly, "I wasn't trying to... _fuck_..."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, maybe I lost it for a split second, but kissing Stefan to-"

"That wasn't actually the plan," I assured him, "I was just going to have him take a swing at me, but he didn't really-"

I rocked as the force of Damon's anger imploded, "He was going to _hit_ you?"

His teeth flashed as he stormed towards the door, "I'm gonna kill hi-"

"Damon!" I grabbed his shoulders, using all of my strength to halt him, "No, he wasn't going to! That's why I kissed him. He wasn't going to lay a hand on me, and I needed to get your attention.."

Those blue orbs closed, and Damon's body shook, "You got it."

I moved my hand to his cheek, "Baby, it's okay. I'm sorry, alright? I was just trying to keep a bad situation from getting worse."

He dropped his forehead to mine, but the trembling didn't stop.

I frowned, "You're lit...totally wired."

"I'm trying not to tear out of this room and hunt my brother down," he admitted.

I stroked his skin, "There's no need to do that…I mean, he didn't even really kiss me. He's too afraid of you for that."

Damon's eyes opened, "I hated seeing you with him. I hate the idea of you with anyone else."

I nodded, "I really am sorry."

When he didn't comment, I pulled his hands to my waist.

"Here," I told him, "Hold me, feel me. I'm all yours. Every part of me, and the child that grows inside of me. We're yours."

Damon growled, but this time the noise was one of possession, not anger, and he leaned down, claiming my mouth in a scorching kiss.

I went slack in his arms, letting him take everything he needed to feel reassured.

* * *

Barely a second passed before he had me off my feet, and was carrying me to the bed.

I purred against his neck, as he laid me down, so ready to have him again.

"This is better," I smiled against his lips as he kissed me, "You can make _me_ submit all you want."

He groaned his approval, and nipped at my skin.

I was grateful that his clothes were already gone, and my hands ran across his back, feeling each ridge of his muscles as they contracted beneath my touch.

He pulled my shirt off, and went for my jeans next.

As he worked the button, I pulled out the band that was holding up my hair, letting the chocolate waves fan out around the pillow.

Damon finished stripping me, then buried his face into the mass of it, inhaling the soapy scent of my shampoo.

He kissed my head, then nuzzled down my neck, as I hooked my legs around his hips.

God, his erection was rock hard as it brushed against me, and I ached for him.

"Damon," I urged him, "Not that I don't love the warm up, but I need you."

He sighed contently, before pulling away slightly, his eyes narrowing into mine.

Our gazes held as he aligned himself at my entrance.

"You're going to promise me something, kitten," he exhaled.

I rubbed against him, "Name it."

He pushed forward, hard, and my mouth fell open in pleasure.

Yes, God, yes.

Damon's eyes stayed on mine, and he thrusted slightly, "You're going to promise me that no other male will ever touch you like this...even if it is just your lips."

I managed a nod through the heat that was building at my core, "I promise…"

"Good," he growled, "Because you're mine. _Just_ mine."

"Yours," I promised him, my eyes closing as he picked up pace, "Always."

* * *

I followed Damon downstairs a few hours later, if only to be sure he didn't still have half a mind to jump at Stefan again.

But he seamed level enough, the anger mostly dissipated from his shoulders, his body a hell of a lot less tense.

"Is everyone still outside?" I wondered, when a silent house met us.

Damon's brows furrowed, as he reached for my hand, "Maybe…"

We went through the house, to the back door, but when we stepped outside, the patio and yard were also empty.

Damon inhaled, "This way."

He motioned his head towards the side of the house, and I followed, until we were in the front drive.

He dropped my hand to pick up a jog, as I noticed Stefan, Oscar, and Luka standing on the path.

My nose told me that the others were further down as well, probably at the front gate.

"What's happened?" Damon asked, his tone demanding an answer.

Stefan was frowning as I joined them, "There was a delivery."

"A delivery?"I asked, my brows pulling together, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, then threw a glance at Damon, "Come see for yourself."

We walked the length of the drive, until the others came into sight ahead, and the smell of heated oil licked at my nose.

The delivery truck must have been stopped here for a minute.

It made sense, that Alaric would want to keep even the mailman off the property, given the extent of our situation.

I noticed that a few wolves were missing from the crowd, and had a feeling they were doing a sweep of the area.

What was this about?

Then a rotted smell hit me, and I recoiled.

Something was dead, and it was coming from a FedEx box on the ground by the Alpha's feet.

What the hell?

Damon's body shifted as the scent hit him as well, and he stepped around me, as if expecting something harmful to jump from the thing.

Alaric looked up as we stopped a few feet away.

"Giuseppe's sent a message," he told Damon, no resentment of their last encounter detectable.

Then he kicked the box over.

* * *

I knew better than to look inside, but I was unable to stop myself.

When I did, I threw up.

I was hardly aware of the hands that had reached out to pull back my hair, or that somehow, I'd hit my knees.

All that registered in my mind was the image of what had been sent to us.

Sent to me.

It was a _head_ , absent the rest of the body, wrapped neatly in the packaging.

The graying hair was stained with red, and the gnaw marks on what was left of the neck made it clear how the decapitation had happened.

And the look of pain in those pale eyes…

My stomach flipped.

It was the old woman who had given me a ride into town, after I'd escaped from Giuseppe.

The elder human who had gone out of her way to help a poor girl she knew nothing about reach safety.

And it had ended up costing her her life.

The message from Giuseppe wasn't written in a note, or spoken in a threatening phone call.

It was here, with this dead woman.

He knew that we had called in the other packs, and the warning was about them.

He was letting us know what would happen to anyone that dared try to help us.

He was letting us know the lengths he was willing to go through to get what he wanted.

And he didn't even know I was pregnant yet.

God only knew what would happen when he found out that happy little detail.

I fought back another wave of vomit, and closed my eyes as the hope I'd felt earlier disappeared.

How were we going to survive this?

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, so this might be my longest chapter so far! lol**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I tried to get this chapter up faster! Sometimes I get lucky and the words just flow!  
**

 **For those of you who read The Space in Between, I have most of the new chapter written, and will post it as soon as it's finished. Sorry it's taking a while, but it's just not flowing right, and I don't want to post it until it feel like it's good. lol**

 **Also, I don't know much about doctor stuff, or machinery, or anything, but will try to represent accurately.  
Hope ya'll enjoy! :)**

* * *

I stared at the flames in the fireplace as they flickered and twisted, casting shadows around the dark room.

Sitting on the sofa in Alaric's study, I wished I wasn't pregnant, and for the first time, it was for a completely mundane reason.

I wanted to drink.

I wanted to drink until I didn't feel a thing and passed out into sweet oblivion.

But for obvious reasons, that was impossible.

For me, at least.

The others had taken their fair share of alcohol last night, once the elder woman's head was buried, somewhere out in the woods, next to Kol's dead human girlfriend.

A couple miles away from Enzo's grave at the forest's edge.

So much death. So pathetically unnecessary.

* * *

A bird chirped near the window across the room, and I turned my head in the direction, surprised to see the slimmest of light turning the sky.

The sun was rising already?

I must've been sitting on this couch for longer than I'd originally thought…

Not that I was alone.

My eyes scanned over the room, where every single member of our coalition had crashed.

The majority were in wolf form, so I couldn't tell who was who, outside of my own Pack.

Stefan's blonde fur was obvious, and it may have been harder to tell Tyler from Mason, laying down the way they were, except Bonnie was curled into the latter, his fur keeping her as warm as any blanket would have.

Bodies were draped on the floor, on the sofa, against the walls, and over each other, randomly scattered, with a couple quilts spread here and there.

Some of the others had remained human.

Elijah, for instance, and George.

Alaric was also in human form, asleep upright in his chair.

His shirt was off and a bandage was wrapped around his neck.

Damon's teeth had torn into him pretty good, but he was healing.

I looked at the down the couch I occupied, to my mate, who had finally lost consciousness.

Damon had also chosen to remain in human form, his body tight with tension even in sleep.

Everyone crashing down here had been his idea.

I think he was comforted by the thought of an army between me and the entrance to the house.

And today, the security systems would be installed.

I recalled the extensive hardware Alaric had ordered over the phone yesterday.

It should have made me feel safer, but I doubted anything really could have.

Maybe if it was just my life I was afraid for, it would be different.

But it wasn't.

The terror I'd felt before for my baby had come back with a vengeance, and I was scared to fall asleep.

I knew what waited for me in my dreams, and I wasn't eager to be reminded of the very real possibility of my future.

A possibility that I couldn't accept.

This child and everything it represented was just too important.

It was my baby, my family, a creation of the love I shared with Damon, no matter the circumstances of its conception, and I refused to let Giuseppe take that away.

* * *

In a move that was quickly becoming a habit, I dropped a hand to my stomach.

I was convinced now that Bonnie was right about the gestation of this pregnancy thing, because with each hour I could feel a bump forming.

It was as amazing as it was terrifying.

And the heartbeat was getting easier to hear, though the room still had to be silent, and I had to focus.

I did so now, and sure enough, the little pattering became clear.

However, it seemed off.

Faster than it should be, or repeating too soon.

Each little ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom coming in an uneven irregular pattern.

I frowned.

Surely that wasn't normal...but then again, I doubted the stress of the day and my lack of sleep was helping the poor thing.

At least the pounding felt strong.

The kid would need to be strong, with all this waiting for it.

I thought of my nightmare, of the bloodied pink blanket.

"You're going to be safe," I promised the heartbeat, settling deeper into the couch and putting my feet on Damon's lap, "Mommy will make you safe. I've got you."

Feeling more secure now, I closed my eyes and tried to rest.

We'd figure this out, and I would find a way to keep my promise.

* * *

When I woke up some time later, the warmth of the fire was gone and I was no longer on the couch.

I blinked a few times, and realized that someone must have moved me to my bedroom.

My guess would be Damon, but he wasn't beside me.

My phone was though, and with a yawn, I reached over to check the time.

Two in the afternoon.

Great, I'd slept all day.

Groaning, I pulled myself out of the sheets and trudged my feet to the bathroom.

A pile of clothes was building up on the floor and idly, I wondered if anyone was bothering to do laundry, with all that had been happening, what with me being kidnapped, the bitch in heat thing, the packs coming, the pregnancy reveal, and now a packaged head.

I wouldn't be surprised if the little tasks were being overlooked.

I sighed, and stripped out of my clothes, before moving to turn on the shower.

While waiting for the water to warm, I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror above the sink.

The changes in my body were subtle, probably not even noticeable to human eyes, but they were there.

The lower half of my stomach was bulged, as though I'd eaten a big meal or was about to start my monthly cycle.

I turned to the side, studying the angle.

My hips were curving into the bump and even my breasts seemed to have swollen.

I noticed that my face had slightly changed too.

My cheekbones seemed to protrude a little more than usual, and the hollows of my cheeks were deeper.

Then again, I'd only eaten once yesterday, and most of that had come back up.

Thank god I didn't feel the nausea now.

* * *

My luck held out through the shower, and afterwards.

Hell, my stomach was even growling, demanding food, which I was more than willing to supply it with.

I dressed quickly in a simple T-shirt and jeans, then bound downstairs to see what I could dig up.

But when I reached the foyer, I halted.

Voices were coming from the study.

Loud, aggressive voices, and one of them was Damon's.

"-and we can't keep waiting around for his next move!"

"I said no, son," Alaric answered, "My decision is final. You can't go."

A low growl, "Try to stop me and see where it gets you, _Alpha_."

I walked into the room to see the two practically nose to nose, eyes glaring.

Harper, Stefan, Richard, Wes, and George were also in the room but had remained silent.

I cleared my throat and everyone's gaze shifted.

Damon's face softened as he saw me.

I frowned, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

I lifted a brow, letting him know that I wasn't buying that for a second.

"Damon wants to track down Giuseppe himself," Alaric explained, much to Damon's annoyance, "But I've made up my mind against a preemptive strike. It's simply too dangerous."

Damon glowered at him, "What's dangerous is doing nothing. It's only a matter of time before he comes for her, and-"

"And we'll be prepared," George stepped in, his voice reasoning, "But Alaric's right, there are too many risks to consider, if we were to go after him."

"We can't do nothing," Damon spat.

Crossing the room, I reached out for my mate, and he pulled me into his side.

"We're taking precautions," I told him, and he looked down at me, ready to argue his point.

I held up a finger to silence him, "No, Damon, listen. With the security systems being set up, and the patrols, we'll know before anything major happens-"

"Like decapitated heads showing up and upsetting you to the point of throwing up?" he shot.

I sighed, "We can't control what Giuseppe does. But if you noticed, thanks to the patrols, the delivery truck didn't make it past the front gate. It's not the best solution, but staying grounded, here at home base is the best option right now."

"But he's out there, Elena. And he's a step ahead of us, every time-"

"You'd have to leave, to go after him," I said softly, "It could be New York all over again."

His eyes darkened and I felt immediate guilt, remembering the destroyed house upon my return.

It was a low blow to remind him of that, but it was the truth.

Giuseppe could very well have a plan, or a trap set for Damon, because in a way, he understands him.

I hated the fact, but it couldn't be denied.

The man had played a big part of Damon's upbringing, and he knew his head, knew how to predict his actions.

It was simply too dangerous for Damon to go after him.

"Bad things happen when we aren't together," I continued, "And I need you here."

His eyes closed with a flinch, and I knew he was grilling himself.

He wanted this to end, I understood the urge perfectly, but he wouldn't leave me unguarded to make it happen.

I would be his priority.

When his eyes opened he nodded, and the others relaxed, assured that the argument was over.

Alaric shot me a grateful look, and I took Damon's hand.

"Come on, I'm starving. Let's go see what's in the kitchen."

He didn't fight me as I pulled him from the room.

* * *

Three stacked sandwiches and half a bag of chips later, my hunger had finally eased.

I exhaled deeply, sitting back in my chair, "God, I thought I ate a lot before. But with all that I just polished off, I don't even feel full."

Damon smiled a little, standing to take my plate to the sink, "You want more? And there's still some chips left."

I eyed the bag, "Yeah, but they're potato chips. Somehow I doubt that much grease and salt is good for the little one.

Damon sat down, and pulled me into his lap, "I think the baby will be fine. You should eat more. As much as you want. I'll get more food if need be."

I chuckled, leaning into his neck, "I'm fine. Besides, I need to make sure I can hold this down first."

He nodded, and began running small circles over my back.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment, "About before. It wasn't that I wanted to leave you, you know that. It's just that...it's so damn hard to breathe, knowing he's out there. That he wants you, and our child."

"You'll get him," I kissed his throat, "We just have to be patient. He'll have to come for me eventually, and you'll be ready for him when he does."

"I promised you his head on a silver platter," he reminded me, "I plan to deliver."

I shuddered, "Let's not talk about heads right now, okay?"

He frowned, "Sorry, kitten."

I shook my head, looking out the window to the back yard.

Some of the guys were out there, sparring, others watching, while a few were huddled, talking.

I guessed that some were running the property too.

The daylight felt safer than the night had.

Speaking of which…

"Did you take me to bed this morning?" I asked, pulling back to look at my mate.

Damon nodded, "Everyone was talking and I wanted you to sleep. You looked like you needed it."

I couldn't deny that, but, "I wasted the day."

"You getting some rest wasn't a waste," he reasoned, "It was you taking care of yourself, and in return, taking care of the young that grows within you."

"Well, it doesn't seem like I missed anything too important, at least."

Damon shrugged, "Oscar, Mason, Beau, and I setup the cameras earlier. The monitors are up in the living room, and they're working perfectly. We've also rigged motion sensors over the property and set alarms up on all entrances. It's not the perfect solution, but it's a damn sight better than nothing."

Knowing that the system had been added was comforting.

At least this way, if Giuseppe did come, we wouldn't be taken by surprise.

"I'm glad," I said, "Maybe sleeping will be easier."

Damon kissed the top of my head, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay? You know that, right?"

"In my head, and in my heart, I believe that with everything I have," I told him, "But what I'm feeling isn't about that. It's not that I don't trust you, or everyone else here for that matter, to keep me safe. It's just…"

I trailed off, looking for the words.

"It's what?" Damon pressed gently.

"The baby," I admitted, bringing my hand to the slight bump, "It makes me feel like nothing is too safe. I'm so scared for her...or him, or whatever. And no matter how sure I am that nothing is going to get past all of our guarding, it's impossible to feel one hundred percent safe."

He nodded, "That's how I feel too. Hell, if it were possible, I'd just lock you in a secured metal bomb shelter until this whole thing is over, but I know that you'd never go for it."

I smirked at him, "Maybe not a bomb shelter. A Caribbean cruise though…you think anyone could find us out in the middle of the ocean?"

He laughed, and the sound was like music, "As much as I'd love to go get lost at sea with you, it's probably best for you to remain with the Pack. No one is going to let anything get to you."

I nodded, "I'll feel better when this is over, and we're all safe."

Damon got quiet, and after a moment, I looked back up at him.

His eyes were on the window now too, but seemed unfocused, as if he were lost in thought.

Then his hand came to rest on top of mine, over my stomach.

"I can imagine this being over," he murmured, "I can imagine raising our child here, with the Pack. Watching him or her learn and grow...safe. I want that."

"We'll have it," I promised, then smiled, "You know, you're gonna be a good father."

He grinned at that, his eyes coming back to mine, "You think?"

I nodded, and moved, propping myself up on the table in front of him.

He rested his arms on my thighs, his hands sliding over my hips to hold me.

"Absolutely," I said, "You're already so protective, and ready to do anything to make sure they'll have a happy, safe life. You love this baby."

"Of course I do," he breathed, "It's half of us. A soul created through our love. There's not a damn thing I wouldn't do to keep him or her safe."

I smiled, lifting a hand to cup his face, "And that's how I know you'll be great."

He leaned into my touch, his eyes closing, "Your faith in me makes me a better person."

"You're already a good person," I pointed out.

His head shook, "I wasn't always...you remember what I was like before. I was on a collision course, and you saved me. I'm not sure what I would have become without you."

"None of that matters now," I promised, "The point is that you didn't go down that road. You changed."

"For you," he said.

I smiled, "But it was still your choice. It was something you did of your own will, whatever the reason. You're a good person. And that's why Giuseppe won't win. He doesn't have the motivation we do. This family, this love...it's stronger than him."

Damon grabbed my hand, and kissed my fingers before nodding, "It is."

Then his hands grabbed my waist again, pulling me down so that I was straddling him.

His arms wrapped around me, and he molded us together, his head falling forward to rest on my chest as he held me.

I wrapped my own arms around him, squeezing gently.

"I love you," he said, his breath tickling across my neck.

I buried my face in his hair, inhaling the scent of him.

Dark spice, woods, leather, and a hint of whiskey, tangling with my own scent.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Alaric called for Damon a while later, and I prayed whatever it was they needed to talk about, it wouldn't lead to another fight.

However, it would become clear that this was good news, of sorts.

"The guys and Bonnie are back," he started, as we entered the foyer where he stood, and I frowned, "Back? Back from where?"

"Town," Damon answered, with a nod at the Alpha, "They left earlier to pick up some equipment from the hospital."

When my brows creased, Damon smiled at me, "What do you say we take a look at our baby?"

I blinked, "Wait...this is the sonogram stuff?"

I looked at Alaric, "How did you even manage that?"

"Money, a forged doctor's request," he shrugged, "And Bonnie may have worked a little magic. But it's good. This is stuff you'll need."

The front door opened then, and Mason and Tyler came through, carrying what looked like a lot more hardware than a simple monitor.

Then Luka and Liam came through, carrying an actual folded bed, followed shortly by Jonas, who was also holding an armload of things.

Bonnie came in behind them, swinging the car keys from her finger.

"What is all this?" I asked, as they headed up stairs, probably to the infirmary.

"Anything we might need for the birth," Alaric told me, "I didn't want to take any chances."

I swallowed, my gaze looking back at the stairs.

"The town was clear?" I heard Damon ask, "Last thing we need is a spy for Giuseppe seeing us bring all this in."

"They ran the borderline first," Bonnie assured him, "It was clear. Besides, everything was loaded up in coverage. No one could have seen what it was."

Damon seemed appeased, but my breath was still caught in my throat.

Something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Elena?" my mate called, "What's wrong?"

I wondered if I looked as pale as I felt.

"Nothing," I said, then cleared my throat, "I guess I just didn't realize I'd be having the baby here. I hadn't even thought about it, but then again, it's not like we could check in at the hospital, is it?"

Damon's hand moved to my back, trying to comfort me.

"It'll be alright," he promised, "That's why we wanted to bring all this in."

I shook my head, "But what about the actual birth? What if something goes wrong? It's not like we know that many doctors."

Ric and Damon shared a look.

"What?" I demanded.

Alaric sighed, "Damon and I had discussed that earlier this morning...we thought that maybe we could bring a human in, a midwife or doula, and have Bonnie work something to fix the woman's memory."

"Except the witch had a better idea," Damon cut in, "She knows a witch doctor."

I rose a brow, "A witch doctor?"

"Okay, that's not funny anymore," Bonnie said, shutting the door, and walking into the foyer.

She came to stand by us with a roll of her eyes.

"What I'd told them was that I know a witch, who is also a doctor. Fully licensed, with years of experience. Not a herb smoking, chanting man with a bone through his nose."

I laughed a little at that, "We'll that's a relief."

Bonnie smiled, "Really, though. Her name is Jo, and she's super nice. I told these guys I'd call her, after they ran the idea by you."

I crooked my head, "And this Jo woman is going to be okay coming here? Does she know what's going on?"

"Not yet," Bonnie said, "But she knows about werewolves. I'll fill her in on the details, but I don't think she'll have to much of a problem with it. She's tough."

I nodded, "Okay. Then call her. I'd feel better knowing that there's someone with a degree in the room when it all goes down."

"Hey," Alaric chided, as Bonnie nodded and stepped out to make the call, "I do have a degree."

I smirked, "I meant a medical degree."

He shrugged that off, "I've studied some medicine, but mainly just enough to keep us patched up. Our healing abilities make doctors almost unnecessary, in most cases."

"Well, they're necessary here," I told him, "Especially if I have to deliver this supernatural werewitch baby the old fashion way."

"I'm hoping your fast healing will help with the process," Alaric admitted, "But we'll do everything we can to make sure it goes smoothly."

That would have to be good enough.

"But you do know how to work a sonogram machine?" I asked, changing the topic, "I mean, we can see the baby here, right?"

Alaric nodded, "I know enough for that, and we can determine gender when you're far enough along."

"Do you know when that will be?" Damon asked.

"It's hard to say right now. But we'll observe her over the next few days, compare a wolf's gestation period with the length of a normal pregnancy, and try to track a timeline. As soon as Mason and the others get the equipment set up, we'll go see where we're at now."

I smiled, and a kind of excitement washed over me at the thought of seeing my child.

"Then tell him to hurry."

* * *

As we waited, Bonnie returned with good news.

Her witch friend had agreed to come check me out, monitor the situation, and see if everything the guys had brought in would be enough to have a safe, secure home birth.

I was relieved by the knowledge that she'd be here next week to meet me, and to assure us that my baby was okay.

I remembered the irregularities of the heartbeat, before I'd went to sleep, and a wave of worry crashed over me.

"We have a way to monitor the baby's heartbeat, right?" I asked the Alpha, "Like, to make sure it's normal?"

Ric nodded, "We should. Let's go on upstairs, and see."

I nodded, and Damon took my hand as we followed him up.

* * *

Mason and the others had made fast work of the machinery, using the manual that was open on one of the beds to be sure all the plugs and cords were hooked correctly.

"Finished?" Alaric asked.

"Just about," Jonas answer, "Just these last few…"

He exchanged a black cord for a blue one, and snapped the other into the back of a computer screen.

The beep-beep as the thing sprang to life was encouraging.

"And there we are," he smiled proudly, "That should be it."

"Great," Alaric patted his shoulder, "Thanks man."

"Anytime."

"Who has the heart monitor?" Damon asked before I could, clearly having sensed my worry.

"That's over here," Mason said, moving to another hunk of metal, "At least, I'm pretty sure this is it."

He held up a cord and reader, and Bonnie laughed from beside me, "That's it."

"Awesome."

* * *

The room was sent into motion then, as Alaric dismissed everyone except for Damon, Bonnie and himself, trying to give me as much normalcy in this moment as possible, and I appreciated the fact.

"You know, I don't think we needed an actual hospital bed," I joked, running a hand over the thing, before Damon helped me climb up on it.

"You never know," he reasoned, and Alaric nodded, "The cots up here don't bend, and there's a chance that your position may need to be shifted, or-"

"I get it," I assured them, "It just seems a little over the top, at the moment."

Damon squeezed my hand, "Nothing is too much, remember?"

I smiled, "Yeah, yeah."

Then Alaric's hand was on my shoulder, "I'm gonna need you to lay back, sweetheart, and lift your shirt."

I did as he instructed, and Bonnie helped him adjust the bed to a proper height.

"There we go," he grinned, reaching over to the cot that the rest of the supplies had been dumped on, searching for something.

He returned a second later with a container of gel that they always put on before the sonogram in the movies.

And as Hollywood always expressed, it was in fact cold.

I shuddered a little as he rubbed it over my mid section.

"You okay?" Damon's brows furrowed.

I smirked, "Perfect. It was chilly."

He relaxed, and I squeezed his hand, realizing that we were about to see our baby.

I turned my head towards the monitor, as Alaric placed the little stick piece onto my stomach.

He moved it around, the seemed to find whatever he'd been looking for.

To be honest, I had no idea how to read what was what on the black and white screen, but something was there, and it was my child.

That was all it took for the tears to cloud my vision.

* * *

"Oh. my. God," Bonnie's breath hitched, catching my attention.

I looked at her, but her eyes were on the monitor.

"That can't be right," Alaric muttered, moving the stick around.

"What?" Damon and I demanded at the same time.

"What's wrong?" I pressed further, a slight panic in my voice.

I looked back at the monitor, but clearly I was missing whatever they'd noticed.

A low growl found it's way out of Damon's chest, "Alaric...what's wrong?"

The Alpha blinked, recovering, "Um, nothing….not exactly...it's just…"

He looked down at me, his expression one of surprise, "There's two fetuses. You're carrying twins, Elena."

* * *

 **I know, again with the cliffhangers! lol**

 **Let me know whatcha thought! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I love it when the chapter's start to flow, and I can write 4,000 words in one night lol.  
(Who needs sleep?)**

 **This chapter my seem a little "jumpy" but that's because I wrote it at 3 am.**

 **But I like it, and I think I caught any grammar mistakes.**

 **If not...oh well.**

 **Don't judge me.**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

"Twins?" Damon's incredulous voice reached through the stunned haze I'd fallen into.

I forced my mouth to move, "How is that-"

"Are you sure?" Damon demanded, as I shook my head.

Alaric pointed to the monitor, "Here," his finger slid across the screen, "And here. There's two fetuses. Clear as day."

I saw the shapes he pointed to, realized the truth in his words, but was having difficulty wrapping my mind around it.

"Twins?" I swallowed, and remembered the irregularity in the heartbeat I'd been listening to.

Maybe it hadn't been irregular after all, maybe it wasn't that it had been beating too fast.

Maybe it had only seemed that way, because there were, in fact, two heartbeats.

With a burning focus, I stared at those two little black and white blobs.

And cried.

* * *

My hand shot to cover my mouth as the tears ran hot down my cheeks.

A million different thoughts ran through my mind, each so fast, it nearly gave me whiplash.

Most of them were spanned from anxiety.

 _What happens now?_

 _How are we going to protect_ two _children?_

 _Everything we'd had to worry about is now doubled, with two lives at stake, instead of one!_

But one there was one thing stronger than every little doubt my brain was spitting at me.

And that was the feeling of love that clenched my heart so hard, I was having difficulty breathing.

I was sure that it was the effect of knowing that this was real.

Seeing those two little shapes made it real.

Knowing what they were, what they would be; it put everything into a clearer perspective.

All my worries were heavy, but this love that had overcome me was the strongest thing to ever run through my body, and I felt it to my soul.

These were my children.

My children, with the man I loved.

My family.

* * *

"Damon," I breathed, tearing my eyes from the screen long enough to search for his.

When his gaze found mine, I could see my emotions reflected in those blue orbs.

"I know," he whispered.

And he kissed me.

He kissed me hard, his hand burying in my hair, and I was left breathless.

It was a new kind of touch for us; more than love, or passion.

The kiss he laid on me was born of reverence, and adoration.

It was a thank you without words, for this gift, for these lives that now existed because of what we shared.

And even when he released my lips, his forehead stayed pressed against my own, his arms now around my body, pulling me into his chest as tightly as possible.

A throat cleared from beside me, and with a great reluctance, I looked over at my Alpha.

"We'll give you two some time alone," he promised, "But afterwards, come find me...we need to talk about this."

I nodded, offering him a watery smile, "We'll meet you in the study."

He gave a nod, then motioned for Bonnie to follow him.

He pecked the side of my head, and clapped Damon on the shoulder, before leading her from the room, and closing the door behind them.

* * *

The second we were alone, Damon's hands moved back to my face.

"You're crying," he observed, pushing my hair back.

I chuckled lowly, "I'm overwhelmed...we're having _twins_."

His smile was the only answer I needed to find out how he felt about the situation, "I know."

My gaze fell back to the monitor, which was blank, now that the stick was no longer on my stomach.

I pointed to where Alaric had set it down, "Will you hand me that?"

Damon nodded, and moved to grab it, putting it in my hand.

I placed it back against my skin, where Ric had been moving it around, and watched the screen.

I found the fetuses pretty easily, now that I knew what I was looking for, and was once again overcome by the same feeling of awe.

Damon sat beside my feet on the bed, also facing the monitor.

"Wow," he murmured, a little distantly, and I looked over at him.

He was also staring at the screen, but his expression made me feel as though he were seeing something else entirely.

"You okay?" I asked, reaching over for his hand with my free one.

He nodded as his blue eyes shifted to me, "Yeah."

"That wasn't convincing," I teased halfheartedly, and he smiled a little.

"Sorry, kitten, I'm...worried."

I nodded, "Me too. But we can handle this Damon. We can handle anything."

"We always survive," he chuckled, "You said that to me in the car, the night I almost died from being tortured by the Mutts in that warehouse."

I remembered that moment too well. It was also the first time I'd admitted out loud to him that I still loved him.

"I did say that," I told him, "And it's true. When I'm with you, sometimes I forget about every horrible thing that's going on around us. And when you tell me we're going to be okay, at that moment, I can believe it. You make me feel invincible."

He kissed my knuckles, then rested his head on them, "God, I wish you were, baby. I wish we didn't have to worry about all this shit coming down on us. More than anything, I want you safe and happy, and I want that for these babies. But with Giuseppe out there…"

I nodded, "We have to end this. For them."

"He has to die," Damon agreed, "If he finds out there are two of them...I want him dead."

"I do too," I assured him, "And it will happen. But for now, we're as safe as we're going to get. And we have a machine that is showing us our children. The bad stuff can stay outside of this room for a while, okay?"

Damon smiled at me, "Of course...you're right. Sorry."

I reached out for him, and he leaned forward, dropping another kiss against my lips.

"I love you, kitten," he said again, "I really do."

"I know," I promised, "And I love you."

* * *

Another hour had nearly passed by the time we were through in the infirmary.

I never wanted to stop looking at my babies, and thankfully a printer had come with the machinery, so I didn't have to.

I stared at those two perfect shapes in the picture through the entire meeting with Alaric, where I let Damon do most of the talking.

My mate had done exactly as I'd asked, and not mentioned anything about Giuseppe again while we were upstairs, looking at our children.

That moment was for us.

But now that we were in the study, and reality had settled back in, he was in full Enforcer mode.

 _More patrols._

 _Running the town._

 _No one goes anywhere alone._

 _Elena stays close to the house._

 _Calling the Alpha council to have them interrogate Mutts in their areas for information._

Plans for the protection of our children rattled back and forth, and the hum of familiarity was comfortable.

How many times had I been apart of conversations like this.

How many trips had been planned, orders carried out, over the years I had been with the Pack?

There was security in the familiar, as I thought about the hunts we'd been on.

And then an odd thought struck me.

* * *

"Wait, what about the Change?"

Both men stopped talking and looked over at me.

"What about it?" Alaric asked.

I frowned, crossing my arms as I stood from the sofa I'd been occupying, "Is it safe for me to Change, while being pregnant?"

Damon paled a little, and Alaric blinked.

Obviously, like me, they hadn't thought this far ahead.

Ric's brows pulled together, "When's the last time you went through it?"

"In Giuseppe's lair," I answered, "When I escaped. That was my last full transition."

"You think you can hold it off another week?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. In New York, I tried to Change as little as possible. Once a month, maybe, but longer if I could push it. Another week shouldn't be too hard."

He nodded, "Okay. Then try to wait, and we'll ask Bonnie's witch doctor friend about it, after she examines you. I don't think it would be an issue. Technically all of your...insides would still be there, even in wolf form, but there's no reason to take any chances."

Damon's expression was still hard, "Is there a way where she wouldn't have to Change?"

I sighed, "If there were, don't you think we would know already?"

"I meant a spell or something," he explained, "We didn't know about witches before, but now that we do, maybe they know something. I'll talk to Bonnie. Maybe she knows a way to at least postpone the Change until the babies are born."

"Worth a shot," Alaric nodded.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Bonnie, who was outside with Mason, near the forest's edge.

They seemed to be waiting for something.

"Hey," I called, before Damon could jump start into demands.

"Hey," Bonnie smiled.

Mason punched Damon's arm when he was close enough, "Heard you two are trying to have a whole litter."

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Nice to know I can always count on you to cheapen the moment, Mase."

He grinned, "Anytime baby girl. For real though, congratulations. That's pretty awesome."

Damon stepped in after I thanked him.

"We're increasing the town runs, and putting the other packs on Mutt duty from their home bases. Full interrogations," he said, then looked at Bonnie, "We don't want to have to involve your people in our business any more than is necessary, but I need you to put word out. Anyone with knowledge of Giuseppe, any knowledge at all, needs to speak up. Might also want to mention that he's using witches to do his dirty work. You've got connections, so can you find out who else might be working with him? Besides the siblings Elena said he was blackmailing."

Bonnie nodded, "I can try. My grandmother is our coven leader, and she knows every other witch coven out there, or has at least heard of them. She doesn't like wolves much, but she'll look into it for me."

"Good," Damon assessed, "And there's one more thing I want you to do-"

"Damon," I touched his shoulder, halting him, until he looked at me in confusion.

"She's not a Pack member," I reminded him, "And polite inquiry will probably go further than harsh demands."

He took a breath, "Right."

Bonnie waved it off with a hand, "What is it you need?"

Damon shifted his gaze back to her, "A spell. Or potion, or whatever your witchy juju can work up to stop a werewolf from going through the Change."

Her eyebrow arched, then she looked at me and realization replaced the surprise, "You think turning would hurt the babies?"

"Don't really want to find out," Damon reasoned, "There's a chance that it wouldn't make a difference, but there's no way to be sure. With the way our bodies shift, it could very well dislodge the placental sacs and force a miscarriage."

I flinched at the words and understood why he'd gone so pale when I'd mentioned it before.

Apparently he had thought further ahead than me.

* * *

"I don't know of anything off the top of my head," Bonnie bit her lip, "Hell, I don't even know if such a thing exists-"

"But you'll look into it," Damon pressed, then sighed when I shot him a look, " _Please_?"

Bonnie nodded, "Of course...but you have to know that acts of magic come at a price-"

"We'll pay whatever the delivery charge is," Damon snapped, "We just need to-"

"That's not what I meant," she interrupted, "It's not about money, it's about sacrifice. An average amount of natural magic is one thing, but something like this...it'll require a balance. Magic always does. It's a push and pull method, a yin and yang. There's always a price."

"No price is too high for this," he insisted, "Nothing I wouldn't sacrifice to keep Elena and the young safe. If you figure out a way to make this work, let me know. I'll deal with the consequences."

"Alright then," she caved, "As soon as I find something, if there's even anything to find, I'll tell you.

Damon nodded, "Thank you."

I frowned at the exchange, not liking the idea of this balance thing.

I would give up anything for the children that grew inside of me, I knew that without a doubt, but with Damon, the word "sacrifice" took on a whole new meaning.

And he'd sacrificed himself plenty for me already.

I could only hope that the end result wouldn't come to anything too bad.

* * *

A sharp howl cut through the trees then, and Mason straightened, "That's my cue. You need anything before I go relieve Stefan?"

Damon shook his head, "No, we're cool. Just watch the border, yeah?"

Mason nodded, "Nothing's getting past us, Damon."

He turned to Bonnie then, kissing her cheek quickly, "I'll be back in half an hour."

She nodded, and he took off to the woods.

I smirked and Bonnie caught the motion. "What?" she blushed a little, and to my surprise, Damon answered her.

"You treat him right, witch, and nobody here is gonna have an issue."

Bonnie flushed deeper, but nodded, "He told me about your law...what it means for outsiders to know. He did that that's why you bit-" she cleared her throat, "That that's why Elena was turned."

I shrugged, "You're supernatural anyway. Kinda nulls the risk factor."

She nodded.

"And it's a stupid fucking law," Damon muttered.

I looked up at him, wanting to further the subject, but Stefan had just cleared the woods and was walking up to us.

"Hey brother," he greeted, then glanced between Damon and myself, "So is it true? Twins?"

I nodded, and pulled the sonogram picture from the pocket of my jeans, "See for yourself."

He took the picture and smiled softly after a second, "Nice. Well, congrats again, then."

He gave the picture back to me, as Damon asked, "Everything still clear out there?"

Stefan nodded, "Crystal. Not a scent out of place. Elijah, Malcolm, and Jamie are circling the town. They should be back soon, and Mason's just taken point with Tyler and Luka."

"Let me know when the ones running the town get back," Damon instructed, then he gave Stefan the same new precautionary information he'd given Mason.

"Sounds good," Stefan said, brushing a hand over his head, "But speaking of security, we should probably head in. I want to show you how to access the swivel on the camera stand, in case the motion sensor catches something in the other direction."

Damon nodded, and we all went back up.

* * *

As the boys drifted off towards the living room, Damon placing a departing kiss on my neck, I took Bonnie's hand and led her to the second floor.

"Not sure I'll ever get used to the nudity thing," she commented, as we entered the room I shared with Damon.

I smirked, knowing that she was talking about Stefan, who had come out of the woods naked and had remained that way until we'd came back inside.

"It's second nature to most of us," I explained to her, sitting on the bed, "We have to strip for the Change anyway, so it's easier to just not have the hindrance to worry about."

"That must've been weird for you," she mused, "Being the only girl and all."

"At first," I admitted, "But the guys respected my privacy for the most part, and Damon probably would have removed their eyeballs personally if they hadn't."

Bonnie laughed, "Now that I could believe...he does seem to have a way about him."

"What do you mean?"

The dark girl shrugged, "I get that this has a very different meaning for werewolves, but Damon's kinda an alpha male, you know? Strong, demanding, doesn't like being told what to do. In fact, I'm kind of surprised that he isn't the Alpha of the Pack."

I set my jaw, trying to think of a good way to explain my mate to her.

It was difficult, because she was both wrong, and right.

"It's complicated," I decided as she joined me on the bed, "Damon's complicated. You see, with born wolves, there's this biological drive, this nature, or instinct; whatever you want to call it, that makes the Pack work. I mean, look at Mason, Tyler, Stefan, any of them. They respect their Alpha, and do their duty to the Pack from loyalty. Whatever's needed, they give. It's why we can hunt and track effectively. But Damon…."

I sighed, "He was bitten when he was really young."

Bonnie crossed her legs, "Mason told me that...and that he was on his own for a while afterwards."

I nodded, "Yeah. No one knew he survived, so he was left to figure out the Change on his own. Giuseppe had murdered his mother, so he had nowhere to go but the woods. He killed anything that came across him, didn't matter if it was an animal or a person. He was practically feral when Alaric brought him here."

Bonnie frowned, "That's so sad."

"It is," I agreed, "But it's why Damon's so in tune with his wolf, his instincts. Giuseppe trained him to be the Pack's Enforcer, and you've heard of the things he's done since then. He was never given the chance to be normal. All he knew was blood."

"Until you," she guessed, "I'm assuming there isn't much he wouldn't give for your happiness."

I exhaled, "Probably not. And he's given plenty...but the point is, Damon was that way for a long time, in that wolf mindset. But his humanity looks for ways through it. I'm that outlet. His feelings for me are the only things stronger than his reasoning or instincts. But our emotions are driven by our instincts. Damon could become Alpha if he wanted to, I have no doubt...but he loves Alaric, and wouldn't challenge his position because of the respect he holds for him."

"Unless his instincts drove him to," Bonnie finished, remembering the sparring match.

I nodded, "And that's where emotion comes in. Damon's instincts were overruled because he saw me with Stefan. It changed his priorities."

"I'm guessing that's what they meant when they said he was too trigger happy?" she asked.

I laughed dryly, "Probably. He doesn't always think clearly when his emotions and instincts work against his reason. Alaric's better with that."

"I think love can make a fool of anyone," Bonnie shrugged, and I leaned back on the mattress.

Damon's scent rose to meet me from the pillows, mixed perfectly with my own, and I smiled.

"It's a complicated thing."

* * *

By the time the sun had began to set, Bonnie and I had moved from the bed to the floor, to practice learning control a little more, and I'd actually managed to light a candle with my mind.

It was only once, and the effort had exhausted me, but it was progress none the less.

Then we decided to take a break in favor of finding something to eat, and locating our men.

The first was easy, as George was just pulling a truckload of spaghetti off the stove when we entered the kitchen, but Mason and Damon were missing from the group ensembled.

"Patrol," George offered, catching my eye, "They should be back soon."

"I thought Damon wasn't running," I asked, a little surprised that he hadn't at least came up and mentioned it.

George shrugged, "He wanted to. I think it makes him feel like he's playing a bigger part in your safety, since he can't actually go hunt Giuseppe down. But he left with Stefan and the others about an hour ago, so he should be back soon."

I forced a smile of appreciation and thanked him, but my stomach felt uneasy.

I didn't like not knowing where my mate was.

"Come on," Bonnie patted my arm, "Let's just get some food. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

I nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right."

And dinner did look good.

And I was technically eating for three now.

With a sigh, I caved, and got a bowl of the pasta before sitting at Alaric's giant wooden table.

Some of the others were gathered around, talking and enjoying the food, but I didn't pay them any mind.

"Worrying won't change anything," Bonnie murmured, and I knew she was right.

But I was used to being out with Damon, watching his back.

This whole "being benched" thing was going to be a pain in the ass.

* * *

I took a few bites of my food, hoping that it would help settle my nerves.

But unfortunately, the opposite happened.

Seconds after I swallowed, my stomach jerked, nausea stronger than I'd ever felt crashing over me, and I barely made it over to the trash can before throwing up.

The acid burned my throat as I tried to breathe through each heave.

George was behind me, holding my hair back, and Bonnie was at my side.

Someone was talking to me, but I couldn't hear what was being said over the pounding between my ears.

"Damn it," I groaned, after dry heaving a final two times, my stomach having nothing more to offer.

"You okay?"

I realized it was Alaric who had been speaking, and that he was standing in front of me.

I straightened, and a paper towel was put in my hand, followed by a bottle of water.

Hopefully the nod I offered expressed my appreciation well enough, as I wiped my mouth and then downed the drink.

Thankfully, it stayed down.

"I'll be fine," I insisted, after I was through, "But apparently morning sickness isn't limited to just the morning."

I sighed, as he nodded, "Do you know when Damon will be back?"

Before he could answer, the door on the other side of the table opened, and my mate entered, followed by his brother, Mason, and Tyler.

"I'd guess about right now," Ric mused.

* * *

Damon looked over at us, and paused.

I figured I probably looked about as good as I felt, with a thin sheet of sweat on my skin and my face drained of color.

"What happened?" Damon demanded, storming over as concern flooded his features.

"Nothing," I promised, as he pulled me into his arms, "Dinner just wasn't sitting well."

He frowned, "You got sick again?"

When I nodded, he sighed, "I'm sorry, kitten."

"It's okay," I said, reassuringly, "I guess your kids just aren't big on pasta."

That brought a small smile out, and the worry faded some, "Well maybe we can find something they'll let you hold down. You need to eat."

"I will," I said, "But first, I'm going to go brush my teeth, before my own breath makes me puke again."

He nodded, "I'll help you."

"I don't require an extra hand to clean my mouth," I smirked, "But thanks for the offer."

He sighed, "Fine. I'll try to find something that will be easier on your stomach, how about that?"

"Okay."

* * *

Upstairs in the bathroom, I rinsed my mouth out as well as I could get it, cursing werewolf senses with every fiber of my body.

Sense of smell, and taste.

God, how many weeks did this first trimester thing last?

For once, I was glad for the speedy pregnancy.

"You two are gonna have to chill," I muttered to my stomach, after I put my toothbrush back in its place, "Mommy doesn't like puking, okay?"

Of course, there was no answer, but I smiled anyway, placing a hand on my stomach.

Surprisingly, I could actually feel the little bump there now.

I lifted my shirt curiously, once again checking out my reflection.

Holy shit.

There was actually a _bump_ , swelling from between my hips.

It was small, but no werewolf vision would be needed to notice it now.

It was obvious that it was a baby.

Or two babies.

Man, how big was I going to end up getting?

I smiled again, imagining it.

"You're gonna be worth turning into a whale for," I told the bump, "You'd be worth anything."

And unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who thought so, about the last part, at least.

But they were protected.

Even if I had to stay on Pack property until they were born.

I wasn't going to let anything jeopardize the safety of my children.

I loved them so much, already.

"We're going to be just fine," I whispered, "That's a promise."

* * *

 **Let me know whatcha think! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Woo, beat my record for longest chapter! lol**

 **Hope yall enjoy!**

 **FYI, this chapter jumps ahead some ;)**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

I closed my eyes as I threw back the remnants of the bourbon Alaric had poured me, then sat the glass down so I wouldn't be tempted to fill it back up.

"How is she?" The alpha asked, from his seat behind the desk.

"Sleeping," I answered gruffly, well aware of the exhaustion that clouded my own voice.

Eleven days.

It had been an entire fucking week and a half, and I'd yet to figure out how to help my mate.

Since the night she'd thrown up George's spaghetti, she couldn't keep anything down, and it had my nerves on a razor sharp edge.

It was getting more difficult to even get enough water in her system to keep her hydrated, and her skin was starting to show the malnourishment.

Her stomach, however, had continued to grow, and ultrasounds proved that the babies, at least, weren't suffering yet.

* * *

"Was she able to take any of the soup?" Ric asked.

We were in his study, blessedly alone, as Elena slept upstairs.

"A few swallows, but she didn't want to push it...how much longer is this phase supposed to last?"

"Another week or so," Ric said, sympathetically, standing up from his desk, "She'll be alright, Damon. Morning sickness is common in pregnancy. This is normal."

"She's dropped nearly fifteen pounds," I spat, "I hardly think that qualifies as normal. Especially considering that she should be gaining weight. Besides, she should nearing the second trimester, if your calculations are correct. This should be stopping."

"She still has another week before she reaches that point," Alaric tried to reason, "And she is perfectly fine, otherwise. Her heart's still strong, everything is functioning like it's supposed to. She's tired more, but that's to be expected, given what her body is going through. And Bonnie's doctor witch is coming tomorrow. Everything will be fine."

I tried to believe his words, but it was difficult, as worried as I was.

I hated feeling useless, and short of sticking an IV in her for supplements, there was no way I could make the food stay in Elena's system.

And she'd vetoed the needle idea for the time being.

I sighed, and ran a hand down my face, "You sure the witch isn't going to flake again?"

Bonnie's witch doctor was supposed to have been here a few days back, but had been unable to make it due to some client emergency or some other bullshit.

I hadn't been particularly interested in the excuse.

"She will, Damon," Alaric said heavily, probably getting a little weary of my attitude.

I couldn't really blame him.

My walk-in-the-park temperament seemed directly tied to Elena's well being, so lately, it's been more doom and gloom than sunshine and daisies.

"I'm going to take the next perimeter run," I straightened, knowing that if I didn't do something to work off my stress, I was going to end up polishing off the whiskey, "Come find me when she wakes up?"

Alaric nodded, "Of course."

"And make sure no goes near her," I growled lowly, "Not even the witch. She needs to rest."

He moved to stand in front of me, and rested a hand on my shoulder, "I'll watch her, son. Go do what you have to."

I nodded stiffly, then strode out of the room.

* * *

The sun was shining outside, but the air was cool with hints of the winter that wasn't far off.

Not that the coldness would really bother any of us, but it did make the ground hard, and it was sure as hell difficult to cover wolf tracks in the snow.

But we still had a while before that became an issue, and plenty of other problems existed now to keep us busy until then.

"Damon?" Stefan lifted a brow as I approached the group at the edge of the woods.

We'd been Changing down here to avoid the security cameras by the house, and these guys were waiting for their turn to run.

"Who's out?" I asked, motioning to the trees.

"Wes, Malcolm, Liam, and Richard," he answered, "But they'll be through in about ten minutes."

"Mason, Elijah, and the Martins still in town?"

He nodded, "Far as I know."

I looked at the others gathered.

Klaus, Oscar, Tyler and Beau.

"I'm going to run with you guys, when Richard's group gets back," I said, and Stefan crooked his head.

"Everything okay?"

I shot him a hard stare, not wanting to have this discussion in front of everyone, but unfortunately, he didn't take the hint.

"How's Elena?"

"She'll be fine," I snapped, "Now why don't you stop worrying about _my_ mate, and give me an update."

He flinched a little, and I immediately felt guilty for yelling.

But I wasn't really in the mood for niceties.

"Easy mate," Klaus made his way over, "No need to bite anyone's head off."

I would have settled for taking a hunk out of his, but forced the reaction down.

There was no need in picking fights where there was nothing to be gained.

"Sorry," I exhaled, meeting my brother's gaze, "Just, don't ask me about it now, okay? I'm too worked up."

"We're all worried about her," he reminded me, "But she's strong. I'm sure it'll pass soon."

"I hope so," I followed.

* * *

Luckily he dropped the conversation, and a few minutes later, the others arrived, and we were able to take their place.

The Change was a welcomed relief, as all other thoughts left my head.

All that mattered now was the hunt, the run.

Guarding the territory.

The wolf in me could understand those emotions, those urges.

It was simple, and I would focus on that for the next hour.

* * *

When I finally made it back up to the house, not only was Elena awake, but she was downstairs.

Her fresh scent wafted through my nostrils once I'd entered the foyer, and I followed it towards the kitchen, ready to give my Alpha an ass chewing for not coming to get me.

But the anger left me when my eyes fell on Elena, as it usually did.

She was sitting across from Alaric, at the dining room table, a glass of water in front of her, next to some saltine crackers.

She looked up as I walked over, and her smile melted me.

"How're you feeling?" I asked, moving to sit beside her.

"Better," she admitted, nibbling on a square, "I've managed to eat a few of these without feeling the urge to find the nearest toilet."

"Small improvements," Alaric praised, then looked at me, "I was just heading out to find you, but Elena had another idea."

She nodded, "I want to look at the sonogram again."

I smiled.

Of course she did.

That machine had become her new best friend, especially since Alaric had mentioned that the babies were getting big enough to be able to tell the genders.

The last attempt hadn't gone too well, because neither baby had wanted to cooperate with us, but Elena had insisted that we keep trying.

At least until she'd thrown up again.

She seemed okay now though, and I wasn't about to deny her something that made her so happy.

"Sure. When did you want to head up?" I asked, trailing my fingers over her back.

She crammed the last bit of the cracker in her mouth, and stood up.

"Right now."

I looked at Ric, and he nodded, "Sure."

* * *

The infirmary had been adjusted to accommodate any scenario with the pregnancy/birth process.

Elena's bed and machinery had it's own side of the room now, and the rest was cleared over so that there would be plenty of room, in the case of an emergency.

With the ease of having done this plenty of times now, Elena lifted herself up onto the bed, and laid back against the white pillow, lifting her shirt.

Alaric didn't hesitate to put what Elena had dubbed the "cold cream" onto her stomach, as he fired up the monitor.

The buzz of the machine filled the air, and soon, he was placing the reader against her skin.

He moved it around, and I pulled up my usual chair so I could sit next to my mate and take her hand.

"Do they still look healthy?" She asked nervously.

I squeezed her fingers as Alaric nodded, "Perfectly so. At least, Baby A does. Baby B is hiding behind it's sibling."

"We've got to come up with names," Elena grumbled, "This A and B thing is just sad, and so impersonal."

"Well, I could always use a different letter," Ric teased, "Any suggestions?"

Elena pretended to think, "D, or S."

"D and S?" I rose a brow, "Those are my initials."

She nodded, with a grin, "That's why they're my favorite."

I laughed a little, "Whatever you want, kitten. Though if we resort to calling them both Baby D S, we still aren't going to be able to tell them apart."

She looked at me, and grinned, "True. So like I said, we should come up with names...you did say anything I wanted, right?"

"Within reason," I amended, "But I trust you."

She smirked, "Well, we should probably find out what they are, first. That way we aren't naming a John, Jane. Or vice versa."

"We might get lucky on that front," Alaric piped, and Elena's head spun back toward the monitor, "What do you mean?"

"Baby A, sorry, Baby DS1-"

"Not much better," Elena chuckled.

"Well how about Baby John, then," the Alpha suggested, "Because congrats sweetheart, it's a boy."

* * *

I stared at him blinking, before I was able to move my eyes to the screen, to see where he was indicating.

And sure enough, "It's a boy..."

"It would appear so, though his brother or sister is still hiding from us," Ric rubbed a hand over Elena's middle, pressing down some, but she hardly seemed to notice, her gaze seeking out mine.

I smiled at her watery eyes.

Every little thing made her emotional lately, but this was something I could understand, because my own eyes were pricking.

We were having a son.

* * *

I kissed her forehead, as Alaric continued to massage her baby bump, trying to get the young to move.

"It's a stubborn one," he announced, as he checked the monitor again, and Baby B/DS-2 was still partially covered, "Here, Damon, come over here for a second? I want you to hold the reader while I try to rotate-"

He motioned with his hands what he wanted, and I nodded, moving around the bed to do as he said.

Elena didn't seem to mind, her eyes focused on my face, as I took instructions from Alaric, who now had both hands on her stomach.

Fingers grazed over my jaw, and I smiled down at my mate, who didn't drop her hand.

I leaned into her touch.

Her expression was one of contentment, and it was a relief to see it there.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as my imagination was making it out to be.

Maybe a another week of soup and crackers, and the nausea would go away, letting her gain the weight back.

She sure looked healthy enough like this, but then again, her smile could make me forget almost anything, even on the worst of days.

* * *

"And here we are," Alaric sighed happily, breaking through the thoughts I'd been distracted by.

I realized he'd coaxed the male child into moving back, so that his twin was open for the camera's view.

A grin covered the Alpha's face, " I do believe that's your daughter, Elena."

I looked at the monitor again, and suddenly none of my worries seemed to matter.

A daughter.

A daughter and a son.

"I'll be damned," Elena laughed wetly, "We ended up with both after all."

I smiled, moving the reader over her womb.

The angle changed on the screen, and I stared at my children, realizing that this was what I would have wanted, if I'd known what to want.

And knowing that I was somehow lucky enough to get both, a son, a namesake and legacy, and a daughter, who I imagined to be a perfect miniature version of Elena, was mindblowing.

The fact that Elena was just as happy made it even better.

God, I loved this woman.

As those chocolate depths searched my face, I was overwhelmed by the love I felt for her, and the gratitude at what she was giving me.

"You're amazing," I told her.

She smiled, "I know."

* * *

We spent a little more time with the ultrasound machine, before Alaric finally printed off another picture for Elena to keep with her.

He'd labeled them DS girl and DS boy, just to be humorous, but it made Elena smile, so I wasn't about to complain.

Then we went down to the kitchen, where she was actually able to get down a few more crackers, and half a bottle of water, while sharing the news.

"Can we go outside?" She asked me some time later, looking up with hopeful eyes, "I miss the woods and the sky."

I nodded, knowing she'd been a bit cooped up lately, "The property's been clear all week, and no new wolves have entered the town, so I think it'll be alright."

As if I was really going to tell her no when she was actually having a good day.

"But get a jacket, okay?" I suggested, "It's a little chilly out."

She shot me a look that I'd gotten a lot lately.

The one that was supposed to warn me that I was being overprotective, but I really couldn't care less if I was.

She was pregnant with my twins, and if all I could do was make sure she stayed warm, then damn it, she was going to be toasty as a bun.

* * *

Luckily, she took my advice though, and when I led her out the front back door, after telling Alaric our plans, she was wearing a light blue windbreaker that stretched over the bump of her stomach.

"Warm enough?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'm good. But I'm gonna have to get new clothes soon. My shirts are getting too tight."

I took her hand, and kissed her knuckles as we walked across the back yard, "I'll get you what you need."

She molded to my side, and soon we were surrounded by the thicket of trees.

Elena smiled, "This is good."

"Not being sick?" I guessed, "Or being outside?"

"Both," she laughed softly, "It's rare for my stomach to feel settled. Those saltines are a lifesaver."

I led her down a worn path that was plenty familiar to both of us.

We'd ran it enough, that it should be.

Apparently Elena was thinking along the same lines, "Has Bonnie found anything yet? About the Change thing? I'm not sure how much longer I can put it off."

"She's working on it," I answered, and she supposedly was close to finding a solution.

All I knew for sure was that she'd spent a lot of time on the phone with her coven, and then requested a few odd herbs for Mason to order.

I just hoped she knew what she was doing.

"And Jo's coming tomorrow," Elena thought aloud, "Maybe the whole thing won't even be necessary."

Her voice seemed didn't sound as if she believed it though.

If anything, she sounded sad, and I rose my brow while looking down at her, "You sound like you miss it. Being able to Change..."

She smirked, "Maybe a little. It would be nice to be able to run with you."

I leaned over and kissed her head, "I know, kitten, and in a few months you will."

She nodded, then her expression turned considerate, "When do you think the twins will go through the Change?"

I shrugged, "No idea. It hits most born wolves around the late high school age. Sixteen to eighteen, give or take. Usually the older the wolf gene runs in the bloodline, the earlier the Change. Like Mason and Tyler. They were both barely sixteen when it hit them, but their great great great whatever grandfather was in the Pack. It's lineage. You and I were both bitten. So in a normal situation, I'd assume the children would turn later, closer to eighteen."

"But this isn't a normal situation," she pointed out.

"No, it isn't," I agreed, "And since the wolf gene is coming from both sides, it's impossible to tell. They may be _born_ with the ability to Change immediately, or they may not. Hell, if our daughter's lucky, she won't inherit the gene after all."

Elena's hand fell to her stomach, and she frowned, "Do you think that's possible? For her not to?"

Again, I shrugged, "It's only ever been passed between the male line. Our son will inherit the gene from me undoubtedly, and that would hold true even if you were human. But the girl...females don't inherit the wolf gene from their fathers, obviously. But you could pass it on to her. Or with you having the gene, it could make her susceptible to receiving it from me. Your father was a werewolf, after all, so it's already in your blood."

"So the chances that she won't turn are pretty slim," Elena reasoned.

I couldn't tell if the fact upset her or not.

"You okay with that?"

It took her a minute to answer, as she stared at the trees around us, "I actually think I am. You know, this felt like a curse for so long, and the pain isn't going to be fun for them...but I think I'd prefer that they both be able to Change. It makes them less vulnerable."

I considered that as we stepped around some bushes.

"And there are other perks," Elena continued, brushing back a strand of her hair, "Like the running, the reflexes, the night vision. The fast healing. It's not all bad."

I winked at her, "No, not entirely. Though I'm surprised you're suddenly an advocate for this life."

She smiled up at me, "Hard not to be, when it gave me you...besides, it's been better, since…"

"Since you found out the truth," I finished.

She nodded, "Don't get me wrong. A part of me still wishes you and I could have that normal life. Have a normal job with normal kids, and no one trying to threaten them. But I love you. And this is our life. I want it."

I pulled her to a stop, and cupped her face in my hands, "I'm going to give you everything you want," I promised, "As soon as Giuseppe is dead, and this is over. We'll have our children, and we will be a family."

Happiness emanated from her like body heat, "I'd like that."

* * *

I dropped a kiss to her neck, then looked around, "How far in are you wanting to go?"

"To the river," she decided, and I hesitated.

That was a couple miles, walking, and I didn't want her straining herself.

But then an idea struck me, and I grinned.

"The river?"

She nodded, and I started pulling off my clothes, "Then hold these."

Her brows creased as she took what I gave her, and dropped down to my knees.

"Damon, why are you-"

Her voice faded as I felt the Change overcome me, and Elena was frowning by the time it had completed.

Now in wolf form, my senses went haywire.

Outside of the normal chattering woods, I could hear the heartbeats of my children, and could smell the change in my mate's scent, indicating her condition.

I could also sense her confusion.

With a sharp bark, I nuzzled into her, and rubbed against her leg.

She laughed and pet me, "What's on your mind?"

I crouched down, hoping she'd get the point.

"Are you serious?" she shook her head, "I can't-I'm not going to ride you, Damon."

I wagged my tail at the innuendo, and she rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Mind out of the gutter," she chided, then sighed as I remained haunched.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. What if I fall?"

As if I would let that happen.

She chuckled at the look I gave her, "Oh alright, alright. But I swear to God, Damon, you drop me, and I will murder you."

I barked again, excited, and she smiled, before sighing deeply.

Then she climbed into my back.

* * *

I was a larger wolf, reaching her chest at my full height, so lifting her this way was easy.

In fact, too easy.

I growled at the reminder of the weight she'd lost, and decided that I would get her more food, even if I had to hunt down something in these woods.

Her fingers ran through the fur on the back of my neck, gripping it as I began walking.

But soon, I found an easy place, and Elena relaxed, enjoying the motions.

She leaned down, so that her head was touching me, and I had a feeling that her eyes were closed.

"Thank you," she murmured, "This is nice."

Her voice was a little tired, and I increased my pace.

Maybe she could curl up next to me when we reached the river and catch a little more sleep.

Then when she woke up, I would hunt her food, take it home and prepare it, then feed her from my hands while she took a bath.

Then I would sleep over her in our bed with a weapon in hand.

* * *

The fantasy kept me entertained all the way to the water, but when he reached it, Elena straightened.

I lowered myself so she could easily dismount.

When she did, she dusted herself off. "You need to be brushed," she joked, "You're shedding everywhere."

I rolled my eyes and trotted over to the river bank, lying down.

"You're staying in wolf form for now?"

I nodded my head, and she sat down beside be, using my torso as a back rest as I curled around her.

"That's fine," she settled back, "It's just nice to have some time alone with you. Not that I don't appreciate the added security, but I miss this."

Her head fell against me, and she sighed happily, staring at the blue sky breaking clear of the treetops.

The river trickled peacefully in the background, and she seemed content.

Which made me feel like I was actually doing my job right.

"The sky is so pretty," she mused, "So peaceful and untouched. Don't you wish life was like that?"

I licked her arm in answer, and she stroked behind my ear.

Silence followed and I wondered where her mind had gone.

A moment later, I got my answer.

"What do you think about Sky as a name? For the girl, obviously."

I crooked my head, and she grinned, "Too weird? Okay, Skylar then?"

I barked, which Elena translated into approval.

"Skylar," she smiled, "Beautiful and untouchable."

It was as good a name as any to me, and I really didn't have a preference.

Elena could've picked any name she wanted, and if it made her happy, I would agree to it.

* * *

She laughed suddenly, "I guess we have the S letter then. Now we need a D name."

I stared up at her and she smirked, "How about Damon Junior?"

I growled my veto, knowing she'd expect it, and her lips twitched.

"Yeah, didn't figure you'd go for that."

She thought for a moment, "David?"

I hadn't even reacted before she moved down her mental list.

"Or there's Dylan, Duke, Donnie, Dominic, that one could be shortened of course. Let's see...there's Drake, Dane,Dakota, Daniel-"

I exhaled and she chuckled, "Sorry. My mind's in overdrive right now."

I didn't want her to apologize for being excited, ever, and with a nudge, I pulled myself up so I could Change back and tell her that.

* * *

"The names are fine," I assured her, as soon as I had my voice back, "I'm okay with anything you want."

Then I thought, and revised, "Except for Damon Junior. One of my names is enough for the kid."

She nodded, and reached out for me.

I took her hand and sat behind her, facing the bank, so she could lean back against my shoulder.

"But you liked Sky though, right? Skylar?"

I nodded, "It's pretty."

She paused, "I...I wasn't sure if you might want to use your mother's name."

The fact that Elena had considered giving me the option was one of the million things I adored her for.

But my mother had died, and what I remembered of her wasn't a legacy I wanted to give to my daughter.

"I'm good," I promised my mate, "What about you?"

She shook her head, "It doesn't feel right, giving her the name of a dead. Especially when there were so many secrets kept about my heritage."

"What about Jenna?" I wondered.

Elena bit her lip, "I don't know. She was the closest thing I had to a mother, but it just feels weird. Like naming our son after Alaric."

I understood her point, but then she straightened, "What about Rose?"

I lifted a brow, "What about it?"

"It's Caroline's middle name," she blushed a little, and it took me a second to remember the blonde girl that my mate had befriended, "Maybe we could make it Skylar's as well?"

I ran it over my tongue, "Skylar Rose Salvatore."

Elena smiled, "You could make any name sound good."

I laughed, "If you say so. But yeah, I like it."

She snuggled deeper into my embrace, "Well at least that's half."

"We have time for the rest," I assured her, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

She nodded, relaxing her forehead against my jaw, "Kay."

* * *

I held onto her, hoping that she'd be comfortable enough to fall asleep for a while, but it seemed that she had other plans.

With the tilt of her head, she began placing little kisses on my neck.

I leaned into the feeling, and Elena pivoted in my embrace, so that she could lift onto her knees, facing me.

Her mouth found mine, and she tried to coax me into my back, but I resisted.

"Elena, wait-"

"I don't want to wait," she pouted, "I've been waiting all week. You've barely touched me."

"You haven't been feeling good," I reminded her.

She pecked my jaw, "I feel fine now."

"Then you should be relaxing," I reasoned, "Resting."

She frowned, "Is this because of the babies? Because you know that sex won't bother them right. It's in all-"

"It's not about the babies," I assured her, "It's about your health. You need to-"

" _You_ need to stop deciding what I need," she cut me off again, "Come on, Damon. I want you."

Of course my dick jumped to attention at her words, the traitor, and didn't go unnoticed.

Elena ran her hand down my chest, "You want this too."

There was no denying that, but I also knew my priorities.

"Let's finish getting you through this first trimester," I pressed.

"I'll be really big then," she muttered, "It'll be weird."

I smiled, "You'll still be beautiful, Elena. Always, to me."

She groaned, falling back on the ground herself, "You aren't making me want you any less, talking like that."

"Sorry, kitten."

She glared at me, "You could prove it, by helping me take off my clothes."

I set my jaw, "Nice try."

"Fine," she shot, "Then I'll just have to take them off all on my own."

And she did exactly that, putting on a bit of a show as she shrugged out of her pants and top.

 _Fuck me_.

* * *

Her body was as beautiful as ever, even with the changing shape.

Then she was straddling me, and my erection was rubbing against her bare warmth.

"Don't fight me," she pleaded, "I want to be with you, Damon. Like this, just like every other time we've fucked out here."

I closed my eyes as she nipped my lip with her teeth, then my jaw, then my ear.

Her exhale was a breathy whisper, "What do you say, _Alpha_?"

My control vanished with her last word, and didn't return for a long time.

* * *

 **Bow wow. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Woo another longer chapter! :)**

 **I really like this one, because it's getting to the good stuff now ;)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

A light breeze blew through the open window of the bedroom, some time that next morning, sending bumps across the bare skin of my back.

The sheet had fallen off the bed at some point after Elena and I had crawled back into it, and if I could feel the chill, certainly, she could too.

Except, when I rolled over to make sure she had something covering her, I found nothing but an indention on the empty mattress.

Stretching, I pulled myself up and ran a hand over my face.

Was Elena already awake?

What time was it?

By the sky's light, I'd guess early morning.

Then I noticed that the bathroom door was ajar.

Had she gotten sick again?

I couldn't hear anything…

* * *

Slightly more awake, I climbed to my feet and shut the window before striding toward the bathroom.

"Elena?" I called as I pushed on the door, "Are you-"

My sentence faded as I caught sight of her, asleep in my tub.

She'd ran a bubble bath, and from the heat in the room, it must not have been that long ago.

There was a slight twinge in the air that told me what had woken her up.

She'd gotten sick again.

I sighed, and moved further into the room, shutting the door behind me.

Elena didn't stir as I crossed the space and sat on the tub's edge.

Her breathing was deep, and she was relaxed, so I didn't want to disturb her, but leaving her alone in the water didn't seem too smart either.

Maybe I could just sit with her until the bath got cool or she woke up, that way I could be sure that she wasn't going to accidentally drown.

I slipped down to the floor so that I could lean against the wall, but kept my eyes on my mate.

She looked as though she may have lost more weight, though I wasn't sure how that was possible, because yesterday she'd actually managed to hold down more food than she had been able to all week.

Unless she'd emptied it all this morning.

And until she woke up, I had no way of knowing how long she'd thrown up before being able to run a bath.

I cursed at the fact that I'd slept through it.

But in my defense, it had been a long night, and I'd tried to keep Elena from having to exert too much energy.

However, it didn't seem as if my effort had made much of a difference, because the bones in her face appeared starker, the circles under her eyes deeper, and her collarbones were holding water with their dips.

 _The doctor's coming today_ , I reminded myself.

I just had to hold my shit together until then.

* * *

"Damon?"

Elena's groggy voice pulled my attention back to her face, and her eyes were fluttering open.

"I'm right here, kitten," I assured her, moving closer to the tub so that I could take her hand.

She blinked, and glanced around herself, the water lapping at the edges with her movements.

"I didn't think I'd fall asleep," she mused, "I just wanted to feel clean, after last night, and getting sick this morning."

"So you did throw up?" I confirmed.

She nodded, "A little, yeah. Then I tried to run a bath, and I just got so tired…"

I smiled as she leaned her head against the arm I'd extended over the side of the bath, "It's good that you got some rest."

She nodded, but didn't comment further.

Maybe she would still be able to sleep more, if I got her to lay down.

"Here," I suggested, "Why don't we get you back to bed. We can relax a little better in there."

"Kay," she murmured, already half asleep again.

I chuckled, and reached down to pull out the drain for the tub.

Then I ran an arm around her torso, to help pull her to her feet.

"I got it," she insisted, waving me off as she found her feet on the floor of the bathroom.

I smirked, reaching to the counter for a towel to wrap around her, "While I don't doubt that, I'd rather you not fall and bust your head open.

She waved a hand in my direction again, after taking the cloth, "You worry too much."

* * *

Something in the movement caught my attention though, and I reached for her hand, after she'd covered herself.

"What's this?" I asked, stilling.

Because I was pretty sure I knew exactly what had made the mark I was indicating.

Elena frowned, and glanced at her wrist.

Three long, finger shaped bruises covered the girth of it, the color off in the bathroom lighting.

"Huh," she mused, staring at it.

"That's from me," I realized, "Last night…"

But that was hardly the first time we'd been passionate in our love making, and none of the marks had ever lasted.

"It hasn't healed yet," she guessed, "That's weird."

I swallowed harshly, a bad feeling gripping my stomach.

"Move your hair," I ordered, and Elena's eyes jumped to my face at the tone of my voice.

"Please," I added, if only to make her less frightened.

Slowly, she did as I asked, pulling her damp waves off of her shoulders so that they ran straight down her back.

My eyes shot to her neck, and I flinched.

"The bruises aren't the only thing that didn't heal," I noted, when she gave me a questioning look.

Elena turned, walking over to the mirror to see what I was talking about.

Two crescent moon shaped bite marks scored her soft flesh.

I always marked her when we were together, and last night had been no different.

But the bites were always gone, or at least mostly healed in a few hours time.

The ones on her now, though...they were red, angry, and fresh.

"I'm healing normally," she reasoned, holding her hair back as she observed the bite, "Like, human speed normal."

"Which isn't normal at all, for a werewolf," I reminded her with a stiff voice.

She smiled at my reflection in the mirror, before turning around.

"I'm a pregnant, female werewolf, Damon. I'm pretty sure normal left the ballpark a while back. This whole thing is a new concept, and we have no way to determine what will or won't happen before the birth. This might just be another side effect."

I set my jaw, panic cutting through her logic, "Or it's not. But even if this is part of the pregnancy, this is bad, Elena. If your body isn't healing properly, that puts you at even more of a risk."

"Damon," she said calmly, taking my face in her hands, "Breathe. I'm okay. We'll figure this out."

I tried to take her advice.

"The witch is coming today," I told her, "And she'd better pray that she has an explanation for this."

The look I received was disapproving, but Elena didn't argue with me on the matter.

"I'm sure she will," was all she said.

* * *

It was exactly three hours later that the confidence my mate had expressed was able to be tested.

A sharp howl cutting through the distance, and the sound of tires on gravel noted the doc's arrival.

I was on the back patio, watching a sparring match, when my ears caught the noise.

"Stefan, take over here," I called to my brother, who had been watching the session as closely as I had.

He nodded at me, and I slid through the back door, marching across the kitchen.

I passed Alaric on the way, who was heading toward the door.

"It's just-"

"I know," I cut him off, "Where's Elena?"

"In the basement with Bonnie. They're reading over Giuseppe's files again, hoping to find something in nothing. Our girl is quite stubborn."

Didn't I know it.

Alaric paused in the foyer, probably thinking it would be more polite to allow our guest to have the chance to knock.

But I was in a hurry that warranted no need for chivalrous gestures.

* * *

Blowing past the Alpha, I pulled the door open, and met the doctor head on as she was coming up the stairs.

"You're Jo?" I confirmed, taking in her appearance.

Average height, sturdy curves, and a kind face; the emotions rolling from her scent were non threatening.

Elena would like her, and that gave me a little ease.

"I am," she nodded, "But I take it you aren't my patient."

"He's the father of her children," Alaric answered, having stepped outside behind me.

"Ah," Jo noted, "Well in that case, it's nice to meet you."

She didn't offer her hand, but did wait for me to give indication that she was allowed to step further toward the front door.

With a glance at Alaric, I nodded, and moved back.

"I'm going to make something clear," I said, as we entered the foyer, and I turned on her, "You're only here because my mate needs a doctor, and Bonnie trusts you. But if you do anything, and I do mean anything, to jeopardize anyone in our home, I will kill you; I don't care how powerful you are."

The witch didn't seem phased by the threat, "I'm here to help. That's it."

Alaric spoke then, "And what are you asking in return for the service?"

She shook her head, "Consider this pro bono. A favor for a friend. Bonnie really seemed worried for Elena, and I have to admit, I'm intrigued by the existence of children who will be born as full-blooded wolves and witches."

"As long as you're a good doctor, I don't give a shit what your interests are," I admitted.

She rose a brow, "I'm the best in my field, thanks to my magic. You can question my motives, but don't doubt my ability."

Alaric sighed, "Forgive my son, please. His worry causes him to forget his manners."

I shrugged off the reprimand, but Jo smiled, "Understandable. Though I have to be honest, I've never treated wolves before. And from what Bonnie's told me, this case is especially unique."

Alaric nodded, "Elena descends from both a wolf, and a witch bloodline, or so we believe. She's attempting to learn magic with Bonnie's assistance, but now her body is showing other signs of change."

"How so?" Jo asked, her expression slipping to a mask of pure professionalism.

"She's sick a lot," I answered, "Can't keep anything down; she's losing weight rapidly. And as of this morning, her ability to heal seems to have halted."

Jo's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, and Alaric hurried to explain, "As wolves, we heal fast. Broken bones mend in a day or two, and the typical cuts and scuffs barely last an hour."

"Good to know," Jo appraised.

* * *

"Starting the party without me?" A voice called, and I turned to see Elena entering the room from the far hallway, Bonnie trailing in behind her, "That hardly seems fair."

Jo smiled at her, "So you're the one all this fuss is about?"

Elena smirked, "Guilty. Though I blame these little guys."

Her hands fell to her stomach, and Jo's eyes followed them, "You're carrying twins, correct?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah, a boy and a girl."

"Any estimate of how far along you are?" The doctor asked.

Bonnie stepped forward, "It's like I explained over the phone, Jo, her body is carrying to a wolf's gestation pattern. It's hard to be certain exactly where she would fall on the human calendar."

"But we believe she is about a week away from her second trimester," Alaric added, "Guessing from the development of the fetuses."

Jo nodded, "Alright. I would still like to examine her though, and the babies, of course. Is there a place where-"

"Upstairs," I motioned, "We have an infirmary set up in the attic."

"Perfect."

* * *

Elena gripped my hand later, as Jo moved across her body, doing a number of test, taking blood, checking monitors, and writing things down on a little pad she'd had Bonnie fetch for her.

Only the five of us were in the room; Elena and myself, the two witches, the Alpha.

Jo kept up a steady stream of questions for us, and I reluctantly found myself trusting this witch doctor.

She hadn't been lying when she'd said she was good.

She seemed to know exactly what she was doing, and moved with purpose, taking any and every possibility into account.

But what had won me over the most was the respect she'd shown my mate from the time the process had started, never doing anything Elena didn't tell her was okay.

"How many pounds did you say she'd lost?" Jo asked, looking between Alaric and me.

"Seventeen at the last count," Ric admitted.

Jo frowned, and looked at Elena, "Do you feel any lightheadedness, sweetheart? Dizzy, or nauseous?"

Elena chuckled, "The nausea is always there. I've just gotten a little better at ignoring it. But as for the other stuff, no, not really. I mean, I get a little lightheaded after I throw up, but that's it."

"And you can't hold down any food?"

Elena shrugged, "A bite or two here and there. I'm mostly trying to keep water down."

"Staying hydrated is a good start," Jo nodded, "But it's not going to be enough on it's own. There are certain things your body needs from food, and it's clearly responding to the lack of receiving it."

Elena looked down at her stomach, "What can we do then?"

Jo hesitated.

And in that moment, something flashed in her eyes.

It was gone before Elena had looked up, but it was something that I recognized, and the tightening in my stomach grew worse.

"I'll give you something to help with the nausea," Jo continued, "And I have a homemade herbal tea I want you to try. At the very least, it should help replace some nutrients."

Elena nodded, "Okay. I'll try anything."

I squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Great," Jo smiled again, "We'll go put on some water then, and bring you up a cup to see what you think. I want you to stay here and rest though, okay?"

Elena nodded, and the witch looked at Bonnie, "You'll stay with her?"

The dark girl gave a nod, "Of course."

"Good," Jo pointed to me and Alaric, "I want the two of you to come help me."

I frowned at the indication of leaving my mate, but then I remembered that fleeting expression the doctor had, and it made up my mind for me.

"Sure," I looked down at Elena, and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back, kitten."

She nodded, and I turned to follow Jo and Alaric out the door.

* * *

We were down the stairs, and out the front door before Jo stopped.

"Can she hear us out here?" She asked.

Alaric frowned, "Is there something she doesn't need to know?"

Jo's face was hard, "Not until the two of you hear it first."

I clenched my teeth, "What are you talking about?"

"Answer the question first," she insisted.

Alaric shook his head, "She would only hear us if she was trying to, and right now, I doubt she is. Especially since Bonnie is keeping her company. So what's going on?"

Jo sighed, placing a hand on her hip, "I ran every test I could think of. Looked at this from every angle, because frankly, I've never seen a thing like it. The babies are completely health, despite Elena's inability to eat-"

"But that's a good thing, right?" I asked.

The fact that the twins hadn't been suffering was the one highlight to the whole situation.

"Yes, and no," Jo explained, "For their sake, it's a good thing. But for Elena, it's bad."

"Define bad," I growled lowly.

Jo met my gaze with a hard stare, "The twins are feeding off of Elena. Her magic is growing them at a rate too fast for her body to keep up with."

I opened my mouth.

Then closed it, unable to form my questions into the right words.

"What can we do?" Alaric asked for me, echoing Elena's question from earlier.

"I don't know of a way to slow down the pregnancy," Jo admitted, "It may be impossible, considering this anomaly in your species. And at this rate, Elena's body will give out before she gets through her second trimester. She just can't cope with the toll this is going to put on her."

"Wait," I found my voice, "What do you mean by give out? She's not going to...I mean, this isn't...she isn't dying?"

It was hard to force out the words, my mind refusing to acknowledge the possibility of losing my mate, even in the hypothetical sense.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Jo said quietly, "That there's a good chance this pregnancy will kill her. I'm sorry."

* * *

I had to blink several times, and swallow even more before trying to make sense of her words.

"No," I argued, "That's impossible. Elena's not going to just... _die_. No."

"She doesn't have to," Jo stated, and I refocused on her like a lifeline, "There are options."

"Options?" I exhaled.

"Terminate the fetuses," the doctor advised.

I scoffed, and Alaric shook his head, "Elena would never go for that."

"She won't have a choice," Jo insisted and it felt as if my head were spinning, "If action isn't taken, her life will be at risk. The twins are simply too much for her."

"Would it be possible to just terminate one?" Ric threw out, "We may have a better chance of convincing Elena to go through with it, in that case."

Jo pondered that, "Maybe. Her body might be able to manage the one child. But if she's going to be strong enough to carry to term, we're going to have to abort the other rather quickly."

"Damon?" Alaric murmured, and his voice sounded far away, "What are you thinking?"

* * *

It was such a broad question to ask, at this moment.

My thoughts were so incomprehensible, I couldn't make sense of them, myself.

Elena's body giving out, aborting the children, convince Elena, one baby, Elena's dying.

Elena's dying.

Elena's _dying_.

My chest was caving in and I couldn't breathe.

"No," I gasped out, "No, there has to be another way."

I pinned a stare at Jo, "Any other way. A spell, a herb, I don't care. A sacrifice? I'll kill anything you want. Just give me another option!"

Her face was clouded with sorrow, "If there was any other way, I would have suggested it. I swear. But these are the options you have. If Elena carries to term, the babies might be strong enough to survive outside of her, but her chances of making it through are minimal."

As the word tilted again, I took a seat on the step.

It was either that or trip over it and land first face on the ground.

"This isn't happening," I groaned, leaning my head back against the porch's pillar.

Alaric crouched down beside me, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder, "I know it's a crap decision, but this is your mate, and your children. Your call, Damon."

I closed my eyes.

The million images I'd had over the past few weeks flickered behind my lids.

Of Elena holding our babies, of them running through the Pack's woods, playing.

Helping them grow, and watching them learn.

A family, with my mate.

One I was supposed to protect.

"Fuck," I hissed out, hating the worse of the two shit options before me.

"Elena can't die," I forced out, with a hard swallow, "Whatever we have to do...whatever it requires, she doesn't die."

Jo nodded, "Then we need to explain the situation to her."

* * *

I tried to find the words as we climbed back up the stairs, but every thump of my footsteps sounded like a death march.

This was going to destroy Elena.

She was going to be completely devastated when we told her that it was impossible to have both of her children.

But at least Jo appeared confident that we might be able to save the one.

That Elena would still get to keep either our son, or our daughter.

God, how were we supposed to make that choice?

I sighed heavily, as Alaric pushed open the door to the infirmary.

Whatever Bonnie and Elena had been discussing fell away as we entered the room.

Jo spoke first, addressing the other witch, "Bon, could you give us a second with Elena, please?"

Bonnie nodded, and said goodbye to my mate, before slipping from the room.

* * *

Elena's eyes were dark, as they took in each of our expressions.

Concern filled her features, "What's wrong?"

I reached out and took her hand, careful of the bruises that marred her skin, and a sliver of self disgust rose in the back of my throat.

This was my fault.

Somehow, I couldn't stop hurting the one person who meant the most to me.

"Damon?" Elena asked softly, "What is it? It's okay...I can handle it."

Jo cleared her throat, "Well, actually sweetie, that's the problem. You can't. This pregnancy is putting too much strain on your body…"

"It's killing you," I finished, needing to be the ones to say those words to her.

Elena's expression didn't change.

But her body had stiffened, and her eyes didn't blink.

I swallowed, "I'm sorry, kitten. I'm so sorry."

Slowly, she bit her lip, "I'm...I'm dying?"

Jo shook her head, "Not exactly. Your body is being drained, slowly. The bigger the twins grow, the more they will take from you, and the weaker you will become, until your organs begin to fail. My guess is that you have a few weeks. It'll be too late to do anything after that."

Elena's eyes shot up, "So there's something we can do now?"

Jo looked at me, and I squeezed Elena's palm, "Sort of."

Her eyes moved to mine.

"If we terminate the pregnancy, we can save your life," I explained, "Or even aborting just one fetus will take away the life risking factor."

"You want to kill our young?" She flinched.

"We can try again," I offered her, "Later, when we've had time to study this, to prepare. But right now...your life is at risk, Elena. I'm sorry. But this is the only way."

She fell quiet, and I could almost feel her heart breaking.

But I needed her to survive, and she would understand that.

As much love as I felt for the children growing in her womb, I couldn't chance Elena's life on their survival.

I couldn't chance losing her.

* * *

"I planned on staying here overnight," Jo said quietly, "So we can move forward with the procedure in the morning. I'll make sure I have all the necessary tools, and it will give everyone the chance to say their goodb-"

"No."

Elena's voice was a lot sharper than I'd expected.

I set my jaw, focusing on her face, "Elena, we have to-"

"No," she repeated, "No, we aren't going to do this. I'm not killing my children."

"We can keep one of the fetuses," Jo reasoned, "But carrying both is too risky for you to-"

"It's my risk," Elena snapped, glaring at all of us, "And I'm not going to choose between my son and my daughter."

"But you can't-" Jo began, But Elena cut her off, sitting straight on the bed.

"You don't know anything about what I can or can't do."

Her eyes were hard, and free of tears, "I've made a habit out of doing the impossible, and this isn't going to be any different. These are my children. It's my life, it's my choice."

Her eyes flashed to me now.

"And you," she spat, her anger rising, "How could you ever think that I would agree to this? You know me better than that!"

"You'll die if you don't," I reminded her, my fears kicking into my own temper.

"But if I do, they'll die," she shot right back, hopping to her feet, "I won't let that happen."

"Then you're giving up your life for them," I shouted, reaching out to grab her arms, "You realize that right? Because you'll _die_."

Her eyes were wide with anger, but tears were finally pooling in them.

Her breath exhaled slowly and her gaze burned, "Wouldn't you risk anything for their safety?"

"I would give my life for them," I promised her, "But I refuse to risk yours."

Her life meant so much more than mine did.

I couldn't let her die, not even for our children.

Elena swallowed deeply, then cleared her throat, "Then I'm sorry, Damon. But this is my decision, and I've made up my mind."

* * *

A growl of fury ripped from my throat, causing everyone in the room to jump, except for my mate.

"No," I shook my head, letting go of her, "No. You aren't going to just die."

Fuck that.

It wasn't just her choice to make.

And there was one person who's decision could override us all.

"Alaric," I whirled around to the Alpha, "Make her do this."

He seemed affronted, "Damon, I-"

"Damn you, you will do this," I growled, facing him, "Or I will rip into you right now and take the Alpha title to command her myself."

"Damon!" Elena snapped, her hands gripping my biceps, "That's enough! How dare you even suggest that an Alpha command be-"

"Do it, Ric," I demanded, the threat clear in my tone.

I would do whatever it took to protect my mate, even if she hated me for it.

"I'm not going to command her, Damon," Alaric hissed, "It's not right, and you aren't thinking clearly. This is her choice."

"She doesn't get to choose to die!" I screamed, and felt my skin tingle with the urge to Change.

The wolf was rearing, ready to fight, to protect, to do something instead of feeling so damn helpless!

"Damon," Elena's voice cut across, sturdy, "You need to calm down before you lose it."

I focused on her face, on her eyes, and that chocolate hair.

She was so warm, so perfect.

So important.

"You have to do this," I told her.

"The hell I do," she snarled, "No one is touching them. And if you're willing to fight me on the matter, so be it. I'll put you in this infirmary with me."

I gnashed my teeth together, fighting the instinct to rise to her challenge.

I lost.

* * *

With a sharp lunge, I had Elena in my arms, then up against the wall.

In deadly focus, I restrained her, until she couldn't pull away from my grasp.

God, her body felt so frail already, so weak compared to her usual capability.

"Alaric," I tried again, "Give her the command, or so help me god, I will, after I've defeated you."

"Damon-"

" _NOW_ , Ric!"

Alaric stepped forward.

Then everything changed.

One moment, I was blocking Elena with my body, my wrist around hers, Alaric was trying to reason with me, and Jo was standing in the background, watching the scene play out with caution.

And in the blink of an eye, we were all thrown across the room.

* * *

I shouted out, as my body was flung through the air by an invisible force, and I landed on top of Alaric.

It took half a second for me to find the ground again, then get my feet under me.

I shook my head, and looked up at Elena.

My mate was the image of undiluted fury and protection.

Her back was still pressed to the wall I'd been holding her against, but one hand was stretched out in front of her like a weapon, the other cradled her stomach.

Her hair hung around her wildly, and her eyes were burning sharp, fiery, and unfocused, as a sort of glow seemed to emit from her body.

She was all maternal instinct, and was going to murder anything that came at her or her young.

Even as I had the thought, she screamed, and a ball of fire appeared in her hand, as if conjured at will.

We all halted.

"I. said. no," she grit through her teeth, "These children are _not_ going to die. I will kill you. All of you, if you touch them."

I swallowed at the anger I felt pouring from her.

Whatever had been unleashed, it was powerful, and frightening.

And it had taken over.

* * *

Elena's body was thrumming with the force of this power, and blood was beginning to trickle down her nose. She swayed, unsteady on her feet.

"It's too much," Jo warned, her voice fearful and awed, "You have to stop her."

Knowing it was probably suicide, and hardly caring, I stepped forward.

"Okay," I consented, "Okay. No one is going to do anything, kitten. I'm sorry."

Elena's eyes followed me with each step.

"I'm just scared," I said, trying to reach the real her, beneath the fury, "I don't want to lose you."

I was close enough to touch her now.

"Elena," I begged, "Come on, baby. Come back to me."

* * *

And just like that, the energy dissipated, and when it gave way, Elena crumbled.

I darted forward, catching her before she hit the floor.

Blood was still spilling from her nose, but the fire was gone, and her eyes were trying to focus.

"Damon?" She breathed, seeing me.

"Hey kitten," I brushed back her hair, "It's okay. I'm right here."

"Please," she muttered, "Please don't let them kill our young."

Her eyes closed then, as she lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Sooo, that happened. Lol**

 **Can't wait to read your reviews! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Tried to get this posted as quickly as possible!**

 **All of the reviews for the last chapter were amazing!**

 **So thanks! :)**

* * *

I laid beneath the trees, staring up at the sun lit sky, my eyes trailing the different shades of blue, as the wind shifted the clouds around.

I was near the spot where Elena and I had lain together, just last night, but I felt as if it were a lifetime ago.

Everything had changed so swiftly, and my head was still trying to keep up.

* * *

Jo had given Elena a sedative, and had hooked her up to an IV in the infirmary.

The magic, combined with her pregnant, underfed body, had been too much for her system to handle.

But she was resting now, her vitals strong, and the IV would help replace some of the nutrients she'd lost.

Bonnie had joined the others upstairs, and when I'd left, she and Jo were trying to come up with alternative ways to help Elena carry to term.

Because Jo refused to do any surgery, knowing that Elena was so dead set against it.

And I was torn between my heart and my instincts, feeling both so strongly, I'd needed to get away from Elena's scent, just to clear my head and be able to think rationally.

This had been over an hour ago, and the reasoning I'd been searching for had yet to find me.

* * *

I stared at the sky harder, as if it would give me the answers I longed for.

Beautiful and untouchable, Elena had called the vastness above me, so entranced by the idea, that she'd wanted to name our daughter for it.

A daughter that would be born, along with a son, at the expense of Elena's life.

I tried to imagine a life without her, after the birth of my children.

Would I ever be able to look at them, without seeing her?

Would I be able to stand it?

I cursed aloud, wanting to scream.

These were my children.

My blood.

I loved them with an aching strength, but Elena...she was the pounding of the heart in my chest.

I could not live without her, and she would die for them.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

"I'm surprised to find you all the way out here," a voice cut into my inner torture, and I sat up so quickly, my head span.

Klaus had stepped into the clearing, his expression unreadable.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want, Mutt?"

He didn't answer, but walked forward instead, dropping to the dirt, a few feet from me.

I kept a hard gaze on him, "You gonna answer me?"

"I heard there was a little fiasco that happened with your mate, though with the yelling, I'm not sure there's anyone who didn't hear it."

I sighed, and dropped back down, onto my back, "If you're looking for a play by play, I'm not in the mood for story-time."

He chuckled humorlessly, "No, I've caught enough to understand. The pregnancy is killing her?"

I winced at the reminder.

"And of course, she's refused to abort, even to save her own life."

My lips curled in a growl, "What do you mean, _of course_? You don't know her."

"No, but she is female," He responded, "And I've seen the bond that a mother forms with the young in her womb."

"Is there a point to this," I snapped, really wishing I was still alone, so I could wallow in silence.

I could feel Klaus's eyes on me.

"You want to protect her," he noted, "I understand that. But it's not my understanding that matters here. It's yours."

"Fine," I pulled myself back up into a sitting position, "Then tell me what it is that I need to understand."

If only so he would go away sooner.

"That if those children of yours were to die, Elena would grieve them as strongly as you would grieve her."

The lightheaded feeling returned, and I shut my eyes.

"She's as empty without them, as you are without her in your life," he continued, "Killing them would be worse than death for your mate."

I shook my head, "Stop."

"Why?" He asked, "Because you don't wish to hear the truth?"

Maybe.

"This isn't my truth," I said instead, "I refuse to let her die."

"But if you take those children away, you've as good as killed her," he assured me.

I snarled, jumping to my feet, "Where the hell do you get off on this, huh?"

He was standing now too, ready to face me.

"Why do you care?" I spat.

"I don't say these things to hurt you," he promised, "I say them to help you get through this. The longer you let this torture you, the less focused you're going to be, and I need you focused, if there is any hope of killing Giuseppe."

"Fuck Giuseppe," I spat, "Fuck all of this."

* * *

Turning to the thicket of trees, I left him alone and stumbled down the path, tripping through bramble and not giving a shit as stray vines and thorns cut into my jeans.

In fact…

I stripped my clothes off, and Changed.

But it didn't give me the relief I needed; not even when I began running, pushing my claws into the ground, and trying to out race time itself.

My wolf knew the stakes just as clearly as my human form did.

Our mate was in danger, and it was an enemy we couldn't fight.

No...not even an enemy.

It was my children that were killing her; them and her own stubbornness.

She was willingly going to die, so they would have a chance to live.

She was choosing to leave me.

Klaus's words cut through my thoughts, without violation.

 _She's as empty without them, as you are without her._

That couldn't be true.

I didn't want it to be true.

Because if it was, there was absolutely no way I would let anything happen to those babies.

The very prospect of losing my mate lit me on fire and clenched my chest with so much panic, I could hardly breathe through it.

If losing our young had that effect on her…

Fuck. Just…. _fuck_.

I threw back my head and howled, just because I had no other outlet.

The sound was a pit of sorrow, even to my own ears.

Broken, and choking.

 _Killing them would be worse than death for your mate._

Damn it.

Elena's eyes came to mind, after we'd told her the plan to save her...and that explosion of power that had signified her response.

She'd been beside herself with rage at the very thought of losing even one of our young.

She was willing to kill for them.

Willing to die for them.

And if Klaus was right; if she would feel the same pain over losing them as I would at losing her, damn it all to hell, but I was going to let her have her way.

Because as much as it tore my heart to shreds, I would rather her die than ever experience a hint of the pain I would feel at losing her.

Nobody deserved agony in that measure.

* * *

A noise caught my attention, north of the direction I was running, and I recognized it as large game.

A deer, perhaps?

I changed my direction, planning on stalking whatever it was, and killing it, just to give myself a distraction.

Besides, it had been a while since I'd been able to hunt anything bigger than a rabbit, because the constant parade of wolves had kept most of the bigger animals off the property.

Wasn't this just my lucky fucking day?

Sure enough, a whitetail was trailing along the bank of the river, probably having just filled its stomach with the water.

Good.

If it was full, it would be a lot easier to chase.

I stalked forward slowly, resting back on my haunches.

Any second, and the creature's senses would warn it of the nearby danger.

I waited for the ears to prick on the deer, it's antlers glinting as it turned it's head.

Then it's eyes shot in my direction, and it was running.

With a bark, I shot off after it, allowing the thrill of the hunt to take over my mind, closing out all other frustrations, and letting the wolf do what it did best.

Kill.

It wasn't much of a fight, though it did seem as though the animal had a will to live.

It's antler caught my shoulder, piercing it, before I was able to get my mouth around it's neck, ripping out the throat.

I watched as the life drained from it's eyes, trying not to remember that I would very soon be watching the same thing happen to my mate.

The distraction didn't last, and I ripped into the skin of the animal with renewed frustration.

Blood splattered all over me as I ripped through the muscle to the meat below.

But after the first swallow, I felt like puking myself.

I had no appetite.

I had nothing but a burning desire to go see my Elena.

Try to explain myself, and make this right, because I could only imagine what she'd think when she woke up to find me absent.

And if I was going to let her go through with this...well, I wasn't going to waste any of the time I had left to be with her.

 _Two months._

The meat found it's way back up my throat anyway.

* * *

Eyes were on me, when I entered the kitchen through the back door, and I could imagine why.

I'd put my pants back on, but my upper torso was covered in the blood of my kill, and I was certain my hair was probably splattered too.

But since I'd dragged the carcass in behind me, no one was doubting where it came from.

My eyes found George, who had risen from the table.

"Here," I dropped the dead deer onto the floor, "Will you cook this up for Elena?"

He nodded, not asking any questions, and I was grateful.

I had no answers to give, and at the moment, no patience for small talk.

Thanking him, I pushed on to the foyer, and up the stairs.

I passed Alaric on the way.

"She's awake," he said, before I could ask, and his eyes roamed over me, "You look like hell."

"Is she okay?" I asked, ignoring the jibe.

He nodded, "If you want to call it that."

I sighed, and he clapped my shoulder, "She just needs some time, Damon. I'm sure she'll come around when-"

"No," I shook my head, "She won't. But thanks."

He grimaced, but let me go, and I covered the last few steps.

* * *

The door to the infirmary was open, the voice inside belonging to Jo.

She was throwing out a lot of medical words that I had no drive to listen to, as I forced my way inside.

Elena was sitting up on the bed, and her gaze, along with the two witches that were present, shifted to me as I entered.

"Damon," my mate breathed, her eyes widening.

Oh, right. I was still bloody. And the miniature stab wound on my shoulder had yet to heal completely, though it had closed.

"Deer," I explained, "I, uh, I got you dinner."

She swallowed, and I shot a glare at the other two females, "Leave us."

Jo frowned, "I really think that we should-"

"It wasn't a request, witch," I snapped.

The doctor looked to Elena, who nodded, "It's fine. Could you get me some more of that herbal tea? It actually helped."

Jo nodded, "Sure."

She knew it was an excuse, though, and paused beside me on her way out, unimpressed by my threatening stance, "She doesn't need anymore stress, you understand?"

I nodded, and would have probably been impressed by the balls on the doc, facing me head on, if I wasn't so overwhelmed by everything else.

"Got it."

She gave a stiff nod, then followed Bonnie from the room.

* * *

I walked over to the sink then, and rinsed off my hands, washing as much of the blood away as I could, before turning back to my mate.

Three different degrees of pissed off were rolling from Elena's scent, and I made myself look at her.

She however, was avoiding my gaze, and had her arms crossed over her chest.

The IV needle was still in her arm, but wasn't attached to the machine.

Her skin seemed a little less tight, but still sunken.

I tried to find an opening that wasn't completely dickish.

"I shouldn't have asked Alaric to command you to be agreeable," I started.

Elena scoffed, "You think?"

"You want me to be sorry," I acknowledged, "For choosing you, over the children, but I can't. I won't feel guilty for wanting you to live."

Her gaze turned to me now, "This is a crap apology."

I smiled, despite myself, and moved to the edge of the bed, "You were right, though."

Her eyes were still hard, but she uncrossed her arms, as I took a seat by her feet.

"About?" She prodded.

"About it being your decision," I answered, "But...I need to know something."

She bit her lip, "What?"

"You love them?" My eyes dropped to her stomach, the bump seeing even larger now, with the magnitude of what it carried.

"Of course I do," her answer was immediate.

"More than you love me?"

There was a pause this time, and I waited.

Eventually, her head shook, "No, not more. Just... _different_. I would die for you in a heartbeat. Even though I'm pissed as hell at you, I would. And I feel the same way about them. Losing them would hurt just as badly as losing you."

I closed my eyes, wishing more than anything that she had answered differently.

"Okay," I whispered then, and felt her hand against my cheek.

When I lifted my gaze to her, her eyebrows were pulled together, "It's not like you to give up a fight so easily."

My eyes burned as I stared into her brown pools, "This is _not_ easy."

She flinched, but I decided to go ahead and let it all out, "I love them, Elena, the young. I really do. But you are my life, and you have been since the second I laid eyes on you. And when...when you die...I'm the one that's going to have to live without you."

The stinging in my eyes worsened, and I realized that I was crying.

"We don't know that I'm going to die," Elena whispered, "We don't know that."

"But we know there's a chance," I swallowed, "A good chance that...I'm going to lose you. So you can understand why I'm so desperate."

She blinked rapidly, fighting her own tears, but was unable to stop a few from slipping free and rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she choked, "I am. But there's no other choice for me. I can't let them die."

I nodded, and grabbed the palm that was pressed against my face, kissing it.

"I know, baby. I know. And if that is really what you feel," I dropped my gaze, forcing out the words, "No one will touch you or those young."

"You'd help me protect them?" She seemed surprised, "Even if it's a risk to me?"

"It goes against every bone in my body," I told her, "Every single fucking instinct I have...but yes. If their death would hurt you that much, I will make sure they survive."

Elena was silent for so long, I had to look up to make sure she hadn't passed out again.

But her eyes were open, and full of pity and adoration.

"I know what you're doing," she sighed, "You really are the most selfless person I've ever met."

I laughed harshly, "Selfless? How in the hell do you figure that?"

"I know your mind," she said, "You believe there are one of two outcomes. My death, or our children's. You'd rather live with the pain of losing me, than force me to live with the pain of losing them...and _that_ is selfless, Damon Salvatore."

"But," she continued, "you also need to realize that there's a chance I'll make it through this. We have time, and we have magic. So let's not sign the death certificate just yet, okay?"

Her expression was so encouraging, I almost believed her.

I forced a smile for her benefit, "Sounds like a plan."

Then I kissed her, and whatever convincing I may have done with my words were lost in the desperation of my lips against hers.

I buried my hands in her hair, and tried to lose myself in the taste of her, holding onto it like it was the air I needed to breathe.

She pulled away after a second, to whisper against me, "We always survive, remember? Why should this time be any different?"

I pressed my forehead into hers, and prayed to any deity listening, that she was right.

* * *

When it became clear, some time later, that Jo wasn't planning on returning without invitation, Elena decided to go downstairs.

I finished cleaning myself up, then helped her until we reached the kitchen.

Once there, the smell of meat took over.

"Deer, you said?" She asked, with a grin at me.

"Just finished the first flank," George stated, looking back at us, "How you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Fine," Elena insisted, walking toward the stove.

A bloodied plate of uncooked meat laid to the man's right, while a perfectly seared juicy steak was plated on the left.

"This smells amazing," Elena inhaled, "Hopefully I'll get to at least taste it before it tries to come back up."

She looked over at me, "Jo did give me some medicine though, and it's helping with the nausea."

I smiled, "Why don't you go sit down, and I'll bring you a plate."

She glanced at George, "Or I could just sample it right here?"

He laughed, motioning to the plate, "Sure thing."

She grinned, and tore a piece off of the steak, bringing the thing to her mouth, but stopped an inch away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, eyeing the meat.

"Um, nothing," she said, before looking at the plate, "It's just...do you have a piece that's a little more...rare? I don't know why, but that sounds really appealing right now."

George shrugged at the meat in his pan, "This piece hasn't been in very long."

He ripped at some of it with a knife, before running it through with a fork, "Here, try this. Careful now, it's hot."

She nodded, and took what he offered.

When the substance touched her lips, she groaned, and shoved the entire piece in her mouth, heat forgotten.

The burn didn't seem to bother her though, as she chomped down, causing a little of the blood to run down her chin.

"Elena?"

"Oh my god," she moaned, "This is...is there more?"

Before George could answer her, she moved around him, to the plate of raw meat, waiting to be cooked, grabbed a strip, and ripped into the thing like she was starving.

I moved to her side, "Elena, we should probably cook that some before-"

She waved me off, the blood running down her fingers now, "It's good, Damon. It's... _damn,_ I'm hungry for it."

I frowned, and she took another bite, swallowing in great chunks.

And when that strip was polished, she reached for another.

I watched her, and felt another presence come up beside me.

Stefan, who looked as shocked as I felt.

"Is she eating that raw?"

I nodded, but didn't miss the other obvious fact, "And isn't throwing it up."

This was a first.

* * *

But by the time she reached for a third hunk of the deer, I reached out to stop her.

"Elena, wait."

She glared at me, her eyes a flash of the animal within, as I threatened to take away her food.

"Just hold on," I encouraged.

She blinked, "Sorry. It just taste so damn good. Like it does in wolf form."

My brows furrowed, "Are you close to the Change?"

She shook her head, "Not that I can tell. After this morning, with the whole incident...it leveled me some. The urge set back a little."

"So maybe it's just the meat," George offered, and I looked at him, "What?"

"The meat," he repeated, "Maybe her body is craving the red."

"Like a wolf," Stefan mused.

Elena paused, then looked down at the plate beside her, "You think?"

I stepped forward, grabbing her face, and turning it as I checked her coloring, "How do you feel?"

"Normal," she said, "For once. My stomach isn't flipping around."

 _This was good_ , a hopeful voice in my head told me.

"Let's try not to overdo it then," I suggested, "Raw meat isn't good for humans, and we should see if you can hold this down."

She nodded, "Okay. But then I want some more of Jo's tea. It did actually make me feel better."

With a nod, I kissed her forehead, noticing that there was already some life back in her eyes.

Maybe something was up there answering prayers after all.

* * *

"Alright," I began, "I'll go find Jo and get her to-"

I was cut off by a sharp howl.

This one was different than anything previously sounded, sharper.

An alarm; a warning.

"What the hell?" George muttered, and the back door opened, a large group of our defense walking in.

"Someone's coming up the drive," Mason said, at the front of them, "Don't recognize the car."

"We aren't expecting anyone," I informed him, then looked at George, "Take Elena downstairs, to the basement. Stefan go with them."

Even Elena didn't argue against my demands, and as she touched her bump, I knew it was because she was thinking of the babies.

I kissed her head, before turning to the others, "Mason, you and everyone else, come with me."

We walked through the study, and into the foyer, where Alaric stepped forward with Jonas, Richard, and the witches.

"Elena's in the basement," I told him before he could ask, then looked at Jo, " You should go down there too. Protect them."

Jo nodded, and I glanced at Bonnie, "You're coming with us, Bennett."

"Wait," Mason started, and I snarled.

"There's no time to argue. She'll be perfectly safe," I insisted, "And we need her."

He didn't seem happy about the fact, but Bonnie reached for his hand, and he met her gaze before nodding, "Fine."

Not pausing any longer, I stormed for the front door, ready for the fight we'd been training for.

* * *

That however, was not what was waiting for us.

It was an unfamiliar vehicle alright, but the blonde that sat behind the steering wheel was no stranger, and certainly wasn't a threat.

At least, not of the kind I'd been preparing for.

"Who the fuck is that?" Someone hissed.

I swallowed thickly, and Mason answered, "Her name is Caroline...she's a human."

* * *

 **Maybe one day I won't end the chapter with a cliffhanger...but today is not that day ;)**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Woo, over 500 reviews! You guys are awesome!  
**

 **Here's an update for ya! And no cliffhanger this time ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

My "Oh shit" scale was going be broken by the end of the week if any more unexpected events played out in front of me.

Seriously.

I'd been washing the blood from my hands as a distraction, waiting, when we caught Mason's words.

 _Caroline_.

With everything I'd just had to come to terms with involving my children, and now Caroline was on Pack property?

It didn't make sense that she would just show up, unannounced.

* * *

I moved to reach for the basement door, but Stefan stuck out a hand, halting me.

"Where are you going?"

"Like you didn't hear the exact name I did," I accused, "Caroline is up there, and-"

"And you've grown two sizes since she last saw you," he reminded me, his gaze dropping to my stomach, "That's gonna be a little hard to explain. Just let them handle it."

I huffed, but knew he was right.

So instead of barging up the stairs and out to the front lawn, I turned my focus instead on the sounds coming from above.

A car door opening, and then shutting.

Feet walking down the steps.

"Caroline?" Damon's voice was the next to speak, "We weren't expecting you."

My friend's voice sent a shiver down my back, "Where's Elena?"

It was the same bossy dialect she always used when she wanted something, and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"She isn't here right now," Damon lied easily, his tone light.

"Uh huh, right," Caroline snapped, then there were a few steps forward.

A halt, as though someone had stopped her advance.

"What the hell is this?" She demanded, probably taking note of the small army that had met her outside.

"I could ask you the same question," Damon said, his tone sharper now.

Caroline's answer was a little smaller, as she recoiled from him, "I received a crazy text from Elena yesterday, going on about monsters and wolf men. Something is seriously wrong, and I want to see her."

* * *

Stefan shot me a look, and I shook my head, just as confused as he was.

What _was_ she talking about?

I hadn't been in contact with anyone since….damn, when had I even used my cell lately?

I struggled to remember the last time I'd seen the thing, then froze.

My abduction, I'd remembered it missing from my pocket, and being back at the manor.

And no one here would have texted Caroline for shits and giggles.

"My father," Stefan spat, coming to the same conclusion I had, "He's behind this, isn't he?"

I flinched, knowing that if Giuseppe had taken my phone that night, there was no telling what he'd told Caroline.

Enough to make her come running back to Mystic Falls apparently.

I shook my head, and tried to eavesdrop again.

"Let me inside," Caroline was insisting, "You say she's not here, but I don't believe you-"

"I don't give a damn what you believe," Damon snapped.

"Fine," Caroline shot back, "Then you won't mind if I return with the sheriff."

"Fuck," I groaned, then pushed past Stefan, "I need to talk to her before this gets worse."

He didn't try to stop me, but did follow closely, as I hurried through the house, leaving Jo and George behind.

* * *

When I pulled the front door open, all eyes turned to me, some relieved, some not so much.

"Elena," Damon groaned, "What are you-"

"I knew it," Caroline accused, "I knew you were lying! Elena, oh my god! I got here as soon as I could! I'm so sorry that-"

She paused as she took in my form, and her eyes widened, "What the-"

Unable to hide the obvious bulge of my stomach, I ran my hand over it, "Yeah, I know."

"You're pregnant!" She forced, her mouth falling open slightly, then she looked around in confusion, as if suddenly, things weren't adding up, "What the hell is going on?"

I walked down the steps, a few hands stretching out to assist me, until I was able to stand in front of her.

"She said you texted her," Damon stated, his tone questioning.

I shook my head, "I didn't."

Then I looked back at my friend, "I lost my phone a few weeks ago. Someone must have found it and is playing a joke."

Caroline's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "It didn't sound like a joke. It sounded like you were scared. And what was with all the crazy ramble?"

She dropped her voice, "You know what, never mind. Look, we can leave, right now. I don't know what this is, but we can call the police from the car, and-"

"No," I told her, "Like I said, I'm perfectly fine. I didn't text you."

She still didn't look as if she believed me, and continued to whisper, "If you didn't send out an SOS, then why do you look as though you haven't had a good meal since the last time I saw you? And you're _pregnant_?! The Elena I know would have called me with news like that the second she found out! But I haven't heard from you in weeks and-"

She paused, her eyes flashing, "What in the hell is that?"

Her voice was no longer quiet, and her gaze was on my neck.

Fuck.

I'd forgotten that Damon's mark hadn't quite healed up yet.

My hand shot up to cover it, which was another mistake, because she got an eyeful of the bruise around my wrist.

Her gaze shifted to Damon, who had moved off the stairs, and coming up to stand behind me, "What the hell did you do to her?!"

He seemed taken aback by the blonde, and I turned, trying to stop her from throwing herself at him, "Care, wait, he didn't-"

"Is this why you came to New York in the first place?" Caroline demanded, looking at me, "This...this _abuse_?! Was this what the monster reference was about?! God, did Matt know? What are they doing to you here!? I will-"

A low rumble filled the air, and the sentence fell.

* * *

 _No_ , I panicked, whirling my body toward Damon, who had emitted the inhuman noise, and put a hand on his chest.

"Baby, stop," I prayed he was still reachable behind the wall of instinct that had just crashed over him, "Don't-"

"You need to leave," he growled lowly, moving to stand next to me, and Caroline shrank under his gaze.

"Not without her," she fired back, though her scent reeked of fear, "I'm not leaving her here alone so you can-"

Damon's jaw snapped, and now my hands weren't the only ones on him.

Alaric's heavy palm came down on his shoulder, "Easy son."

"Are you in on this too?" Caroline's fear was being replaced by her anger for me, "Who hurt her-"

Ric's teeth bared back at the others, "Someone restrain her, before this gets worse."

Bodies darted forward, I didn't catch who, but Caroline screamed as she was grabbed, and I pulled my attention away from Damon's trembling form, to look at her.

"No, stop," I commanded, not wanting to scare her even more.

If Caroline left now, she was going straight to the cops, and that was the last thing we needed.

It was Elijah who had a grip on her, and Klaus.

"Let go," I told them, flashing my teeth, "This isn't going to help anything!"

Elijah did as I asked, but only to step toward me, "This is the best thing for everyone, Elena. We're taking care of your little problem."

" _Problem_ ," I hissed, pointing a finger at him, "She's just worried about me, and this is only making that worse."

He grabbed the wrist I'd outstretched, and I winced as his fingers closed around my bruise.

Which of course sent Damon into a tailspin of fury.

* * *

Alaric had no hope of keeping a hold of him, as he yanked himself free, and stormed over, pushing his body between mine and Elijah's.

"Lay another hand on her Mutt, and I'll rip it off."

"This is hardly the time for marking your territory," Elijah hinted, with a look at his brother, who still had a grip on Caroline, who was still struggling and on the verge of hysteria.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Jo stepped forward, and muttered something in a different language.

As if drugged, Caroline fell limp in Klaus's arms, unconscious.

I threw a look at my doctor, "What did you just do?"

"Nothing that will hurt her," she promised, "But this situation needs defusing."

She shot a look to Damon, "Elena doesn't need this stress in her condition."

Her words deflated his anger, and guilt even flashed over Elijah's face.

"Right," Klaus scooped Caroline up, "But what are we doing with Angel Face here?"

Alaric took back the mantle of control, "Just lay her down for a moment, while we figure this out."

Klaus obliged, placing the blonde down on the grass by the porch.

Damon came over to me, pulling me into his arms.

He kissed me, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "Don't be. I'm okay."

* * *

"Elena, tell me you didn't text her," Alaric demanded then.

I shook my head again, "No, I didn't. But I haven't used my phone since Giuseppe took me. There's a chance he has it, and this does feel like something he would do."

Alaric frowned, "Then find the girl's phone. I want to know exactly what he sent her."

Klaus did a quick sweep of Caroline's pockets, and found the device, before tossing it to Damon.

My mate scanned through the texts, and his brows creased.

"What?" I demanded.

He swallowed, then handed me the phone, allowing me to read what he'd found.

* * *

 _Care. I need your help. I don't have much time, but this is important. There are strange things going on here. Monsters everywhere. Beasts pretending to be human, and they're watching me so closely, I have no chance of escaping on my own. You're the only person I can trust. I don't know if you'll believe me, because I think I'm going crazy myself...but these men are turning into wolves, and hurting people. I'm so scared, Caroline. What if I'm next? Please, help me get away from here."_

* * *

I read the text three times, before letting Damon take the phone from me, to place it in Alaric's awaiting hand.

The message was dated for yesterday.

Giuseppe had wanted her to come onto our property today.

I tensed, my eyes scanning the forest, as if waiting for an attack.

"I get that he's making a move," I told Damon, "I just don't understand what it is."

My mate's eyes hardened, as he watched the Alpha read the text, "I think I do."

I didn't understand his meaning at first, and followed his gaze to Alaric.

The man paled.

Wait…

* * *

"How bad?" Mason asked, from his stance on the porch.

Alaric flinched, then moved his eyes directly to Damon.

"Take Elena inside."

"No," I shot, understanding too well now, "No, Ric! You can't!"

He wasn't looking at me though, his gaze still locked on Damon, "Now."

There was only one reason he'd want me out of the way.

The same reason Giuseppe had mentioned wolves in the text.

Caroline knew too much, and Alaric was going to do what he believed was best for our species.

Kill the threat.

* * *

Then action took place; Mason moving Bonnie back towards the house, Alaric nodding toward George, and someone explaining to Jo what was about to happen.

 _Our law._

 _The way things are._

 _Too risky._

"No!" I screamed again, and this time my voice broke.

Alaric moved down to stand in front of me, "Damon, I said-"

"She's right," Damon argued, "This is Giuseppe's plan. You can't just play into it."

"I have no choice, it's our law," Alaric spat, then closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Elena."

He opened his stare to Damon's.

"You will take her inside," he stated, the Alpha command strong in his voice, "And you will keep her there until this is over."

Damon flinched, but bowed his head.

I screamed, "No, you ca-"

My cry was cut off as Damon grabbed me, forcing me back towards the steps, as the others got out of our way.

"No, no," I sobbed, clutching his arms, "Damon, please. Please, don't take me away. I can't let him do this, please! He's going to kill her! I need to-"

Damon squeezed his eyes shut, and he slowed to a halt, just as we reached the porch.

I knew he didn't want to obey.

But an Alpha command was practically law to his instincts.

"Elena, you should do as Alaric said," Jo told me, coming up to stand next to us, "Get inside."

When it was clear that I wasn't listening to her, too busy struggling against Damon, she tried him.

"Damon, this situation is way too dangerous for her. Get her inside, before she has another outburst. This time she could go too far, and it could kill her!"

Those seemed to be the magic words, because Damon's head shot up.

He did not, however, try to push me quickly through the doorway, but released me altogether.

I barely had stable footing before he turned, and shot off the porch.

Straight at Alaric.

* * *

In the chaos of everyone's shock, I scrambled over to where Klaus had lain Caroline down, and crouched over her.

My body was the only shield I could offer, as I looked over at the guys.

Damon's eyes were blaring with singular focus.

"I can't let you do this," he barked at the Alpha, "It'll kill her."

And by her, it was pretty clear he didn't mean Caroline.

Alaric grit his teeth, recognizing the challenge, "I gave you an order, Damon."

"I'm not going to let Elena lose anyone else. Back down, Ric."

Alaric's lips pulled back over his teeth, "The girl knows too much! And what she doesn't know, she will guess. And she's a reporter. We can't afford this liability. Think, Damon!"

Tears were in my eyes, as I silently begged him not to give in.

Because right now, the two of us were the only things keeping Caroline alive.

God, where was the magic witch power when you needed it?!

"I am thinking," Damon growled, "About how this will affect my pregnant mate. If you kill this girl, you'll break her heart, and make her hate you. She can't handle that right now. Alaric, please."

Ric shook his head, the tension of his body coiling, "You need to stand down, son."

"Then step off," Damon hissed, "Or we throw down. Right here, right now."

An animalistic roar followed, "Then so be it."

* * *

I breath caught as the two fighters collided, their bodies like thunder against each other.

Fist flew, torsos span, and legs were thrown around.

They were just so skilled, that it was impossible to look away.

This was no longer a training session.

Each move demanded beauty and death, like a perfectly choreographed structure, promising blood.

Alaric got the upper hand first, his many years as an experienced fighter obvious, as his arm wrapped around Damon's shoulder, spinning my mate into him.

But Damon was younger than Ric, stronger, and flipped the male over his body, so that they both collapsed to the ground.

"No," I heard George direct to someone, "This is between them; stand down."

Whoever had moved forward to assist clearly took his advice, because there was no interruption.

Damon was challenging Alaric for Alpha.

And this time, no one was going to stop him.

* * *

I watched them, torn between knowing Alaric should win, but wanting Damon to.

That was the only way the life of my best friend was going to be spared.

If I could just figure out how to trigger my magic…

I focused hard, as Bonnie had taught me, trying to will my abilities into a force I could use, as the men brawled.

Nothing.

I groaned, as Alaric cried out, and my attention was diverted back to the fight.

They were no longer rolling around, punching, or moving in an even synchronization.

Alaric was bleeding from a deep slash across his shoulders, and Damon's teeth were sharp fangs, protruding from his mouth.

Wolf teeth.

He was the best in the Pack at Changing specific parts of his body, and now it served him well, because Alaric's pain was the distraction that Damon had needed.

With a flash of movement, his hand wrapped around Ric's throat, and he brought the male back against him, so that his shoulderblades were touching Damon's chest.

Then he sunk his teeth deep into Alaric's shoulder, causing the Alpha to bellow in agony, and hit his knees.

Damon fell with him, keeping his mouth latched, until he was sitting on Alaric's back, pinning the man down.

Ric tried to throw him, but Damon's hands shot to his shoulders, driving them into the dirt with a cracking force.

A rippling growl came from deep within him; a warning.

But Alaric wasn't giving up so easily.

His body trembled as he threw himself into the Change, and Damon was propelled back from the force.

By the time he'd found his feet again, Alaric was fully wolf, and was ready to attack.

* * *

"Damon!" I cried out warningly, leaping forward.

There was a whole lot of aggression rolling from the Alpha, and I there was no time for my mate to Change to protect himself.

A pair of hands stopped me from jumping between the two, and I struggled against them.

"Elena, don't," It was Mason's voice in my ear, "He has to finish thi-"

Before the words were even out, Alaric lunged, the whole of his body landing on Damon's chest, teeth gnashing, claws swiping.

Fear overwhelmed me, bringing tears to my eyes, as I screamed out.

Mason's hands fell away from me as if he'd been electrocuted, and I felt the force of my magic coursing through my veins.

But Damon didn't need it anymore.

I paused and watched as he ripped Alaric off of him, avoiding the mouth full of snapping teeth, and he flipped their positions, once again forcing Alaric beneath him.

It was man and beast in an impossible tangle, until Damon got an arm looped over the wolf's head, cutting off his air supply, and tightened his entire body so that neither of them were moving from the position.

Alaric had no chance after that.

I heard a number of sharp inhales, as the Alpha slowly stopped his struggling, and with a final growl of exhaustion and breathlessness, collapsed to the ground.

Damon waited, I waited, everyone else waited...then, it happened.

Ever so slightly, Alaric's head turned, the wolf's bloodied neck being exposed to the dominant fighter.

He had submitted.

Relief and fear both coursed through my veins at the action, knowing that it was about to change everything.

* * *

Damon released his hold on Alaric, and staggered back to his feet, heaving in deep breaths of air.

When his gaze lifted, it sought me out, and the expression on his face was a mix of victory and "what the fuck did I just do".

I walked toward him, still feeling the pulse of magic tingling my skin, and had the feeling that it was overriding some other instinct.

And as Damon took me into his arms, I knew there was something else I was supposed to be doing, something the wolf in me was wanting.

When we turned back to the others, I understood what the urge was.

Each of the wolves, even the ones in our own Pack, had dropped to one knee and had their heads bowed, necks barred.

An offering of submission to their new Alpha.

* * *

"Enough," Damon spoke, and there in the subtle tone, his voice was laced with Alpha command.

Which everyone obeyed, without hesitation.

Standing up, all eyes remained on him, waiting for a verdict, for direction, for hell to break loose.

For something.

However, Damon surprised them all, by turning instead, to the wolf at his feet, and dropping to his knees.

His voice lowered, and I doubted anyone beyond me and Alaric could make out the words.

"I'm sorry," he was saying, "Truly, I am. But this had to be done."

Alaric's giant body started to tremble, and the Change left him, laying out his human body.

He was covered in dirt and blood.

"Jo," Damon called, looking up to the porch, "Get down here."

The doctor did as she was told, hurrying down the steps, her face pale.

She had probably never seen werewolves fight before, so I couldn't fault her the discoloration.

It wasn't exactly an easy thing to witness, if you weren't used to this lifestyle.

"Take him upstairs, treat his wounds with care."

Jo nodded at the instructions, and with Damon's help, pulled Ric to his feet, taking him to the house.

* * *

Once she'd gotten him inside, the crowd's attention turned back to it's new leader.

George spoke first, walking down the steps slowly, "You understand what you've just done?"

His tone wasn't angry or confronting, as if he were upset, but more like he was questioning if Damon had thought through the responsibility awaiting him with this position.

Damon nodded at him, "I do. And believe me when I say that the choice is ill rested. But it was unavoidable. Elena can't handle any more stress, and killing the human could have sent her spinning."

George sighed, "Then what do you want to do...Alpha? The law still stand, and Alaric was right. The girl is a liability."

Damon's gaze moved from him, to Caroline's body.

Then to me.

He wrapped a hand around my back with his next words, "The laws pertaining to human knowledge of our kind were set for a different time. It is no longer necessary to kill each human who may know something, for the sake of survival. If they pose a threat, it's a different story, and I'm not suggesting that we parade our existence all over for any eyes, but this girl was a victim of Giuseppe. She doesn't deserve to die for that. If anything, this is a charge against him, for further breaking our laws in telling a human of our existence."

He turned to the entire pack now, "If we kill the innocent, we are no better than Mutts. Things need to change, and will start today, with this life spared."

"Do you want me to move her inside then?" Mason asked, "If she's going to be allowed to live..."

Damon considered the thought, then nodded, "But take her downstairs to the cell."

"Okay," Mason moved to pick her up, motioning to another for help getting her inside.

My eyes shot to Damon's face, "Wait, she isn't-"

"It's temporary," he promised, "We need to be sure we can trust her."

I wanted to protest, but he was right.

No matter how wrong killing the humans were, we couldn't let just anyone run around with knowledge of us.

"We'll discuss the matter in full, later," Damon finished to George, "Readdress the laws, speak to the Alpha Council, the works. But right now, we have more pressing matters."

George nodded, "What do you need us to do?"

"I'm going to check on Alaric," he said, "I needed the position, but I didn't wish him pain. When Mason returns, have him set up two groups. I want to keep tabs on the border of the town, and the Pack's property. Giuseppe may have provided this little distraction as a cover."

George nodded, "Alright."

* * *

And just like that, motion was set, bodies were moving, and it was as if nothing had changed.

Except Damon still had that look in his eyes, even as we walked into the house, that told me this wasn't sitting as well with him as he was pretending.

I stopped him on the second floor, before we got too close to the infirmary.

"Talk to me."

He paused, his gaze meeting mine, and I touched his cheek.

" _Talk_."

He sighed, "It had to be done."

I nodded, and he swallowed, "But that doesn't make it feel any less shitty. I feel like I've betrayed my Alpha."

"I know," I assured him, "But you haven't. You were thinking of my best interest, and Alaric will understand. Not to mention that you saved Caroline's life...thank you."

He leaned into my hand, and pulled my body against his, so that our every curve touched.

"I promised you that you'd have nothing to worry about except taking care of yourself," he reminded me, "And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that that's the truth."

I kissed him.

"Thank you."

His forehead dropped to mine, and his eyes closed briefly, "Don't thank me, kitten. I'm not doing this to be heroic, I'm doing it because I can't lose you. This is the best way to help prevent that."

I nodded, "At least we found something I can eat. One less thing to worry about."

He pulled away at the reminder of my raw dinner, "You still feel okay?"

"No urge to throw up yet, so I'd say that's an improvement."

A big improvement.

Not that I liked the idea of eating fresh bloodied game meat, but something about it when it had touched my tongue had been appealing.

As if I'd been craving exactly that, without having realized it before.

Damon's jaw set, "In that case, you should try to eat some more. Then go down with Caroline, okay? You should be there when she wakes up."

I nodded, giving him a final kiss, "Okay. Let me know how Alaric is, when you're through?"

"Of course."

* * *

I left him then, knowing that confronting our previous Alpha was something he would need to do alone.

It was something that had to happen between the two men, in private, that no one else could help smooth out.

I just hoped it went over well.

Damon would never hurt Alaric of his own violation, and Ric knew that.

But he also knew that there wasn't anything Damon wouldn't do for my safety, and apparently keeping me out of stressful situations was something my mate had added to that list.

So I would do as he suggested, and try to eat more food, before going to sit with my best friend.

Hopefully Caroline would wake up soon, and I could try to explain this mess.

And hopefully, she would believe me.

* * *

 **Eventful Chapter lol.**

 **Hope you guys liked it! :)**

 **Alpha Damon!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Finally got this chapter finished.  
It's not my favorite, but it is what it is.**

 **It's been fun seeing everyone's different reactions to Alpha Damon lol.  
Can't wait for ya'll to see how it all unfolds!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

As I reached the bottom of the basement stairs, it occurred to me that I had no idea what I would tell Caroline, after she woke up.

She didn't know much for sure, even with Giuseppe's text, as she'd thought the monster talk was a metaphor.

But she knew enough to be suspicious, and if she stuck around, it would be impossible for her not to know the truth.

And if she found out?

I took a deep breath, trying to imagine that scenario.

Caroline, above so many things, was loyal.

To her job, to her friends, and to herself.

If she understood the danger it would put me in, she wouldn't say a word to anyone.

But our secret was a heavy burden.

There's a reason it's against the rules to tell it to humans, and there was a reason humans died for discovering it.

But Damon defeating Alaric, and becoming Alpha, changed everything.

For once, I was allowed to tell my friend whatever the hell I wanted to, without having to worry about her being killed for it.

The thought was a dangerous temptation, because outside of my Pack, Caroline was the person that meant the absolute most to me.

I was giving my daughter her middle name, after all.

Caroline knowing the truth about me….the selfish part of me wanted that.

I just hadn't wanted it like this.

* * *

Inside the room, Mason, Bonnie, and Klaus stood by the cage, talking lowly.

Caroline had been placed on the cot, inside the cell, and I tried not to have flashbacks of my own time waking up in the thing.

"Please tell me that you at least left the door open," I said, and the three heads looked up.

"It's not locked," Mason answered, "But she's still out, so it really doesn't matter yet."

I shook my head, "I don't want to freak her out any more."

"Okay," he consented easily, and opened the cell door, "Better?"

I nodded, and looked around the space.

Books, archives, files, and cabinets; nothing threatening.

At least Damon's torture weapons were hidden from view.

"I'll sit with her," I swallowed, leaning against the table with Giuseppe's information splayed out on top of it, where Bonnie and I had been trying to dig up anything useful.

Mason stepped forward, his brows furrowed, "You okay, baby girl?"

I nodded, "As well as can be expected. It's been a long day."

"It'll be over soon," he offered, reaching out to squeeze my arm, "Just hold in there, okay?"

"I'll try."

His hand fell back to his side, "Where's Damon?"

"Up with Alaric," I was purposely not listening in to that conversation, "The Alpha thing wasn't exactly supposed to happen. I don't know how this will play out."

Mason pondered the situation, "I can't say I'm surprised. But this does change a lot. Not that Damon won't make a hell of a good leader, because he does...but with everything going on..."

"I know," I assured him, "Alaric's more balanced that Damon can ever be. This entire thing is going to take some adjusting. Hopefully Damon will still listen to Alaric, when it comes to what's best for the Pack."

"I'm sure that will be determined by whether or not whatever it is is best for you," he reasoned.

I sighed, then looked over at Caroline, "They'll figure it out."

He offered me a smile, and turned to Bonnie, "Want to head up with me?"

She nodded, but paused to give me a hug.

* * *

"Find me later," she said as she pulled away, "I had an idea earlier that I need to run by you?"

I stared at her, "Is it important? The babies-"

"It's about them," she nodded, "But I need to talk to Jo first, see if it is even possible. Take care of your friend for now, okay?"

Grudgingly, I consented, turning my gaze back to Caroline, "Fine. I'll come find you after she wakes up. Damon should probably be there anyway."

She nodded, then followed Mason out of the room.

* * *

"The witch said it shouldn't take long," Klaus murmured a moment later, from his spot near the cage.

I'd nearly forgotten he was in the room, and when I turned to look at him, he was staring at Caroline.

"Then I'll wait," I repeated, "You can go back up."

He gave a small shake of his head, "I don't mind staying."

My eyes narrowed.

I didn't have anything against the man, personally, but he was still a Mutt.

Then I recalled how he'd reacted before, when Damon had won the Alpha fight.

He'd bowed right along with the packs.

A light chuckled relaxed the guys face, as he pulled his gaze from Caroline, and turned his head to look at me.

"Does it make you uncomfortable, female? Being alone with me?"

I humphed, and lifted a brow, "Not at all. I have no reason to fear you."

And it was true.

I could still feel my powers, even though my emotions felt level.

And if anyone came at me, or anyone I loved for that matter, I'd make sure it was a decision they'd soon regret.

Klaus took in my expression, "Because you believe you'd win that fight? That you could kill me?"

I mused over the question.

"Well, if I didn't, my husband would."

He actually smirked at that, "Oh I have no doubt that your mate would defend you to his dying breath. But as I have no interest in attacking you, I suppose that won't be an issue."

I shrugged, and his eyes turned back to the blonde in the cage.

* * *

When the silence of the moment stretched, my curiosity got the better of me.

"You submitted," I recalled, hardening my gaze.

Klaus didn't even bother to look at me, "What?"

"Before," I explained, "When Damon defeated Alaric...you bowed in submission with the others. Why? It's no secret that you're against everything the Pack stands for."

He scowled slightly, "The _Pack_...my actions had nothing to do with the Pack."

I waited for him to continue, and when he didn't, I sighed, "So what did they have to do with, exactly?"

He looked at me now, "Damon."

Which made absolutely no sense to me, "I didn't think Mutt's adhered the Pack rules. Why would you care to show a new Alpha respect?"

His eyes rolled, "Did I say Alpha? No. My respect is for the male bearing the title. Not the title itself."

"But you hate Damon."

Klaus was the one sighing now, moving to sit in one of the chairs across the table from me.

"The only person I waste energy hating is Giuseppe Salvatore," he told me, "And it's in my luck that he has made you his target."

I sat down now too, interest peaked, "And how is that in your favor?"

"Did you witness the same fight out there today that I did?" he pointed out, "Damon is the only one with a chance of defeating that bastard."

"And you'd give him your respect for that?" I questioned.

Klaus shrugged, "Not just that. But it is a factor. I've wanted Giuseppe dead for a long time."

I could imagine.

There was a sudden sadness in the man's eyes that made my hand move to my stomach.

Klaus didn't miss the motion.

"I pray you bear these young," he told me, his voice thick with sincerity, "That they are healthy and live long lives...as mine should have."

I swallowed, hoping that I never had to endure the kind of pain his experience must have caused.

"I'm sorry," I told him, and for a second, he actually seemed surprised, "What Giuseppe did to your family was horrible. No one should have to suffer that."

His gaze dropped to the table, "Yes, well, the man is good at finding your weaknesses and exploiting your darkest fears. When he came for my love, and for our daughter...it's the only time in my life I've ever begged for anything."

His tone was harsh when he looked back at me, "I tried to keep her from our world. I never told her what I was, and thankfully our child would have been a girl."

"She would be human," I whispered.

Klaus nodded, "If it had been a son, the Change would have been unavoidable. I would have to take our child from his mother to hide the truth, or let her discover it and have the Pack come for us. Which is the other reason I respect your new Alpha."

His head turned toward the cage again, "He saved this human. Because she was a victim in this. Innocent, and undeserving to die for Giuseppe's agenda."

I knew he was thinking of the woman he'd lost.

"Also, because you wanted him to save her," Klaus finished, "And Damon would do anything for you."

I wasn't sure if he was indicating that this was a good thing or not, but before I could ask, Caroline stirred.

* * *

"Elena?" she called, spotting me as she sat up.

Then she noticed her surroundings, "What the hell is this?"

I paused, then looked at Klaus, "Would you go let Damon know she's awake?"

He and I both understood that I was really asking for a moment alone, but he played along anyway, "Sure."

I smiled appreciatively, and waited until he was out of the room, before turning to my friend.

"Hey."

Caroline's eyebrows shot to her hair, "Hey? That's all I get is a hey?! What the hell happened to me?! Am I in a...where am I? Why am I locked up? Elena, what's going on?!"

Her voice was borderline hysteria, and I quickly walked over to the cell door.

"You aren't locked in," I pointed out, entering the cage, and sat down beside her on the cot, "You...passed out. So we brought you here until you woke up. We're just inside the basement, in the house."

She frowned, then repeated her question, "What is going on, Elena?"

I bit my lip, debating about what to tell her.

"Damn it," she huffed, "You need to say something now, because I feel like I'm losing _my_ mind! I thought you were happy here, back with the love of your life and all that? And now I'm getting text about wolf monsters, and you needing help, and your neck is all chewed up, and you look like you're starving, and you're pregnant, and these people have a fricken cell in their basement?!"

I sighed, making a decision.

Caroline was my best friend, and Giuseppe had used that fact against me on multiple occasions already.

She deserved the truth.

"I'll explain everything," I promised her, "But...Caroline, I need you to swear to me that you won't go to the police. That you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, please. If you do, it could put me and everyone that I care about in danger."

Her brows pulled together, "This is bad, isn't it?"

"Very," I agreed, "But I can promise you that I'm not being abused. I trust everyone that you saw outside today. But this situation we're in...it's dangerous. And someone is trying to pull you into it as well."

She swallowed, "Why?"

"Because I care about you," I bit, "That's the only reason. They want to use you to get to me."

She stared at me for a moment, her expression unreadable.

Then nodded, "Tell me."

"Some of it might be hard to believe," I warned her, "Impossible to believe, actually. And it's going to change the way you look at everything."

Her eyes flickered, "But it's important...you're in trouble?"

"Yes," I said honestly, "And I'm so sorry that you got dragged into this because of me."

Caroline shook her head, "You're my best friend, Elena. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

I just hoped she wouldn't regret those words.

"Then I promise to tell you everything."

She reached for my hand, "And I promise that it won't leave this room."

Squeezing her palm, I began my story.

* * *

Half an hour later, Caroline was still pacing the room, muttering "I can't believe this" under her voice on occasion.

Then she'd pause, look at me, shake her head, and resume pacing.

As far as this bombshell goes, I guess there could have been worse reactions.

She'd listened to everything I'd had to say, and after a rollercoaster of different emotions ranging from fear to shock, she'd stopped waiting for a punchline.

She'd only screamed once, and it was when I'd used my magic to lift papers from the table as proof that I wasn't pulling some sick joke on her.

Then she'd looked as though she were going to pass out.

And that was when the pacing had started.

"Caroline," I called finally, "Look, I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to take in, but-"

"A lot to take in?" she exhaled, turning to me, "You're a...is there even a word for a witch werewolf? What am I saying, of course there isn't. These kinds of things aren't supposed to exist. And you're engaged to a werewolf, and your family is actually a fricken pack of werewolves, and you're having little werewolf babies, and your doctor is a witch, and oh my god, I'm going crazy. Please tell me I've lost my mind…"

"You haven't," I assured her, "I'm really sorry, Caroline. I didn't want you to be involved in any of this, but Giuseppe keeps using you to get to me, and you should at least know what we're up against."

She bit her lip, "And this sicko wants your babies?"

I nodded, and felt a roll of anger turn my stomach, "Yeah, he does, because of how powerful they'll be. But he's not going to touch them. That's why the other packs are here."

Caroline was shaking her head, "You speak as if this is so normal."

I laughed, despite the situation, "For me, it is."

Caroline moved to the chair opposite of the one that I was now sitting in, and placed her hands on her knees, "And you're positive that I'm not dreaming?"

I shook my head apologetically, "I know how it sounds, trust me. It took weeks for me to adjust, and I kept waiting to wake up, but it's the truth. The supernatural exists."

"And you kept this secret, the entire time you were in New York?"

I nodded, "No one could know, because of our law."

"But your fiancee being Alpha...that changes things?"

I hesitated, "I...I don't know, to be honest. There's more to it. Votes by the other Alphas, and details that will have to be worked out, but nothing will happen to you. Damon won't let anyone hurt you, and I'll stop anyone who tries. I mean, magic is good for something."

Her head shook again, "This is so weird."

I smirked, "Try living it."

* * *

The door at the top of the stairs opened, and as the smell of dark spice and whiskey hit my nose, I smiled.

Damon came into view a second later.

I abandoned my chair for his arms, wrapping myself around him, "There you are."

He buried his nose into my hair, holding me to his chest.

"You okay?" he asked, then let me go so his hands could rest on my stomach, "Did you hold the meat down?"

I placed my palm on top of his, "So far. And I'm fine. We all are."

He looked back at Caroline then, "She knows?"

I nodded, "I told her everything."

He let his hands slide from me as he walked toward my friend, and Caroline stood as he stopped in front of her.

"You gonna be able to handle this, female?" he demanded.

Caroline's stubbornness won over her fear, and she held his gaze as she replied, "I still think this is all insane, but I'm not going to say anything. I wouldn't do that to Elena."

Damon observed her, "You really mean that don't you?"

I was surprised that his tone held a twinge of respect.

"You were willing to take on a house full of males that you knew nothing about, just because you believed Elena was in danger," he lifted a brow, "That's some serious loyalty for a human."

"She's my best friend," Caroline stated, as if that explained it all, and to her, maybe it did.

Damon smiled at the answer, "Then you're welcome to stay here, under the pack's protection, until Giuseppe is taken care of."

Caroline glanced at me, then back at my mate, "But I'm not his target."

"No," I told her, "But you're easy for him to use as bait. It'll be safer, if you stay here, where we can keep you safe."

I could tell from her expression that she wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of being trapped in a house full of monsters.

Damon apparently picked up on the same feeling.

"Elena would feel better if you stayed," he said, "She worries about you, and Giuseppe will use you again, because he knows that Elena will always come for you, and with the condition of her energy...the worry isn't good for her."

Caroline frowned, "Her condition? I thought you'd found a solution to the eating thing?"

I cut in, "We think we have...nothing's set yet though."

"Wait," Caroline's eyes shot to me, "So what you were saying, about what the doctor told you...you could still die?"

I growled as Damon flinched at her words, "I'm _not_ going to die. We'll figure something out. And the meat is helping. I can feel it."

"Nothing's certain yet," Damon moved to pull me against him, and I knew it was because of the images torturing him now, of me in a coffin, "And we aren't taking chances."

"Bonnie may have something," I recalled, looking up at him, "She wanted to talk about it with Jo before running it by me though."

Damon's brows furrowed, "You're mentioning this just now? Let's go find her-"

"Wait," I halted him, as he moved for the stairs, and looked back at Caroline, "Do you...are you okay with coming upstairs? No one's going to hurt you?"

A look of hesitation crossed her face, and she shook her head.

"I need a few more minutes first. I'll stay down here, so you don't have to worry about me taking off or anything...I just need some time alone to process."

I nodded in understanding, and she lifted her chin, "But if there's something that will help you, you should go check it out. And I'm assuming someone will give me back my phone? Then I can look online and see what I can find on nausea in pregnancies. Maybe there's some home cure that somebody's found that will help you eat more than raw meat."

And just like that, she was the same old Caroline I'd known before.

Concerned, organized, and focused on helping.

I pulled her into my arms.

She was startled at first, then hugged me back tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered, and she smiled against my cheek.

* * *

It wasn't until we were back upstairs that I remembered where Damon had been.

"How's Alaric?" I asked him, stopping in the hall.

"He isn't happy," Damon admitted, "But he understands, to a degree. He told me that he'd been expecting this for a few weeks now. Apparently I've been on edge lately."

He rolled his eyes at the words.

I chuckled, "Sounds like something Ric would say."

Damon paused to run a hand over my swollen belly, "At least we know why I've been feeling this way. I guess my wolf knew about them before we'd figured it out."

His gaze fell to where his hand laid, "Let's just hope Bon Bon actually has a good plan."

I nodded, "I don't think she'd waste our time with nothing."

"She'd better not," he growled, and I shuttered at the Alpha tone in his voice.

 _That_ was going to take some getting used to.

"You okay?" He asked, catching the movement.

I nodded, "Fine. But Caroline isn't the only one that's going to need time to adjust."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you're Alpha now, and I have to get used to that idea."

"You and me both," he admitted, "It's not that I wanted it...but I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything upset you. Especially now."

His hand moved across my stomach in strokes.

I closed my eyes, "We'll figure this out."

His hand left my stomach to cup my cheek instead, and he leaned down, kissing me softly, "I know. Let's go find the witch."

* * *

We made our way up to the infirmary, where the freshest trail of Bonnie's scent lingered.

Jo was leaning over Alaric's shoulder, and the ex Alpha was grimacing as she rubbed something onto the skin.

"Easy," he hissed, earning him a stern look from the doctor.

"This will help," she insisted, "Just hold still."

But Alaric caught sight of us, and paid her no mind.

"Elena, how're you feeling?"

I felt a tug at my lips, as I registered the worry in his voice.

It didn't matter that he was no longer my Alpha.

He still loved me, and I loved him, despite his moral standing to uphold our laws.

"I'm okay," I assured him, "I was able to hold down some food."

He nodded, "I heard. Hopefully that keeps working. But I'm not sure how long your body can go on bloodied meat alone."

"Well, we're here for a back up plan," Damon motioned to Bonnie, "You got something?"

She nodded, coming over, "Something. But it's as bad as it is good."

"Cut to the chase," Damon told her, "Nothing could be worse than the alternative."

She nodded, "Alright. Basically, it's a spell that will link Elena's life force to someone else's. It won't shave off all the effects of the pregnancies, but it will help her keep her strength, and it'll keep her from having to Change."

"And when you say life force…" I prodded.

"Your essence, of sorts," Bonnie frowned, "Your soul. Whatever it is that makes you, well, you. It will be bound to another. Giving you some of their energy, their life."

"What's bad about that?" Damon asked, "If it helps her-"

"It's good for her," Jo cut in, having finished changing Alaric's bandages, "But it puts you in a vulnerable situation. Whatever soul she is bound to will share their being with her. Each side will feel certain emotions of the other. Injuries inflicted on one can make the other bleed. You are bound completely."

I kept my eyes on Damon as I processed this, "And how does that work with the Change?"

"Simple," Bonnie continued, "You've described it like it's a bomb waiting to go off. A pressure that builds until you have to release it by morphing into your wolf form."

I nodded.

"So basically, as long as the non pregnant half of the bond Changes regularly, it will keep you both leveled. When their pressure to turn releases, so will yours. Like Jo said, completely bound."

"Then do it," Damon commanded, "Now."

"Hold on," I told him, "We have to consider all angles of this before-"

"There's nothing to consider," he pressed, "It'll help you. And hell, I'm already bound to you in every other way. We may as well make it literal."

"It's your best option," Bonnie said in agreement, "And you're going to need your strength for the birth."

I bit my lip, then looked over at Alaric.

It was still instinct to need his opinion, if not as my Alpha, then as a father figure.

"What do you think?"

He considered the question, before looking at me, then Damon, then back to me, "What are your instincts telling you, sweetheart?"

I sighed, "That I should do this...but that being tied to Damon could be bad."

"Bad?" Damon questioned, and I looked back at him apologetically.

"It's not that I don't think you could handle it," I promised him, "But given everything that's happened today, you need to be able to focus. And I'm getting a little better with my powers, but if our emotions are bound, I don't know how they'll react. We've both got a bit of a temper, if you've noticed, and you're Alpha now. We can't afford to both be flying off the handle."

Damon frowned, as Alaric leaned forward, "That's a fair point, but you need to consider the other half too, Elena."

I rose a brow, "Other half?"

"The cut one and the other bleeds part," he reminded me, "I think Damon proved today that he can more than handle himself in a fight. We can't say the same for the others. If they bound you to someone else, they may be more likely to be injured, in the case of an attack."

I ran that through my head.

It was true, because Damon would never let anything hurt me, and if him being injured would hurt me...

* * *

I blinked.

Then Giuseppe couldn't kill him.

That was another one of my biggest nightmares.

Giuseppe being the one who trained Damon, would be able to fight him on even ground, and might very well be able to win.

But he couldn't if Damon was bound to me.

Giuseppe wanted me alive, if only for the unflattering reason of being a breeding cow, but still.

He wouldn't kill Damon if the injury would kill me to.

I could finally do something to protect my mate.

"Okay," I nodded, "Let's do this."

* * *

 **So let me know whatcha think! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Update :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

So as it would turn out, there was a catch to Bonnie and Jo's "solution".

The spell would have to be done by a complete circle of witches, aka three of them, and they would need a binding celestial occurrence, aka the full moon.

So I would have to hold off the Change for another four days; the time it would take for said moon to appear, and for Bonnie's grandmother to arrive.

Not that I expected the Change situation to be a real issue, but it was a little nerve racking to not be able to turn, if my body decided it wanted to.

All it took to resolve me though, was to remember Damon's words about the twins possibly miscarrying.

I would not risk putting them in danger.

So for the next few days, the Manor was zero stress zone.

Damon was regulating the packs patrols even more vigorously, not wanting to chance that Giuseppe had used Caroline as a distraction.

Which did seem likely, though nothing had come of it.

George had actually come up with the most likely reasoning, being that Giuseppe had known exactly what Alaric would have to do if Caroline had shown up with knowledge about wolves.

He would also know that I would have fought this decision, and was probably hoping to cause a rift in the Pack.

I doubted he'd considered that Damon would ever challenge the Alpha though.

No, Giuseppe would have assumed him too loyal for that.

And as for Caroline…

She was taking the weird in stride; a hell of a lot better than I had.

Over the past few days, she'd done her best to be comfortable with the situation she'd been forced into, and the guys did their best to help her.

Mostly though, she stayed near me, trying to help in any way she could, or she was with Bonnie, the two discussing God knows what while I spent time with my mate.

Damon was falling into the role of Alpha well, though it had mainly just been protection detail, and hard training.

He and Alaric would disappear into the study sometimes, and wouldn't reemerge for a while.

Not that I minded too much.

The Alpha thing was their business, and I was sure Damon would need all the help he could get.

Mostly, I found myself glad that they were still able to talk as before, Damon's respect for his father figure winning over his instinct to renew his claim.

* * *

Besides, my own issues kept me busy enough.

Despite the fact that I was able to eat a little of the red meat each day, my weight was still dropping.

Jo monitored me constantly, but always declared that the twins were in perfect health.

And if taking my health made them that way, I would gladly give it up.

Damon, however, did not feel the same.

I could see it with every sonogram, every trip up to the infirmary.

His eyes darkened, and his body would grow tense.

He hated this, despite loving our children, and his fear of losing me was eating him alive.

But every time I mentioned it, he would only smile and kiss my head.

He didn't want to upset me, but I didn't need to bind our souls to know what he was feeling.

* * *

Even now, as Jo allowed me to pull down my sweater, my evening observation finished, Damon's expression was one of barely concealed frustration.

"You should try the rice again for dinner," Jo told me, putting her tools away.

I shook my head, "It was easier to keep down, but I still threw it up. It's wasting anything I could be getting from the meat."

"Then the trail mix," she encouraged, "You have to get something else in your system, Elena. Despite what your twins believe, you aren't a wild animal. You can't keep living off dead raw meat."

I shrugged, "It's just for another month or two."

She huffed, "Yes, but at this rate, we are trying to make sure you make it to that point."

She looked to my mate, "Damon, help me here."

Damon's voice remained leveled, as he looked up at her, "Elena can do whatever she likes. She knows what's best for the young."

Jo shook her head as she turned away, "I've never met a creature more stubborn…"

I looked at Damon, with a smile, "Thank you. But she's probably right about the trail mix. As long as I only eat a little, it doesn't come back up."

He nodded, standing from the chair he occupied, "Try it then."

He kissed the top of my head, "Then tomorrow, they'll do the spell. We'll get you through this."

I squeezed his hand, and let him pull me to my feet.

"And take the vitamins," Jo said coming back over, "They'll help give you something at least."

I gave her a nod, before Damon led me from the room.

* * *

I stopped him in the hallway on the second floor.

"Hey."

He halted, and turned to me, raising a brow.

"You gonna tell me what's going on in that head?" I asked.

"Pertaining to what exactly?" he asked, his tone as level as ever.

"Pertaining to this entire situation of ours," I told him, "You haven't said much."

His blue eyes stared at me, "There's been nothing for me to say. We're doing all that we can to prevent an attack, Jo's keeping you monitored, and the other Bennett witch will arrive in the morning for the spell."

I narrowed my gaze at him, "That's not what I meant, and you know it. I'm aware of the facts, baby. What I'm wondering about is you. How you're feeling…"

A small smile crossed his face, "I'm peachy. Come on, we should get back downstairs. I'm going into town with Mason and some others soon. Shouldn't be gone for any longer than an hour, but we need to check the borders, and I have to find you some more meat. The game on the property isn't coming around as often as it used to, thanks to all the wolves running abou-"

"Damon," I interrupted him, placing a hand on his cheek.

He sighed, and leaned into the touch instinctively, before muttering, "I'm not the one that needs worrying about."

I crooked my head as I ran my thumb across his lips, "Do you really expect me not to worry about you?"

"You're not supposed to be worrying about anything," he reminded me, "It's not good for them."

His eyes fell to my stomach, and I sighed, dropping my palm from his face to rest it on the ever growing bump.

"The babies fine. Jo said so," I looked back up at him, "It's their father that I'm concerned about."

He leaned down and brushed a kiss onto my cheek, "I'm fine, kitten."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" I asked, reaching for his arm, as he turned to walk down the hall.

He paused again, "Are we not talking now?"

"There's a difference," I corrected, "I mean you'll say anything when I ask about the runs, or the fighting, or Giuseppe, or Alaric, but when I try to talk to you about the twins, you change the topic or-"

* * *

"Damon," Richard appeared at the top of the stairs, Malcolm and Tyler with him.

He paused when he saw us, "Oh, sorry."

Damon shook his head, "What is it?"

"Everyone's ready," Richard said, frowning at the expression on both of our faces, "But if you want us to head out first, we can give you time to-"

"No," Damon stated, his eyes flickering over to them, before looking back at me, "I'm coming. Just give me a second."

Richard nodded, and motioned for the other two to follow him down.

* * *

"-Or you leave," I finished my sentence.

"I'm sorry," he told me, though apologetic wasn't exactly the vibe I was getting, "But I do need to go. We'll finish this later, alright?"

Later.

Right.

"Fine," I set my jaw, "But we _will_ finish this."

He nodded, then kissed my head before heading toward the stairs, and I had to resist the urge to remove my shoe and toss it at his retreating back.

* * *

Once I was sure the group had left, I gathered my bearings and went downstairs, passing Oscar and Beau on the way.

I found Caroline in the living room, in conversation with Klaus.

The male's body was leaning in toward her, but neither of them seemed to have realized it, as they continued with whatever they were talking about.

"Care," I called out, and the blonde head turned.

She smiled as her gaze landed on me, and she dismissed herself, before walking over.

Klaus's gaze followed her.

"There you are," she said, "Everything go okay?"

I nodded, "Well enough. Want to come to the kitchen with me?"

"Sure," she agreed, as Bonnie walked over to us.

"Jo check you out?"

I nodded again, "Yeah, everything's still fine. But she wants me to try to eat something. Even if it's just the trail mix."

"Not a bad idea," the dark girl admitted, "It will help you keep your strength until we can do the binding spell."

"That's the plan."

* * *

The three of us walked into the kitchen, and after I located the bag of mix in the cabinet, I motioned to the back patio.

"You guys want to go sit out for a bit?"

"Is that a good idea?" Caroline asked, "I mean, it's getting dark, and some of the guys left. I doubt Damon would be happy about you leaving the house."

Because my mate's overbearingness was obvious to even humans now.

"Yeah, well, he'll get over it," I assured her, and walked toward the back door.

* * *

The twilight's air was cold, winter clearly on its way.

I wrapped my arms around my middle, suddenly wishing I had worn something thicker than the sweater I had on.

But I wasn't planning on staying out here long.

"I just need some fresh air," I said, as the other two followed my lead, and sat down on the concrete steps of the patio.

"You have been holed up lately," Bonnie reasoned, "But it is for your safety."

"I know," I admitted, "But that doesn't have to mean that I'm a prisoner. I am capable of making some choices."

She held up her hands, "Easy. I was just saying."

I sighed, "Sorry. I don't mean to snap at you. You're not the one I'm frustrated with."

"Damon?" Caroline guessed, pulling her knees up to her chest, "He looked a little off earlier. But I thought the two of you were okay?"

"So did I," I frowned, "But I don't know. It's like the further along I get in this pregnancy, the more he closes up. I feel like there's something wrong, but he won't talk about it."

"He's scared," Bonnie said offhandedly, and Caroline and I both looked at her.

She blushed a little, "At least, that's what Mason says."

"Does he?" I asked, a little annoyed.

Everyone else was allowed to know what was going on with Damon, but I couldn't?

"It's not like Damon admitted it," Bonnie pointed out, "But Mason says that he can sense it. Apparently Damon's been very "mission first" all week and won't allow any other subject to be breached. But it makes sense. He knows the risk that this pregnancy can cause you."

I rolled my eyes, "Why is everyone so certain of the worse? We're doing the binding spell tomorrow, and-"

"The binding spell will help," Bonnie cut, "But it won't heal you completely. This is a serious situation, Elena. And Damon's agreed to let you have your way."

"Because I'm not going to sacrifice my children just so I can live," I snapped, "Not when there's a chance that we'll all be fine."

"A chance," Bonnie nodded, "And we'll do everything we can to be sure it's a good one. But you still have to appreciate the situation this puts him in."

"I do," I dropped my eyes to my bump, "And I hate that he has to feel like this. But I'm not giving up our children to insure my own safety. I can't."

Caroline grasped my hand, "We know, Elena. And we're here for you."

"Absolutely," Bonnie promised.

I smiled at them, overcome with emotions that probably were mostly to do with hormones than their words, but all the same.

It was nice, having girlfriends to talk to.

* * *

A throat clearing interrupted us, and I looked over to see that Alaric and George had come around the side of the house.

"Elena," the ex Alpha frowned, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some air," I explained, then held up my bag of trail mix, "And trying to eat a non meat dinner."

"You shouldn't be out here too long," he reasoned, "Any of you. It isn't safe alone."

"Like I'd let anything touch her," Bonnie smiled.

Alaric looked at her affectionately, "As strong as you are, my dear, we have to expect anything from our enemies. I would feel better if you were sure to keep a wolf in your company if you step out. Where's Mason? I'm sure he would agree."

"He's with Damon," I answered, as Bonnie muttered something about overprotective males.

"Running the town?" Alaric confirmed, and I nodded.

"I don't expect they'll be gone too long," George reasoned, "Though it would probably be best to start dinner now, if they plan on eating when they get back."

"I'll help," Caroline offered, as she loved cooking, and George often let her join him in the kitchen.

"Sure thing," he nodded, and Alaric turned to Bonnie, "Actually, why don't you go with them. I need to talk to Elena."

Bonnie shrugged, and stood up with Caroline, "Sure. Unless you need anything else?"

She was looking at me, so I shook my head, "No, I'm okay."

She nodded, then went inside with Caroline and George.

* * *

Alaric waited until the door had closed before coming to sit beside me.

"How're you doing?" he asked, looking out into the dark.

"As well as can be expected," I admitted, "Trying to stay positive and not worry."

"I think most of us are," he glanced over at me.

"Look, I want you to know that I am sorry, about your friend in there. Caroline has proven to be very trustworthy, and loyal to you."

I nodded, "She is. But you don't have to apologize, Ric. I know that you were only doing what you thought you needed to."

"Maybe," he pondered, "But I still needed to say it."

I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around mine.

* * *

After a moment I asked him, "Is Damon okay?"

"Why do you ask?" he wondered.

I shrugged, "I guess it just feels like he might be taking this all a little harder than he's letting on. I don't know how to ease this for him."

Alaric sighed, and rubbed my arm, the friction causing the skin to hear beneath, "I'm not sure you can. Not this time."

"But I hate doing nothing," I insisted, "Especially with everything else he has going on...I want to help him."

"Just give him time," Ric pressed, "And try to keep yourself healthy. Getting yourself through this alive is how you help him, because he's not going to be okay while there's still a risk on your life."

"But as for the rest," he continued, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Damon's fit into this role fairly well. Better than I could have expected."

"For now," I allowed, knowing that I could openly discuss my fears with Alaric, and he'd be straight with me, "But how long is that going to last? We're all on the same page for now, but what happens when he has to choose between what's best for me, and what's best for the Pack? You were a good Alpha because you could make the hard calls, despite your personal feelings. Like what you were willing to do to Caroline, not that I condone it, obviously, but still. You didn't let emotions affect your judgement for the Pack's best interest. Damon will never be able to do that. Not when it comes to me."

Alaric pondered this, "I see your point, Elena. Trust me, I've considered it as well. But there's another angle to this. I was wrong, about Caroline. You knew that. You've never been okay with the killings. So maybe it is time for a change."

"But I'm not the one who challenged you for Alpha," I pointed out, "What I believe won't change what Damon does."

"No, that's up to Damon," he allowed, "But you said it yourself, he did it for you. You knew it was wrong to kill the girl. Just like it was wrong for Damon to ask me to force you into an abortion. You may not always be on my side on things, sweetheart, but you're usually on the right side. Damon will listen to you. And you'll help him make the right decisions for the Pack. He'll make them for you."

"What about you?" I asked, letting his words sink in.

Alaric shrugged, "I became Alpha by default, because someone had to lead us after we all thought Giuseppe had died. Someone had to get us back on track. I was just lucky to suit the roll. But if these past few months have proven anything, it's that times are changing for the Pack," he reached over and touched my stomach, "And for the species. I believe that Damon becoming Alpha could end up being a blessing. The Pack needs someone like him right now. I'm content to advise him in the background, while he takes the lead. And once this is over, he can decide if Alpha is a title he wishes to keep."

"And if it is," I pressed, "What will you do?"

Ric pondered the question, "I was the Pack's cleaner before Enzo. And since we lost him, someone's going to have to fill that duty. I'd considered having George do it, before all of this happened, but now...it might be nice to be able to do that again. Lots more traveling than the Alpha position allows. Which works well for Damon, of course, because once those children arrive, I doubt he's gonna want to go anywhere for a while."

I smiled slowly, picking an m&m out of the bag of trail mix, "I want that."

"And we're trying to make damn sure you have the chance to have it. Beside's," he grinned over at me, "It'll be nice to have some little ones around the house again."

I smirked, as a howl reverberated off the trees.

It was loud, much too loud.

A warning, followed by harsh snarls.

* * *

Alaric was on his feet before I had even managed to look up, and by the time I'd stood too, the back door had opened, as everyone who'd heard the noise stepped out.

"What is it?" George asked, coming to stand beside Alaric.

Bonnie moved to my side, and took my hand.

There was some sort of fight going on beyond the trees, and Ric seemed to realize this.

"Bonnie, get Elena inside. George, you, Wes, and Jonas, come with me. We need to-"

But before he could finish, the sound cut off.

It was then followed by the cry of a man, the voice unfamiliar.

We all froze, waiting.

"Who's out?" George asked quietly.

"Stefan, Luka, Klaus, and Liam were running the property," Ric answered, as something appeared at the forest's edge.

The males that had come out moved then, positioning so that they were between me and whatever possible threat had arrived.

But when our guys emerged, carrying someone between them, they rushed forward to help.

"What happened?" Ric demanded, looking at Stefan, then down to the male they held.

He was ripped up pretty good, but nothing fatal.

He was still conscious, though it seemed to cost him a great effort to look around.

His gaze lingered on me.

"A Mutt," Stefan muttered, forcing the guy to his knees, "Vaguely caught his scent. He'd come up river, trying to get around us."

"Was he alone?"

Klaus answered now, "He appeared to be. But it wouldn't hurt to send someone out to check."

Alaric nodded, "Alright. The two of you, get him inside. Put him in the cage."

"Then what?" Stefan asked.

Ric sighed as he stared at the male on the ground, "That's Damon's call."

When Stefan nodded, he and Klaus hauled the man toward the house, and Ric turned to the others, "George, you and Jonas do a run through. Luka, you and Liam go with them. Show them exactly where the Mutt crossed."

* * *

The orders were followed, and my head spun.

Why would a single Mutt come alone to Pack land?

And what was Damon going to do when he found out?

* * *

 **Bow wow. So there's that.**

 **You know the drill ;)**

 **Drop a review and let me know whatcha though! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**So this chapter is super long lol**

 **And dark, so warnings.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

I don't remember the last time I moved this fast in my life.

Maybe when we'd finally found Elena, in that town square, and I'd rushed to have her in my arms again.

But that relief and joy was an echo of motivation, compared to the sheer panic that gripped me now.

We'd found a scent, a werewolf, crossing the border of Mystic Falls.

Now, if I believed in happy coincidences, maybe I could have convinced myself that this was a random stray, who happened to stumble upon our town, but I knew better.

The only reason a wolf that the Pack wasn't expecting would be in Mystic Falls was for Elena.

And I'll be damned if anything was going to get to her.

* * *

I threw my wolf body forward with as much effort as I possibly could, and Mason struggled to keep up with me.

On an average day, he wouldn't have been able to.

But I wasn't the only one with a female at the house that could be in danger, and his desperation to get back to his witch propelled him on enough that he did manage to keep at my flank.

The others however, had no chance, and would just have to come in a few seconds behind us, because it wasn't as if we were about to stop and wait for them.

We hadn't bothered following the scent, too desperate to get back to the Manor for that, but as we reached Pack land, it was there, a sharp sting to my nostrils.

I growled deeply in anger.

The Mutt had made it this far.

Had he gotten to the house?

I pushed harder, running even faster, and didn't stop until I had reached the clearing of the Manor's back yard.

Throwing myself into the Change, I continued forward as my four legs became two.

The pain was hardly even a bother at the moment, and it was completely gone by the time I'd entered the back door.

The Mutt's scent was here as well, but the kitchen wasn't empty.

* * *

"Damon," George called, having turned at my entrance.

He and Elena's human were at the stove, cooking something that wasn't strong enough to dilute the Mutt's smell from my nose.

"We caught a scent," I began, walking over, and I must have looked as angry as I felt, because Caroline took a full step back, "Followed back here, and-"

George held up a hand, as Mason came into the room, having completed the Change, "Yeah, we know. We found the Mutt."

My eyes flared, "Is everyone alright?"

He nodded, and relief filled me as Mason let out sigh, the tension leaving him.

"Yeah. Ric had Stefan and Klaus take the guy to the cage. They're watching him. Figured you'd want the final call."

He was damn right about that, but first, "Where's Elena?"

He motioned with his head, "In the study, with Ric and the witches."

I gave him another nod, before heading that way, Mason following close behind.

* * *

A fire was blazing in the study, and Elena was sitting near it on the couch when I entered the room.

Her head shot up as I did so, and all of her earlier frustration with me was gone, "Damon!"

There were others in the room, but I paid them no mind as I hurried over to her and pulled her to her feet.

My arms wrapped around her, and I buried my nose in her hair, breathing deeply.

"I'm okay," she promised against my chest, but even knowing that wasn't enough for me to release her yet.

God, we'd prepared for this.

We'd known that something would eventually happen, and that Giuseppe was going to come for her.

But knowing it was going to happen, and experiencing the reality of it were two very different things.

What if they hadn't found the Mutt in time?

What if she'd been taken again?

I cringed at the thought of losing her.

Why did it feel so damn _inevitable_?

Because surely, if Giuseppe didn't manage to rip her from my arms, this pregnancy would.

The only difference being that I could fight the one.

* * *

I pulled away carefully, and took Elena's face into my hands.

The fire next to us danced in her brown eyes, reminding me of the night I'd first met her.

God, I couldn't bare the thought of having them close forever.

"I'm okay," she whispered again, bringing a hand up to mine, which still cupped her face.

I kissed her.

Hard on the lips, with everything in my body, I kissed her, and didn't stop until we were both lightheaded.

She swayed into me, and I held her tightly.

"I love you," I told her.

She closed her eyes, "I love you too."

I swallowed then, looking up around the room.

* * *

Mason was with Bonnie, having finished their own reunion, and Alaric was standing with Jo near his desk.

"The Mutt was alone?" I asked him, lifting my chin.

He nodded, "Yeah. Stefan, Klaus, and some others were on patrol. They caught him before he even got to the yard. We did another sweep, but it was just him."

I made a mental note of appreciation to the males, "Alright. They're in the basement now?"

Another nod, "Waiting for you. I figured if Giuseppe was behind this, the male would know something. You have the best chance of getting it out of him."

Our gazes held, and I knew what he meant.

My hands were about to get dirty.

And if that wasn't just fine by me.

I kissed Elena deeply one more time, and brushed back her hair, "You stay with the witch, okay?"

She nodded, and Bonnie walked over, "I won't leave her."

"Good," I said appreciatively, before looking back at my mate, "I'll be as quick as I can, but I need to find out what he knows."

She nodded, and squeezed my arm, "Do what you have to."

I forced myself to let her go, then walked toward the hall to do exactly as she'd said, my anger growing with every step.

* * *

For years, my instincts had ruled where my emotions lacked, but I'd never really viewed this as an issue.

As a child, empathy for humankind had been lost somewhere between the pain of the Change and hunting for survival, unable to stop myself from killing whatever crossed my path.

It had been easier, especially back then, just not to feel anything, and I'd come to rely on that numbness.

Letting the wolf take control had come naturally, and whatever humanity I'd had left inside was buried in some place far enough down that I could no longer reach it.

Not even the years that followed, with Alaric and the others, growing up with the Pack and coming to understand what I was, could erase the primal nature that the wolf had released in me by means of survival.

I'd gone through life half dead, aware only of my duty, my blood soaked hands often detached from thought or conviction.

I didn't care that Giuseppe had used me, I didn't care that Alaric loved me.

It hadn't meant a thing to me.

I lived for the moments I could release the wolf, that I could run, protect, punish…

Until I'd met her.

Even in the beginning, that fated, cold night by the falls, I'd sensed a difference in Elena Gilbert.

There was something about her that grabbed every bit of my attention, in a way that was entirely new to me, and I'd wanted her.

The fact that she hadn't wanted me just made the desire to claim her that much stronger.

I'd targeted her like I would any prey I'd ever hunted, calculated and planned, until the execution had her agreeing to a date with me.

Just one, she'd said.

But the one had been enough.

I lied to myself about what I was feeling for a while after the fact, having convinced myself that it was her body I was drawn to.

She was so fiery, so stubborn, that my wolf was aching to make her submit.

But taking her to bed hadn't stopped my attraction to her.

In fact, if anything, it made it worse.

I found myself wanting her even more than before, getting pissed any time another male even looked at her, and constantly needed her under me, being covered in my scent, because nothing could stop me from feeling like she was mine.

I fell in love with her.

And somehow, by some universal miracle, she'd loved me back, and things were good.

Being with Elena brought me a peace I'd never known before, and she made happier than I could ever remember having been.

In her, I'd found my humanity.

But now, as I entered the basement and looked into the cellar's cage at the Mutt who'd come for her, I lost it.

* * *

"Careful, Damon," Stefan warned me from his spot beside the cage, catching my expression as my feet carried me forward, "We need him alive."

"I don't plan on killing him," I assured him, keeping my gaze locked on the Mutt as I stalked over and unlocked the cage door, "But he'll be begging me to by the time I'm through."

I'd make sure of it.

My brother knew better than to argue, though be that because he understood it was pointless or because he wanted this bastard in pain just as much as I did, I couldn't tell.

Hell, I could even feel the anticipation rolling off of Klaus, who was across the room.

We all needed someone to punish.

The Mutt had a brave face on, as I entered, and I smiled, thinking of how that would soon change.

His arms were secured above his head, the angle set so that his arms would rip out of their socket if he tried to Change.

But Stefan and Klaus would have already explained that much to him, and I wasn't in a patient mood.

"You know who I am?" I verified.

The Mutt scowled, his eyes sizing me up, "The Pack's Enforcer. There aren't many who haven't heard of you."

Fear may not have been evident in his face, but the stern fleck of his voice was a little too forced, and his body was leaking enough tension to snap a steel pipe.

"Try Pack _Alpha_ ," Klaus corrected from his perch on the far wall.

The Mutt's eyes widened, and I smirked.

"You would have known what awaited you here," I taunted, "Yet, you were still stupid enough to come onto Pack Land on our enemy's orders…and don't pretend like it wasn't Giuseppe who sent you. I think we all know better than that."

The Mutt swallowed, "I haven't threatened the Pack."

A growl shook through my chest, "The hell you haven't. Your very presence here is a threat. Did you honestly believe you wouldn't get caught?"

He didn't answer.

And wasn't that just so fucking perfect for me.

"Stefan," I looked back to where he was leaning against the counter, watching us, "You want to hand me one of the carving knives?"

He didn't hesitate before asking, "The bigger one?"

"Nah, let's make it the short blade," I turned back to the Mutt, "I want this to last a while."

* * *

A moment later, the knife was in my hand and I was sliding it across the intruder's flesh.

He gritted his teeth together, eyes closing tightly, but he didn't scream out.

Probably best, seeing that Elena was still upstairs.

"I can't believe Giuseppe would actually think you could succeed in doing his dirty work," I shot, dragging the knife down his stomach, light enough that there was only the smallest cut following its wake, a taunting sting, "He had to know that Elena would be better protected than that."

The Mutt flinched against the pain, and rushed, "He didn't send me here for her."

I paused, then grabbed his face roughly, getting all up in the guy's grille, "I don't like liars- "

"It's the truth!" he insisted, "He only wanted information, nothing else! I wasn't to touch the female!"

My lips pulled back from my teeth, as I straightened, letting him go.

He sagged against his binds, momentarily relieved.

I moved out of the cage, and over to the counter that had the weapons splayed out.

I placed the knife back in its holder, before asking, "What information were you sent to gather?"

Silence followed my question, and I gave Klaus a look.

He nodded, and entered the cage.

The sound of fist on skin met my ears, as my fingers floated over the utensils available to me.

I paused on a spiked clamp, and the Mutt spit out a mouth full of blood.

"Now, do you want to rethink that answer?" I asked, turning back towards the cage.

The Mutt glared at Klaus, then at me.

"It would be easier just to answer," Stefan assured him, "My brother gets moody when he doesn't get his way."

Our prisoner seemed to ponder this, then sighed, "If I tell you, Giuseppe will kill me."

"And if you don't, I will kill you," I promised, and reached now for a long necked lighter.

* * *

Klaus moved out of my way as I entered the cage again, and ignited the thing.

A small flame flickered at the end, and the Mutt eyed it warily.

"Here, we'll try again," I spat, then placed the flame against the tip of his fingers.

His hand curled away, but had nowhere to go to escape the heat.

It only took a second for the smell of burnt flesh to fill my nose, and the Mutt was crying out, "Okay! Okay, Okay!"

I let the fire die, and looked at him expectedly.

He took a heavy breath, then another, before answering, "He wanted intel about the Pack's female...he wanted to know if she was…if she was pregnant."

My expression hardened, and Stefan's whispered voice filled my ear, "He saw her on the way in, Damon..."

"I knew the truth the moment I was in her vicinity," the Mutt admitted, "I could hear the heartbeats of the children inside of her. Both of them."

Stefan frowned, "But if Giuseppe is sending scouts to look for Elena, and this one doesn't return, it's only a matter of time before-"

"He just wants the girl," the Mutt urged, "Please. There's no quarrel with the rest of the Pack. He just wants her."

My eyes flashed at the words, and Stefan sighed, "You shouldn't have said that."

"No, you really shouldn't have," Klaus agreed, motioning toward me, "The children she carries inside of her are his."

Panic flashed on the Mutt's face, and he opened his mouth to begin blubbering an apology.

I lifted a hand, cutting him off, "Enough."

If Giuseppe wanted information, I would give it to him.

And I would make sure the message was one he would understand loud and clear.

Stefan was right, it was only a matter of time, and we couldn't hide Elena, or the babies, forever.

All we could do was show Giuseppe exactly what would happen if he chose to come for her.

* * *

Curling my lip back over my teeth, I met the Mutt's stare, "Here's the deal, I won't kill you. But you're going to deliver a message for me."

He swallowed thickly, and I lifted my hand in front of his face, focusing on my pointer finger, until the nail turned into a thick, sharp claw.

"Now, hold still," I grabbed his face, and well, he just wasn't still at all.

Not that it really mattered, as I curled the thing into his right eye.

He screamed, words pouring out of his mouth, "Stop! Please, stop!"

Another scream, "I'll do it! I'll give him the message, please! Stop!"

My other hand moved to his throat, squeezing until his words became nothing but huffs of air.

"You are the message," I growled, then ripped his eye from its socket.

* * *

Half an hour passed before I was finished.

The Mutt was unconscious now, having passed out from the pain, or the morphine we'd given him to keep the Change at bay, and was laid out on the cot, dripping blood to the ground.

I appraised my work, and sighed, "When he wakes up, take him outside, and follow him until he's out of town."

Klaus came up beside me, looking down at the male, "Do you think he'll be able to find his way out, seeing as you took both of his eyes."

I shrugged, "He still has his nose. He'll manage."

"He'll go back to Giuseppe," Stefan said, swallowing thickly.

I nodded, "I'm counting on it."

"But he'll tell him-"

"Tell him what exactly?" Klaus smirked, "Damon ripped out his tongue."

I looked over at the male, "You almost sound as though you approve."

"He's threatened your female," Klaus pointed out, "I do approve."

Speaking of my female…

"The two of you can handle this?" I asked, and they nodded, "Good. Then I'm going back up to check on Elena."

"I'd shower first," Stefan suggested, "Unless you don't think she'll mind all the blood."

With a frown, I glanced down at myself.

He was right; there had been quite a splatter.

I'd pulled on a pair of shorts before having come to the basement, but my bare torso was stained red, and I imagined my face looked similar.

"Noted."

* * *

I went up to the first floor of the manor, and instead of turning towards the study, I went up the stairs.

Elena was under enough stress already, and I doubted that seeing me like this was going to help her any.

I entered our room, and closed the door behind me, pausing for a moment as I leaned against the thing.

I looked down at my hands.

The blood, the torture, it was all so normal to me.

It had been such a big part of my life before Elena, and falling back to it in order to protect her was all too easy.

But then, I imagined my children, resting in my palms.

The same palms that were stained red from the pain I'd inflicted.

I closed my hands into fist.

What kind of father was I going to turn out to be, when all I had to offer was blood and death.

Elena seemed to have faith in me, but there was a good chance she wasn't going to make it through the birth.

And I was going to have to figure out how to make it without her.

At the very least, for our children.

It burned my heart, but at that moment, I hated them as much as I loved them.

These innocent beings that would both take Elena away from me, and at the same time, be all that I had left of her.

And God help me if they looked like her…

* * *

My eyes stung, and I realized that they were pooling with tears.

With a sigh, I forced them back, and cleared my throat.

There was no use in meditating on what I couldn't change.

I would do what I needed to do.

I would keep Elena safe, make sure her children survived, and keep my own emotions out of the way.

For her.

* * *

I went to the bathroom and started the shower, before stripping down.

When it was warm enough, I stepped inside, and let the steaming spray wash away my transgressions.

Blood trickled down my body, to be swallowed by the drain near my feet.

I leaned an arm against the shower wall and closed my eyes.

If only fears were as easily cleaned.

There was no telling how long I stood beneath the water, voiding my mind of anything but the rise and fall of my chest with each inhale, but soon, the door was opening.

I could smelled her before she had even said a word, and let out a sigh.

A second later, the shower opened, and Elena stepped in.

My eyes ran down her body, unable to help myself, and she stepped closer to me.

If it wasn't for the fact that she had lost more weight than what I was comfortable with, the sight of her swollen with my young would have really done it for me.

She was so beautiful.

At least half way through her pregnancy now, her stomach was well rounded, her breast larger than ever, and my body missed hers.

"I heard you come up," she whispered, and I forced myself to nod.

"You okay?"

Another nod.

"You don't seem like it."

I pulled her into my arms, ignoring my primal urges in favor of seeking her comfort.

"I just need you," I told her, my voice barely louder than hers had been, "I just need to hold you."

She understood this, and rested against me.

I closed my eyes as her stomach pressed into mine, and I was once again filled with the knowledge that my children were in there.

This was my family.

"I love you," Elena pressed her lips against my chest.

I returned the gesture to her hair, "I love you too, kitten."

* * *

We didn't bother going back downstairs after our shower.

Instead, I made a fire in our fireplace, and we crawled under the blankets and wrapped our bodies around each other.

I would have been content to hold Elena all night in silence, but of course, she wasn't having it.

"You're upset?" she asked, though it came out as more of a statement.

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

"You're lying."

I opened my eyes to look at her.

She'd lifted her chin up at me, and in the dimness of the fire, I could see the emotions in her gaze.

"You need to rest," I told her.

Those brown eyes narrowed, assuring me that that wasn't about to happen.

"And you need to stop shutting me out."

I sighed, "Elena-"

"Don't _Elena_ me," she scolded, "I told you earlier that we were going to finish our talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," I insisted.

She shook her head, "I disagree."

"Well clearly I can't change what you think," I pointed out.

Her eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and flattened myself out, onto my back.

Everything in me was wanting to answer her question.

To tell her exactly what was on my mine.

That she'd chosen death over staying with me and that I was never going to be okay with it.

That I was terrified at the thought of her not surviving, and afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from resenting our children for it.

I wanted to beg her to reconsider her decision; to live.

I wanted to tell her how this was my fault; how I should have just kept my damn hands to myself and never put her in this situation.

So badly, I wanted to break and hold her, and feel like things were going to be alright.

But I couldn't.

I wouldn't.

Because she didn't need that, despite how much she asked for it.

My pain was my own, and I would deal with it alone.

She had enough to worry about without my fears adding to the guilt she already felt over her choice.

"Well?" she demanded.

I shook my head, biting back the anger that burned hot with my panic, "Nothing."

"Don't do that," she begged.

I looked over at her, "I'm not doing anything, except trying to get you to rest. That's what the babies need you to do."

"As if you give a damn," she muttered, and turned away from me, rolling to her side.

* * *

Her words stung, like I'm sure she intended, and damn it, but I couldn't let us end the day like that.

Biting back my retort, I rolled too, until my chest was against her back.

She flinched as I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her tightly against my body, so that we were spooning.

I let my hand rest on the span of her belly, and brought my lips to her ear.

"It's not that I don't care," I said quietly.

The scent of salt touched my nostrils, and I closed my eyes.

She was crying.

"I know," she whispered, "I know why you hate this...I just wish you didn't see it the way you do. Like it's me or them."

I swallowed, "But it is."

She turned now, her wet face looking up into mine, "No, it isn't. How does anyone expect me to stay positive when you're all convinced that I'm not going to live through next month?"

I set my jaw, refusing to acknowledge the fact that that was all the time I had.

A month or so.

"This is hard for me too," she continued, more tears in her eyes, "I don't want to die, Damon. I don't want you leave you, or our babies right after they're born. It isn't fair, but this risk is all we have. And I need you. I can't do this alone."

"You aren't alone," I assured her.

"When you shut me out, it feels that way," she argued, "I just need you to talk to me. About what you're thinking, about the babies, about the fact that you've decided I'll be dead soon. You can't just ignore those feelings and hope they go away, because they'll destroy you...they'll destroy us."

I bit my lip, losing my resolve as I held her body against mine.

God, I wished I could just tell her everything.

She was my rock, my compass, and I was feeling more lost than ever.

But it was so selfish, pushing all of my baggage on her when she already had so much going on with her own body.

It was selfish to need her comfort, when I should be the one giving it to her.

But maybe keeping her in the dark was worse.

I didn't want her to feel isolated from me.

Fuck.

The lines of my morality were obscured when it came to my mate.

I didn't know what was right or wrong here; I didn't know what to do.

"Talk to me," Elena pleaded, and I wavered.

She needed this; she needed me.

I nodded, "Okay...I'm sorry. It's not that I'm trying to freeze you out, but I don't want to give you more to worry about."

"You aren't a burden," she promised.

I sighed, "I know. But the thing is-"

* * *

I cut off as she winced sharply, her body jolting against mine.

Her brows pulled together and she sat up, her hand dropping to her stomach.

I leaned forward as well, "Are you okay? What happened?"

She didn't answer right away, and I couldn't read her expression.

"Elena!"

Her hand moved across her skin, and suddenly she smiled, "I'm okay…"

Her features melted into a look of wonderment.

"They're moving," she said finally, "I've been feeling little things the past few days, but this is the first real time that…"

She reached over quickly and grabbed my hand, pulling it to her skin, "Here."

I was still trying to calm my mind's flare of panic, when I felt what she had indicated.

A tiny push against the skin of her stomach, from the inside.

Something was definitely moving around.

"He's kicking," Elena was tearing up now for a different reason, "Did you feel it?"

A little awed myself, I nodded, "I felt it...how do you know it's the boy?"

She moved my hand across her stomach, to the far side, "Feel where it's harder here?"

I nodded.

"Skylar likes to stay there, right under my ribs. Sometimes she'll moved more toward the middle, but she favors this side."

I stared at her stomach now, and watched as the bump rolled.

Elena chuckled, "I've never felt him move like this, though."

* * *

Her elation was effective, and I couldn't help but smile too, as I rubbed her belly.

Her eyes closed and she laid back against the pillow, "That feels good."

I kept up the steady motion as she relaxed, but still felt as if I owed her something.

Biting my lip, I tried to think of a way to close the gap between us.

She wanted to talk about the babies.

But thinking about them meant thinking about her dying.

I couldn't go there.

But this moment had been nice, almost normal, and maybe I could at least give her that.

Some normalcy.

* * *

"I like Daniel," I murmured.

Elena's eyes opened, and she looked over at me, "What?"

"For the boy," I smiled, brushing the back of my fingers across her cheek, "It was on that list you rattled off that day in the woods."

A grin broke her lips, and she seemed pleased that I'd remembered.

"Oh, right….Daniel, huh? Any particular reason?"

I dropped my gaze to where my hands rested on her bump, over the son we were discussing.

"It's biblical," I explained, "For a boy who chose his God over the king of the land, and was sent to the lion's den for it."

"You've never struck me as the religious type," she said, and I looked up with a soft chuckle.

"I'm not. But in the story, Daniel was loyal, so his God saved him from his fate. I guess I just hoped that, if this all works out, our son might be saved from his as well. And that he might become like that boy in the story...willing to face lions for what he believes in."

"Or wolves," Elena offered.

I nodded at her, "Or those. Anything, really. But yeah...loyalty like that, bravery, faith...those aren't bad traits to have."

Elena smiled at me, then snuggled into my arms.

"I like it," she said with a yawn, "Daniel Salvatore, our little lion fighter."

I kissed her head as those brown eyes closed in contentment.

* * *

As her breathing mellowed out and sleep finally overcame her body, I laid awake, thinking about our conversation.

When the thoughts could no longer be held by my head, I spoke to my unconscious mate, comfortable telling her anything, because she wouldn't actually hear it.

"They will be fighters," I smiled at her peaceful face, "With a mother like you, how can they not be?"

I swallowed thickly, "But you have to live, baby. They're going to need you. You're so good, and strong, and beautiful. There's so much that I just can't give them alone."

I ran my fingers across her face, "So you have to make it, okay? You can't leave them...you can't leave me."

Tears stung my eyes, and I didn't bother trying to stop them this time.

"Please, baby...don't leave me."

* * *

 **A little sadness at the end, but also, the boy's name! :)**

 **Hope ya'll liked it!**

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Got this chapter finished!**

 **Pretty happy with it.**

 **Glad ya'll seemed to like the emotional last chapter; hope ya'll enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

When I awoke in the morning, my first conscious thought was that the nausea was back.

I groaned internally, knowing that it was probably the trail mix's fault.

Luckily though, it wasn't so bad that I felt the urge to run to the bathroom quite yet.

Small victories, right?

I rolled onto my side, noting that Damon was thankfully still asleep.

He looked as if he needed it, as the circles that had found permanent residence under his eyes were as apparent as ever.

I settled against the mattress, staring at his sleeping face.

All the hard lines of stress had dissipated in sleep, and he looked younger in his relaxation.

I wished whatever peace he found in sleep could somehow carry over to his waking hours, but I was starting to think Alaric was right, and Damon wouldn't return to normal until this whole ordeal was over with.

I glanced down at my stomach.

Somehow it looked even bigger than it had last night, but I was beginning to get used to that.

The babies were growing so fast.

I was glad for it though, because the faster they were able to develop, the sooner I could deliver, and the safer we'd all be.

And we _would_ be safe.

I had to believe that if I was going to get through the remainder of the time it would take until my children could be born.

Especially because Damon's doubt was nearly as strong as my hope, and one of us had to have faith.

My mind drifted back to our conversation last night.

We never really finished it, but Damon had opened up a little, and that was a start.

And he'd named our son.

I smiled, running my hand over the skin of my stomach, where Daniel was currently resting.

Daniel and Skylar Salvatore.

Somehow giving them names made the whole thing more real, personal.

These were my babies.

I was making the right choice, even if Damon couldn't see that yet.

* * *

I stared back over at him, smirking at the adorable way his lashes curled over the top of his cheeks.

His bone structure was as always, breathtaking to me.

Damon was a beautiful creature, brutal and delicate, with more love in his heart than I could comprehend in my lifetime.

It was an odd concept to wrap my mind around, and had baffled me since we'd first gotten together, but his unwavering devotion really did seem to know no bounds.

I loved Damon, I did, with everything in me, I loved him, but I knew that no matter how impossible it was, he loved me more.

He would always love me more, and that's why this situation of ours was so hard for him to accept.

But tonight the witches would bind us, and maybe he would finally understand why I was willing to take the chance.

Because the closest I was ever going to get to understanding Damon's love for me, was in the love I felt for our babies.

I just prayed this worked.

* * *

I reached out and stroked Damon's cheek, repeating the motion until his eyes opened.

It didn't take long, as he was always on alert lately.

"Good morning," I smiled at him, snuggling closer into his embrace.

He blinked for a second, then glanced to the window as if to confirm that the sun had indeed risen already.

I wondered how long he'd been awake last night, after I'd passed out.

"Morning," he grumbled, his voice husky with sleep.

The sound was a stroke down my body in the most intimate of ways, reminding me of many different mornings we'd woken up together, touching completely without hindrance of clothes, as we now did.

I missed the feel of my mate.

With that in mind, I nuzzled against his neck, inhaling that wonderful scent of his as deeply as I could.

His hand jumped to my waist and I practically purred as he pulled me closer.

The sound was undeniably needy, and Damon seemed to pick up on this, as I drifted my hand down his bare chest.

I followed the trail of hair down his stomach and stopped at his waistline, before repeating the motion.

He growled and my body reacted immediately to the sound, wanting him.

But his hands had stopped gripping me, and were now actually keeping me from molding the rest of my lower half against him.

* * *

"Elena..." Damon's sigh was a protest, and I paused immediately.

He didn't say no to me when it came to this.

Ever.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling away.

The pupils of his eyes were dilated so much that the blue of his iris was almost nonexistent.

"We can't," he answered stiffly.

I crooked my head, pulling myself up onto my elbows to hover above him, "Why not?"

"You're pregnant," he said, as if that was all the explanation needed.

I shrugged, "So? I was pregnant the last time we were...together."

Who knew the days between that time and this one would feel like years?

"Yeah, but that was before."

"Before," I repeated, but he didn't elaborate.

He didn't have to, though, because I knew exactly what he meant.

 _Before you found out that I was possibly dying_.

I sighed.

This really wasn't the morning I'd been planning out in my head about ten seconds ago.

* * *

"And if you remember, you didn't immediately heal," he pointed out, "You bruised."

"So, I'll bruise," I reasoned, and dropped my head to kiss his shoulder, "It's not like it's going to really hurt me, and I want you."

My lips moved up to Damon's neck, and I could feel him struggling with himself.

And just when I thought he was going to give in and let me have my way with him, I was flipped, so that he hovered over me.

"I'm okay with you on top, too," I grinned, but his expression wasn't very humorous.

"We aren't doing this," he stated, and the Alpha tone echoed in his voice.

I wasn't sure if that was on purpose or not.

Mostly likely it was just because he felt very strongly about this, which probably meant that I shouldn't push the matter.

But my hormones didn't really care about what I should or shouldn't do.

The just wanted him inside of me, as quickly as possible.

"Damon," I whimpered, trying to lift my hips to rub against him.

We were still naked, and it wouldn't be too hard to-

"I _said_ no," Damon's teeth flashed, his hands tightening on where they had me pinned to the mattress.

The Alpha command was definite in his voice now, and I shivered as it washed over me.

Instincts shut down my body, even though my mind was demanding that I fight for my point, and I quit trying to connect us.

Noting this, Damon relaxed his grip on me, and when I didn't attack him, he rolled off of me completely.

Then he sat up and threw his feet off the edge of the bed.

* * *

I turned my head and ran my eyes all over his naked back.

He'd leaned forward and his muscles rolled, and I wanted so badly to feel their strength.

But for whatever reason, the Alpha in his voice was so much more authoritative than I'd found Alaric's.

I realized that I didn't _want_ to disobey him, and that instinct outweighed even this bout of horniness.

But not my frustration.

Damon looked back at me as I flopped straight onto my back, and groaned.

A little smirk played across his lips, "Sorry kitten."

I rolled my eyes, "No food, no wolf, and now no sex? It's a good thing this is a short pregnancy."

He chuckled lowly, then stood, "It sucks, I know. But I won't risk your health for a little pleasure, and I know that you wouldn't want to jeopardize the children either."

"Doesn't mean I have to like the restrictions," I reasoned, and he leaned over to kiss my head.

"It's only for a little while."

I smiled, "True. Though sex may be cut for a bit after the babies are born, considering…"

The smirk fell away from Damon's face at the reminder of the upcoming event, and those hard lines reappeared.

"We'll see," he said, dropping his gaze, before heading to his dresser to pull out a pair of jeans.

A black shirt followed, and reality followed it.

Danger, Giuseppe, witch spells, and the whole rest of the nine yards waiting for us outside of the bedroom door.

It was so easy to just get lost in my mate and let the worries float away.

But there were things we had to do, and Damon's coldness was a hard reminder.

"We should probably get downstairs, huh?"

He nodded, "Probably. Bonnie's grandmother is arriving today, and I want to make sure she comes alone. You can shower, and do whatever you need, though. I'll have something waiting for you to eat."

The thought of food brought back the feeling of nausea, but it's not like I was going to tell him that.

"Okay, sounds good."

He nodded, and gave me a final kiss before walking out of the bedroom, shutting our door behind him.

* * *

As expected, when I came downstairs to the smell of breakfast, I wasn't able to stomach the idea of eating anything.

Not even the raw meat, which led to a round of bottled water and IV bags with Jo for the remainder of the morning.

Damon resumed the expression he'd carried all week, and I felt as if the moment we'd shared last night was gone.

The distance was back in his eyes, which were void of anything else.

At least, until Sheila Bennett arrived just after noon.

* * *

Bonnie's grandmother drove onto our property in a very unimportant gray car with faded paint.

The Pack was ready, circling the drive behind her, to be sure that any other guest hadn't decided to make a surprise visit with her arrival.

Bonnie flew down the stairs, as the car was parked, and the door opened to reveal an older woman with the same dark hair and dark skin as her granddaughter.

But unlike Bonnie, the fact that her grandmother was something supernatural was painfully obvious.

Necklaces of crystal hung at her throat, and her scent was potent with magic.

Her gaze swept over the group assembled on the porch, and narrowed.

I had the feeling that she didn't particularly like our species, but I couldn't detect any fear leaving her body.

Damon stepped forward, "Thank you for coming."

Sheila released Bonnie and gave him a nod, "I did not come for you, wolf. I came because my granddaughter has asked me to help the wolf girl descended from witch blood. Where is the child?"

Damon looked back and nodded, permitting me to come forth, and when I stepped from the porch, Bonnie's grandmother instantly apprised me.

"So it was truth. The rumors of the female wolf," she mused.

"I told you," Bonnie muttered, "Grams, this is Elena. Elena, my grandmother, and our coven leader."

Sheila extended her hand, "Come here, child."

I did as she said, and walked forward, taking her palm.

Her eyes closed, and she exhaled deeply, "Yes...there is certainly magic within you. More than the mere wolf curse...and your children..."

Her eyes opened to focus on my belly, and she dropped my hand in favor of touching it, "I sense a strong pull from them as well."

A frown crossed her lips, and her hand pressed harder onto my stomach, "In fact, their magic is easier to read than yours. So strong...it is a wonder it has not taken more of a toll on you."

I didn't have time to respond, before Damon had cut in.

"We are trying to prevent that from happening. They said there is a spell you can do, the three of you," his gaze flickered from the Bennett's to Jo, who was standing next to Alaric on the porch, "That would bind Elena to me. That it would save her."

Sheila smiled at him, "I suppose I don't need to ask who the father is."

Damon's jaw twitched, "All you need to do is tell me if this will work. You've come all this way, so I assume you know it will."

"I will do the spell," Sheila assured him, "But no, I can not guarantee it will work. No one can do that, courtesy of this unique situation. But Elena is blooded from me, and mine. I will do what I can to see her and her offspring through this."

"You can trust her," Bonnie nodded at him, "Don't worry. We all want the same thing."

"Then we do this tonight," he agreed, looking from them to me, "If you still want to."

I nodded, "Whatever will help the babies."

Sheila turned to Bonnie then, "I trust that you and Josette have explained all aspects of the spell to them?"

Bonnie nodded, "As well as we can. They know the risks."

Her grandmother nodded, and looked at Damon, "Then we do it tonight; when the moon reaches its fullness in the sky."

* * *

The arrival of yet another witch didn't seem to phase too many of the Pack members, but I noted that Klaus did stick a little closer to Caroline, and that Alaric's eyes stayed on Sheila warily through the rest of the day.

Like me, he'd sensed her power, and had guessed at how strong she was.

It was a good thing she was on our side.

But of course, her magic was going to be what helped me, so I wasn't going to waste time fearing it.

Bonnie had helped the woman settle into a room upstairs, Mason disappearing with them, as Damon had put him in charge of their protection.

The time passed quickly, my mate reviewing the monitors and setting up another patrol before relaxing enough to join me on the couch, in the study.

Caroline was on my other side, and was talking across the room to Stefan about the twins.

"Well obviously they'd have to have witch in them," Stefan was saying, "Elena's mother was one, and she's already shown her power. But my Giuseppe wouldn't know that for sure. He only wants them because of their strength as wolves."

"Because they're the first ones to be born?" Caroline confirmed, "I mean, with both parents being wolves."

He nodded, as Damon settled down into the cushion beside me, "Exactly. He thinks they'll be some sort of subspecies, and I doubt he'll stop at anything to have them. Can't imagine what he'd do if he knew they were part witch as well."

Caroline pulled her feet up and shook her head, "But you can stop him, right?"

"We will stop him," Damon spoke then, "When he comes for her, we'll kill him."

My friend shuttered, reminding me that this world was still so new to her.

I reached out and took her hand, "We're all going to be fine."

She nodded, and Alaric came into the room with Jo, causing all of our heads to turn.

But they were looking at me and Damon.

"It's time," Ric said.

Jo nodded, "The moon's reached it's apex, and I've gone over the spell with the Bennetts."

Damon stood, and helped me to my feet, "Alright. Where are we doing this?"

"Up stairs, in the infirmary," Alaric answered.

I rose a brow, "I thought the moon factored into this."

"To draw the strength from," Jo answered, "Which we will be able to do from anywhere. But just in case this thing backfires, and for whatever reason triggers a negative response, we want you near medical supplies."

Damon's expression darkened, "Is that possible."

"Anything is possible," she reasoned, "But if the spell works as it should, you will be bound, and that will be that. Sheila will explain the rest."

He nodded, and we followed them up to the attic.

* * *

I took a deep breath as we entered the infirmary, feeling nervous for what was about to happen.

This was good.

But being connected so completely do Damon...it was intimidating.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked me, as the door was shut behind us, leaving us with just Alaric and the witches.

I forced myself to nod, "It's the best thing for all of us. The safest."

He nodded, "As long as it works."

His gaze lifted to the three women that were adding some kind of herbs to what appeared to be a bowl of water.

I didn't want to know the specifics.

"If anything goes wrong," he addressed them, "You concern yourself with her, do you understand? Whatever it takes to make sure she's alright."

Bonnie reached out and actually touched his arm, "We will. Elena's going to be fine."

I appreciated the confidence in her tone; the same confidence that radiated from her body.

It helped ease the fit my chest has having; maybe this would be alright.

* * *

"Okay," Sheila brought the bowl over to two of the cots that had been brought forth for the spell, and sat it on the ground between them, "I need you both to lay down here."

We moved to do as she said, Damon helping me rest back against the first cot, before taking the opposite one himself.

"Alright, here is what will happen," she began to explain, "The two of you are going to link hands, over the bowl, fingers pressed together, but not interlaced. I want your wrists to be touching."

Damon held out his hand and I took it, positioning as she instructed.

"Good," she approved, "Now when we start the spell, the potion will rise to the connection, and you will feel cold as it touches you. Do not break the connection. If the spell works, the coldness will spread, until it covers the entirety of your body. Then the binding will begin."

She motioned the other two witches forward, "When the place where your wrists are touching begins to burn, the spell is completing. I will tell you when it is over. The process should be painless, but can be overwhelming. It is easier if you both try to void yourselves of any emotions prior to the binding, so your partner will not be overcome with them. However, the echo of them is inevitable."

The three witches linked hands as well.

"Try to remember why you're doing this," Bonnie suggested, "It will help keep you focused."

"How will you know it's worked correctly?" I asked.

Jo lifted her free hand, "There will be a binding mark on both of your wrists, containing the essence of the spell. When the time comes to break the bond, we'll sever the mark on either of you, and they should both disappear."

"Well, you've just thought of everything, haven't you?" Damon swallowed, "Let's finish this."

I shot him a look, "Damon."

His eyes flickered back to me, "The moon won't be positioned right for much longer."

Sheila spoke up then, "He is right, so I'll forgive the rudeness."

"Sorry," he offered, sounding only slightly apologetic, "But we need to do this."

She nodded, "Then close your eyes wolf, and try to do as I've said."

* * *

I focused on my breathing, making it my only conscious thought, as the spell began in quiet chants.

Damon's palm was warm against mine, but I could feel the slight tremble in his wrists.

I turned my head towards him.

Having ignored Sheila's last bit of advice, his eyes were still open, the blue orbs focused on my face.

I stared back at him, holding his gaze until a chill touched our hands.

My eyes shot down to them then, and sure enough, the liquid in the bowl had risen, taking on a glowing essence, and had wrapped around our palms in a string.

The chanting grew louder, repetitious.

Breathe, I reminded myself, just breathe.

The coldness began to spread then, as Sheila had said it would.

The sensation was strange, not like being drenched in water, but as if ice was actually trying to flow through my veins.

I shuttered, and Damon's hand pressed harder against mine.

Another breath; more cold.

Then it hit me, like a brick wall.

* * *

 _"No, there has to be another way. Any other way. A spell, a herb, I don't care. A sacrifice? I'll kill anything you want. Just give me another option!"  
_ Jo's saddened face _,"If there was any other way, I would have suggested it. I swear. But these are the options you have. If Elena carries to term, the babies might be strong enough to survive outside of her, but her chances of making it through are minimal."  
_ A gasping voice _, "This isn't happening."_

 _"If those children of yours were to die, Elena would grieve them as strongly as you would grieve her,"_ Klaus was speaking _, "She's as empty without them, as you are without her in your life. Killing them would be worse than death for your mate."_

" _I'm sorry, Alaric. I didn't mean for this to happen,"_ Damon was saying _, "This isn't what I wanted."  
_ " _Yet you were still willing to challenge me,"_ Ric prompted, looking bloodied up after the Alpha fight _, "Knowing you would win."  
_ " _You would have killed the human. Elena would have been devastated. You really think I could allow her to be upset like that?"  
_ " _I did not wish to upset her, but upholding our law is-"  
_ " _My job now,"_ Damon's voice was firm, and Alaric nodded.  
" _I just hope you know what you're doing. You've never hesitated to break the rules for her."_

Desperation _, "He just wants the girl. Please. There's no quarrel with the rest of the Pack. He just wants her."  
_ Anger unlike anything I'd ever felt, and Stefan's voice _, "You shouldn't have said that."  
_ It was followed by Klaus _, "No, you really shouldn't have. The children she carries inside of her are his."_

My own sleeping face filled my vision.  
 _"They will be fighters,"_ Damon's voice drifted _, "With a mother like you, how can they not be? But you have to live, baby. They're going to need you. You're so good, and strong, and beautiful. There's so much that I just can't give them alone. So you have to make it, okay? You can't leave them...you can't leave me."_

So much pain _._

 _"Please, baby...don't leave me."_

* * *

I cried out at the onslaught, and felt the burning of my wrists.

My heart was pounding and I could feel the twins moving beneath my skin; the only sense in the sea that had overcome me.

The babies.

I threw all of my focus onto them, as wave after wave of misplaced feelings and thoughts ran over me, twisting my mind and stopping my breath.

Then just as suddenly, it stopped.

The heat faded, and the chanting silenced.

My only emotion now was a sense of awaiting.

"It is done," Sheila's voice broke through the haze, "The mark is complete."

* * *

Damon's hand leaving mine caught my attention, and I looked over at him.

He was sitting up, his chest heaving.

"Elena?"

He was pulling on me then, lifting me upright, "How do you feel?"

 _Concerned_.

Bonnie laughed when I said the word out loud.

"Then the spell definitely worked."

I blinked, and looked at Damon, " _You're_ concerned."

"I'm fine," he said, but that wasn't exactly right.

I felt different now, certainly stronger, and the nausea nearly gone.

But I could feel the drain of it on my mate, the weight of the my body's toll echoed in him.

"I feel better," I admitted, "Less weak."

A smile broke across Damon's face, a real smile, and his relief filled my chest.

"That's good, kitten."

I looked around the room, and tried to settle my heartbeat.

My body felt normal, and I could think clearly, but it still felt strange.

"You will need an adjustment period," Sheila said, "But after a few hours, the sensitivity should balance itself out, so you will only feel extremes, instead of every little thing."

"Thank you," Damon told her, sincere this time, and I felt his gratitude.

"This is weird," I muttered, and looked down at my stomach, "The babies will be okay though, right? This won't affect them?"

"They will be fine," Jo said, "But it is hard to say if they will be affected or not. The situation is new, after all. But there is no threat to their well being with this spell."

I nodded.

That would have to be good enough.

* * *

"So you two feel alright?" Alaric checked, staring between me and Damon.

We both nodded, but then Damon reached over to Jo's pile of supplies, "Best make sure this worked completely."

"You doubt us?" Sheila shot at him, and his brow raised.

I felt the contempt of the stare as if it had come from my own body.

The utensil in his hands was a scalpel, and he looked over to me, "Brace yourself."

He sliced the thing across his palm, and blood welled in his hand, as pain filled mine.

I looked down at the skin, but no mark appeared.

"You felt it," he asked, and I nodded, watching as his wound began to heal, and slowly the pain faded from my own palm.

"Then it worked," Bonnie assured us, "Though you should try it the other way too, just to make sure the transference was equal."

I nodded, and Damon handed the scalpel to me.

I ran it on over the back of my hand.

He didn't flinch, as I had, but his hand twitched and he said, "I feel it."

I looked down at my own mark, and watched as it began healing over.

Another wave of relief, "Thank god."

"It's healing at wolf speed," I announced, and Damon stood, pulling me into his arms.

I would have recognized the hope in his eyes, even without the bond, but feeling it spread within me was the best encouragement I could have received.

If he was feeling hopeful, then maybe this really was going to work.

I dropped my hands to my stomach.

We would be okay.

* * *

 **So the spell worked!**

 **Let me know what you thought about the chapter! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Heyy guys, new update!**

 **See ya at the bottom :)**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

I used to believe that I knew Elena better than I knew myself.

Over the years, I'd become so in tune to her, that I could read her every thought with the slightest indication.

This was as sure to me as the air I breathed with every inhale.

I knew what she wanted before she could even say it, and had usually tried to understand her points.

But for what I really knew, I might as well have been blind.

Elena was the embodiment of everything good in my life, but feeling what she felt in the moment the bond formed between us, it wasn't something I understood.

Her mind had jumped to our children, had clung to them, and my heart had felt like it was going to explode with the sheer devotion and love she eluded.

I had known then that Klaus hadn't been lying.

Losing these young would destroy her beyond repair.

God, it was no wonder she was fighting so hard to keep them alive and well inside of her.

The emotions that tied her to them were crippling in their strength, and her will to protect them was even stronger.

It suddenly didn't matter what she'd told me before; she loved those babies more than she could love me.

She loved them more than I loved her, and that was the strongest thing I'd ever felt before today.

There was no way in hell she was giving up their life for her own.

No way in hell.

* * *

This knowledge echoed through me over the next fifteen minutes, as the witches cleaned up from the spell, and Alaric checked again that we felt fine.

Elena was still in my arms, staring down at the mark that scorched her wrist.

It looked like a brand on the skin, in the design of what appeared to be two trinity symbols that overlapped to form a circle in their middle.

The identical match was on my own wrist, but I paid it no mind.

There were more important things to consider right now.

Damn, I owed Elena an apology.

Actually, I owed her more than that, but an apology would be a good start.

Her gaze flickered up at me, clearly sensing, or literally feeling, the shift in my mood.

"I'm taking her to our room," I announced, ignoring her questioning look, "Thanks again for this."

I didn't wait around to hear their responses, opting instead to lead Elena toward the door.

* * *

Once in our room, I slid the lock into place behind us, and took my time turning around to face my mate.

She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for whatever it was I wanted to say.

Though to be honest, it wasn't the easiest things to put into words.

"You feel guilty," she guessed, after another moment of silence passed.

I chuckled humorlessly.

Damn she was picking this up quick.

"I'm supposed to be the one telling you that."

She smiled, "Maybe you could just tell me why."

I nodded, and sighed, "I feel it, kitten...I...I get it."

Her brows pulled together, and I moved to sit beside her on the mattress.

"Get what?" she asked, turning to face me.

"Why you're willing to die for them," I answered, "I feel it."

She stared at me for a moment, then dropped her gaze to my hand, which reached for the one in her lap.

"I love them," she stated simply.

"I knew that," I said, "But I never imagined...I couldn't comprehend it, before. I've never felt anything as strong as that."

"Yes you have," she looked back up at me, "I feel you too, Damon. I feel how much you love me."

"And I wish it compared to that."

She smiled slightly, "It does, and doesn't. It's like I told you before, the way I love you isn't more or less than the way I love them, it's just different. I think it'll make more sense to you, when you love them the way I do."

I frowned, "You think I don't love them?"

Her head immediately shook, and I knew her next words were the truth, "No, of course I know that you do...but I've literally felt everything you feel now. You love them for being yours, and for being mine. You love them as your young...but they aren't real to you yet. Maybe it's that way with all males. I think I heard that somewhere, about men becoming fathers when they see the children, and women becoming mothers from the second they know they are pregnant…"

Her sentence trailed off, along with her thoughts, and I watched her face until she found her way back.

"But you'll see," she said surely, "We're all going to be alright now."

If felt too soon to know that for sure, but her confidence made me hopeful.

She truly believed what she was saying.

She truly believed that she was going to live through this.

"You're still doubtful," she mused, reaching out to touch my face.

I fell into her touch easily, "Guess there's no point in trying to lie about that."

She stroked her thumb across my cheek, "None whatsoever. But it's okay. I felt some of your memories when the binding happened. I know how hard this is for you...how strongly you're trying to be okay for my sake."

A pained expression crossed her features, and she exhaled, "I know what it means for you, if I die."

I reached up and took her hand from my face, clasping it into my own, "I would die with you."

She nodded, and her emotions were inline with my own.

The possibilities that we had to be prepared for, but the wishing in something better.

"I am sorry though," I whispered, "For what I tried to make Alaric do. For what I tried to make you do. If I'd known-"

"Shh," she stopped me with a shake of her head, "That doesn't matter now, baby. You willingly gave up before you knew what I felt, just because of what you thought I did. There's no need to apologize."

* * *

I sighed, and reached out to her, pulling her against me, and falling back onto the mattress so that we laid sideways, curled into each other.

"I hate that you aren't well," I admitted, "I've hardly ever seen you sick, let alone this sick. It scares me."

"I haven't been this sick in a long time," she nodded, "Not since I turned. Like I said before, being a werewolf does help in that aspect. Hell, I can't even remember the last time I was sick before this."

I could, because it was my fault.

"You were still human," I reminded her, "Just after the first time we slept together."

She looked up at me, surprised, "I remember that. I got a cold or something. I had a fever all that next week."

I felt my face flush, and the embarrassment was impossible to hide from her, "What?"

"I never told you before," I sighed, "But it was my fault...the reason you got sick."

Elena rose a brow, "And how do you figure that?"

"I bit you."

Confusion filled her, "Later. But I was still human when-"

"No," I shook my head, "I bit you that night. The first time we were together…"

"Oh."

She would obviously remember that.

I looked down at her, "To be honest, I shouldn't have even went through with it that night; the sex. I was too wired, wanted you too badly. I think I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from marking you. But we both know how well I behave when it comes to you."

She chuckled a little, and I adjusted against the mattress, "It wouldn't have turned you. We have to be in wolf form for that to happen, but you know that."

She nodded.

"Still though, there are side effects sometimes to our bites in a human shape. I mean, it's in our nature to mark. It's the reason Stefan avoided females for so long, and refused to sleep with anyone in school. The Change was still new, and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop himself from biting whoever he was with. Me on the other hand...I didn't care."

It was cold, but it was the truth.

"Before you, kitten, human's meant so little to me, I really didn't give a damn if a female had to take off work for a day or two because my bite made her bedridden. But when it came to you...it was different. I considered the outcome for the first time."

Elena was looking up at me curiously, as if comparing the story she remembered in her head to see how it aligned with my version.

"You were very attentive," she recalled, "You hardly left me, even though I was afraid you'd get sick too."

I laughed, "Yeah. That was my first taste of guilt in many years. I tried to appease it."

"I liked having you around," she smiled, "To be honest, I think that's when I first started falling for you."

I kissed the side of her head, "It was the same for me. That's when I realized what I cared for you went beyond instincts. But I knew that you would heal from the side effects of the bite. This however...it's an entire different ball game."

She nodded, "But at least this spell worked. It's already helping."

I glanced down at her, "True. Though you should try to eat something...see if that's possible. And I'll Change. Hopefully that'll take the edge off for you, because I can feel the tension."

She nodded with a smile, "Whatever you say, Alpha."

That word, as usual, spiked something in me when it rolled from her tongue, calling all of my attention in the need to hear her speak it again.

To stop myself from demanding that she do exactly that, I kissed her instead.

Which was clearly a mistake.

* * *

Elena's lust slammed into me like a wall of stone, robbing my breath and setting a fire to my own desires.

Not only could I feel the arousal she emitted in her scent, but I could actually taste the pulse of the hormones urging her against my body.

Her hand flew to my hair, pinning my mouth to hers in a death grip, and I couldn't remember why I'd ever wanted to fight this.

Her tongue darted out, and as soon as I opened to her, she moaned, and my body jolted in response.

I wanted her more than I ever had before, and maybe it was just because I could literally feel her need for me.

With a growl, I took her down onto the bed, and moved to cover her body with my own, before rational thought caught up with me.

She was pregnant.

And her body was weak.

Actually, it _had_ been weak.

Now, I could feel the strength it siphoned from me, and the rebuttal of her mind that came with it.

"Don't," she begged me, "Don't stop."

Another wave of desire coursed over me, and I let Elena kiss me again.

Maybe she would be strong enough now that it wouldn't-

I shook my head.

No, I couldn't let my own selfish wants jeopardize-

"Daaamon," Elena groaned as I pulled away, and climbed back to my feet.

My will almost crumbled at the sight of her, so open and willing to receive me, splayed across our bed like a goddess of sexual desire.

Swollen lips, tousled hair...and those _breasts_.

I closed my eyes, trying to control myself, "I told you before. I don't think it's a good idea."

Elena sat up, and I felt annoyance flood my body.

I realized after a second that the emotion belonged to her.

"I can feel how badly you want me," she insisted, "Don't pull away. We'll be fine."

Her conviction was convincing, but my stubbornness was strong.

Unfortunately, so was hers.

"Unless you plan on commanding me again," she shot, crossing her arms.

I rolled my eyes, "It was necessary at the time, kitten. It's not like I want to do it. But I needed to make you understand."

* * *

She crooked her head and stood up.

I watched her warily as she took a step forward, the Alpha in me rising up to instruct her submission if need be.

Apparently she knew this, because her eyes were narrowed, daring me to try.

I sighed, "Elena-"

"No, I'm going to tell you how this is going to work," she decided, and before I could try to read her intent, I felt my body move.

My back hit the wall of our bedroom, despite the fact that nothing had touched me.

Eyebrows drawn, I glanced over to Elena, knowing what she'd done.

"I told you that I was feeling better," she smirked, walking toward me slowly.

A sensation that could best be described as electric filled my veins, and I wondered if this was her magic.

Is this what it felt like?

" _What are you doing_?" I tried to ask her, but when my mouth opened, no sound came out.

Elena grinned, "It's hard to give an Alpha command when you can't speak, isn't it baby?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, unamused.

"Yeah, I didn't figure you'd like that very much," her voice was teasing, "But I had a thought."

There was an excitement coming off of her that was only barely concealing her raging hormonal lust.

"We're supposed to be bound completely, right?" she pointed out, "So if I feel pain, you'll feel it too….but what about pleasure?"

Her hands moved to her jeans, and she pulled them off.

I grit my teeth as she straightened, "Seems like it might be worth testing out."

I opened my mouth to protest, but again, no sound came out.

"Shh," Elena smiled, "It's my turn to make you _understand_."

* * *

I closed my eyes as her hand trailed down, dipping into her panties.

But blocking the image did nothing to stop the sensation.

I felt the spike of her pleasure at the touch all over my body, as if it had been my underwear she'd reached into.

My dick punched into my jeans, more than willing to go along with this, and I let out a soundless growl.

Elena's laugh had me opening my eyes, "There's my male. Hungry and ready."

I glared at her, but the gaze was probably so clouded with my desire, the threat was lost along the way.

My mate stepped forward, and her scent burned my nose in the best way.

"Do you want a taste," she breathed the question, bringing the hand that had teased her up to my lips, "See how wet you make me?"

Her fingers glimmered with proof of how much she craved me, and God help me, I shouldn't have done it, but her offer was impossible to refuse.

Without violation from my mind, my body responded to her, lurching forward and sucking her fingers into my mouth.

The taste of her on my tongue nearly had me coming in my pants, and I moaned, taking in more of her.

Elena's eyes were heated pools of brown liquid, and I couldn't look away from them as I sucked her clean.

When there was nothing left to appease me, I grazed my teeth on her skin, and I practically felt her run wet at the motion.

I wanted so badly to dive between those thighs of hers and taste all of what she would give me, and not stop until she was falling apart, screaming my name.

"Do it," she whispered, knowing exactly what I wanted.

I felt her magic release my body, and this time I didn't stop to consider the consequences.

* * *

Her back hit the mattress and I ripped away her underwear, replacing the lace with my mouth.

It was all that I'd imagined and more, because with every stroke of my tongue she moaned and I experienced her pleasure like it was my own.

She built, the tension coiling in my body as well, until we both crashed, Elena crying out and me ruining my jeans.

But Elena wasn't finished, and my dick remained hard for her.

Hands on my shoulders forced me down, and as my back touched the floor, my mate straddled me.

A few quick motions and my zipper was opened, allowing her to pull my erection free.

The mix of our cum was lubricant enough for her to slide down with ease, and I let my head fall back.

God, I missed this.

Elena rocked on top of me, and I reached up, running my palms over her breast, then her stomach.

And I knew then that nothing would ever compare to this moment.

I was connected to my mate in every way possible, and the proof of our love grew inside of her womb.

The intimacy of this moment was shattering.

"I love you," I breathed out, and she smiled above me.

"I love you too."

* * *

An hour and three orgasms later, we were finally satisfied, and had even managed to shower.

Elena leaned back against me under the spray, and sighed happily, "I needed that."

I smirked at the pleased tone, "Not that you were giving me much choice."

Her eyes shot up to me, "Hey, fair's fair."

I chuckled, kissing the side of her head, "I suppose you're right."

"Besides," she noted, "You were enjoying yourself."

"Not denying it," I told her, "But as long as you feel alright…"

"I do," she promised, turning to face me, "Really, I feel better than I have in weeks."

And she did.

Her contentment was a tangible emotion that eased me in ways nothing else could.

This bonding spell might actually have been all that we needed.

"Still wouldn't hurt to make sure you can eat something," I told her, and she nodded, "As soon as we finish here, we'll go downstairs. You can Change, and I'll try to eat. Then we're going to bed, because I'm exhausted."

I grinned, "I wonder why…"

She hit my arm, but smiled anyway.

* * *

There were a handful of people still awake, as we made our way to the kitchen later.

Stefan was the first to come over to us, along with the little blonde human.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked immediately, reaching for Elena, "Did the connection spell thingy work? I thought you'd be down earlier, and I was worried, but the guys wouldn't let me go find you-"

Instead of the twinge of annoyance that usually flooded me at her exuberance, I felt the swell of Elena's affection for the human girl.

"It worked," she assured her, "And everything's fine. We were just...adjusting. But now we thought we'd test the bond with food."

Caroline nodded, "Okay good. Hopefully it works, because even though it may be different for werewolves, all of that raw meat can't be good for the babies. They need variety! And if you can keep food down, you should probably look into getting some vitamins, so that-"

I drowned out whatever else she said by turning to my brother.

"Things good down here?"

He nodded, "So far. The guys running now should be back in another few minutes."

Then he smirked, "Sounds like things were working out well up there too."

I glanced towards the back door, and ignored his jibe, "I'll go with you on the next rotation. If this connection spell can help level Elena's need to turn, we should find out for sure."

He nodded again, and luckily, dropped the teasing, "Sure thing. Anyone particular you wanted on the run?"

I thought over the question, "You, Klaus, and two other pack members. Just pick someone, but I want Alaric and Mason to stay here with the girls."

"I'll tell them," he offered.

I gave the permission, and he left to do exactly that, disappearing into the hall.

* * *

Elena had moved across the room with Blondie, and was looking in the fridge.

I allowed my eyes an appreciative roam over body before walking over and grabbing her hips.

I pulled her back against my chest and she relaxed into me with a smile.

My head fell to the crook of her neck, and I purred into her hair.

A wave of embarrassment came off of Caroline, but I ignored her as I kissed Elena's head, "Anything sound good?"

She shrugged, "Nothing and everything at the same time. But I feel like I should try eating something with a vegetable in it."

I laughed, "Probably a good idea, maybe try a sandwich. It'll be light enough, and you can add some lettuce or a tomato."

She nodded, as Stefan reappeared, "Okay."

My brother motioned to me, and I straightened, letting my hands loosen their grips.

"I'll be back soon," I told her, dropping a kiss to her shoulder, "Just eat slow and don't push it."

She glanced back at me, "I'll be fine."

"I know."

One more kiss and I released her, striding over to where Stefan waited.

"Let's go," I told him, and he nodded.

* * *

 **Yum Yum. ;)  
Let me know whatcha thought!**

 **Xoxoxo**


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay guys, so I just got this finished, and it's like 2 in the morning lol, so forgive me if there are any mistakes ;)**

 **This is a very eventful chapter, and I hope it all makes sense lol.**

 **Ugh, I need to go to bed now.**

 **Oh, and also, there's a scene that goes into 3rd person POV, but it's necessary and you'll see why...**

 **Goodnight and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

My eyes lingered on Damon's retreating figure, until Caroline's voice recalled my attention.

"Well, he's certainly singing a different tune."

I looked over at her, brushing back my damp hair, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is he's been all super broody the entire time I've known him, and to be honest, it's a little bit intimidating. But just now he was all lovey and cuddly. And I don't think I've ever seen him smile before then."

I chuckled, "I think the spell is giving him hope. I'm not going to complain though. If he's any kind of happy, I'm happy."

Caroline gave me a smile, then turned to grab the bread off the counter, "Well here. Remain happy by eating something healthier for you than bloody meat."

I rolled my eyes, but took the bread from her, "Yes mother."

She stuck out her tongue, and I grabbed some ham from the fridge, along with some cheese, some lettuce and tomato, and the mayo."

It wasn't a gourmet feast, but if I managed to keep this down, it would be the best thing I've eaten in my life.

"Hand me a butter knife, would you?" I asked my friend as she came closer to the island I was beginning to prepare the sandwich on.

"Sure," she nodded, doing as I asked.

* * *

As I reached for the utensil, an odd feeling overcame me.

The echo of some kind of pain, except whatever it was didn't exactly hurt.

I swayed a little.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Caroline asked.

I reached out and held the counter for balance, "I think so...Damon's Changing."

That had to be what I was feeling.

I took a few deep breaths as another wave of the sensation pulsed through my body.

The urge to make the Change was there, tingling on my skin, as the feeling grew.

It was an automatic response, and it wasn't easy to fight off, but I couldn't Change right now or the babies would be at risk.

That thought helped combat the tension.

"I'm okay," I said, for Caroline's sake, and her hand touched my arm.

But then the feeling passed.

I waited a moment, just to be sure, but it was really gone.

Along with the urge to wolf out.

Thank God.

"It worked," I sighed with a smile, looking over at Caroline, "It actually worked."

She crooked her head, "You mean the wolf thing? So you don't have to Change?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I can feel the need for it disappearing."

"Good!" she grinned, "So maybe you'll be able to hold down the food then? Are you still feeling nauseous, or did the binding thing help with that?"

I shrugged, straightening, "It helped, but I still feel it a little. If this sandwich is too much, I'll try some of the saltines. But I have a good feeling about this."

I moved to pick the butter knife back up, but Caroline swatted my hand away, "Uhuh, I got this. Why don't you go sit at the table? I'll bring your sandwich over."

"I'm perfectly capable of making-"

"Oh I know you are," she assured me, "But I want to help. So move your butt."

I smirked, but did as she asked, walking over to the big wooden table.

It was strange to see the thing empty.

In fact, the whole kitchen was bare, aside from me and Caroline, but then again, it was pretty late.

I'd try to hold down this food, then I really should go to bed.

Growing babies was hard enough without the added pressure of-

I swayed a little.

What the hell?

A wave of dizziness crashed over me, and I felt something trickle at my nose.

I lifted my hand.

Blood?

Why was my nose bleeding? It wasn't as if I'd practiced a lot of magic late-

Oh, right.

"Elena, are you okay?" Caroline asked, as I'd paused halfway to the table.

I tried to answer her, but the dizziness made my head spin, and my vision followed.

Blackness overcame me, and I lost my balance.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I was unconscious, but when I came to, Caroline's frightened blue eyes were leaning over me, "Elena? God, Elena, are you okay? Say something?"

I shook my head, "What just….what happened?"

"I think you fainted," she murmured, looking pale, "If I hadn't been as close as I was, you would have hit the floor! How do you feel? I'm gonna go get Jo and-"

Before she could finish, the back door flew open, and Damon barged through it.

"Elena?"

I was glad that I was sitting up now, and I quickly shot my hand up to wipe away any blood that may have remained.

I was pretty sure exerting the magic I had earlier was what had caused this, but knowing my mate, he would take it personal, and the last thing I wanted was him closing up on me again.

"I'm fine," I promised, as he shot to my side, "I'm fine."

His arms came around me, and as he helped me to my feet, I shot a long at Caroline, urging her not so say anything.  
"What happened?" Damon demanded, "I felt...something. I don't know what exactly. The connection's weakened some. But it didn't' feel good."

"I just got a little dizzy," I told him, forcing a smile, "It's okay, really."  
"A little dizzy," he frowned, "You were on the floor Elena-"

"I figured that was better than falling," I told him, praying my voice sounded convincing, "But I'm alright now. The dizzy spell passed."

His eyes raked over my face, searching my expression.

I could feel the weight of his worry flowing in his scent, but I refused to let him place this on himself, or the sex we'd shared upstairs.

"It's probably just the after effect from earlier," I said, "I used magic a little quickly. But I feel fine now, and Jo can look over me after I finish eating."

This seemed to appease him, and he relaxed a little, "Okay."

He looked back at the door then, and I noticed a few eyes glowing in the distance.

"Did you explain to them why you took off, or are they all confused as hell right now?" I teased him, hoping it would lighten the mood as he helped me to my seat.

"They'll wait," was all he said, and I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. Really, baby. Go run with them."

Damon's eyes narrowed, "I'm not going to leave you alone after-"

"She won't be alone," Caroline piped up, walking over to sit beside me, "I'll stay right here with her, and then help her up to see Jo."

Damon looked between us hesitantly, then back at the door.

"Go," I urged him, "The Change was helping me. And besides, we need to keep the patrols going, just in case Giuseppe tries something."

He bit his lip, "Alright. But if anything else happens-"

"You'll feel it," I told him, and grabbed his hand, "But I'm okay."

He nodded, and kissed me hard, "Be careful. And go see Jo as soon as you get through here. I'll be back as quickly as possible."

I nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Caroline waited until he had left before turning on me.

"Okay, what the hell? We both know that was more than a little dizzy spell."

"I know," I looked over to her, "But if he thinks that something's wrong he'll go back to being broody, and I kind of prefer it when he's hopeful. Besides, it wasn't exactly a lie. I do feel fine now, and it probably was just a side effect of me using magic earlier."

Caroline sighed, "Fine. But you're gonna go see Jo right now and-"

"No, I want to try eating first," I protested, the pain in my stomach stronger than the pain of my head."

"Okay," Caroline agreed. "But right after then."

I nodded, and she went to get the sandwich we'd prepared.

"Well here goes nothing."

I picked the thing up and sent out a prayer as I brought it to my lips.

The first bite was heavenly and I moaned as I swallowed it and didn't have the urge to vomit.

I waited a second to be certain, then took a second bite.

It was such a strange feeling because even though the nausea was present, I could feel the magic combating it.

I could feel Damon's strength running through me, and I honed in on it, using it to get through the next few bites.

When a little over half of the sandwich was gone, Caroline pulled the plate away.

I had to fight back the urge to snap my teeth at her hand.

"Sorry," she offered, "But remember, you don't want to overdo it. Let's see if you can hold this down before you finish the rest."

Fighting down my wolf's reaction, I nodded.

She was right.

"Yeah, good idea."

Caroline pushed back her blonde waves and stood, "Right, then let's go find Jo. Whatever this is, it can't be good."

I sighed, "If it's not one thing, it's another, I swear."

Caroline helped me to my feet, "True, but it's better to make sure the babies are safe."

I ran my hand across my stomach, "Definitely...let's go find Jo."

* * *

This wasn't a difficult task, as she was in the living room with the Bennett witches and Alaric.

Caroline gave her a quick rundown of what had happened, and Jo frowned, "You collapsed? Did you hit your head?"

She stood from her seat and walked over to me, "Any pain or dizziness now?"

I shook my head, "No to all of that. Caroline kept me from hitting the ground, and I feel fine now. Better, actually, because I'm actually holding down the food."

Jo nodded, then turned to Caroline, "How long was she unconscious?"

"Not even a minute," the blonde replied.

"That's good, at least. Could mean it was just a stress induced panic attack. Especially if you felt Damon turning at the time."

Speaking of Damon…

"You can't tell him about me fainting," I instructed, and looked specifically at Alaric, "He can't handle any more worrying right now."

The ex Alpha nodded, "I understand, but if it happens again…"

"I'll talk to him."

Jo tilted my chin up, looking into my eyes, "You don't seem dilated. But we should go upstairs. I'll run a few tests and make sure everything's okay."

"Yeah, of course," I agreed, because though I didn't feel as if anything were wrong, getting a confirmation that the babies hadn't been affected wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

I went up to the infirmary with Caroline, Jo, and Alaric, wondering if I shouldn't just move into the room permanently, as often as I occupied it.

Following normal procedure, I hopped up onto the bed, with Caroline's help, and stretched out for whatever Jo needed.

The testing went by quickly, and were so routine now that I was able to relax while I waited.

I thought of Damon, to occupy my mind, and wondered if he had believed me, when I said I'd just been dizzy.

Not that I wanted to keep anything from him, but I didn't want him worrying even more.

He'd finally gotten that death and gloom look out of his eyes and I didn't want this incident to put it back in them, if it turned out to be nothing.

And maybe it was selfish of me, but I wanted him to be happy about our children being born.

I wanted to have the joys to share with him, like we had the night that the twins had moved and he'd named our son.

We were supposed to be able to have times like that without their being a sour bite of my untimely death looming on the edges.

And unfortunately, I knew that as long as Damon believed their birth would be my death sentence, he wouldn't be able to truly enjoy the idea of having our babies enter the world.

So much for those Hallmark moments.

I sighed, trying to remind myself that it wasn't his fault.

He loved our children, I had felt that much, and he would love them after they were born even more.

But he was afraid.

And this binding spell was his first real glimpse of hope, and I'll be damned if a little fainting was going to take it away from him and re-convince him that I'm on my death bed.

No. Not happening.

* * *

"Well everything appears to be fine," Jo measured, lastly doing a sonogram, "All your vitals are normal, and your blood test showed no abnormalities."

She moved the wand over my stomach, and I craned my head to see the images on the screen.

The twins were getting so much bigger that I was actually convinced I could see their features, and I loved that.

"They're alright?" I confirmed, and Jo nodded, "Perfect as ever. So I'm pretty sure your little spell was brought on from the Changing and probably the magic. You need to take it easy if you're go-"

Her words were cut short as the infirmary door was thrown open and Stefan came in, followed by Klaus and Luka.

I shot up when I realized they were holding Damon upright between them.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jo and I asked at the same time.

I got off of the bed and hurried over to them, "What happened to him?"

Damon's eyes were closed, but opened slightly at the sound of my voice.

"Elena…" his voice was hoarse and I gripped his hand.

"No clue," Stefan rushed, as we moved Damon onto the cot closest to the hospital bed, "We were fine, doing the run, then he started throwing up. After that it was like he convulsed and started shifting through the Change. It took a minute before he returned to human form, and we had to turn to carry him back. We were a few miles out, and-"

I zoned out the rest of what he said as panic seized my chest, and I sat on the cot beside my mate.

"Damon," I called to him, "Baby, can you hear me?"

He groaned a little, but his eyes closed again, which did nothing to appease my worry, and I looked up at Jo, "What's going on?"

She frowned, before going into all witch mode.

"Stand back for a second."

Alaric's hands were on my shoulders then, pulling me aside, and I didn't bother struggling against him.

Lifting her hands above Damon's body, Jo began chanting lowly and her palms started to glow.

I felt the babies inside of me shift, and my hand flew to them.

I tried to calm down, for their sake, but was finding it difficult, as I watched Damon fade in and out.

God, he had to be okay.

* * *

After a moment, Jo stopped.

She sighed deeply and her shoulders sagged, "Oh my god. We should have considered this…"

"What?" I demanded, my annoyance flaring, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Elena?" Damon had opened his eyes again and was looking up at me.

I sat back down next to him, "I'm right here."

He nodded slowly, "You okay?"

And strangely, I was.

How was I not feeling any of this? Was there some kind of backfire to the spell?

"I'm okay," I promised him, then addressed our doctor, "Now what the hell were you talking about?"

Jo swallowed, "I think there may be an imbalance in the transference."

"English," Alaric told her.

"Basically he's being drained," she explained.

My eyes shot up, "What? What does that mean? I'm taking too much from him?"

"Not exactly," she corrected, "It's them."

Her gaze fell to my pregnant belly, "They're strong, Elena. I'm sure by now you can feel their magic. We'd assumed we could even out the stress on your body by binding your life source to Damon's, that way the twins could draw from two sources equally. But instead, it seems like you and the twins are all pulling from him. Damon's life source is being spread among the three of you."

"You didn't say that would happen," Alaric accused, narrowing his eyes at her.

Jo shot him a look, "Because I didn't know. This case is beyond rare. The spell is usually an equal split. But Elena being pregnant with those twins...they're powerful. And I'm sure you'll pardon me the phrase, but Damon's only human. There's only so much he can give, and having their combined power drawing from him is going to weaken him. But it shouldn't have-"

* * *

"It could have," Sheila Bennett said, appearing in the doorway.

We all looked up at her, but her eyes were on me, "The spell isn't designed to focus so singularly, but it could, if it was forced to. Elena...did you by chance purposely try to draw from the bond?"

I blinked, then thought back to the kitchen, "Not exactly...I mean, I focused on it for a second while I was eating, hoping it would help me keep down the food and-"

"And then Damon started throwing up," Jo noted, "Damn. I think you're right, Sheila."

"Wait," I cut them off, "Right about what exactly? I didn't change anything in the spell."

"You wouldn't have had to," Sheila explained, "You put your focus on his strength and that was enough to direct not only your own magic towards drawing it in, but your children's as well."

I bit my lip.

"Fine, then stop the spell."

"Wait."

Damon was conscious now, and had been listening to the words passed.

"I'm sorry," I told him, "I didn't mean to-"

He waved me off, "Keep the spell."

"But-"

"No. It's helping you. You were able to hold the food down, and-"

"And you threw up instead," I pointed out, "It's not worth it if you have to-"

A wave passed over us and my voice fell silent.

As in literally silent.

I couldn't make words come out of my mouth, and as Damon's lips moved soundlessly, I guess he was having the same issue.

"Sorry," Sheila called our attention, "But I needed you to listen, not talk."

I glared at her, but she continued, "There's a way to control this without taking away the bond."

The silencer fell away from my lips, and I spoke, "How?"

"First of all, you have to do as little as humanly possible," she instructed me, "I mean it, not one unnecessary thing, understand? The idea is to need his strength as little as possible."

"Okay," I nodded, "What else."

She looked at Damon, "You're going to have to draw off of Elena as well. I've seen your nature, and I know that you won't want to, but you're going to have to make yourself. You need the energy that she and the twins provide just as much as they need it from you."

He frowned, but gave her a nod.

"Good," she looked back at me, "Do that and you should be alright. As I said before, it's all about balance and adjustment. Elena, you have to be aware of your own power, but be careful of using it, or any unnecessary energy. Consider yourself on bed-rest, okay?"

I wanted to argue, but Damon had began trying to sit up, and my attention jumped to him.

"And you take it easy too," Sheila scolded, "Lord knows you're gonna be feeling weak until these babies are born, but this is what it'll take to get you both through safely. Do you hear me?"

We both nodded, and Jo appeared at our side again, now holding a cup of something in her hands.

"You should drink this, Damon," she passed it over, "It'll help you regain your strength."

He took it and eyed the liquid, before swigging it.

"Both of you are sleeping in here tonight," Alaric said, "This situation is unstable right now and in case anything else happens-"

"I'm not disagreeing," Damon told him, wincing as he finished the potion Jo had given him, "Whatever is safest for Elena and the children."

Jo nodded, looking at Alaric, "I guess you and I are camping out in here as well."

"I guess so," he agreed, "I don't want them left alone too long until this settles down."

* * *

I reached over and took Damon's hand again.

He turned to look at me, "It's okay, kitten."

I wrapped my arms around him, "I'm sorry."

He chuckled slightly, "It's not your fault. Besides, if it's helping you and the babies, that's all that matters. We'll figure this out."

"But you're going to be weaker until their born, and-"

"Hey," he ran a finger under my chin, "It's worth it, to keep you safe."

I sighed, "I know…but I don't like you being affected too."

He smiled at me, "Of course you don't. But it's better that it's me than you, in this case at least."

"You're Alpha," I reminded him, "You have to be strong."

"You're carrying my children," he shot back, "You're the one that needs to be strong, kitten, not me. I'll be alright."

He kissed me then, and I relaxed a little, hoping he was right.

That we'd all be alright.

* * *

 **POV change**

* * *

 _WHITMORE, VIRGINIA_

Giuseppe Salvatore stared at the screen in front of him, watching as the waves of voice recognition moved in rhythm to the words being spoken.

" _You're Alpha. You have to be strong_ ," the feminine voice rang.

There was a gruff noise, then his son's reply, " _You're carrying my children. You're the one that needs to be strong, kitten, not me. I'll be alright_."

Giuseppe reached out and turned the monitor off.

Well, this was an interesting development.

He twirled the wire of the listening device around his thumb, amused at the way things were lining up for him.

His plan had been a success, so far.

He'd planted the audio devices around the Salvatore Manor the night that he'd taken the female, and the Pack had yet to even suspect that they were there.

Of course, it had been a long shot hope that they might reveal something useful before the charge life ran out.

Then low and behold, the Pack went and installed their own system, equipped with security cameras and motion sensors.

Unfortunately, he'd been unable to connect into the live feed of the cameras, but had managed to rerun the audio through his own systems.

And now he knew all that he needed to know.

Elena was pregnant, far enough along it would seem for the children to survive outside of her now, and the more days that passed, the better that chance.

The Pack was without an Enforcer, and their Alpha was hindered by this bonding spell.

And wouldn't that just make things so much easier for him.

He wouldn't have to reach Elena after all.

He just had to get to Damon.

Of course there was the matter of the other packs being present, but that was what soldiers were for, and he had enough of them to make this work in his favor.

* * *

Making up his mind, he stood, and crossed the room.

He scanned his card on the reader so that the door would open for him, and followed a few different hallways until he found the one he was looking for.

He opened it, and frowned a little at the sight before him.

The Mutt he'd sent to the Pack land had been a test, to see how far they could get in before detection.

Of course, as he'd expected, it hadn't been far, but at least it did show that the Pack property was broachable.

He had expected Damon to kill the Mutt, but no, his little soldier had taken it a step further and left dismemberments on the male that Giuseppe couldn't help but be proud of.

He'd taught Damon well, it would seem.

He looked over the Mutt now, where his witch was still working a healing spell.

"How's it coming?" he asked.

Liv pushed back a handful of her blonde hair, "Same as it was twenty minutes ago. He's healing well enough, but there's nothing I can do for the scars, and his bones are all wrong, so I've had to re-break some."

"Sounds painful," he mused, "But do try to hurry. I need him conscious soon."

She looked up, "Why?"

"That doesn't concern you. Your tasks are almost complete, and soon I will no longer have need of you."

"Then you'll give me back my brother," she asked, hopeful.

He considered the idea, "We'll talk, after you've done what I said."

She nodded, and he turned, leaving her be.

* * *

Managing witches was tricky business.

He thought of the ones the Pack had on hand.

He'd looked up information on Josette, and didn't perceive her to be much of a threat, but the Bennett witches could cause some issues for him.

The coven leader was leaving soon though, and little Bonnie could only handle so much on her own.

His plan would still work.

And with Damon weakened, it was the perfect time to set things into motion.

He smiled.

Soon. He would have everything he wanted.

* * *

 **Sooooo what'd ya think?**

 **Review and let me know!**

 **Now I'm going to sleep lol.  
Will read your responses tomorrow :)**

 **Goodnight lovelies!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys, sorry that this one took a little longer than usual to get up, but here it is!**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

"I don't care if I'm a skeleton," I growled, my eyes flashing in annoyance, "I can do the damn run, and I will."

"I'm only suggesting you take it easy," Alaric tried to bargain with me, "You have to remember that your bodies lack of energy affects Elena now too."

"I know that," I snapped at him, "Why in the hell do you think I have to do this? With me carrying both of our urges, I'm liable to Change without cause. I _need_ to do the runs."

"I'm not trying to stop you," he assured me, "I'm just suggesting that you take it easy. We don't need you and Elena both on bed rest."

I sighed, "Fine, I'll cut a short line, but if I don't at least burn some of this energy, we'll both be loose canons, and that's the last thing we need right now."

He nodded, knowing that I was right.

* * *

Things had mellowed out slightly since the witches performed the bonding spell last week.

The eldest Bennett had departed, and Elena was eating regularly, and sleeping more, which Jo assured us was best for the twins.

I however, was barely holding anything down, and was running on determination instead of rest, but whatever it took to get Elena through this, I would do.

Besides, we were only a few more weeks away, according to Alaric's readings, which the doctor verified.

The twins were growing at the same increased rate, and as long as I took the majority of the hit, Elena's body could withstand it.

The only thing left to be concerned about was the birth itself.

Jo seemed certain that as long as we played it safe, she would be able to perform a C-section for the delivery without any hiccups.

The bond between Elena and myself would keep her healing levels up, and the rest would take care of itself.

Bonnie would be on standby in case of an emergency, and Alaric would also be helping with the procedure, because, other than Jo, he had the most medical knowledge.

Things would be alright; at least, that's what I was trying to tell myself.

* * *

"Is she sleeping now?" Alaric asked, pulling my attention from my thoughts, and back to the study that we were standing in.

"What?"

"Elena," he repeated, "Is she sleeping now?"

I nodded, "She was when I checked on her earlier. Bonnie and Caroline will keep an eye on her while I'm out."

"How long will you be?"

"Half an hour, tops," I answered with a shrug, "Assuming we don't find anything, which we haven't in awhile. Not since the Mutt."

Alaric considered that, "It's not like Giuseppe to remain so quiet."

"He was quiet for a lot longer than this when he was pretending to be dead," I reminded him.

Ric gave me a pointed look, "You know what I mean. He's made it clear what he wants. I feel like he would have sent the cavalry by now."

"Who the hell knows what he's thinking," I shook my head, "All that matters is that we are prepared for whatever he decides to do next. Though personally, I can wait to get me teeth in his neck."

Ric paused, an odd look crossing his face.

"What?" I demanded, recognizing it easily as his "I know something you don't want to hear" expression.

"Are you sure that's the smartest choice?" he asked calmly.

"Killing Giuseppe? Of course it-"

"No, I mean, is it smart for you to be the one to go after him? You're aware that anything that happens to you will also happen to Elena."

"Of course I am," I nipped, "And if I thought it was a risk to her, I wouldn't chance it. But it isn't."

"How do you figure that?" he asked.

"Giuseppe needs her alive," I pointed out, "If only for the children's sake. Our lives are bound. He won't kill me, and therefore, I'm the one with the best chance of killing him. Actually, I'm probably the only one who could anyway, and you know that. You knew him when he was Enforcer, and you understand what he's capable of. I have to do this."

"I don't doubt your abilities son," Ric dropped a hand to my shoulder, "Just...be careful, alright?"

I forced a smile, "I always am."

He rolled his eyes disbelievingly, but let the subject drop.

"I'll be back soon," I reminded him, then moved towards the foyer.

However, I didn't quite reach the door before my heart lurched in my chest and I swayed on my feet, panic overcoming me.

"Damon?" Alaric stepped forward, having caught the motion.

I shook my head, "Elena."

The second her name was out of my mouth, a cry sounded from upstairs, and we were both running.

* * *

I threw open the bedroom door with more force than necessary, to be greeted with the sight of my mate, thrashing around on the mattress.

I hurried to her side, Alaric pausing in the doorway.

"Elena," I gripped her shoulders, "Kitten, wake up."

She fought against me weakly, and I shook her slightly, "It's okay, it's just a dream. Wake up."

She shot off the bed then, eyes flying open, and a explosion of energy seemed to shoot from her body, knocking me backwards a little.

Elena was gasping, a thin sweat covering her skin.

"It's just me," I told her carefully, aware that her body was fired up right now, "Elena, you're okay."

Her eyes found mine, and she blinked a few times, "Damon?"

I nodded, moving back to her side, "Are you alright?"

She looked around the room, took note of Ric by the door, inhaled, then nodded, "Yeah...Yeah, I think so."

She ran a hand through her hair, gripping it a little, as her other one came to rest on her stomach, "That was a dream?"

I reached for her hand, and she took a few more deep breaths.

"You got this?" Alaric asked, probably sensing that I wanted to be alone with her.

I noded, and he left us.

* * *

"It felt so real," Elena told me, after calming down a little more.

I ran my thumb across her palm, "You want to talk about it?"

"It was like the ones I was having before," she said, and I recalled the weeks of nightmares that had followed the Mutt attack, "But it was worse."

"Giuseppe's not going to touch you, kitten. You're safe."

She shivered, "In my dream...he knew. He knew what was happening here. About the twins, and the binding spell. He knew you were weakened, and he was planning his attack."

"Shh," I moved closer so I could pull her against me, "It was just a dream."

"But what if it wasn't?" she demanded, "What if he figured it out? What if he's on his way here?"

"Elena, breathe. We caught the last trespasser, and this won't be any different. If Giuseppe does come, we're ready."

She pondered this, resting her weight into my chest, "I have a bad feeling, baby. Really bad."

I kissed the side of her head, "It'll be alright. You're fine, the Pack's ready, the young are healthy...it'll be okay."

This seemed to only slightly reassure her, so I put my hand on top of her stomach and stroked the skin there.

"I know you're worried," I told her, "But I won't let anything happen to you, or the babies. You have to trust me."

"I do," she promised, "But I'm scared, Damon. And so worried."

"It was just a dream," I felt one of the twins roll under my palm, and smiled a little, "Everything's fine."

* * *

Oh, how I wished that she could have just believed me, and that would have been that.

But no, Elena's bad feeling hung over her, to the point that she refused to go back to sleep, so I sent Stefan out with the others to run the property, instead of going myself.

Then I helped Elena downstairs, and made her something to eat, while she told Bonnie about her dream at the table.

The witch had a different take on it than I had.

"Is this the first dream you've had like this?"

Elena shook her head, "I was having them before I got pregnant, but they were always about this. About Giuseppe wanting my child. But they never felt as real as this one did. I'm telling you, it was like I was in his mind, watching it all happen. He had a room ready for them and everything."

Bonnie frowned, then looked over at me, "When you woke her up, was she casting?"

I rose a brow, "I don't speak witch, so-"

She rolled her eyes, "Magic, was she making anything magical happen? Subconsciously?"

I considered that.

"Not exactly...but there was some kind of blow back, I guess you could call it, right as she woke up."

"Blow back? Sorry, I don't speak werewolf," she shot, and now it was my eyes that rolled.

"Some kind of force, like a valve being loosened."

Bonnie nodded, "Energy excretion...if that's true, then you should probably consider what she said."

I brought a plate of ham slices and mashed potatoes over for Elena to eat, and sat beside her as I glared at the witch, "You wanna elaborate?"

"I'm thinking it was a vision," she admitted, and Elena's brows creased, "Are you sure?"

"It sounds like it. And your magic is still new to your use. Dreams and reality can collide, if you're not aware of even performing the magic, and with as much of it you have right now, with the babies, and the bond with Damon, it's not unreasonable to consider."

"Wait," Elena straightened, food forgotten, "What I saw...it's real? Giuseppe's coming?"

I stiffened unwillingly at the fear and panic that overwhelmed my mate's senses and shook my head, "We don't know that."

"We don't," Bonnie nodded, "There's no way to be sure if what you saw was a dream or vision, but I have felt your power, and if I were you, I'd trust your gut."

Elena bit her lip, and dropped her eyes.

I wrapped an arm around her, "Listen, even if he does come, there are a wall of wolves between him and you."

"But you'll be in danger too," she pointed out, "What if-"

"Hey," I grabbed her face and kissed her, "I can take care of myself, right?"

She leaned her forehead into mine, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Look, we don't even know if he is coming, okay? But if it'll make you feel better, I'll tell the packs. We'll stick tight to the property, and we'll be ready."

She nodded, and relaxed a little, "Okay."

* * *

I did as I'd promised her, and called the Pack to a meeting an hour later, in the back yard.

Bonnie and Caroline had taken Elena upstairs, but Jo was present, standing beside Alaric on the patio.

"I'm gonna make this simple," I began, looking at the males in front of me, "Elena had some kind of psychic dream, and Bonnie thinks it means that Giuseppe will be attacking soon."

"That's why she was so upset?" Ric asked, stepping forward.

I nodded.

"How soon?" Mason asked, frowning.

"We don't know," I admitted, "Hell, we don't even know if it will happen, but it's better to be prepared than not. I want everyone on alert for this week, and if Giuseppe hasn't made a move by the time the young are born, we will hunt him."

Klaus nodded in approval, along with several others, and I turned to the him, "I want you to take a group about a mile out and scout. Mason," I looked over to him, "You and I will take another group and run the edge of the property. But we'll split so that we overlap. I don't want a single inch left open for an attack."

They nodded.

"Ric," I glanced back to my former Alpha, "You and the others stay tight with the Manor. If it isn't pack, it doesn't get through those doors."

"It won't," he promised, "Nothing will get close to Elena. We'd die for her. As we would for you."

Then, in a gesture I had never expected to see, Alaric dropped to a knee, and turned his head so that his neck was exposed, "Alpha."

With a quiet whoosh, the others followed his lead, all of the Pack dropping before me in a pledge of loyalty to me and a promise to my mate's protection.

My throat thickened with an emotion that was nearly foreign to me, and I had to swallow several times before I could place it.

 _Intimacy_.

Outside of Elena, it wasn't something I'd ever really known, but I felt it now, in this action of respect.

These males trusted me as their Alpha, and in return, I was placing the safety of my family in their capabilities.

We would put an end to this.

"My father has forgotten what it means to be Pack," I told them with a heavy voice, "He's forgotten that this is from where we draw our strength. Without the Pack, a wolf is nothing. Giuseppe wants soldiers, but this has always been a brotherhood. This is why we will defeat him."

They stood, all eyes on me, and Richard Lockwood spoke what they were all thinking, "We'll be ready."

* * *

The runs continued for hours without complaint, constantly switching groups, and never leaving a gap open for intrusion.

The females were safe inside, and guarded well, but no signs of a threat had presented itself yet.

I was torn between relief and disappointment.

I didn't want Giuseppe within miles of Elena, but what I wouldn't give to have him that close.

To kill him with my own hands, as punishment for his actions.

But I would get the chance eventually, and I would relish the victory of his death, of Elena's, and the children's, safety.

My mate was up in the infirmary now, with Jo, doing her nightly monitoring, and I hated that I wasn't able to be up there with her right now.

But for both of our sakes, I needed to Change, and I wouldn't be a very good Alpha if I didn't contribute to these safety procedures.

But before I could get more than a shirt off, a howl echoed through the trees.

Then another.

And another.

An alarm.

* * *

I turned towards the sound, which sounded a few miles out, towards the gate at the end of the drive, and motioned for the wolves I was with to follow me.

We ran, not bothering to Change, as we crossed the yard, and I could hear the thunderous sound of paws in the distance.

The other group scouting was on their way as well.

We reached the drive, at the same time as the others, and even Alaric had stepped out onto the front porch, George, Jonas, and Tyler with him.

"What is it?" He asked immediately, and I shook my head.

"Not sure, but I have a guess," I told him, trying to think quick, "Stay inside with Elena, and don't let anything past you."

I pointed to a few wolves to my left, "You, go around back, and stand point, just in case this is a distraction. I want the house surrounded. Signal if anything happens."

They nodded their heads, and took off to do as I said, just as a headlights shone up the drive.

The wolves that had made the original warning howl were following it, growling and barking sharply.  
I realized why, when the dark vehicle came to a stop a couple yards out, just before reaching the tree break.

Tangled in the smells of exhaust and oil, was the scent of my father.

Elena had been right.

Giuseppe was here.

* * *

My wolves surrounded the SUV, set back on their hackles, and bared their teeth.

The rest came to stand in front of me, and the house, and the ones who were still in human form hardened their gazes, preparing.

Alaric and George backed into the house, and I prayed they'd be smart enough to barricade the entrances before going up to Elena.

I found myself grateful that she was in the infirmary, and therefore would be more easily guarded.

One of the doors opened on the SUV, and more growls filled the air.

I pushed my way through the throngs of protection, to the front of the wolves, waiting.

* * *

Four men stepped out, and a small female, but there was only one face I cared about.

Giuseppe stood in front, closer to me than he'd been in years, and my lips pulled back over my teeth instinctively.

He grinned.

"My, my. It's been a while, Damon."

I growled in response, and his gaze passed over the group surrounding me.

"I see you've united the packs. I feel honored that you would go to such lengths to prepare for my arrival."

"You know nothing of honor," I told him, taking a step forward, "Now enough with the small talk. I know why you're here, and you know that I'm never going to let you near her."

His smile remained, "You always did like to cut to the chase. I admire that about you. And you're right, I do have my reasons for being here. Those twins of yours are going to revolutionize our kind. Change everything for us. Here I was hoping for stronger, pure blooded wolves, and that female of yours goes and adds a little witch magic to the mix. Can you imagine what this could mean for us?"

"You aren't touching my children," my eyes flashed, "And how could you possibly know that Elena has witch magic?"

His brow rose, "Because no one bothered to check your Manor for bugs after my last visit. I've been a fly on your wall for weeks."

I blinked, realizing what he meant, and had to fight down a fresh wave of panic.

If Giuseppe already knew everything, he was prepared.

There was no way he would have come otherwise.

* * *

"I thought I taught you better than that," he taunted, "But in your defense, I suppose you have been rather distracted, haven't you? So lovely of your mate to protect those young of hers, even from you. Abortion Damon, really? After all of my hard work? But you found a way around that too, didn't you?"

His gaze trailed down my arm, to the binding mark on my wrists, and I clenched my fist, "You need Elena alive, so you won't kill me."

"Oh, I don't plan on killing you son," he waved me off, "Then you'd miss all the fun."

"Then you're more of an idiot than I thought," I bit, "You have to know that I'm not letting you leave this property alive. And you come here with only four other bodies to assist you."

He chuckled, "You may go for quantity son, but I prefer quality. This is all I need."

He brought the tall blonde woman forward, "Here, I'll show you...Liv."

The female flinched, but gave a short nod, and lifted her hands.

The Pack began to drop, groans and whines and other sounds of pains ripped from their bodies.

"What is this?" I demanded.

"A simple spell," Giuseppe crooked his head, "But it seems I was right about it having no affect on you. Elena's magic protects you. But all as well, it's time to finish this. Just you and I, like old times."

* * *

He lunged then, and I almost didn't move fast enough to avoid his blow.

But it didn't take long to recover, and then we were on each other, teeth and fist, rage and determination.

I felt so young again, like the child he'd trained for years, and all of those instructions flooded my head now.

" _Keep your hands up, boy."_

" _Watch my feet."_

" _Next time, I'll kill you."_

" _You'll never win if you don't learn to control those emotions. You're angry at me? Good. Use it, and strike!"_

Like a mantra, they played, over and over in my mind, and strangely, seemed to help.

This was nothing new.

The same old fight he'd forced me into a thousand times.

Only now, I was older, more experienced, and I was ready to kill him.

But he was fast.

Much more so than I'd been expecting, and the blows he was landing on me weren't fatal.

Just fast hard strikes.

"You've made this so easy for me," he gloated, as one of his fist caught my ribs.

I bit back the pain from the blow, and moved to avoid another one.

"With this bond," he continued, breathing hard as I flipped around him, "I don't even have to get to Elena. I just had to get to you."

His words froze me for a moment, and that was all he needed.

His arm locked on my shoulder, and his knee drove up into my stomach.

Twice, fast and hard, and I doubled over, hitting the ground as a new kind of pain ripped through me.

Revelation clouded all other thoughts, and I knew then just how royally I had fucked up.

No, Giuseppe didn't want to kill me. And he didn't want Elena dead.

He wanted the children.

* * *

The worst pain I'd ever felt tore across my lower abdomen, and I knew what it meant.

I heard a scream from inside the house.

Elena.

She'd felt the blows...and had gone into labor.

Just like Giuseppe wanted.

* * *

 **Bow wow wow.**

 **Sooooo yeah.  
**

 **Let me know whatcha thought! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**So I know this chapter is a little on the shorter side, compared to some of the other ones, but there is so much going on that I think shorter is better in this case.**

 **And it needed to end where it does.**

 **I'll apologize in advance. ;)**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

I hit the ground hard, as the pain in my stomach clenched and rolled, until it overcame anything I'd ever felt.

God, no.

This wasn't happening!

Like an idiot, I'd realized the truth too late, and Giuseppe had managed to do exactly as he'd planned.

I should have trusted Elena's feelings more.

Fuck.

I heard Giuseppe laugh, and suddenly there was a sharp slice against my wrist.

I cried out as the binding mark was severed, and I heard another scream echo from inside the house.

 _Elena._

If the labor had started, which at this point, I was certain it had, she was going to need me.

I had to-

But Giuseppe was on me then, and there was no time to think of anything besides staying alive, which would have been much easier if there wasn't suddenly an explosion going off in my head.

* * *

Pain shot across my brain, and I groaned as a headache from hell blinded me.

Giuseppe used my distraction to land a few solid blows, and I doubled over.

I felt blood trickle from my nose, as he grabbed my shoulders, and pinned me to the ground.

"Elena will have those young tonight," he told me, "And since you are no longer bound to her, all that stands between me and what I want are the two witches inside...but they'll easily be taken care of. Don't you understand it, yet? I always get what I want."

"No," I struggled against him, but the pain in my head was torture, immobilizing me.

"Neat little spell, isn't it? Your blood vessels are exploding and healing simultaneously. Must be painful. But don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery soon, and you can die knowing that I'll be taking good care of that bitch of yours, and her pups."

His mouth changed, teeth elongating into fangs, and rage filled me.

This wasn't going to be how I died.

Not when Elena and the young still needed me to protect them.

I roared at Giuseppe, and with surprising strength, managed to throw him back before he could sink his canines into my throat.

He seemed startled, as if not having expected the movement, and then a commotion broke out.

* * *

Klaus had somehow fought through the pain that had taken over us and shot himself at Giuseppe's witch, faster than her protectors could react, and she hit the ground.

The pain disappeared, and the others were able to attack, launching at the Mutts, as I moved without hesitation.

I flew forward with all the strength in my body, colliding against Giuseppe's, until we both hit the ground, and were knocked breathless.

His moves were so familiar, predictable, as we struggled to gain the upper hand against each other, but I'd had other lessons sense my time training with him.

The way I moved was no longer familiar to him, and I wasn't the same kid he'd last fought.

And this time, as Alpha, and as the father of the very children he wanted, I had the most to lose by being defeated.

So with my Pack on my mind, and my family in my heart, I went at him with everything I had.

Finally, I heard the snap of a bone and Giuseppe cried out.

Then, I pinned him beneath me.

* * *

His light eyes looked up at me, afraid for the first time.

"You're making a mistake Damon."

I gripped his throat roughly, "You're the one who made the mistake. Going after Elena...our _children_. Bad move."

"You still don't get it," he rushed with a wince, as I put pressure on his shoulder, "She is the key to everything. Our entire existence shadowed from humans because we live in fear of them. With her children, and their children, our species will evolve! No longer would we have to hide from a lesser race."

I tightened my hand on his throat, and his own raised to grasp at my skin, "And you think I've been misconceived? You realize that those humans you hate so much are half of who we are, don't you?"

"Maybe the Pack believes that," Giuseppe spat at me, "But I know differently. We are wolves Damon, animals in a way humankind will never understand."

He took a ragged breath, "Our only chance at survival is to be stronger than they are. Force the humans to their knees before us, where they belong."

I bared my teeth with a hiss, "Do you even hear yourself?! This desire for power controls you. Its greed, and selfish pride. You're the most human of us all. And that greed is the reason you're going to die"

"It doesn't mean I'm not right," he huffed, "So kill me, but it won't change the truth. And it won't change the fact that those children of yours are a new evolution for us. Once word gets out, they will become the most coveted beings on this Earth. Someone else will come to finish what I've started."

My lips pulled back to reveal my teeth, "Then I'll kill them too."

I'd never know what his reply was going to be, because the moment he opened his mouth to respond, I sank my teeth into his neck, my canines puncturing his jugular and I ripped apart the flesh.

Blood poured, Giuseppe screamed, and I gripped his hair.

Then I ripped his head from his body.

* * *

Silence stunned me for a moment, and I became aware that the fight was over.

The others had taken care of Giuseppe's men, and were staring at me now, awed looks on their faces.

But there was no moment of victory for me.

No climatic satisfaction as I realized what this meant.

That Giuseppe was dead.

There wasn't time to rejoice, or to even let the thought process.

A scream split the air, and my feet were moving, beelining for the house.

I forgot the pain in my body, even as I felt it.

I forgot that, as Alpha, I should say something to the males that had just risked their lives for me, or that I should make sure the area was scouted for any remaining threat.

But it didn't matter right now.

Elena's cries could only mean one thing, and God help anyone who was stupid enough to block my path to her.

The stairs were nonexistent as I sprinted up them so fast my wounded body threatened to collapse.

Sheer will drove me through the infirmary door, and inside appeared to be a scene of high strung tension worse than what I'd just left.

* * *

Elena was flat on the hospital bed, naked and bloody, as Jo moved around her at lightening speed. Bonnie was taking something wrapped in a blanket and moving it into the incubator.

They'd delivered one of the twins…

Alaric was there, listening to Jo's instructions, moving as quickly as she was, and then Elena was screaming again.

I rushed over, "Kitten, I'm here..."

Her head turned at my voice, and a brief relief passed her face, before it scrunched in pain again and her head fell back, eyes squeezing shut.

The skin of her stomach rolled unnaturally and her body convulsed.

"Another contraction," Jo called out, "Damon, you wash your hands before you touch her! Elena, sweetie you have to hold on."

I did as I was told, removing all traces of blood and grime, before going back to my mate.

" Damn it, her blood pressure's too high," Jo checked one of the machines.

"What does that mean?" I demanded, trying to clear my head.

"Ric, keep the monitor on her, I need the reading to-"

Elena's cry cut her off, and Jo cursed hard.

"We've got to get the girl out, now."

She moved between Elena's legs, and shot me a look, "Damon get behind her, support her upper body, and give her a brace. Let her break every bone in your hand if she needs to."

I didn't have to be told twice, and moved to pull Elena back into my arms, so that she was half leaning against my chest.

Her fingers were death grips, as I held them, but pain wasn't registering in my body at the moment.

"The boy is stabilized," Bonnie hurried over, and Jo nodded, "Keep him that way. Okay Elena, you have to push with the next contraction, sweetie. As hard as you can. Your daughter's almost crowning."

"Daniel-"

"He's fine," Jo promised her, "But we have to get Skylar out now, okay?"

Elena made a motion resembling a nod, and a few seconds later, the contraction hit.

Her knuckles turned white with the force of her grip, and her eyes were no longer producing tears as she sobbed.

Her muscles shifted, jacked, and rolled, as machines beeped and the pain rendered her breathless.

"A little more!" Jo called, "Her head's out! You're so close!"

* * *

Nothing I'd ever experienced in my life could compare to this, and among my fear, my worry, my panic, and my adrenaline...I felt amazed, as well as ashamed that I'd helped do this to her.

But this was what it had all come down to.

Giuseppe was dead, and if we could just get through this, it was going to be worth it.

Elena's determination was assurance of that.

God, I loved this woman. More than ever before, which should be impossible.

I couldn't believe what she was enduring for our children, and I couldn't fathom how her body could handle it.

Then suddenly, it couldn't.

* * *

I felt Elena's hand go slack in my own, and the machine's started whirling as her vitals crashed, her body finally giving out.

I remembered then that Giuseppe had severed our bond, and all the strength she had to go on was her own.

My eyes shot to Jo who's hands were full of something tiny, thrashing, and crying.

Skylar.

My heart tore in several directions, through several emotions, as my daughter was passed to Alaric and Jo jumped forward with quick hands to administer drugs into Elena's IV.

"Damon," my mate whispered, and I tightened my grip on her.

"You're okay," I told her, trying to hide the panic in my voice, and looked at Jo, "She's okay, right?"

The doctor apparently had decided to forego the human route and had resorted to magic, "Tell me she's okay!"

"Keep her talking!" was the only answer I was given, "She has to stay conscious!"

"Damon…" Elena's voice was wispy.

I swallowed, "I'm here, kitten. Right here."

I focused all my attention onto her face, which was more exhausted than I'd ever seen it.

Her hair clung to her skin with sweat, and the lines of pain weren't entirely gone.

"The babies…"

"They're okay," I said, praying it was true. God, she would need them to be.

Her eyes were staring at me hard, as if finding it difficult to see me.

Then they fluttered.

"No!" I gave her a shake, "No, baby, stay with me. Jo!?"

"I'm trying!" Her voice was thick, panicked as well, as she went to work between Elena's thighs, "She's going into shock, I'm trying to stop this bleeding, but she's weakening."

I glared up at the woman, "So heal it!"

"I'm trying to-"

"Jo!" Bonnie shouted suddenly, "The baby's pulse is dropping!"

"Damn it, which one?!"

"The girl. It's falling fast."

Jo yelled to Alaric, "Help her! You need to-"

"I know," he cut her off, moving quickly, but Bonnie delivered another blow, "She stopped breathing! Jo, my magic isn't strong enough alone to-"

"Hook up the machine, now! I can't leave Elena the bleeding stops!"

"We're losing her!"

* * *

"Go."

The hardest words to ever leave my mouth fell entirely too easily.

But somehow, my mind was keeping up with the chaos, as if it were happening in slow motion around me now.

Elena's body was giving out, but our daughter was dying.

Jo could only help one, and I knew undoubtedly who Elena would pick.

"Save the young," I told her.

"Elena isn't stable, she might-"

"GO!" I snarled, and she did as I commanded, trading places with Alaric, who came to my side, confused.

I didn't blame him.

But Elena's eyes had reopened, and the way she gazed at me made me certain of my choice.

I was doing what I'd promised her.

Our children needed Jo, to live.

Elena needed the children to be okay.

I kissed her hand, feeling as if I was falling into a black hole.

"Just hold on," I told her, tears pouring down my cheeks now, "You'll make it. You're strong."

Elena's had lifted lightly to my face, the scar from my bite gleaming on her wrists.

I'd done anything and everything for her through the years, over and over again, without hesitation.

But I didn't know how to save her this time.

I'd never felt so fucking helpless as her skin paled.

So fucking lost.

* * *

"Damon," she breathed, "I'm…"

The sentence stopped as she swayed on the table.

No.

She was fading too fast. Jo wasn't done yet. She had to hold on, just a little longer.

"Elena! Elena, baby, stay with me."

She blinked, and struggled to make her gaze focus.

"Talk to me," I begged her, "Tell me what to do...baby, what do I do?"

Her chocolate brown eyes bore into mine.

Her lips moved and the words that came out were barely a whisper.

"You did it...you….saved them."

"And now I need to save you," I insisted, "Come on, kitten, you have to hold on."

The color had left her face, "Take care...of them…"

"No," I choked, realizing what she meant, "No, You are not dying, Elena! Do you understand me? You aren't allowed to die! Just hold on! Please!"

She exhaled, her lids closing, "I...love y-"

"Elena?"

She didn't finish the sentence, and her eyes didn't reopen.

* * *

"No," I bellowed, "No, no, no, baby, no. Don't leave me. Damn it, Elena! Open your eyes! You're a survivor, remember! Open your fucking eyes!"

Jo had stabilized the babies and came back to Elena.

She checked her pulse, and began chanting another spell.

I felt hands on me, pulling me back.

"No!" I fought them, "Let go!"

"Jo's trying to save her," Alaric murmured, "Listen, son. Her heart…"

I strained to hear it, and realized he meant that it was fading.

"No! She isn't going to die!" I insisted, pulling away from him, and shot forward to take Elena's hand again, "She can't. The babies….."

I clung to the idea like a lifeline, "The babies! Bring the young over!"

Bonnie did so, wheeling the incubation tube and machine to Elena's side.

I placed the hand I held over the edge of it, and her fingers grazed the feet of one of the blankets.

"Do you feel that?" I asked, praying Elena could hear me somehow, "They're alive, Elena. You did it. Giuseppe's dead, and they're alive. But they need you. Stay with me. Stay with them."

Because if anything was going to give her hope to cling to, it was our children.

The ones she's fought for.

The ones she was dying for.

She would fight to live, for them, if nothing else.

Or so I'd hoped.

But that wasn't what happened.

* * *

Her heartbeat stuttered, so faint it was nearly nonexistent...then it stopped completely.

Jo slowly stopped chanting.

Alaric froze, and I couldn't breathe.

The silence was louder than the screaming in my mind.

No one spoke, or really seemed to know what to say at all, and my mind ran blank, because it refused to acknowledge what this meant.

No. It wasn't possible.

Then one of the young cried, ripping into my reality, shaking the foundation of my denial.

Elena...she wasn't coming back.

The other twin joined its sibling, their combined screaming ignored in the wake of everyone's stunned numbness.

Elena was...gone.

She wasn't coming back.

* * *

The wails of my children grew louder, and my eyes flickered from my mate's body, to where they laid.

I actually look at them, for the first time.

Two small bodies, with dark hair, and red faces from screaming, as if they were somehow aware of what they'd just lost.

I forced my feet forward so I could really see them.

God, they were so tiny, and so beautiful, it broke my heart.

I had no idea what to do; how to make this right for them.

This is what Elena had fought for.

She was supposed to be the one seeing this right now.

She would touch the babies, hold them, and know exactly what to do to comfort them.

I needed her.

My gaze moved to her hand, hovering limply above the twins.

This wasn't fair.

They deserved to at least know the touch of the woman who'd given up everything for them.

* * *

Without thought, I reached out and gave them just that.

I placed Elena's hand on top of their tiny chests, and they immediately fell quiet.

The silence was once again as deafening as it was surprising.

I began to cry.

And as the sobs ripped through me, I thought I would die from the pain of it.

I couldn't think, or breathe, or make sense of my own thoughts.

Just Elena's limp hand comforting her young, and brown chocolate eyes that would never open again.

Her warm smile, and adorable laugh that made everyone fall in love with her.

The fiery beauty that had tamed the beast in me; who deserved so much more than this.

"God...please, no, _please_ ," I couldn't breathe.

* * *

Alaric's hand touched my back, no longer in restraint but supporting me so I didn't collapse, and I closed my eyes.

My worst fear had come to pass.

My mate was dead, and I was left to raise our children without her.

"Elena..." I broke, and the black pit swallowed me whole.

* * *

 **You were warned!**

 **Lol.**

 **I'm sure these reviews will be interesting...can't wait!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Well, this story is winding down, with only a couple chapters left.**

 **But I do have a prequel planned, for all of you who don't follow me on facebook or twitter lol.  
**

 **So wolf-Delena isn't over just yet ;)**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

My head felt like it was in a fog.

I tried to shake it, to make sense of what was going on, but it ached.

I was standing outside the Manor, in the back yard, just off the patio, and I couldn't quite remember how I'd gotten there.

I felt as if I were forgetting something important...something I was supposed to be doing.

But the harder I tried to recall what that was, the more my head began to hurt.

* * *

A loud giggle broke through the silence that surrounded me, and I looked across the yard to the source of the sound.

Two little bodies were sprawled out on a blanket that had been placed over the grass a few feet away.

My children.

My hand fell to my stomach to find it strangely flat, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the twins long enough to glance down for myself.

They looked as if they were five, maybe six years old, and were coloring some pages under the warm afternoon sun.

Their hair was dark, though not as black as Damon's, and had a reddish tint in the sunshine, just like mine did.

I took a step toward them.

Something grabbed my waist then, and a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"You don't want to do that," Damon's voice filled my ear.

I leaned into him, confused, "Why not?"

"Because this isn't where you're supposed to be."

I turned away from where Skylar and Daniel played, and looked up at my mate, "They need me."

"Yes," he nodded, "They do."

* * *

He glanced over to the twins, and let me go.

"Daniel. Skylar," he called them over, and my heart pounded in my chest.

At least, I felt like it did...but I couldn't hear it.

It didn't matter now though, because my babies were standing in front of me.

They were beautiful!

And their eyes...I had to blink a few times to be sure that I wasn't hallucinating it.

They each had one blue eye, and one brown.

How was that possible?

"Are you going to play with us, Mommy?" Skylar asked, smiling wide with lips identical to my own.

I swallowed, "I…"

I wasn't sure what to say.

Damon crouched down, to be level with their faces, "Mommy needs your help."

They both nodded importantly.

"You need to take Mommy upstairs...take her back."

"Back?" I asked him, confused, but he continued to stare at our children.

Then Daniel reached up a hand, "Come on, Mommy!"

I took his palm, and threw Damon a look.

"Go with them," he told me, "They'll take you to where you need to be."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I was being pulled along before I could process it.

* * *

We walked into the Manor, which felt strangely empty, then they took me to the stairs, Daniel's hand tightly holding onto mine.

"Up, up!" Skylar giggled, jumping each step until we reached the top.

We were heading towards the infirmary, and as we got closer, my skin began to feel balmy.

The door was open, and voices were spilling out.

* * *

" _Damon...I'm so sorry_ ," it was Jo, whose voice sounded thick with tears.

" _It wasn't your fault_ ," Alaric answered her, also sounding grief stricken.

We walked through the doorway.

"What in the…." my own body was lying on the hospital bed, unmoving.

No one turned or said a thing at my inquiry.

Then my eyes found Damon.

The older versions of my children faded away as I covered my mouth in pain.

Bloodied and torn, he was hunched over the incubator that contained our newborn young.

He looked as if he'd aged a million years, and tears were running freely down his cheeks.

" _I'm sorry_ ," he was whispering, apparently to our children, " _I'm so sorry_."

I tried to go over to him, to comfort him, but I found it difficult to move.

Then Damon reached out, and grabbed Skylar's hand with his finger.

I noticed that my own lifeless hand was dangling over Daniel,and that his little hand had clasped my pinkie.

"Wake up," I urged myself, wondering if this was another dream.

"Wake up!"

* * *

As I yelled the words, something strange happened.

The babies began to...glow.

That was the only word I could think of for it, but their skin appeared to illuminate, and the room grew warmer.

"What in the hell?" I heard Damon mutter.

So I wasn't the only one seeing this.

Did that mean it was real?

The glowing got brighter, until it had the attention of the entire room.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked frantically.

"Nothing!" Damon yelled back, "The young are…"

My head swooned, and I missed whatever was exchanged.

My eyes sought my children, and I felt the magic radiating from them, Skylar's hand on Damon's and Daniel's on mine.

And that's when I noticed where the glow was emitting from.

Impossible...how could they-

With a hard jerk, I felt feet fly out from under me, and before I could scream, I was slammed back into my body, and everything went dark.

* * *

"Elena?!" I heard my name being yelled, and fought to locate the source of it, "Elena, baby, can you hear me?"

"Her heartbeat is-"

"I know I heard it."

"The children are fine too. Completely stabilized."

"How is this possible?"

"Elena?"

Finally, I figured out how to work my eyes, and as they opened, everything rushed over me.

The labor, the pain, the fear, Damon's face…

I gasped, and Jo was suddenly standing above me, speaking some sort of spell.

I felt my body healing.

"It's working," she announced with relief, "Elena, sweetheart, lie still."

But I couldn't.

I was too desperate searching for the only face I wanted to see; needed to see.

And there he was.

* * *

"Elena?" Damon's expression was one of incredibility, bloodshot eyes wide.

"Hey," I forced out, wincing from the soreness that seemed to be all over my body, but with every word Jo uttered, it was dissipating.

A second later, I pushed at her hands, "I think I'm okay now...but I need-"

I reached for Damon.

The moment she stepped back, he was on me.

His lips pressed against mine harshly, and his arms came around me in a death grip.

Our bond must have broken because I couldn't feel his panic, but I could see it in his eyes when he pulled away and searched my face.

"You're alive," he breathed, "You're okay…I thought..."

I nodded, resting my hand on his face, "I know...and you may have been right. I was dying. I could feel it."

"What happened?" Alaric stepped forward, his eyebrows drawn.

I looked to the incubator that held my children, "They did."

"I felt them," Jo nodded, "There was some serious power rolling off of those newborns, but Elena, your heart _stopped_. There is no spell, no magic that can revive a human life."

"Well, technically, I'm not human," I reminded her, and she chuckled, "Unbelievable. Clinically dead one minute, and making jokes the next...this shouldn't be possible."

"But it is," I stated, "That's all that should matter."

I looked into Damon's eyes, "Now, thank you all, really. But I need a minute alone with my family."

"Elena, I really need to check your-"

"She's right," Damon turned to the doctor, "It can wait for one damn minute. So please, give us a moment?"

Alaric came up and put a hand on Jo's shoulder, "Come on. You'll be just down the hall if they need you, but right now, they need this."

She sighed and nodded, "Fine, but if you're going to hold the babies, make sure the hook ups to their vital readers are reconnected."

Damon nodded, and one by one, the room cleared until Bonnie pulled the door shut behind her.

* * *

Alone with Damon, I threw my arms around his neck, holding him as tightly as he'd held me, "I love you."

His hand dug into my hair, and his head nuzzled against mine, "I love you too. God, kitten, I seriously thought I was never going to see you again. Your heart stopped."

"I was dead," I told him, lowering my voice, "I know that Jo said it's impossible, but I felt myself slip away, Damon. Through all odds, I shouldn't be here."

"But you are," he grabbed the sides of my face, "And like you said, that is all that matters."

I shook my head, pulling his hands into mine, "I said that to them, because I wanted to talk to you first. As both my mate, and as Pack Alpha. Damon, I'm worried."

His brows furrowed, "What's wrong?"

I moved to throw me feet over the edge of the bed, but Damon paused me, "No. Stay. You need to rest."

"The babies," I reached toward them.

He nodded, and careful of the machine cords, wheeled them closer to me.

They were tiny in their box, their backs against one another, knees pulled to their chests, as they had been in my stomach, wrapped in pink and blue blankets that Bonnie and I had ordered online.

"They're beautiful," I murmured, forgetting for a moment that I'd been making a point.

"Of course they are," Damon assured me, with a kiss on the side of my head, "They're a part of you."

I stretched out a hand, and stroked Skylar's cheek, then Daniel's.

They were so soft, so perfect.

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, "God, they were worth everything."

Damon kissed my head again, and I let my hands trail down, to Daniel's small wrist.

* * *

"I'm worried for them," I admitted, after a moment of silence.

Damon's brow creased, "Why?"

"When they brought me back, they were glowing," I recalled.

He nodded.

"They were glowing here," I turned Daniel's palm out, and sure enough, the flash of what I'd seen before was still engraved on his skin.

"A birthmark?" Damon asked, leaning closer as I moved and turned Skylar's wrist over as well.

She had the same mark; the intertwining trinity signs, twisting to form a circle .

"Does it look familiar?"

Damon's eyes moved from the twins, to me, then down to his own wrist, that now had a healing scar from a cut, where the binding mark had been.

I looked at my own skin to find it blank.

"The binding spell," Damon sounded confused, "You think it has something to do with this?"

I shrugged, "Maybe. Their birthmarks look exactly like our marks did, and Jo did mention that they were able to pull strength from you too. And I can't explain it exactly, but I saw what happened. Like in my visions. I saw my own body lying here, and I saw what these babies did. It came from those marks."

He frowned, and reached down to run a thumb over Skylar's wrist, "Does that mean their bonded to you?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "But my mark is gone."

I showed him, for good measure, and he glanced at his wrist again, "Mine too. Probably happened after Giuseppe cut it."

Hearing that name shifted my focus, "He's dead?"

Damon nodded, "He's dead. Head from shoulders, dead."

I sighed in relief, "Thank god."

"Actually, thank Klaus," he corrected, "I don't know how, but he managed to take out Giuseppe's witch. If he hadn't of done that, we all probably would have died...he helped saved my ass out there."

I smiled a little, just happy that he was safe.

And that our babies were safe, and that I wasn't dying after all.

"I get that you're worried, but we'll figure out what this all means," Damon promised me, "Later. I'm sure you would rather hold your young than speculate their magical powers."

I nodded, knowing he was right, and that the stress could wait until after I'd greeted the children I'd carried.

* * *

He reached into the box, picking Daniel up carefully, and stared into his little face, before passing him to me.

Then he picked up Skylar and cradled her to his chest, using a free arm to grab the chair he'd used during my check ups, and pulled it over to the bed's edge and sat down.

I took in the sight of my son greedily, running my eyes from his head to his toe and back again.

A fresh wave of emotions hit me when I realized he had Damon's long nose and high cheekbones, but my ears and chin.

"Their hair is going to get dark," Damon murmured proudly.

I smirked a little, "Maybe, but it won't go as dark as yours."

He rose a brow and smiled over at me, "You think?"

I nodded, "I saw them."

His amusement faltered slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Before, when I...lost consciousness, I had a dream...or a vision, or some weird mix of the two. Though to be honest, at first, I thought it was heaven."

His eyes stayed on my face as I continued, "It was warm, some time in the afternoon, and the twins were playing. They were probably about six years old. I was watching them, and their hair was almost red in the sun."

Damon crooked his head, "So what happened?"

"You showed up," I told him, "You basically told me that I had somewhere else to be, and had the twins take me upstairs. Here, to the infirmary. They brought me back."

He smiled a little, "I knew that if anything could, it would be them...I just didn't think…"

His sentence faded, and I was reminded of his expression moments before I'd returned to consciousness.

"I'm okay, Damon. You know that, right? Jo's healing worked. I mean, I still feel crappy, but I'm not dying."

He looked up at me, then took my free hand into his, but didn't answer.

I couldn't imagine the pain he must have felt, watching my death.

If our situations had been reversed...I shuttered at the thought.

"I love you," he said, meeting my gaze.

I smiled, "I love you too."

He looked back down at our daughter then, and I held our son tighter against me, and took a breath.

It was over.

All the worry, the stress...it was finally over.

The twins were alive and I could hear the strength of their beating hearts, and I'd survived, and Damon was smiling, and everything was going to be just fine.

I let my head lean over, onto Damon's shoulder, and sighed contently as we watched our babies, who were sleeping peacefully in our arms.

* * *

"She looks like you," Damon murmured, running a thumb over Skylar's cheek, "Lucky girl."

I grinned, and kissed his shoulder, "So I guess you're okay with this?"

He rose a brow, "Define "this", please."

"This whole parenting thing," I elaborated, "It's not exactly like we had nine months to prepare."

He chuckled lowly, "We barely had enough time to even set up a nursery. It's a good thing the guys brought a crib with all the equipment. Though they're probably going to need their own separate ones, right? I mean, they can't sleep in the same ones indefinitely. And aren't they supposed to stay by us for a certain time? I haven't exactly read up in a baby book, but I swear Caroline was saying something about-"

"Damon," I cut him off with a laugh, and he looked up at me, "Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

He smiled, "Maybe a little."

He looked back down at Skylar, then over at Daniel, "It's just hard to believe that this is really happening."

"That we're now parents to two supernatural werewitch babies who can apparently bring the dead to life. Yeah, it's a little hard to believe."

He chuckled, "Scary isn't it?"

"Scary," I admitted, "And exciting. Doesn't it make you wonder what they might be capable of?"

An expression I didn't understand crossed his face, "Yeah…"

"What?"

He sighed, "Something Giuseppe said...that there would be others...that if word got out about what the twins could do, others would come for them. And I don't think he was wrong. It's not just about the wolves anymore either. We have to worry about the witches as well. And when the twins get older...what if they can't control their magic? Not to mention we have no idea what the Change is going to be like for them. They could put humans at risk."

I considered what he was saying.

It was a legitimate worry, I suppose, but I felt confident that whatever did happen, we'd find a way through it.

I told Damon this.

He smiled over at me, "Well I suppose our track record so far isn't bad."

I gave him a pointed look, "Like I said, we always survive. So we'll just do what we can. Take each day as it comes, and pray that we figure it out somewhere along the way. We've already proven that we can protect them."

He nodded, "You're right. So I guess for now, we'll just focus on what's important, and enjoy a nice long break from imminent danger."

I laughed a little, and leaned over to kiss him, which he was more than willing to allow, and then stared at his face as I pulled away, amazed at everything we'd managed to overcome.

"I love you, Damon."

He kissed me again, slowly bringing our lips together, "I love you too."

* * *

 **There. Not dead lol.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Heyy guys! So the story is almost over! I may do another chapter as an epilogue, but this is basically it.**

 **Though I will start posting for the prequel soon!**

 **"Ode to the Start"**

 **Look for it ;)**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

Years back, when Elena and I had first gotten together, I'd pictured many things for our future.

At first, I hadn't understood the urge I felt in my soul that wanted to see her face every morning for however long I lived.

I hadn't understood that I'd fallen in love with her to the point that I would have slit my own throat to make her happy.

No, the revelation came in slow pieces, succumbing me to surrender before I'd ever had the chance to fight it.

I'd just lived through each day, each moment with my human Elena, until I knew that I couldn't go another day without knowing she was mine forever.

So I'd proposed to her.

It was messy and unplanned, and nothing like what she deserved, but all I'd wanted was an answer.

To know that I could claim her in a way that she would understand, since she would never be able to submit to my wolf.

Of course, things hadn't exactly turned out as I'd foreseen them.

But for once, I was so damn glad they hadn't.

Because under any other circumstances, I wouldn't have this scene before me, as I leaned against the bedroom door frame, taking it in.

Elena was sitting on the edge of our bed, naked, with a young attached to each of her breasts.

Her eyes were closed as they fed from her, an expression of sleepy contentment on her face.

I smiled as I watched her.

God, to think we'd almost lost this…

* * *

Five days had passed since the dreadful events of that night, and I was just now beginning to breathe normally again.

To believe that we were all okay, and that things were as they should be.

Most of the other pack representatives had headed home, now that Giuseppe had been taken care of, and things were settling down in a wonderfully blissful way.

We'd held a small ceremony for Giuseppe a few days ago, mostly for Stefan's sake, but also for a sense of closure.

We'd burned the body a few miles out, far away from Enzo's grave, and the remains of the elder woman who Giuseppe had killed.

It really was over now.

I'd even nailed down the formalities as Alpha, with a decision that had surprised even myself, and chosen Klaus as my Enforcer.

The Mutt had officially joined the Pack, and was learning to take orders well enough.

At least I could trust that he would get the job done, and I was going to need someone who wasn't blood shy to be around, considering what the future could hold for my children.

My children, who were beautiful and healthy in their mother's arms.

And damn, Elena was a good mother.

Watching her interact with the twins was quickly becoming one of my favorite ways to pass time.

Like now, I often lost myself in the moments, simply unbelieving that this was all mine.

* * *

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come in?" Elena asked, opening her eyes to catch my gaze.

I smirked, "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," she answered, "It is actually a little hard to fall asleep with these guys going to town on my boobs."

I chuckled a little and walked into the room, as she looked down at the twins.

"But I think they're about done, anyway. Want to help me burp them before I put them down for their nap?"

I nodded, and helped her unlatched Daniel from her swollen nipple, trying not to let that distract me, and took my son into my arms.

"Here's the cloth," she offered me a pale orange burp rag, and I tossed it over my shoulder before propping Daniel onto it.

Elena did the same with Skylar, kissing the baby's soft head.

* * *

"So Caroline's agreed to keep an eye on the twins while we're out," I told her after a moment of light patting and a few hiccups.

Elena's brows creased, "Are you sure it's a good idea to go right now? I mean, what if they wake up, or what if they do magic again, and Caroline won't be able to-"

"Kitten," I cut her off, "It'll be fine. And you need to do this. Or we're risking putting them in danger, and I know you don't want that."

She frowned slightly, but knew that I was right.

She hadn't Changed since the birth, hadn't wanted to leave the young long enough to do so, which I had been understanding of.

But since we were no longer bound, she needed to let her body release, and to be honest, I was being a little selfish and had wanted a minute alone with her.

Or several minutes…

My gaze fell to her breasts again, and bit my lip to avoid my thoughts turning inappropriate.

But in my defense, it had been awhile since we'd been together, and my body wanted hers with an aching desire.

* * *

She moved to the crib across from the bed and laid Skylar, who immediately started fussing, down in it, before reaching for Daniel.

I waved her off and stood, taking him to the crib, and placing him beside his sister.

As usual, the second they were side by side, Skylar quieted, and just stared unseeingly up at us.

Her eyes, much like Daniel's, amazed me.

Somehow, probably due to the magic that had been such a huge part of their development and birth, their irises were different colors, one being Elena's dark chocolate, and the other, my icy blue.

It was the damndest thing, right along with their identical birthmarks, which Elena and I had eventually told Jo about.

The doctor had been amazed at first, but had quickly found the most likely explanation.

Apparently the twins might have somehow absorbed the magic from the binding spell, and could have even channeled it to bring Elena back to life, since they were still tied to her on a magical level.

And the binding magic still resided in them, or so Jo theorized, since Daniel was born before it had been severed, and it tied him to Skylar, the way I had been tied to Elena.

It was a strange concept that we were yet to be sure of, but with each day it seemed more and more likely.

They always cried at the same time, even when they were in separate parts of the Manor, stopped at the same time, and could be comforted just by being placed near each other.

Then, that could be coincidence I suppose, but Elena believed Jo's theory, and I had learned my lesson about doubting her.

So we would just have to see what happens in the future.

* * *

"I don't want to leave them," my mate whispered, as she pulled on a tank top.

The young's eyes had closed sleepily, now that they had full bellies.

"They'll be fine," I promised, placing my hands on her shoulders, "And we need this."

She nodded, but her hands gripped the crib's side tightly.

I chuckled, "You do realize that we aren't even leaving the property. We're just going to go run for a while. You did say that you missed being a wolf."

She groaned, "I know. I know. But still...look at their little faces."

I smiled, and kissed her hair, "Yes, kitten, and their little faces will be right here waiting for our return."

* * *

There was a knock on our door, and we both turned to see a blonde head poke in, "You guys leaving yet?"

Caroline had grown on me some the past few days, with the way she'd helped Elena and cared for the twins.

She'd yet to mention going back to New York, even though the threat on her life had been removed.

Though she and Klaus had been getting cozy, so that could have also had something to do with why she wanted to stick around.

Either that, or she was as reluctant to leave the babies as Elena was.

She adored them.

* * *

"We were just about to get going," I told her, turning back to Elena, "Right?"

She sighed, nodding at me, then glanced at Caroline, "I guess. But promise me that you'll come find us if anything happens. Anything at all, even if it doesn't seem like a big deal. I don't care. Just go outside and yell for us. I'll hear you."

"Don't worry," Caroline walked over, and pulled her into a hug, "I've got this. You just go do what you have to."

Elena bit her lip as she pulled away, "Okay...but if they wake up-"

"Then I'll take care of them," Caroline promised, "I'll change their diapers, and play with them, and kiss them, and keep them happy until you come back. It'll be fine."

I pulled Elena into my arms, "Come on, baby. She's got this handled, and we'll be back soon."

Elena nodded, "Fine. But let me at least say goodbye."

I let her go, and she leaned over to kiss each cheek on our babies, and whispered a quick, "Mommy loves you," before turning back to me.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

It was colder than usual outside, not that it really bothered us, but it did remind me that Christmas was coming up.

Elena's favorite holiday.

I would have to think of something special to get her, though the one thing that I did have already, I didn't plan on waiting to deliver.

Patience had never been a strong suit of mine, after all, and there was no use in pretending otherwise.

I palmed the pocket of my jeans absentmindedly as we walked across the back yard.

"I'm going to have to get used to this again," Elena joked, as we came up to the forest's edge, and she paused.

I smirked, "It's just like riding a bike."

"Sure," she muttered, rolling her eyes, "Exactly like that."

She pulled her top over her head, and began to shrug out of her jeans.

I did the same, my eyes not leaving her long legs until she was completely naked, and frowning.

My head crooked at her expression, "What's wrong?"

Her hand came up and touched her stomach, "It still feels weird. Not being pregnant. I mean, since my strength and healing returned, everything jumped back to normal so fast...my head is having a hard time catching up. And on top of that, my body feels off, and stretched, and empty."

I smiled softly, and walked over to her, placing my hand on top of hers, "You're perfect, baby. Beautiful as ever. You've been through a lot over these last few months though, and you'll have to adjust, but don't ever doubt how stunning you are. Your body carried our young, birthed them, and now feeds them. That on it's own is some kind of magic."

Her lips curved at my words, "I love you."

I kissed her head, "I know. Now come on, let's run."

* * *

The Change happened as fast as ever for me, and even seemed easier than usual for Elena.

Her brown fur caught the sunlight as she pulled herself to her feet, and I wasted no time in pouncing on her.

We tumbled to the ground, rolling, and she snapped at me warningly.

I barked out a laugh as she took off then, like a bullet from a gun, and I followed.

Into the woods, down paths, and over trees, she ran.

I'd almost forgotten how fast she was; but I was stronger, and one of my strides matched three of hers.

We raced across the dirt and leaves, not really caring where we were going or what was around us, and it was freedom in its purest form.

Elena threw her head back and howled in contentment.

* * *

I bumped against her shoulder, and she shifted directions, running toward the river now.

She didn't pause until we were on the bank, overlooking the same area where we'd named our daughter.

The same area where we'd fucked, when she'd come back from New York and was trying not to hate me.

I had a vague memory of her fighting our attraction because of that human she'd left behind in the city.

Matt.

I growled a little at the thought of him, not liking the memories I had of that time, before Elena knew the truth about why I'd bitten her.

Not that she hadn't been with other guys before...well, okay, one other guy.

A quick hook up she thought would help her move on from me, but that had done nothing but blow up in both of our faces.

She was mine, she knew it even then, and my wolf had been fiercely territorial of its mate.

Hell, it still was.

And right now, it wanted her.

Needed her.

* * *

I sauntered over to where Elena had leaned towards the river to drink, and nudged her with my nose.

Then I nipped a little at her neck and shoulders, following with short licks until I had her attention.

A growl rumbled in my chest, giving no doubt to what I was seeking, and Elena responded immediately, by instinct.

Her head lowered submissively, and she rubbed her muzzle against my chest, as I lapped over her fur with my tongue.

She stepped out then, swishing her tail against my face, and shot me a look, before taking off again.

Only now, we weren't racing.

She wanted me to chase her, and I was more than willing to hunt her down to get what we both wanted.

* * *

She ran a ways, and would stop, just barely in my eyesight, and drop her head to the ground, waiting.

Then as soon as I got close, she would bounce off again.

I allowed her this for another half mile, because she was having fun, and that was just as important as anything else.

But when she flipped herself out of the reach of my teeth for a final time, I decided enough was enough.

Instead of the lazy stalking I'd been coming at her with, I pounced through the air, catching her leg.

She fumbled, and fell to her back, where she immediately fought against me with playful nips, and I used my strength to roll her onto her stomach.

The squirming stopped as I climbed over her, my black fur dwarfing her body, and she whined lowly in anticipation.

Her head dropped to the ground and she straightened her tail, stiffening her back legs, so that her ass was up, and she was mine for the taking.

My wolf roared it's approval, and I wasted no time mounting her.

We didn't fuck as wolves very often, as we preferred to have hands and lips involved, but there had been occasion over the years when it had happened.

And like now, it was consuming, every instinct flying into overdrive as I thrusted inside of my mate.

Elena took in all of me eagerly, and whined as I moved over her.

I caught the back of her neck with me teeth, holding her in place as our pleasure climbed and she trembled.

Fuck, I wasn't going to last long like this.

Especially considering that it had been awhile since we'd been together, and my body was seeking release.

* * *

So with a hard pant, I pulled away from her, and threw myself into the Change.

Elena, seeing what I was doing, followed along, and as soon as we were human again, I was all over her.

Crashing our lips together, I took us to the ground, ignoring the dirt, leaves, and sticks in my hurry to once again bury myself inside of her.

We rolled, and fumbled, and fucked until Elena was screaming my name, nails raking my back, and my head fell into her neck.

My entire body trembled as I came apart, and I clung to the female beneath me.

Then she was flipping us, so that my back met earth and she was astride me, riding out the last convulses of her own climax, until she breathlessly stilled, with me softening inside her.

* * *

We stayed that way for a long moment, staring at each other and catching our breath.

My eyes roamed up and down Elena's body, taking in her tangled hair, her swollen breasts, her now flat stomach that still held the faintest lines of stretch marks.

She was my entire world, perfect and irreplaceable to a level I hadn't even fully began to understand, and prayed I never would.

She was my mate, in every sense of the word, and the mother of my two beautiful children.

God, we'd come so far, and still had a lifetime to go.

I couldn't wait.

"Come with me?" I asked her, sitting up so that she straddled my lap as I slipped from her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "Anywhere."

I smiled, lifting her as I stood, and we kissed as I carried her easily, using my other heightened senses to be sure we didn't crash into any trees.

* * *

We found our way back to the forest's edge, to where our clothes were scattered, and I sat Elena down, before motioning for her to pull them on.

Once we were dressed, I took her hand, and we cut across the yard, heading down the drive.

She tugged on my arm, "You going to tell me where we're going?"

"Don't worry," I nudged her with my hip, "We aren't leaving the property."

She nodded, then moved so that she was behind me, and with a swift jump, had climbed onto my back.

I chuckled, and grabbed her legs for balance, letting her ride until we reached our destination.

The entry gateway at the front of the property.

* * *

Elena slid off of me, her brows pulling together in confusion.

I didn't let her guess for long.

"You know, we've probably crossed this entrance a million times over the years while hunting the Mutts."

She nodded, and I smirked a little, "Every time we'd get back from a trip, you'd do this little sigh, as soon as we reached this point. Like you knew it meant we were home. I liked that you saw the Pack's property as your home too."

"It is our home," she reasoned, and I pulled her into my arms.

"I know. But I also know that it took a while for you to see it that way."

Her brows creased again, crinkling the skin on her nose, "Why are we out here, Damon?"

I swallowed, "There's something I need to do...and I wanted to do it here."

"Why?"

"Because this is the proverbial line, in my head. It's where everything changed."

She crooked her head, "What do you mean?"

"I brought you home, before you knew what I was," I reminded her, "We paused here, and I convinced you to come inside with me. That day changed everything for us. Then this was where I thought I'd lost you. When you left to go to New York...I watched you leave, watched you get into the cab waiting here, and I knew I couldn't stop you. That it was what you wanted, and the best thing I could do for you was let you go."

"Damon-"

I held up a hand, "But it's also where you came back. I waited for you for hours, here at the entrance, and seeing you again took my breath away. Even though you hated me then."

"I never hated you," she whispered, "I was angry, and hurt...and I hated what I thought you did, but I never hated _you_."

I smiled slightly, "And now you know the truth...so I'm hoping for another change."

Elena stared at me, as if trying to decipher my meaning, so I got to the point, and reached into my pocket, pulling out her ring.

She seemed startled when I dropped to one knee in front of her.

"I've asked you this before," I told her, "But you deserved for me to do it the right way. So, I'll ask again. Elena Gilbert...will you marry me?"

* * *

Slowly, her face broke into a wide smile, and that was better than any answer would ever be, but her "yes" was nice to hear anyway.

I grinned, and stood up, pulling her against me, and kissing her deeply.

Time seemed to stop as we held each other, lost in the feel and taste of our lips, but eventually she pulled away, "Wait...the ring-"

"Bonnie assured me that the curse broke," I said, "When Liv died, so did her magic."

Elena looked at the ring in my hand, smiling again, "I didn't think I'd ever get this back."

I took her hand and slipped it into place on her finger, "Well you made it clear that no other ring would do."

She laughed, and I drank in the sound happily.

"Thank you," she told me, and I cupped her cheek, letting my thumb stroke her skin.

"I'd do anything for you," I promised her, "Anything."

She smiled again, and leaned into my chest, making me recall, once again, how lucky I was.

* * *

I had my Pack, my children, and my mate.

A family that I loved and protected, that were safe and happy.

I felt as if I were accomplishing a mission in life that I didn't even know I'd had, and the success in that left me feeling ten feet tall.

Everything had fallen into place, and it was beautiful, and good.

Good enough to last forever.

* * *

 **:)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Final chapter of Lullaby!**

 **I'm gonna miss this story! But I will be posting for the prequel soon, which will also include more present day Delena and family scenes! :)**

 **Also, I do have a sequel planned, for those who don't follow me on facebook or twitter, that will follow the Pack with the twins being a little older.**

 **But for now, I'm wrapping this one up!**

 **See you at the bottom :)**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

 **Five years later.**

* * *

"Damon, careful," I cautioned, holding a whimpering Daniel against my chest.

My mate's dark fur shook as he walked forward from the treeline of the forest with a wiggling pup in his mouth.

I sighed.

This was the last way I'd been expecting to spend my night.

But for whatever reason, biology and magic had decided that this particular full moon would trigger the Change for my young twins.

We'd been sound asleep when it first hit, but the cries of our children woke us up, and it hadn't taken long to figure out what was happening.

Skylar had completed it first, much faster than we'd anticipated, and had managed to get away from us before we could stop her, letting her instincts to run take over, and bringing us outside.

Damon had had to Change himself to hunt her down.

Luckily he'd found her easy enough, and dropped her now, none to ceremoniously, on the grass in front of my lap.

* * *

Skylar's fur was an off brown, almost a cinnamon color, but it was darkening in areas, giving me the inkling that it wasn't going to remain this way.

She stumbled over her paws, and worked on standing, all traces of the pain she'd been feeling before were gone.

But Daniel was still in the middle of his transition, and she seemed to be aware of him.

Given their bond, it shouldn't surprise me that she knew exactly how he felt.

The first Change was always the worst, and I wished I could do more to help them.

Damon walked over, his giant body circling us protectively as he dropped his head into my lap to lick Daniel's face.

Our little boy was having a rough go of it because, unlike his sister, he was fighting against the pain instead of jumping to it.

"Come on, baby," I cooed at him, "It's okay. You just have to let go...stop fighting it."

He whimpered again, "Mommy, it hurts."

I flinched a little, kissing his head, "I know, sweetie. But it will end as soon as you Change."

He took a breath, and his eyebrows creased in concentration.

I smiled at him; my brave little lion fighter.

Skylar whined lowly, and I knew that Daniel had made up his mind to see this through, and that his sister was trying to comfort him by offering some of her own strength to counter his pain.

* * *

Minutes passed.

But finally, he lurched completely out of my arms, and his cry turned into a howl.

I moved to my knees, just in case something went wrong, but Daniel wasn't Skylar, and he just shook his little wolf head, then tried to find his feet.

I was in awe as I watched him gain his balance, and as Skylar chose that moment to pounce on him, ruining any effort he'd made.

Damon barked sharply, and our daughter froze, her ears pinning down.

I had the thought that maybe she could feel the Alpha in her father's voice, now that she had gone through the Change.

Daniel took another moment to relearn how to walk, and with each step his confidence built.

"Stay in the yard," I told them, as I noticed Skylar looking off toward the trees.

She whined, but soon forgot about being upset when her twin tackled her in payback.

I watched as they happily chewed at each other, play fighting in their new form.

Damon huffed in contentment, sitting down beside me.

I reached over and stroked his fur, "They're okay."

He nodded his head and nuzzled against my hair, giving it a lick or two.

* * *

God, life had taken me to some strange places, but these past decade topped them all.

So much had happened.

Not only had the twin's powers grown with each passing year, but so had their control of them.

It wasn't uncommon for Skylar's clothes to change to her favorite color, or for Daniel's favorite movie to somehow always appear on television whenever he wanted to watch it.

Luckily the explosive phase of learning said control didn't last long, and we'd only had to replace three TV's, four windows, two vases, and the microwave.

Bonnie was living at the Manor now though, and with her help, and Damon's, both the twins and myself had eventually gotten a handle on our capabilities.

I had to love my mate even more for being such a rock through that time.

And now we'd have to deal with the Change of our babies, on top of random power excursions.

But we could handle it.

Looking at Damon, I knew that without a single doubt in my head.

He'd told me months ago that whenever the wolf thing happened for our young, he'd take point, having the advantage of being Alpha, as long as I could help them navigate their witch side.

The balance had worked well so far, though this was going to be an entirely new ride.

* * *

Damon nudged me now, nearly pushing me over with the force of it, and he stood.

I got the point; he wanted me to Change.

I stripped off my clothes, keeping an eye on the young, then threw myself into the transition.

It was almost effortless now, to give into it, and I hit all fours as naturally as I walked on two legs.

The twins were immediately on me, jumping at my legs as their tiny teeth pulled my fur.

I caught Skylar's middle with my nose and playfully knocked her off her feet.

She rolled, before jumping back up, and leaping at me again.

I let her chew at my hackles, as I licked Daniel's fur, making sure he felt better.

He nuzzled my face happily, so I was sure the pain had passed.

Then his eyes focused on mine.

His irises were blue now, both of them.

The difference was so subtle that if I hadn't already seen it happen, I may have missed it, but there it was; yet another abnormality to my children's physique.

* * *

A few years back, when the twins were two, walking, and getting into everything, they had started using their abilities more.

Damon had been the first one to notice that when they did this, their one blue eye turned brown.

We'd watched them for a while, and this only happened when they channeled their witch blood, and used their powers.

I suppose it shouldn't be shocking that something odd would accompany their transition as well, but when Skylar's eyes shone as blue as Damon's during her Change, I'd found myself flabbergasted by it.

But the fact that Daniel's eyes were doing the same gave me a little comfort.

Proved that it was part of their werewitch genetics, or however Jo had explained it.

All that mattered to me was that they were healthy, and they were, so I wasn't about to complain.

* * *

Damon let out a short bark to grab our attention and the twins immediately focused on him.

He motioned his head toward the woods, moving to the edge of them, and looked at me.

I wasn't too sure about letting our children run free yet, but he didn't waiver as I took a step back.

And I trusted him to make these kinds of decisions.

So I looked down at my son and daughter, who were waiting for my permission to join their father at the treeline and I nodded at them.

Excitement exploded out of them as they took off into the forest, and I followed.

* * *

Damon set back, letting me take point, as we walked across the dirt floor. Daniel and Skylar had to practically run to keep up with our strides, but Damon stayed behind them to make sure they were safe.

When one would stop, or try to wander a different direction, he would nudge them with his nose and growl warningly.

Daniel got the message pretty fast, but Skylar kept trying to go her own way, and eventually Damon had to pick her up in his mouth again, giving her a quick, scolding shake.

She behaved after that and was soon allowed to join her brother again.

They chased after each other, running and nipping as Damon and I lead them along, letting them explore the woods as wolves for the first time.

I tried to remember my first run, but the circumstances were so different, I knew it wouldn't compare to their experience.

They were prepared, where neither Damon nor I had been, and had walked these woods several times in human form, even having ridden on many of the Pack member's backs during runs.

I was grateful to the whole of our family, for involving them so much, and for loving and protecting them.

It really had made the days easier, knowing that there was such a support system behind us.

Especially now that the Change had made it's appearance.

I could imagine the reactions everyone would have in the morning, when they heard the news.

* * *

We ran, walked, explored, and pounced for a little while longer until the twins had exhausted themselves enough to plop down on the forest floor to rest.

Skylar curled into herself and Daniel laid next to her, resting his head on top of hers so that their fur blended together.

Deciding to make myself comfortable, I sat down next to them, then lowered myself to the ground, being sure that my body would guard theirs, in case any interested woodland creature was curious enough to get that close.

Damon followed my lead, coming to rest on the other side of the twins, but left a good distance between his body and our huddle.

I knew it was so he would be free to attack if he had need to.

Our protection would always be more important than his comfort.

I leaned my head over and licked at his paw, showing my appreciation.

He exhaled contently moving so that our noses touched and his tail curled to complete a circle around our young.

It was a peaceful moment, laying there with my family as the moon shone brightly down through the leaves of the trees, and I was as happy as I could ever remember being.

* * *

I woke up first in the morning for no particular reason other than the fact that I was thirsty and really warm.

The latter made sense, as I opened my eyes and realized my babies were curled into my body, their little arms wrapped tightly around different parts of me.

Damon must have also moved during the night, because his body was molded against my back now, and he held me loosely in his arms, the ends of his fingers resting on our children.

I leaned back into him, trying to roll him over so I could sit up without disturbing the young too much.

I was semi successful, but unfortunately he woke up in the process.

"Elena?"

I reached out to touch his cheek, and his hand gripped mine, "I'm right here. Sorry."

He shook his head, as if trying to clear it, then took in his surroundings.

Daniel and Skylar asleep on the ground seemed to remind him of the previous night's events.

He relaxed, then stretched, "What time is it?"

I looked up at the sky, "It's still morning, but we should probably head back to the house before the others get worried. They'll be up by now."

He nodded, and stood up, before helping me to my feet.

"I'll get them," he told me, as I looked down at the twins.

Instead of letting me answer, or offer to help, he'd leaned down and was whispering to them.

They stirred a little, and a mere seconds later were reaching up for him.

Damon picked them up into his arms effortlessly, resting one on each hip, and after curling into his neck, they dozed back off.

I smiled at them, "I forgot how exhausting the Change is at first."

Damon chuckled as we began walking down the path, "They had a busy night."

"At least there were no complications," I sighed.

"I told you it would be alright," he reminded me, "You were just too worried to believe me."

"Of course I was worried," I shot, running a hand up to touch one of Skylar's dark locks, "They're my babies."

He smirked, but was smart enough not to tease me.

"We are going to have our hands full though," I continued, "Especially if they're anything like you."

He rose a brow, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

I grinned, "Hey, Ric told me the stories. But seriously...you realize they are probably the youngest werewolves ever. Younger even than you were."

Damon nodded, "But they understand what's happening. The transition was easier because of it, and I'm sure the control will come as well."

"I hope so," I admitted, "Because there's only so much explosive Changing that house can take."

He smiled at that, "I think the house will be fine. And so will they."

My gaze dropped back to my children, and I prayed at he was right.

"They have us," I reminded myself.

Damon nodded, "Always."

* * *

I exhaled, finding comfort in that fact.

We'd get through this, same as we'd gotten through everything else.

Come hell or high water, Changes and exploding powers, we'd survive.

Always.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **Thanks for reviewing and sticking with this story! You guys rock!**

 **Also, any questions about the Pack/Twins/Delena/Etc will probably be answered in the sequel ;)**

 **But feel free to message me if need be! :)**


End file.
